Perception
by MarieElizabethCS
Summary: Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo.—Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo!—rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo y sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

Hola chicas :* esta es una historia que ha tomado fuerza desde hace una par de semanas, y que me ha dejado un mareo de cabeza terrible. Antes que nada quiero que sepan que esta historia se encuentra basada en algo personal y por eso es que se me ha dado tan duro ignorar la idea. _**Más allá de todo, espero de corazón que lean esto para que no les pase lo que me pasó a mí. En medio de la vida se presentan diferentes circunstancias que de una u otra forma nos terminan de alejar de amistades genuinas y únicas. Yo perdí a alguien muy especial cuando tenía catorce años de edad y no alucinen que no murió… XD él está muy vivo todavía**_. A lo que quiero llegar es que no luche por nuestra amistad- al menos no lo suficiente- y eso es algo que me pesa realmente hoy día. Así que chicas esta es una historia donde quiero remedir aquello aunque sea en la ficción; y espero con toda el alma que no les suceda a ninguna de ustedes. Es un sentimiento desgarrador. Porque además, él fue mi primer amor.

¿Horrible?

No _tienen_ idea.

_**Perception.**_

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_._

_._

_._

**La plenitud del olvido.**

**.**

—No puedo creer que los dejaras invadirnos de esta manera. —Jessica resopló con cara amargada para luego desviar la vista a la revista de cotilleos mediáticos que sostenía entre las manos.

—A mí no me incomoda que se nos hayan unido. —Ángela se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de los chicos, que de alguna forma, se habían auto incluido en nuestra "tarde de chicas". Bueno, con ellos aquí no era más tarde de chicas; era más bien pasar el tiempo como en la escuela, solo que sin el tedio de tener las clases de por medio.

Durante varias semanas Jessica estuvo insistiendo sobre un tiempo de _solo chicas_, lo cual era justo, ya que nos la pasábamos en grupo todo el día junto con Mike, Seth y Eric como si fuésemos una especie de manada. A mí en realidad no me molestaba eso, es más, disfrutaba demasiado con las tonterías de mis amigos; pero también era cierto que no podíamos hablar de nuestras cosas con ellos allí, más si Jessica y Ángela morían por Mike y Eric.

Suspiré sintiéndome decepcionada y me giré en el banquillo de la mesada, desde donde los veíamos tontear con su estúpido video juego de soccer. ¿Cuántos años tenían, acaso? ¿Diez? Resoplé, eso parecían al mirarlos reír, maldecir e insultarse entre zapes en la nuca; me percaté que seguían siendo los mismos pubertos de siempre, lo cual era bastante deprimente teniendo en cuenta que uno tenía diecisiete y el otro dieciséis años. Mike era el que peor gesticulaba y manoteaba de los dos, parecía que Seth le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, cosa que me divertía mucho.

Bufé rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero ya saben que no puedo negarle algo a Seth. —Jessica me miró con una ceja alzada, claramente diciéndome lo boba que sonaba y que me odiaba un poco por arruinar la tarde al aceptar a los chicos en mi casa; resopló con más fuerza y de nuevo se enfrascó en su revista. Por su parte, Ángela me sonrió comprendiéndome y no dijo nada que me hiciera sentir mal, al contrario, se entretuvo mirándolos joderse uno al otro por alguna mala jugada.

—Sí, ya sabemos que Seth es como un hermano pequeño para ti —murmuró Jessica de manera cansina mientras pasaba otra hoja de la revista.

Suspiré, ella iba a ser una perra conmigo lo que restaba del día.

Dejé las chicas en los banquillos y me dispuse a buscar los bocadillos en la nevera, lo que sea para bajarle a la mala vibra a Jessica. Había preparado el día de ayer unos pastelillos de vainilla con relleno de fresas para nosotras; sin embargo, ahora tendríamos que compartirlos con Mike y Seth, que eran unos tragones sin conciencia. Razón por la cual les ofrecí primero a las chicas antes de ir a la sala, de lo contrario ellos se comerían todo sin vacilación.

—Hey, ¿quieren pastelillos? —dije acercándome a la mesa pequeña que estaba en medio de la sala. Ellos estaban desparramados en el piso frente a la pantalla plana propiedad de Big Swan, mi papá. Seth puso pausa en el juego de inmediato y asintió erráticamente, tomó dos con sus manazas y se las embutió al tiempo dejándome un poco perpleja—. A veces me pregunto cómo te mantiene el pobre Billy con ese apetito que te gastas.

Mike se rió fuerte y Seth frunció el ceño sin poder contestarle, pues tenía la boca llena de comida.

—Eso siempre será un misterio. —Mike tomó un pastelillo mientras me sonreía de forma extraña—. Gracias, Bella.

Parpadeé confundida, pero sin ánimos de averiguar qué se traía entre manos mi rubio amigo. No era ingenua, y sabía que algo se tramaba en su cabeza cada vez que me dirigía esa sonrisa… ¿Coqueta, pícara? En definitiva era sin dudas una de sus sonrisas coquetas; y lo peor, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque haciendo un recuento mental, ya con esta era como la quinta vez que notaba ese cambio intencional en Mike cuando yo me encontraba cerca de él. Me asusté brevemente, lo último que deseaba era enredar las cosas con él.

Además de que Jessica estaba enganchada con él desde que la conozco.

Carraspeé y dejé la bandeja para ellos sobre la mesita.

—¿Eric no va a venir? —pregunté a Seth a la vez que me sentaba en el mueble de dos plazas, quería apartar la incomodidad que me provocaba la actitud de Mike. Ángela vino en seguida con nosotros y tomó asiento a mi lado, tenía conocimiento de la estrecha relación que Eric tenía con Ángela desde pequeños; por eso no me sorprendió el interés poco disimulado de mi amiga. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era hasta tierno ver esa faceta en ella, aunque no lo demostrara mucho en público.

—Pues, él mencionó que tenía algo qué hacer en casa, pero que intentaría venir luego. —Mike me respondió, sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Me pareció que él estaba incómodo, pero no le di importancia, ya que después de todo los padres de Eric eran algo estrictos con las horas de llegada y así.

—Ojala pueda venir —dijo Ángela en voz alta, mirando hacia la pantalla congelada. Cuando se percató de ello, se sonrojó—. Es decir, sería genial que estuviésemos todos, ¿no? —terminó toda nerviosa y abochornada.

Jessica murmuró algo para ella misma desde su posición, tal vez una burla ácida para Ángela que gracias al cielo no alcanzó a oírse.

—Ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido todos juntos —dije reflexionando. La última vez en la que estuvimos todos juntos —apartando el tiempo en la escuela— había sido en el verano, en la fiesta anual que siempre hacía Jessica para despedir las vacaciones. Después de allí, por alguna razón, siempre faltaba alguno de los seis en las salidas. Pero Eric era el que más faltaba por estos días.

—Deberíamos ir a Port Angels, la semana que viene estrenan una película de acción que se ve bastante buena —propuso Seth con los ojos azabaches increíblemente brillantes de la emoción. Ángela y Jessica hicieron sonidos disconformes, pero yo me uní de inmediato a mi pequeño Seth. Además, tampoco es que hubiese buenas películas en las taquillas últimamente, por lo que al menos esta era algo.

Mike secundó la moción estando de acuerdo con el plan.

—No puedo creer que esa sea la única opción. —Jessica dijo con fastidio, uniéndosenos en la sala. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Mike, no sin antes pasar en medio de todos con un bamboleo de caderas premeditado. Él la miró con esa sonrisa que me tenía de nervios desde hacía dos semanas.

_En definitiva, una sonrisa coqueta_, pensé con un escalofrío tenebroso atravesándome el estómago.

—Pero deberíamos preguntarle a Eric, ¿no? Quizás no pueda venir con nosotros —intervino Ángela mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, viéndose dolorosamente ansiosa por Eric.

El bicho de la curiosidad me picó de repente. Miré con disimulo a Jessica y ella me devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas, también intrigada por la actitud de nuestra amiga. ¿Algo había pasado entre Eric y Ángela, al fin?

Carajo, ahora de verdad sí que deseaba la tarde de chicas devuelta.

—Bueno, chicos, Big Swan viene en una hora así que lo mejor será que se vayan. —Me puse en pie al mismo tiempo que Jessica. Ángela, Mike y Seth me observaron con sorpresa. Vale, yo no era así de mal educada todos los días, pero esto era algo de suprema importancia y necesitaba hablar con Ángela a solas.

Seth puso su cara de cachorrito triste y enfermo. Suspiré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Me puedo quedar un ratito más, Belly? —Awww, su boquita temblaba un poco y sus ojitos lucían enormes y tristes. Era demasiado para mí, no podía resistirme a esa carita hermosa. Abrí la boca para retractarme, pero Jessica se me adelantó por un segundo.

—Serás débil, mujer —me reprendió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación—. Ahora, ustedes, lárguense de aquí entrometidos. —Jessica prácticamente arrancó la consola de la tv y se la entregó a Seth junto con los controles colgando de esta. De seguro había deseado hacerlo desde el principio.

Mike y Seth soltaron un jadeo por la falta de tacto.

—Dime que se guardó la partida. —Seth sonaba preocupado, mirándola fijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Mike no parecía nada afligido. Quizás porque de esa forma nadie sabría sobre la terrible paliza que le pegaron.

—Largo. —Jesica volvió a repetir sin contemplaciones, señalando la puerta principal.

—Espera un segundo, Jesica, no hay necesidad de que los trates así —dije algo rabiosa por la forma en que le hablaba a Seth.

—Si, Jesica, cálmate. —Ángela se puso a mi lado, viendo también a Jesica de mala forma.

Jesica rodó los ojos, viéndose caprichosa en exceso.

—Necesitamos tiempo de mujeres, solo _mujeres _—sentenció Jessica con las manos en las caderas—. A menos, claro, que nos quieran escuchar hablar sobre tampones, ciclo menstrual, granos, cremas vaginales, sangre…

Las caras de los chicos palidecieron con la sola mención de los tampones.

—Está bien, está bien, nos vamos. —Mike se adelantó a la puerta mientras Seth le seguía apresurado pisándole los talones. Demonios, Jessica los había aterrorizado en serio—. Hablamos por el Whats**. —Se despidieron con la mano y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Soltamos sendas carcajadas cuando estuvimos solas, riéndonos hasta doblarnos e incluso lloré un poco.

—Jessica, eres malvada. —La abracé entre las risas incontrolables que no me dejaban respirar.

—Soy práctica, que es diferente. Además —Jessica tiró de la mano de Ángela para que se nos uniera en el improvisado abrazo—, No hay peor agravio para un hombre que le hables de sangre y tampones.

Volvimos a partirnos de la risa por lo que fueron largos minutos. Jessica era tan ruda en algunas ocasiones, que me daba pesar por los que se atrevían a meterse en su camino; pero aun siendo así la quería, sin importarme que fuera una perra loca sin bozal. Ella y yo nos conocimos en la primaria cuando teníamos alrededor de ocho años, y desde que puedo recordar ella siempre ha sido dura, implacable, pero tan fiel como nadie. Sí, a veces teníamos algunos encontrones, sobre todo porque mi naturaleza era más pacífica y despreocupada que ella, no es de extrañarse de todos modos; pero Ángela siempre se encargaba de intervenir cuando la cosa se ponía realmente mala. Teníamos las tres esta extraña química que funcionaba, a pesar de ser polos opuestos en nuestra forma de ser.

Ángela era la que más se asemejaba a mí de las dos, quizás por ello la cuidaba tanto.

—Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos. —Jessica fue a la cocina un momento y, al regresar, traía con ella una caja de cigarros y un encendedor rosa pálido. Nos miró con una sonrisa perversa—. Ya saben, la costumbre.

Reí un poco y la empujé. —Tus mañas nos van a provocar cáncer algún día.

Jessica rodó los ojos y Ángela dijo:

—Hace dos años que superamos esa etapa rebelde, Jess.

—¿Están jodiéndome? Charla de chicas sin cigarros, no es charla de chicas. —Jessica nos cogió de las manos y nos llevó afuera en el porche de la casa. Hacía frío pero no llovía, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, lo cual me decía que teníamos aproximadamente una hora de parloteo antes de que Big Swan regresara de la comisaría. Nos sentamos en las escaleras y nos pasó un cigarro a cada una a pesar de nuestras protestas—. Entonces, Ángela, ¿podrías decirnos cuándo exactamente perdiste la virginidad?

Ángela abrió los ojos como dos faroles marrones por la pregunta de Jessica, toda ella se convirtió en vergüenza y pudor de inmediato. Me quedé en un leve shock por la osadía de Jesica al preguntarle tal cosa inaudita. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y la tensión de Ángela se hizo más palpable, todo conectó en mi cerebro con un gran estallido de incredulidad que me caló hondo.

—Oh por Dios, Ángela. No te lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo es que…? —le dije perpleja. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, podría imaginar que mi amiga —casi santa— iba a perder la virginidad antes que yo.

Ella carraspeó y Jesica sonrió con astucia. Ella tenía este don para desenmascarar a la gente.

—Préstame el encendedor. —Fue lo único que dijo con la cara toda rosada y con la frente perlada de sudor, a pesar de los doce grados de temperatura que hacía en el pueblo. Jessica le pasó el pequeño artefacto, encendió su cigarrillo y después me lo pasó a mí. Al final todas estábamos fumando.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, joder? —le recriminé, porque cielos, esto era grande y ella lo había callado.

Ángela le dio una calada a su cigarro y me miró.

—¿No es obvio? —me dijo con el ceño fruncido—. No fue la gran cosa para Eric ni para mí.

La boca se me desencajó al escucharla, no solo porque había sido con Eric, ¿qué había pasado con todos esos escenarios tiernos, rosas que tanto me había dicho soñaba con que fuese su primera vez? ¿Y con Eric? Su único y verdadero amor platónico.

—¿Tan malo fue? —Ángela y yo la miramos con caras agrias—. ¿Qué?

—Eso no se pregunta, Jessica —le respondí entre dientes, ella a veces podía ser una perra sin sentimientos. Me volví a Ángela de nuevo y me concentré en mis siguientes palabras—. Angie, ¿por qué dices eso? La primera vez de una mujer siempre es importante.

Renée siempre me había recalcado eso una y otra vez, desde que tuvimos la conversación sobre hombres, sexo y prevención cuando tenía seis años. Ella siempre fue directa, nada de rodeos, malos entendidos ni dobles significados. Le agradecía eso y mucho, a pesar de todo, nunca me faltó su consejo de madre.

Ángela dejó ir un suspiro. —Sí, lo sé. Pero, chicas, creo que fue un error.

—¿Te obligó acaso? —rugió Jessica con la cara llena de ira contenida. A mí también me provocó náuseas la sola suposición.

Ángela negó con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

—Él no me quiere de esa forma y yo creo que confundí las cosas. —Se encogió de hombros, toda apesadumbrada—. Fue antes de reunirnos con ustedes, en tu fiesta, Jessica. En su auto. Él estaba triste por algo que no me podía decir, yo estaba desesperada por ser su consuelo y luego…sucedió.

Jessica y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Antes de ir a mi fiesta en el verano? —le preguntó Jessica con un gruñido.

—¿Usaron protección? —le pregunté yo más preocupada.

Ella levantó la cabeza y respondió. —Sí y sí.

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones y Jessica maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sabía que algo había pasado, estaban…no sé. Raros. Y tú no parabas de mirarlo en toda la noche. Fuiste bastante evidente, cariño.

—Pero, al menos, fue bueno. Quiero decir, ¿se portó bien contigo? —inquirí lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo en el césped.

Los ojos de Ángela brillaron un poco a pesar de su congoja.

—Fue tan lindo y tierno que me sentí en el cielo todo el tiempo que duró. Me hizo sentir amada, especial.

Fruncí el ceño al igual que Jessica.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que no fue la gran cosa? —No entendí, pero estaba claro que algo no nos había dicho.

—Para él no lo fue. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Me ha estado evitando desde que sucedió. No me mira a los ojos y cuando por accidente lo hace, me mira como si le clavaran un puñal en la garganta. Así de malo fue para él.

¿Por qué no había visto eso venir? Es decir, nos sentábamos juntos cada día, compartíamos clases y en la cafetería todo el tiempo andábamos todos. Me acaricié la cien que empezaba a palpitarme.

Ángela estuvo sufriendo por Eric todo un mes, mientras nosotras no parábamos de alentarla para que le hablara sobres sus sentimientos.

—La hemos cagado todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Tratando de juntarlos? —pregunté sintiéndome nefasta conmigo misma. Ángela, la dulce y linda Ángela, estuvo pasando por esto completamente sola. Viendo a su amor —y con quien había compartido algo tan íntimo e importante— de toda una vida, cada día con nosotros, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos. ¡Mierda! Empezaba a odiar ese inepto que no veía lo que tenía al frente.

—Le voy a arrancar las bolas —musitó sombríamente Jessica encendiendo una y otra vez el fuego en sus manos.

Ángela nos miró asustada y compungida.

—Nadie la ha cagado aquí; yo no les dije porque tenía vergüenza y porque no quería que esto sucediera. Eric también es nuestro amigo, y lo último que deseaba era que ustedes tomaran partido por mí.

—Pero es un cabrón de mier… —Jessica chilló interrumpiéndome.

—No ha tenido las jodidas bolas para enfrentar lo que hicieron los dos juntos, porque sola no lo hiciste, Ángela. ¡De eso estoy segura! Y créeme que desde mañana ya no quedarán rastros de sus miserablezas.

—¡Jessica! No digas esas cosas ni en broma. —Ángela se acomodó su larga cabellera, de seguro para mantener sus manos entretenidas en algo ya que su cigarrillo también había muerto.

—No es broma —replicó rabiosa.

—Bueno ya basta —dije para hacerlas detenerse un momento. Ángela seguía cogiéndose el cabello una y otra vez, nerviosa. Mientras Jessica encendía otro cigarrillo—. Te lastimó, Ángela, eso es algo que ni Jessica ni yo estamos dispuestas a ignorar. —Iba a defenderlo de seguro cuando le tomé la mano entre las mías—. Eric es nuestro amigo, pero tú eres nuestra hermana. Así de sencillo es esto. Punto.

Ella me miró a mí, y luego a Jessica con un leve temblor en su labio inferior, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

—Yo no sé… ustedes son… —Tragó pesado y la jalé para abrazarla—. Yo no quiero ser motivo para que…

—Ya está, Ángela, todo estará bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largos minutos, yo la sostuve todo ese tiempo sintiéndome la peor amiga sobre la faz de la tierra. Es que, hombre, esto era bastante jodido. Ella había entregado lo más íntimo y valioso que poseía a una persona que no se lo merecía. Y, por duro que fuera, el pasado no se podía devolver.

El sonido de un auto acercándose nos alertó. Jessica botó el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos en el césped en un santiamén y escondió la cajetilla junto con el encendedor detrás de una matera. La patrulla apareció al doblar la esquina y las tres nos pusimos en pie.

—Hasta el cabello me debe oler a cigarrillo —dije entrando en pánico.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora —dijo Jessica y yo asentí, era lo mejor—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Ángela.

—Gracias, Bella. También a ti, Jess, por escucharme. —Sonrió con tristeza, pero una pizca más animada que antes.

—Ángela, más bien perdónanos por no prestar atención a lo que pasaba; no hay nada que agradecer.

—Todavía —dijo Jessica de manera maligna.

Ángela suspiró y me dijo:

—Nada ha sido su culpa, yo soy quien debería disculparme por no haber confiado en ustedes y decirles. —Negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió de manera dulce antes de irse junto con Jessica por la acera.

Dos minutos después, Big Swan se encontraba aparcando la patrulla frente a la casa. Me solté la cola de caballo para sacudirme el cabello que suponía hedía a nicotina y tabaco, en un intento por disipar el olor. A papá no le gustaba que fumara ni bebiera; bueno, ¿a qué buen padre de familia le gustaría?

Bajó de la patrulla cargando un bolso negro donde guardaba sus cosas personales y la comida que le preparaba cada día. Carraspeé cuando atravesó el camino de piedras en la entrada.

—Hola, pa…

—Estuviste fumando —dijo de mal humor en modo policía malo—, como lo llamaba Seth a veces. —Cerré la boca sin culminar el saludo y bajé la mirada, atrapada—. Bells, me vas a sacar canas violetas, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas. —Suspiró y caminó lo que faltaba del camino, subió las escaleras del porche y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ve a bañarte y después cenamos.

—Sí, Big Swan —dije bajito, sin réplicas y me metí a la casa siguiendo a mi papá. Sería una larga noche llena con reproches.

.

.

.

.

Llegué a la escuela caminando a la siguiente mañana, sí, apestaba y más con este clima tan impredecible en Forks. Me acosté tarde pensando en Ángela y el basura de Eric, no pude conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Por consiguiente, me desperté tarde porque además de todo; oh sorpresa, había olvidado colocar el despertador antes de acostarme. En fin, apenas pude comer una manzana, vestirme decentemente y llevar el trasero adormilado a la escuela, como dije, caminando. El autobús ya había pasado cuando salí de casa.

Entré al enorme parqueadero que circundaba a la escuela; para ser un pueblo olvidado en medio de zona verde, verde y más verde, había muchos autos últimos modelos aparcados por el lugar. Sería feliz tan solo con una camioneta usada, la verdad; tanto lujo me espantaba. Me desplacé entre los autos y los estudiantes que llegaban apenas, como era mi caso, algo retrasados.

—¡Belly! Por acá estamos. —_Si no me gritas, Seth, no me entero_, pensé sarcásticamente por su inalcanzable entusiasmo mañanero. Todavía me preguntaba cómo lo alimentaba el viejo Billy día tras día.

—Hola, chicos. —Llegué junto a ellos al lado de la entrada del edifico principal, estaban todos menos Eric. Aleluya, señor. Un encuentro sin tensiones. Me devolvieron el saludo con menos entusiasmo que Seth, pero igual de cálidos.

Saludé a Jess y a Angie con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué hacen afuera?

Seth rodó los ojos. —Esperándote, _¡dah!_ ¿Qué más podíamos hacer, sino? —dijo Seth irreverente como siempre.

Le pegué un puño en el brazo haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

—Buena esa. —Jess me sonrió, picando un ojo. Seth siseó una maldición en su dirección.

—¿Alguien hizo la tarea de inglés? —preguntó Mike mientras nos adentrábamos al edificio, deteniendo el jaleo de risas por un momento.

Nadie respondió. Todos la habíamos olvidado por completo.

—Me imaginé; entonces la hacemos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, ¿les parece? —Mike me miró fijo, a pesar de que preguntaba de manera general. Miré a otro lado incómoda y encogí los hombros en clara señal de "como sea".

Teníamos horarios similares, inglés era una de las clases que compartíamos después del almuerzo, lo que era genial en estos casos, por ejemplo.

Al llegar a los casilleros nos despedimos como cada mañana de jueves; Mike se fue a la izquierda hacia el aula de matemáticas, Jessica y Seth cruzaron al otro lado del edificio, casi a la salida de este para la clase de literatura. Ángela y yo caminamos hacia la derecha para la gran clase de biología con el señor Banner, nótese el sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ángela? —Ella se veía un poco pálida hoy, y de verdad me preocupaba que se estuviese enfermando por pensar tanto en lo sucedido con Eric.

Ella sonrió.

—Me encuentro bien, solo un poco descompuesta por los cólicos.

Asentí más tranquila con su respuesta.

Estábamos por entrar cuando un pequeño torbellino salió del aula de biología, golpeándome con gran fuerza en el hombro. Jadeé de dolor y vi cómo mi mochila volaba por los aires debido al impacto.

Ángela me agarró de la blusa para impedir que me cayera, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

—Lo siento, yo no estaba mirando hacia donde… —La chica, menuda y pequeña, sonó afligida por el golpe que me dio, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto me miró a la cara, y me reconoció—. Ah, eres tú —dijo de forma despectiva, a la vez que se enderezaba todo lo que su estatura le permitió, como si yo representara alguna clase de amenaza. Su rostro antes avergonzado, cambió drásticamente a uno inexpresivo en cuestión de segundos—. Lo siento —terminó de decir entre dientes. Llevé mi mano a mi hombro haciendo una mueca.

La miré a los ojos verdes azulados por unos segundos, asentí y Ángela recogió mi mochila del piso muy amablemente. Ahogué el nudo de sensaciones que sentí de solo verla tan cerca, ella poco había cambiado, aun parecía una pequeña hada, hermosa y delicada. Alice estaba viéndome con desazón ahora, como hastiada con todo y cada uno de los seres vivos en el universo entero. Me acomodé la mochila en el otro hombro y aparté la vista de ella.

—Está bien, no fue nada —respondí esquivándola para poder entrar al aula o laboratorio de ciencias. Ella resopló y se fue en dirección contraria a la de nosotras pisando fuerte.

Ángela me siguió hasta nuestros asientos en la primera mesa de mármol.

—¿Esa no era Alice Cullen? —preguntó indecisa, sin saber qué decirme o no. Asentí y ella suspiró—. Es un poco rara, ¿no crees?

—Sí, está algo fuera de serie.

—Ya lo creo. —Ángela me observó de reojo, como queriendo decirme algo más. Abrió la boca y después la cerró negando con la cabeza.

Fue lo mejor, no deseaba empezar a hablar sobre Alice Cullen o los Cullen en general. Miré un punto fijo en el tablero y esperé que el sentimiento de vacío se disipara un poco. Todavía dolía a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, la escabrosa separación que tuvimos. Ya eran casi cuatro años desde la última vez en que…bueno…desde que Alice y yo dejamos de ser mejores amigas. Parece mentira, pero los años y las circunstancias sí tenían mucho que ver con la fortaleza de las relaciones; Alice, Edward, Emmett y yo éramos fieles muestras de ello.

_Nada duraba para siempre._

.

.

.

.

Era hora del almuerzo por fin, lo cual quería decir que dentro de poco la tortura acabaría. Ángela y yo nos encontramos de camino a la cafetería, los demás de seguro ya se hallaban reunidos allá. La cafetería de la escuela no era más que un gran recinto techado con cientos de mesas y un pequeño local al fondo donde servían la comida. Sin nada más que paredes blancas a medio rayar con marcadores y lapiceros.

Al acercarnos a la mesa de siempre, solo Seth se encontraba sentado.

—¿Qué me trajiste de almuerzo, Belly? —Seth me preguntó, estaba a punto de decirle que no le había traído nada el día de hoy cuando saltó de su asiento y me tomó de la cintura alzándome en el aire. Chillé del susto, ese niño malcriado me las iba a pagar algún día. Demonios, ¿qué sucedía con él?

—Déjala ya, que la mareas. —Ángela se colocó a mi lado con las manos en jarras, enviándole la mirada del _mal_ que Jessica le había enseñado; si no fuese porque estaba siendo lanzada por los aires una y otra vez, me hubiese carcajeado de su expresión "furiosa".

—¡Fue suficiente, Seth! —grité al fin, encontrando mi propia voz. Seth se carcajeó un montón y me dejó sobre el firme piso en menos de dos segundos. Whoao… me agarré de su camiseta para sostenerme, en serio me había mareado.

—¿Ves lo que haces, troglodita? —Jessica llegó a la mesa, dejó algunos libros sobre esta y se apresuró a mi lado—. Serás idiota, mira cómo la dejaste.

—No lo riñas más, Jessica —le dije mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

—Un día de estos te va a matar, te lo juro —dijo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que aniquilaba a Seth con su mirada rompe bolas.

—Jamás le haría daño a propósito —se defendió, y acto seguido le sacó la lengua. Las tres rodamos los ojos. ¿Ven por qué lo trato como un indefenso cachorrito? Porque _es_ un cachorrito.

Jessica le ladró que fuera a comprarme algo de comer, la miró feo antes de darme un sonoro beso en la coronilla y se fue a buscar algo al servicio de comidas dejándonos solas.

—¿Dónde estará Mike? Quedamos en venir rápido para hacer la tarea de inglés —preguntó Ángela sentándose a mi lado, mirando por el lugar atestado de gente—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Le sonreí por su preocupación y asentí, aunque todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Qué carajos están mirando? —murmuró Jessica, mientras observaba detrás de mi cabeza.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ángela.

—Los Cullen.

La respiración se me atascó en la garganta y la cien me palpitó furiosamente. ¿Los Cullen, dijo? Apreté los labios en una fina línea.

—Emmett está mirándote, Bella —musitó Ángela que también había girado a ver. Me quedé petrificada de la impresión. No hice ni dije nada al respecto, aunque me dolió el cuello de la tensión. ¿Por qué me miraba? Sería por el episodio con Alice—. Y también Edward.

Apreté las manos y me obligué a tomar profundas respiraciones para detener la tórrida desesperación que me invadió, deseaba girar la cabeza también para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Una avalancha de recuerdos amenazó con ahogarme en silencio. ¿Por qué me tenía que afectar tanto? Es decir, yo los veía esporádicamente ya que estudiábamos en la misma escuela, sería algo imposible de evitar de cualquier modo. Pero lo que me sacudió en realidad, era que estuviesen mirándome con atención, sin razón aparente, a mí; cosa que nunca sucedía. Jamás. Para ellos era como si yo no existiera.

Jessica me volteó a ver a mí y de nuevo a ellos, frunció el ceño. —¿De qué va su teatro?

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté antes de poder detenerme, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

—Ahora parece que discuten. ¡Oh! Emmett empujó a Edward contra la mesa —dijo Ángela sobresaltada poniéndose las manos en su boca por la impresión. Ya no pude aguantar más y me giré a verlos al fin.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, se podía ver con claridad cómo la gran figura de Emmett sostenía de la camiseta a Edward, dejándolo inmóvil contra la mesa; estaban forcejeando uno contra el otro. Se estaban gritando cosas al mismo tiempo, que por el bullicio del lugar no se alcanzaban a escuchar. La imagen me pegó fuerte y, por un segundo, solo uno, casi me levanto del asiento para ir a ellos e intervenir. Un impulso arraigado, me dije, nada más que eso. De pronto dos rubias se abalanzaron contra Emmett para separarlo de su primo.

—Yo no me metería en medio de esos dos —dijo Ángela asustada.

—Son sus novias, claro que se iban a meter. —Jessica dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Las reconocí antes de que Jess dijera de quienes se trataba. Tanya Denali y Rosalie Hale. Las chicas más hermosas de la escuela y posiblemente de todo el pueblo. Yo había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Tanya hace algunos años, cuando iniciamos la secundaria, en el tiempo en el que todavía me consideraba amiga de la familia Cullen. En ese entonces, Tanya era una recién llegada al pueblo; era extrovertida, hermosa, dinámica y explosiva con los chicos, no tardó demasiado en llamar la atención de Edward, menos se demoró en tomar mi lugar en el grupo. Era la chica nueva que todos querían conocer. Me mordí el labio ansiosa de pronto por ese mal recuerdo;_ no andes por ahí, Bella._

A Rosalie Hale no la conocía de nada, aparte de verla junto a mis ex amigos todo el tiempo sabía que era la novia de Emmett.

Tanya agarró a Emmett de un brazo, mientras Rosalie desprendía las manos de su novio que sujetaban la camiseta de Edward ferozmente; hasta que al fin los separaron. Emmett lo señaló con furia mientras se alejaba de la mesa, como amenazándole. Tenía una expresión peligrosa en su rostro.

—¿De qué me perdí? —Seth llegó de nuevo, cargando dos bandejas con ensaladas y dos jugos naturales. Miró hacia donde venía el jaleo—. Puta mierda, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Edward se puso en pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se sacudió la ropa y Tanya adivinando su próximo movimiento lo sostuvo del brazo para impedir un segundo ataque entre los dos. Su cabello cobrizo apuntaba a todos lados, más desordenado de lo que recordaba, la camiseta verde arrugada y tenía los músculos del cuello tensionados al igual que Emmett. A la final Rosalie se interpuso entre los dos poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su novio, dijo algo para los dos y se llevó a Emmett, jalándolo todo el camino afuera.

—Quién sabe. —Jess me miró con una ceja alzada a lo que me encogí de hombros, sin tenerle una respuesta. ¿Qué iba a saber yo sobre eso?

Ella me miró suspicaz.

Me obligué a sentarme bien derecha, dirigí mis ojos a la comida porque necesitaba olvidar la escena anterior como fuese. Jessica y Ángela me imitaron luego de un momento, supuse que todo había acabado por completo allá atrás con los Cullen. Me sentí morir un poco por lo que vimos. Ellos no eran así de violentos el uno con el otro, ¿cierto? Por lo menos los chicos gentiles y traviesos que tenía en mis memorias no lo eran.

Suspiré y le agradecí a Seth por el almuerzo.

—¿Vamos a hacer la tarea de inglés o no? —preguntó Ángela, sacando sus apuntes y de esa forma dando por olvidado lo sucedido. Los siguientes veinte minutos me obligué a realizar la tarea, a la vez que comíamos nuestros almuerzos. Jessi no paró de mirarme de forma extraña durante un buen rato, a lo que yo, por supuesto, me hice la desentendida.

Eric y Mike aparecieron casi al finalizar el descanso, venían riéndose por algo todos relajados.

—Perdón por el retraso. —dijo Mike con una mueca nada creíble. Típico de él venirse a copiar en el último momento, ahss me enfurecía a veces su falta de palabra. Eric, por su parte, nos saludó como si nada, tomó asiento al lado mío y abrió sus apuntes. De verdad empezaba a odiar su sola presencia. Jessica siseó algo inentendible agarrando el lapicero con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando lo vio y Ángela bajó la mirada toda sonrosada. Le envié una mirada de advertencia a Jessica; aquí no era el lugar para una confrontación, había demasiada gente y lo último que quería era que se enteraran de algo tan íntimo para Ángela.

—No te vimos esta mañana —comentó Seth a Eric a manera relajada. Cogió mi libreta y empezó a transcribir lo que había hecho. No sé por qué lo quería tanto, en serio que era un parásito en ocasiones.

—Uhg, sí… es que me levanté tarde, sí, eso… me levanté tarde —aseguró viéndose nervioso. _Para lo que me importa lo que hagas_, _amigo,_ pensé terminándome la ensalada de pollo.

Al sonar el timbre que daba por finalizada la hora del almuerzo, volamos al aula correspondiente. Todos habíamos decidido compartir a principio de año esta materia; bueno, esa y arte fueron las únicas que pudimos ubicar todos en el mismo horario para los jueves. Ahora ya no me parecía tan buena idea eso, menos viendo a Ángela tan incómoda por Eric.

.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando empecé a lavar los trastes amontonados en el lavaplatos. Recién había llegado de la escuela; con los chicos habíamos quedado en salir mañana después de clases a tontear un rato por el mini market de la señora Springs, ya saben, a charlar y a beber alguna que otra cerveza, nada serio. No teníamos demasiadas opciones de donde escoger, era eso o ir a la Push nuevamente, y ya estábamos hastiados de la segunda opción. En realidad yo deseaba quedarme en mi casa y leer algo de mi colección de libros; sin embargo, a Mike se le metió en la cabeza eso de tener una integración grupal.

Hasta hizo prometer a Eric de que fuera. Jessica y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

Canturreé un rato la letra de _Pretty Hurts_ de _Beyonce_ que sonaba desde el pequeño radio de la cocina, no era muy amante de esa música en particular pero tenía que admitir que esa sí que tenía un fondo real.

Escuché mi celular sonar desde la sala de estar, donde lo había dejado junto a mi mochila. Fruncí el ceño y dejé que se fuera a buzón. Tenía las manos llenas de espuma y no quería arruinar el aparato tan pronto. Era nuevo y recién lo había comprado.

De nuevo empezó a sonar, lo ignoré y me dediqué a finalizar la tarea de enjuagar la porcelana durante los siguientes cinco minutos. El teléfono no dejó de sonar.

_¿Quién será?,_ me pregunté ya fastidiada por la insistencia.

Unos minutos después, un estruendoso e incesante golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta principal, sobresaltándome tanto que dejé caer el plato de mis manos. ¡Dios! El corazón me pulso a diez contracciones por segundo del susto.

—¡Ya voy! —grité mirando el desastre sobre la moqueta. El plato se había hecho trizas a mis pies. ¿Qué persona normal aporrea la puerta de esa forma salvaje? Maldije bajo mi aliento, apagué la radio y con cuidado de no pisar algún trozo afilado me encaminé a la entrada.

Ya después tendría que levantar los restos.

Los golpes se reanudaron con más fuerza produciendo un crujido en la madera.

—¡Por todo lo santo! Un segundo, carajo. ¿Quién es…? —pregunté abriendo por fin la puerta. Nada me preparó para enfrentar a la muralla de metro con noventa plantada en el porche de mi propia casa.

Edward estaba allí, tan cerca de mí que pude reconocer su olor bajo la fragancia masculina que usaba. La confusión me dominó desde el segundo uno. ¿Estaba delirando, acaso? No podía ser que Edward estuviese en mi casa, no después tantos años ignorándonos mutuamente. Dudé entre encontrarme dormida y haberme golpeado la cabeza en algún punto de día.

No tenía ningún sentido que estuviese allí delante de mí.

Pero entonces lo miré, es decir, realmente lo estudié con atención. Y si antes confusión fue lo que sentí, ahora ciertamente lo que explotaba en mi pecho era terror.

Su cara, Dios… de solo ver la ira en su rostro retrocedí un paso hacia atrás, todo él exudaba peligro tangible. Él tenía esta expresión furiosa, no, era más que furia, era como si el mismo demonio se le hubiese metido dentro, endureciendo cada rasgo de su cara, incluso sus ojos siempre verdes poseían un matiz oscuro que no me dio buena espina. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras lo miraba mirarme.

Me tardé un minuto en construir una frase coherente.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —Fue lo máximo que pude reunir.

Él frunció más el ceño, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego aventarme algo contra el pecho con toda su fuerza.

—¡¿Te haces la inocente ahora?! —gruñó furibundo y yo jadeé por la punzada de dolor que me produjo el material contra mi esternón.

—¡¿Qué está mal contigo, idiota?! —bramé adolorida. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarme de esa forma… un…un celular? ¿Eh?

Despegué la mirada del aparato y miré a Edward sin entender qué jodidos quería de mí.

Auch, el dolor era de consideración, de seguro me iba a salir un moretón. Escocía al respirar.

—Les gustó, ¿no? Dejarme en ridículo frente a todo el mundo. ¡Lo que hiciste es bajo, Swan, incluso para ti! —Manoteó al aire, gritando como un loco, mientras yo estuve allí sin entender ni saber de qué estaba hablándome, viéndolo retorcerse en su propia ira descontrolada.

—Espérame un segundo, Edward, no sé por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, pero no te permito que me hables en ese tono y mucho menos que me trates así. —Incluso yo misma me sorprendí de la manera segura en la que hablé. Él dejó de pasarse las manos sobre su cabello desordenado y me miró todavía más violento.

—Así que no sabes lo que hiciste —dijo entre dientes, se acercó y me arrebató el aparato de las manos. Hizo algo brusco sobre la pantalla y me lo devolvió tirándomelo de vuelta. Por poco no lo alcanzo a atrapar—. Eso fue lo que hiciste, _virgencita_ —dijo con toda la intención de herirme.

Arrugué el ceño e hice un gesto desentendido para que no se me notara el pesar que me produjeron sus palabras; estaba sonrojada, lo sabía pero eso no me iba a dejar amilanar ahora como de seguro él deseaba. Era más la ira y la confusión que la vergüenza y el dolor.

Con un suspiro volví la mirada a lo que me mostraba en el teléfono celular. Era la aplicación del Whats**, en la ventana abierta había un mensaje viral de esos que se envían a todo el mundo con emoticones de estrellas adornando el mensaje.

_Al parecer los nerds están de moda hoy en día, todas caen como moscas por ellos. ¡Ninguna se salva de ese mal!_

_¿Quién lo diría? La chica más sexy de la escuela, novia del tan conocido señior Edward Cullen, la hermosa Tanya Denali, se encuentra bajo una fuerte pelea con la dulce y virginal Isabella Swan. ¿El motivo? Ninguna de las dos quiere dejar ir al hombre de sus sueños: el genio informático Eric Yorkie; muy buen amigo y también amante de esta última. ¡Como lo escuchan! Existe todo un drama romántico bajo los pasillos de la escuela._

_Si no me creen, entonces miren:_

Para este punto bajé de forma errática la pantalla para ver la _evidencia_.

Oh, cielo santo.

Me quedé ida por un momento al ver las imágenes.

La primera era de Eric y Tanya detrás del gimnasio de la escuela; en la imagen se estaban besando tórridamente mientras él la sostenía de las caderas, pegándola a la pared. Se veía la cara de los dos claramente así como sus lenguas jugueteando una con la otra. Asco. Ahogué la necesidad de maldecirlo, por mi amiga, que aun tenía sentimientos por ese bueno para nada. No podía creer que fuese capaz de eso. Menos lo creería de Tanya si no lo estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos, engañaba a Edward con ese… ese idiota.

Gemí bajito y bajé a la siguiente fotografía.

La segunda estaba bastante oscura, quizás debido a que era de noche. Eric estaba en su auto, en la parte trasera para ser más exactos. Una morena estaba debajo de él mientras la besaba y yacía acostada sobre la cojinería, enroscada a él de las caderas. Cerré los ojos por un momento tragándome la imagen. Se trataba de Ángela, no de mí. Lo supe en seguida. Lo peor del caso es que esto no era photoshop, esto en realidad si había ocurrido. Con todo oscuro, y teniendo las dos facciones parecidas, fue fácil confundirnos. ¿Pero en realidad se trataba de una confusión, o alguien intentaba hundirme con esto?

—¿Me lo piensas negar ahora? —preguntó irónico, quitándome el teléfono de las manos, casi que arañándome en el proceso. No supe qué hacer, mientras lo observaba y el sudor frío se deslizaba por mi espalda, yo no tuve cómo defenderme sin poner a mi amiga en evidencia. No porque no pudiese, sino por lo que implicaba, hacerlo sería ir más allá de la deslealtad.

No pronuncié un solo sonido durante largos segundos. Aunque el instinto me gritaba que debía desmentir aquello pronto, sin embargo no pude.

—¡Mierda, di algo! No puede ser que no tengas nada que decirme. —Se cogió de los cabellos con brusquedad mientras se alejaba caminando de un lado al otro en el pequeño espacio del porche. No podía respirar bien con el nudo que tenía aferrado a la garganta. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Ángela ya se habrá enterado de esto? Me mordí el labio inferior y me pasé las manos por mi cara, desesperada por el enorme malentendido que me había puesto en guinda frente a Edward y quien sabe frente a cuanta gente más.

En menos de nada él estuvo de nuevo frente a mí, su cara estaba igual de deformada, pero a pesar de ello noté la profunda decepción al mirarme. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, me humillaron, por completo.

—Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió con esa cadencia de su voz tildada con odio, clavando la saña en lo más profundo de mi alma. Parpadeé y dejé de respirar aniquilada por el dolor y el miedo que sentí. Lo siguiente que supe era que lo había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que la mano se me entumeció.

—Cree lo que quieras, Edward—dije con la voz estrangulada. Él llevó su mano a la mejilla golpeada y me observó con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. Me pregunté de repente por qué le afectaba tanto lo que yo hacía o no. Abrí y cerré la mano, sin apartar la mirada de la suya—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos.

—Estoy involucrado en esto en parte por tu culpa, tus actos me están afectando. ¡Genia! Soy el hazmerreír del pueblo entero. —Maldijo una y otra vez y yo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el infierno que alguien había desatado sobre nosotros. Dios… ¿Y si papá se enteraba de algo de esto? ¿O los profesores…?

—¿Quién hizo esto? —Lo miré seria, apartando los sentimientos de angustia, dolor y terror dentro de mí—. ¿Quién se atrevió a enviar ese mensaje?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos intensos, negó con la cabeza y dejo ir una risa macabra.

—¿Crees que si lo supiera estuviese aquí contigo? Claro que no —bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Eric, Tanya, Edward y yo estábamos enlodados de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es o no es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

Gruñó y me cogió del brazo obligándome a acercarme a él. —¿Te acostaste con Eric Yorkie sí o no?

Rodeé los ojos hastiada con la sola idea de tener sexo con Eric Yorkie.

—¿No deberías preguntarle a tu novia mejor, en vez de estar presionándome a mí para que te diga algo que no te incumbe?

Edward apretó los labios pero no me dejó ir, al contrario, me sujetó con más fuerza.

—Lo haré en cuanto tú me digas la verdad. —Respiré profundo sintiendo todavía molestia al inspirar—. Responde.

Lo reté con la mirada mientras él me veía entornando los ojos.

—Tú viniste aquí a constatarlo, pero no veo porqué si ya creíste en esas fotos, ¿no? — Haciendo acopio de toda mi fortaleza, me zafé de su agarre—. No hay nada qué decir, Edward.

La furia regresó a él de nuevo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y escupió:

—Eres una jodida perra como todas las demás —dijo como si yo le diera asco. Dio media vuelta para irse casi corriendo de mi casa.

Dejé de respirar mientras lo veía bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Subió a su auto sin voltear a verme de nuevo y con un suave ronroneo del auto al encender, desapareció por la calle. Los ojos me picaron por querer llorar. Nadie jamás me había tratado de esa forma nunca, la humillación barrió con cualquier cosa en mi mente y en lo único que pude pensar fue en encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar lo que restaba del día.

* * *

Hola chicas, desde hacía tiiiiempos que deseaba escribir algo como esto...

Gracias por leer.

MarieLizCS


	2. El Derecho

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

**Gracias a la linda y cumplida Manue Peralta, muaxxxx ;) no sé qué sería de mí, sin tu don para arreglar desastres.**

Hola niñas :* Quería agradecerles por los buenos deseos y sus mensajes de comprensión. Deseo volver a recalcar que si bien esta historia se encuentra basada en algo que me sucedió a mí,** no todo se perfila como lo relato en el Fic**. Aunque hubiese sido genial de ser así ** XD**; gran parte de esto se lo debo a las ganas de volver hablar con _él_, de imaginarme reencuentros o cosas así. El hecho es que el que fue _mi mejor amigo por 10 años, _decidió que era más importante cultivar su popularidad, liarse con niñas de cursos más bajos y conseguirse nuevas amistades; que seguir siendo mi amigo. Lo detesté por un tiempo, no porque me dejara de lado, lo detesté porque ya no lo reconocía debajo de esa fachada engañosa. Él se convirtió en todo lo que yo más odiaba: Orgulloso, creído y para los que se lo creían, _**una persona superior**_. Y A pesar de mis esfuerzos, de hablar con él, de hacerlo reflexionar…. Eligió seguir por ese camino. Así que, después de un tiempo, yo también tomé mis propias decisiones _pues yo no iba a rogarle a nadie que fuera mi amigo._ Me alejé, conocí nuevas personas y comprendí que las cosas cambian, todos cambiamos, y por eso hoy día no lo culpo y lo perdono, por ello. Para aclararles algo, la última vez que hablamos fue en medio de una discusión. Quizás por eso quedé con la pequeña espina dentro de mí. Si quieren saber el resto, me dicen y lo aclaro….. no lo siento relevante justo ahora. :**(**

* * *

**Perception.**

_._

_._

_._

_**El derecho.**_

Negué sin necesidad de palabras y la miré con cada gota de gentileza dentro de mí, dándole a entender mi respuesta definitiva.

—Por favor, Bella, déjame aclarar las cosas. No soporto ver cómo te hablan o cómo te miran. ¡No es justo! Me siento la peor escoria por permitir esto. —Se le escapó un sollozo y me abrazó desconsolada. Le devolví el abrazo rodeándola con cariño, solo eso podía sentir hacia Angela, ni todo el _bulling_ del mundo podía cambiar una milésima de eso.

Ella tampoco era culpable de nada, no era más que una víctima de Eric y de algún enfermo que divulgó aquellas fotografías.

Para el día lunes todo fue un tremendo caos en la escuela. Los pocos que no recibieron el mensaje o no se enteraron el jueves ni el viernes, para el siguiente lunes ya tenían la información completa de lo _sucedido_. O de lo que creen que sucedió.

Apenas coloqué un pie adentro del parqueadero esta mañana, recibí una ola de miradas indecentes, risas, burlas, silbidos, comentarios ofensivos, miradas de asco; de todo.

Si todo aquello pasó al ingresar en compañía de Seth, no quería ni imaginarme lo que sería estando sola por los pasillos de la escuela. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Yo podía ser valiente, caprichosa con lo que me proponía, desorientada la mayoría del tiempo y dura; sin embargo, no era hipócrita. Todo lo que escuchaba _sobre mí _empezaría a afectarme tarde o temprano.

Las piernas me temblaron todo el camino hacia el edificio principal, pero me negué rotundamente a demostrar algo que no fuese frialdad en mi semblante. Simular que no importaba era lo mejor que podía hacer, entonces ellos pararían.

Eso quise pensar, al menos.

Todo se encontraba volcado de cabeza, porque para rematar –el _episodio_ del supuesto triángulo amoroso, la infidelidad de Tanya, la _perdida pública de mi virginidad_, la extraordinaria hombría de Eric, los enormes cuernos de Edward– varías cosas más acontecieron aparte de todo, el día viernes, avivando las llamas del desastre.

_Primero_: Edward había dejado a Tanya en la cafetería de la escuela luego de gritarle lo perra y furcia que era en frente de todos.

_Segundo_: Edward por poco le dislocó la quijada a Eric de un puñetazo, durante la clase de gimnasia.

Al sumarle la audiencia, la ira y los trapos al sol la cosa empeoró más de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginarse al principio. Ahora nadie paraba de hablar, de preguntar, de humillar; el chisme voló como dinamita esparciéndose por todos lados y mi vida social, _íntima_, confidencial, de repente estuvo en boca de todo el mundo.

Miré el cielo nublado sobre nosotros pidiendo un poco de paz en el día de hoy.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y los únicos afuera de clases éramos nosotros. Seth, Jessica, Angela y yo elegimos no entrar la escuela para evitar por algunas horas, el suplicio de soportar nuevamente los insultos.

Estábamos sentados sobre el fresco césped, mirándonos las caras decaídas de vez en cuando. El timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó hace más de una hora, sin embargo ninguno de los cuatro hizo amago de querer entrar a clases. Todos teníamos los ánimos por el suelo. Mike fue el único que entró, diciendo que alguien debía tomar nota para los exámenes y las tareas que entregar. A nadie le importó su ausencia, en verdad, ni siquiera a Jess que siempre andaba encima suyo.

Eric había tenido la _decencia_ de apartarse de nosotros por voluntad propia, y no lo habíamos visto desde el viernes.

Froté la espalda de Angela en un intento por tranquilizar su llanto que todavía retumbaba sin cesar; tomé una respiración profunda.

Jessica me observó afligida, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? No puedes continuar así, siendo el blanco de todo esto —me dijo Seth pasando una mano sobre mi cabellera suelta, él también estaba triste, podía notarse a leguas de distancia; él y Mike era a los únicos a quienes le habíamos contado la verdad, que no se trataba de mí en la foto; Seth se puso más histérico con la noticia, mientras Mike le lanzaba una mirada culpable a Angela. Lo que me hizo deducir que él lo supo todo el tiempo.

—Esto pasará con el tiempo, al igual que todos los chismes —dije, más para calmar los ánimos que porque creyera en mis palabras. Deseaba ser fuerte y seguir adelante con esto, sin embargo, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo podía soportar tanta humillación sin quebrarme.

—Pero, Bella… —murmuró Angela separándose de mí para mirarme con sus ojos todos nublados de lágrimas—. Esto es terrible, mira lo que pasó el viernes y recién ahora; fue una pesadilla…Y-Yo no quiero que pases esto por mi culpa.

Volví a negar a su petición, ¿cuánto tiempo en realidad podría Angela soportar tanta presión sin derrumbarse? Vale, tampoco es como si yo fuese inmune a todo, me sentía ultrajada, dolida aunque nada de eso fuese cierto; pero a pesar de ello poseía más control sobre mí misma y sabía cubrir bien mis emociones. Angela, por otro lado… creo que sería mucho más traumático para ella si llegara a aceptar la culpa de lo sucedido con Eric.

¿Quería tanto a mi amiga, como para pasar por este infierno por ella? Sí. Pensé sin ninguna clase de vacilación.

Concentré toda la fuerza de voluntad dentro de mí y decidí que, si ya estaba metida en esto, entonces tendría que continuar hasta el final.

––Ya quiten esas caras, chicos, tampoco es para tanto. Además, aunque yo esté en la mira de todos, lo que realmente ha llamado la atención es la infiel de Tanya y su amante; yo estoy en segundo plano.

Les sonreí un poco y Jessica bufó inconforme.

—Ese Eric, te juro que me las va a pagar todas juntas… ya verás.

Angela nos miró con el labio tembloroso y volvió a llorar sin remedio. La miré con ternura y le dije:

—No hagas caso a lo que me digan o a lo que escuches, Angie. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que nada de eso es cierto. Lo que pasó con Eric no te define como persona, y nadie debería juzgarte como si te conocieran de algo.

—Ay, Bella…

—Shh, confía en mí, todo quedará en el olvido en un par de semanas —le aseguré.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y escondió su rostro entre las manos de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Dieron las doce del día, hora del almuerzo. Entre todos decidimos que al menos entraríamos a la última hora de clases, para no levantar sospecha; así que fuimos a la cafetería por algo de comer antes. Jessica y Angela fueron por los almuerzos mientras que Seth y yo cogíamos la mesa habitual en la que nos sentábamos.

Era de esperarse que, al verme, alguien intentara meterse conmigo de nuevo.

—Mira que elegir a semejante perdedor para tu primera vez, es ¡asqueroso! —Se rio con una estruendosa risa nasal rompe tímpanos que solo ella encontraba atractiva. A su lado, la rubia le tocó el hombro conteniendo la risa.

—No digas eso, Lauren, la pobre es tan fea que fue lo único que pudo conseguir.

Las carcajadas de Jane y Lauren se escucharon, y luego los silbidos estallaron a nuestro alrededor. Rodé los ojos, me crucé de brazos y Seth, que me tenía abrazada con el suyo, me apretó contra su costado.

—¡Vaya! Pero si son zorra y más zorra. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No les dijeron acaso que el burdel más cercano queda en Port Angels ahora? —Seth siseó, aunque sonriente al ver cómo las caras de Lauren y Janese desfiguraban de la ira.

Los cuatro hombres que las acompañaban, cual sequito de admiradores, empezaron a abuchearlas y azotar sus palmas unos con otros, riéndose de ellas.

_¿En serio? _¿Sus propios amigos las rebajaban de esa manera?

—Vamos a la mesa, Seth, no quiero formar un lío innecesario con esas huecas —le susurré en el oído. Seth asintió y me dirigió a la mesa de siempre bajo la mirada de todos los que pasábamos, a nuestras espaldas las dos arpías empezaron a discutir con los chicos olvidándome por el momento.

—Gracias, Seth, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos. —Lo abracé por la cintura y dejé que su olor a madera fresca me reconfortara.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Belly, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sonreí contra su pecho, quería tanto a mi amigo que me dolía un poco el corazón por ponerlo en semejante situación. Seth era cariñoso, juguetón, hablador, tierno… él no estaba hecho para enfrentar este tipo de problemas y, sin embargo, me había defendido, achacándose la mala voluntad de otros.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Se separó de mí para correr la silla—. Y no quiero escuchar nada sobre eso. —Tomamos asiento y yo le regalé una gran sonrisa.

Seth me miró con una sonrisa traviesa colgando de sus labios.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que los demás puedan pensar. —Me guiño un ojo mientras se acomodaba distraídamente en su asiento.

Suspiré y me dejé relajar tres minutos con los ojos cerrados, tenía el apoyo incondicional de mis amigos y eso se sentía genial.

—Todavía me pregunto quién fue —murmuré. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible?

Bueno, lo horrible había sido lo público del asunto, y la fotografía de Angela con Eric en el coche. Pero, por otro lado, pusieron en evidencia la infidelidad de Tanya, y por supuesto la verdadera zorra dentro de ella quedó al descubierto.

Volteé a ver detrás de mí, por inercia, a la mesa de los Cullen. Estaban Emmett, Edward y Alice, sin Rosalie ni Tanya a la vista. Emmett y Edward permanecían alejados uno del otro en la punta de cada lado de la mesa mientras que Alice estaba al medio, tomando una bebida. Las caras que traían no sugerían nada en particular, pero me percaté de que ninguno hablaba, todos estaban callados. ¿Aún estarían peleados?

De repente Edward miró a un costado frunciendo el ceño, y luego giró la cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron y la aparente inexpresión de su rostro se desmoronó de inmediato. Hubo un pequeño cosquilleo que se deslizó por mi columna, tan fugaz que apenas pude sentirlo.

Sorpresa, reconocimiento, enojo y frialdad cruzaron por su rostro mientras nos mirábamos. ¿Todavía tenía el descaro de lucir furioso? Es decir, entendía que le habían humillado mucho más que a nosotros, por todo eso de ser cambiado por un perdedor amante de _Comicon_, pero en realidad ni Angela ni yo le habíamos hecho nada, es más, en todo esto Angela, o sea yo, no era más que una víctima de Eric. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué le afectaba? Él y yo no éramos nada, apenas unos conocidos que por años no nos habíamos hablado. Literalmente.

Además de la manera cruda e innecesaria con la que me había tratado la noche del jueves, no habíamos cruzado palabras en años.

Hice una mueca y me enderecé apartando la mirada.

—Algún día voy a saber quién fue el cabrón —murmuré para mí misma.

—¿De qué cabrón hablas, Bella? —El sonrojo me invadió toda la cara, miré a Jessica sentada al lado mío con tres bandejas de comida frente a ella, hoy habían hecho lasaña. ¿En qué momento había llegado?, me pregunté confusa. ¿Me habría visto mirando a Edward? Qué vergüenza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Nadie tenía conocimiento sobre la inesperada visita que me hizo Edward la otra noche, y tampoco quería que se enteraran. Los problemas abundaban ahora y lo que menos quería era avivar otro.

—Del que propagó todo ese chisme mal intencionado —aclaré devolviéndole el dinero del almuerzo, carraspeé sin mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Angela?

—Fue al baño un momento.

—¿Cuál es la mía? —Seth tiró de las bandejas para mirar cual era la que tenía la porción más grande antes de elegir entre todas.

—No tienes ninguna clase de modales, mandril. —Lo molestó Jessica tirando de otra bandeja.

Los miré reñirse uno al otro en absoluto silencio. Estaba agotada, siendo sincera conmigo misma, además de un poco preocupada porque Charlie me había estado viendo de forma extraña durante el fin de semana. Solo esperaba que nada de esto llegara a sus oídos. Ardería todo Forks de ser así. Y muy posiblemente el primero en arder sería Eric Yorkie.

Al rato llegó Angela con cara apesadumbrada, me sonrió cuando notó mi mirada, pero no fue creíble, ella lo estaba pasando muy mal viendo cómo me adjudicaba la culpa de todo.

Mike no se apareció, pero por lo que me dio a entender entre líneas Jessica, era que estaba haciéndole compañía a Eric en algún lugar del plantel. Bueno, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos. No lo culpaba.

Nos enfrascamos en hablar sobre cosas diferentes, lo cual me relajó bastante; ya suficiente habíamos hablado sobre el elefante rosa como para seguirle.

—Te acompaño a tu clase —me dijo Seth cuando sonó el timbre que daba por terminado el descanso.

—No es necesario, Seth. Además… no es como si me fueran a atacar o algo. —Me encogí de hombros y los chicos me miraron con caras preocupadas—. ¡Vamos! No siempre podrán estar llevándome de un lado a otro. Yo sé arreglármelas sola, ¿está bien?

Asintieron poco convencidos, me llené de fuerzas y abandonamos la mesa.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Rodé los ojos. —¿No estás como exagerando?

—Para nada, solo se trata de precaución. —Seth me guiñó el ojo y plantó un beso en mi frente. Umm—. Nos vemos luego.

Angela y Jessica me lanzaron una mirada de aprensión, me abrazaron y luego se fueron en diferentes direcciones a sus respectivas clases.

Ok, ahora estaba por mi cuenta. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

Me fui al pasillo sur, donde quedaba el aula de literatura. Avancé sin mirar a nadie en particular. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente circulando todavía, y no fue sorpresa la docena de ojos que se posaron sobre mí mientras caminaba. Mantuve mis ojos fijos al frente sin brindarles atención. El corazón me palpitó fuerte, no me gustaba ser el centro de atracción, sin embargo una respiración profunda me ayudó a calmarme.

Alguien se plantó en frente de mí de repente, asustándome. Me eché hacia atrás, y ahogué un gemido por instinto.

—La dulce e inocente Bella… —dijo un chico de manera sarcástica; era alto, moreno y con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. ¿Quién era este? Arrugué el ceño y abracé mi libreta contra el pecho con fuerza—. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que podías ser una fierecilla escondida debajo de esa apariencia de cachorrita?

Me crucé de brazos y pasé mi peso a la pierna izquierda.

—¿Quién demonios te crees? —dije despectiva, mirándolo fijo a los ojos azules.

—Uh, Uh. Pero qué agresiva, linda. —Me guiñó un ojo, algunos empezaron a vitorear a su favor. Era una escenita de quinta y muy cliché de secundaria—. Aunque así me gustan más; son más salvajes…

Me reí un poco con ironía.

—¿Tú de verdad crees que me fijaría en un tío como tú?

—¿Te fijaste en Eric Yorkie, no? Cualquiera podría ser tu tipo.

Apreté la mandíbula. —¿No dices nada?

—Tú no eres nadie, bastardo —dije al fin.

Todo fue uh, y gritos que me irritaron los oídos.

—¡Por favor! Lo dice la pequeña zorra con el peor de los gustos. —Me devolvió a viva voz, haciendo que el jaleo entre los que estaban allí aumentaran. Tomé aire y me preparé para poner en práctica los que Charlie me enseñó sobre defensa personal. Le iba a partir los jodidos huevos, aquí y ahora. Tiré los apuntes al suelo llamando la atención de todos.

—Ya basta, Ethan.

La voz provino de atrás, nos volvimos para ver quién era. Emmett estaba detrás de mí con cara molesta y una mirada amenazanteen sus ojos oscuros, mientras miraba al… a como sea que se llame.

Me sorprendí al verlo allí con obvias intenciones de meterse donde no lo llamaban.

—Déjalo, Cullen, no hace falta —repliqué rabiosa y me volví a Ethan de nuevo, con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro, él me miró a mí y luego a Emmett, dubitativo—. Ya te vas a enterar lo que puede hacer una _pequeña zorra_ bien entrenada, bastardo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Arañarme? —Se carcajeó con los hombres que nos rodeaban, todos a excepción de Emmett se burlaron de mí como los machistas que eran.

––Hombre, no debiste haber dicho eso —comentó Emmett mientras yo caminaba hacia el mentado Ethan. Él se calló la boca cuando me vio cerca; aproveché su distracción y le lancé un puño directo a la cara, que detuve en el último momento justo antes de impactar. Ethan reaccionó por reflejo y me golpeó con el antebrazo en mi costado izquierdo. _Auch_. Dolió como la jodida madre.

—¿Me golpeaste? ¿Golpeaste a una mujer? Guarra de porquería —inquirí tomando aire, volqué la mirada de él, a todos los que nos rodeaban, ellos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus caras. Sonreí mirando a Ethan de nuevo, su cara se volvió blanca como la de un papel de la vergüenza—. Defensa propia —susurré antes de tirarme contra él y asestarle un fuerte golpe con el codo a nivel del estómago que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Gritó como una nena agarrándose el abdomen con la cara desfigurada del dolor, pero no le di oportunidad de hacer nada; antes de que lo supusiera lo cogí de los hombros y arremetí con toda la fuerza que tenía, clavando mi rodilla en sus asquerosas joyas. Ethan graznó una maldición y se dejó caer en el piso retorciéndose del dolor. Hubo solo silencio entonces, nadie dijo nada, y tampoco apartaron la vista de mí.

—Es la hija de un policía, ¿qué mierda esperabas, idiota? —Se carcajeó Emmett, acercándose más a mí, recogió mis apuntes y me los entregó.

Abrí y cerré las manos, me aseguré que todos me escucharan.

—La próxima vez que alguien más deseé meterse conmigo, más le vale que tenga alguna clase de cinturón negro, porque de lo contrario, tengan por seguro que les romperé el trasero en cuatro.

Ethan se quejó por ayuda que nadie estuvo dispuesto a darle. ¿Con que amigos, eh? Me reí por dentro.

Aun con los ojos desorbitados por lo ocurrido, fueron desapareciendo por el pasillo, como si no hubiese pasado nada dejándonos solos. Panda de cobardes.

—Yo lo llevo a la enfermería —anunció Emmett sonriente, esa era su sonrisa traviesa, la reconocí a pesar de los años, y era obvio que tenía otros planes diferentes que solo llevarlo a la enfermería.

Negué divertida por lo que sea que iba a hacerle a Ethan.

—Nos vemos —dije a manera de despedida, le sonreí y me fui sin mirarlo de nuevo directo a la clase, que por supuesto ya había iniciado cuando entré.

—Señorita Swan, llega tarde. —La maestra King me regañó con molestia sosteniendo un libro entre las manos. Se acomodó las gruesas gafas sobre la nariz y me señaló el primer asiento de la fila, al lado de su escritorio. Doblemente genial—. Siéntese de inmediato y deje de interrumpir la clase.

Caminé a donde me indicó y me tiré sobre el asiento. Aunque me gustaba leer mucho, la profesora King prefería más las estrictas clases teóricas en vez de estimularnos a leer más a menudo. Eso me enfurecía de ella, tal vez era un odio mutuo. Ella me detestaba.

La clase pasó apática como siempre, aburrida por dos largas horas antes de acabarse.

En cuanto abandoné el aula, Jessica, Angela y Seth me alcanzaron por el pasillo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ethan? —chilló Jessica eufórica.

—¿Por qué lo encontraron amarrado a la reja del parqueadero? —inquirió Seth con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú fuiste la que lo noqueó? —preguntó una alarmada Angela agarrándome de la mano.

Todos hablaron a la vez bombardeándome, me sorprendí por la rapidez en la que volaban los chismes. Dios, esto era increíble, pero de alguna manera bueno también. De ese modo, ya sabían a qué atenerse conmigo.

Espera un momento.

—¿Cómo que lo encontraron amarrado? —le pregunté a Seth.

—Sí, el celador tuvo que cortar la soga con una navaja para soltarlo. Ethan estaba inconsciente cuando lo llevó a la enfermería.

Me reí pensando en el demente de Emmett y sus locuras. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

—Yo lo golpeé un poco, pero no lo noqueé ni lo amarré a ningún lado —dije sonriente mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Ellos se rieron con fuerza, más que todo Seth, Angela sonreía nada más—. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron?

Seth se encogió de hombros y paró de reírse.

—Hay un pequeño video circulando por la escuela.

Rodé los ojos. —Se lo enviaron a todo el mundo por Whats***, ¿no?

Los tres asintieron. —Me lo imaginé —dije con sorna. Ya estaba harta de esa maldita aplicación.

Recogimos nuestras cosas de los _lockers_ y nos fuimos caminando de la escuela. Sé que me lanzaron algunas miradas mientras nos íbamos, sin embargo, nadie fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para hablarme al respecto.

—Tengo turno en el boliche. —Seth comentó aburrido, mirándome—. Hasta aquí las acompaño, señoritas, el deber me llama. —Él empezó con ese trabajo desde el verano, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes con el fin de reunir dinero y poder comprarse una moto. Nos besó a cada una en la mejilla, y nos sonrió travieso. Cruzó la calle y se despidió del otro lado con la mano.

—Hasta mañana, Seth —le grité para que me escuchara.

—Nos vemos mañana —me respondió de vuelta.

Las tres continuamos caminando hacia nuestras casas en medio de una conversación ligera, Jessica estaba entusiasmada porque un chico la había pedido salir juntos el viernes próximo.

—Se llama Ben y es muy lindo. No sé cómo no lo había visto antes en la clase de matemáticas —dijo pensando en voz alta. Angela sonrió e inquirió:

—¿No será de casualidad Ben Cheney?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jessica bajando de su nube.

—Él es mi vecino de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¡Bruja! Te lo tenías guardado, mala. —Jessica la empujó un poco y ambas se rieron.

—Eh, ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que te iba a gustar?

—Debiste suponerlo.

Ángela negó y miró al pavimento.

—Él es un buen chico, espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes.

Después de un rato nos despedimos, ya que nuestras casas quedaban en distintos sectores. Prometimos hablar en la noche y cada una siguió su camino a solas.

Cuando doblé en la esquina, vi un auto plateado aparcado en la entrada de mi casa. Era un volvo plateado, para ser más precisa. Y solo había un volvo plateado en todo el pueblo. Jumm.

Avancé hasta mi casa, crucé la calle y lo vi allí sentado en el porche, fumando un cigarrillo.

Habían cosas que no se podían negar en la vida, pensé sintiéndome apaleada con la sola imagen de Edward vistiendo una chaqueta negra, camiseta blanca con un símbolo de alguna banda vieja, pantalones oscuros y tenis. Sentí que me sonrojaba de solo verlo, y es que no podía negar lo hermoso, sexy y peligroso que lucía de ese modo; con un cigarrillo, para terminar. Mi corazón danzó frenéticamente en mi pecho tan alegre como en los viejos tiempos.

Tiempos del pasado, muy del pasado, me dije tratando de arrancar la sensación burbujeante de mi corazón.

—¿Ahora me acosas o qué? —exclamé recorriendo el espacio que aún me faltaba para llegar a él. Me miró en silencio con una expresión en blanco en su rostro cincelado. No me contestó nada, después de unos segundos de esperar, me sentí algo ridícula deseando a que él se dignara a hablar—. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Edward? —cuestioné hastiada, para que entendiera por una vez que yo tampoco estaba de humor, y que no era el único molesto allí.

Llevó el cigarrillo a su apetecible boca y le dio una calada profunda.

—¿Qué tiene Eric Yorkie que no tenga yo? —inquirió con un dejo de ira casi imperceptible bajo su voz aterciopelada.

Suspiré, lancé mi mochila al porche y me senté en el mismo peldaño que él, solo que alejada lo más posible de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te jode tanto? —dije de mala gana, estaba sinceramente aburrida de pelear con todo el estudiantado como para también hacerlo con Edward, en mi propia casa, de nuevo.

Él se rio casi a carcajadas, pero se trataba de una risa hipócrita, no de una verdadera.

Se pasó la mano libre por su cabello cobrizo y me miró con ojos gélidos.

—Hay una cosa que se llama orgullo, Bella. Y eso es lo que me jodieron tú y la perra de Tanya. Ahora bien, discúlpame por preguntar, ¿no? Porque es que todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Qué carajos le vieron a Eric?

Bufé y le sostuve la mirada.

—Eso es solo asunto mío.

Edward tiró el cigarrillo de golpe y se puso de pie. Tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle la cara.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Si las dos me responden lo mismo, entonces tan diferentes no son —declaró casi gritando, manoteando al aire, furioso como la noche del jueves.

Me puse de pie también y, a pesar de solo llegarle al pecho, le hice frente harta de sus insultos sin razón ni fundamentos.

—A mí me vale lo que Tanya te haya dicho, y no te atrevas a volver a compararme con esa zorra en tu vida, Edward —le siseé bullendo de ira y asco mientras lo señalaba. ¿Cómo podía decirme algo así? Ya no sabía quién era Edward Cullen, pero ¡por un demonio! Sí sabía quién era yo, y no le iba a permitir que me tratara así.

—Pero si tienen los mismos gustos. ¡Que va! No solo eso, tienen todo igual.

Lo empujé provocando que tropezara hacia atrás tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme eso, Edward! Tú apenas me conoces.

—Nos conocemos de toda una vida, preciosa —replicó entre dientes volviendo a acercarse a mí, como si supiera de lo que hablaba y con esa actitud peligrosa y altanera.

—Te equivocas, tu y yo hace tiempo que dejamos de conocernos, ¿recuerdas?

—La equivocada eres tú —me dijo de vuelta con ira.

—Deja de ser tan inmaduro y asume que desde hace años dejamos de ser amigos —sentencié sin tapujos.

Apretó los labios en una firme línea, murmuró algo que no entendí y me agarró por los hombros.

—¿Me vas a responder? —me preguntó bajo su aliento, estábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro y, para mi mala fortuna, se sentía tremendamente bien. Parpadeé y me mordí el labio viendo sus ojos verdes brillar al mirarme. En ese mismo instante, sentí que todo se movió bajo mis pies. Estaba fuera de mí misma y su tacto solo hizo empeorar la situación.

Él jodidamente me tenía.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres saberlo? —dije algo temblorosa, esperé a que me respondiera, sin embargo él no lo hizo esta vez—. ¿Edward?

Frunció el ceño y se alejó, dejando un espacio prudente entre los dos. Se agarró el puente de su nariz, exasperado.

—Sí, dímelo de una vez.

Tomé una larga inspiración, libre de su olor mentolado y a tabaco, y me dispuse a decirle la verdad.

—Lo voy a decir una sola vez, así que no quiero que me interrumpas —le advertí mirándolo seria. Edward se sentó de nuevo viéndome con atención, esperando—. Eric es un maldito imbécil. El peor de todos. Así es, lo detesto. Nada de esto tiene que ver conmigo realmente, porque no era yo la que estaba en su auto aquella noche.

Me crucé de brazos y permití que la ligera incertidumbre calara dentro mío, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Pero él no lo hizo; se quedó sentado, mirándome fijo como una estatua griega.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —murmuró, pasándose las manos convulsivamente sobre el cabello luego de unos segundos—. Tú… —Dejó de hablar y se puso en pie otra vez—. Tú no lo negaste cuando vine a verte, ¡estás mintiendo! —rugió con la cara pálida.

—Yo tengo mis razones y por eso no te lo dije —dije calmada y a la espera de que me creyera al menos. Ya estaba cansada de que él estuviese descargando su ira y su decepción en mí.

Me miró en completo silencio por varios minutos.

—¿Qué razones? —me preguntó en voz baja; yo le iba a decir que no había necesidad de entrar en detalles cuando me interrumpió—. Te han dicho cosas horribles en la escuela, peleaste con un imbécil incluso. ¿Qué razón es esa tan importante? —dijo paranoico, era obvio que no me creía nada.

Yo sonreí con tristeza, cerré los ojos porque no quería verlo más; dolía pensar que durante años Edward no me llegó a conocer realmente.

—Tú no lo entenderías por más que te lo explicara.

—Inténtalo —exigió con voz gruesa—. Dime cual es esa razón por la que has pasado todo esto, innecesariamente. —Abrí los ojos, obligada a decirle lo que pensaba. Él estaba más cerca y otra vez pude oler su aroma corporal.

Observé su mandíbula apretada y la pequeña vena de su frente lucía más notable ahora.

—Por amistad y lealtad, por eso lo hago.

Él abrió bien grande los ojos e hizo un gesto con la boca como una mueca caprichosa. Dejó caer su aliento delicioso sobre mi rostro al respirar de lleno sobre mí.

—Tú no sabes nada de eso. —Continué, era algo que tuve atorado durante años en la garganta—. No era yo en esa foto, pero tú, como el resto, creíste que lo era antes de preguntarme. Y no me sorprendió, la verdad.

—¿Qué dices? —Arrugó más el ceño, sin terminar de creerme por completo.

—Lo que escuchas. No era yo la de la foto y no te interesa saber quién es en realidad. ¿Feliz? Ya me puedes dejar en paz. —Me aparté de él y cogí la mochila del piso para entrar a mi casa. Todo estaba aclarado ahora, él tenía su respuesta al fin y yo podía seguir con este show en la escuela sin inconvenientes.

Pero Edward me detuvo agarrándome del brazo, me tiró para quedar otra vez en frente de él.

—Debiste decirme eso mismo aquella noche —susurró mirándome intensamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron hermosos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que contemplé sus ojos tan cerca? Años… tal vez. El verde en sus ojos solo podía compararse con las inigualables esmeraldas.

Todavía poseía ese magnetismo que me encantaba, como si sus ojos pudiesen leer más allá dentro de mí. Eso además de reconfortarme me asustó de aquí a la luna, porque no podía permitir que viera lo lastimada que estaba por él.

—Ya te dije, estaba protegiendo a una persona realmente importante para mí.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, como si hubiese tenido algún pensamiento significativo de pronto.

—Entiendo.

Asentí estando en paz conmigo misma, por fin ya no habría más gritos entre nosotros, umm bueno ya no habría nada más entre nosotros ahora que estaba aclarado todo.

—Ahora que lo sabes entonces… —Levantó la mirada, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esa persona es realmente tan importante? —Cerré la boca, no tenía idea a donde quería ir con eso.

—Es obvio que sí —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Tú harías algo así, por mí?

—No te entiendo.

—¿Pondrías en juego todo por mí como lo hiciste por tu amiga?

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a otro lado.

—Es distinto, Edward, tu y yo no somos amigos.

Una expresión llena de resignación atravesó su cara, y por un segundo me sentí horrible por haber dicho eso.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo y yo tomé una larga respiración, no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirme justo ahora, todo fue revolución mezclada dentro mío: culpa, tristeza, cariño, decepción me jugaron una mala pasada—. ¿Eres feliz ahora? Es decir, ¿tus amigos te hacen feliz?

Sonreí en seguida al pensar en los atolondrados y geniales amigos que tenía ahora y sí, fue instantáneo.

—Ellos me hacen realmente feliz, no tengo dudas de eso.

Dejó ir mi brazo y consiguió dar dos pasos hacia atrás antes de decir: —Me alegra escuchar eso. Espero que ellos sepan valorarte.

Algo se me atragantó en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que se estaba despidiendo?

—Edward, espera un segundo —lo llamé cuando dio media vuelta para irse, él me miró con sus cejas cobrizas alzadas—. Yo… nosotros también fuimos geniales juntos, es solo que las cosas cambiaron ahora. Y, pues, no tengo ningún problema en hablar contigo, no sé, tal vez en la escuela o aquí de vez en cuando —dije al borde del sonrojo, las cosas habían terminado mal entre nosotros hace cuatro años, pero eso no quería decir que lo detestara o lo odiara del alguna manera. Edward siempre iba a ser una persona valiosa en mi vida, por más que se haya equivocado y tomado malas decisiones que terminaron por alejarnos.

—Me parece bien —dijo dándome una encantadora sonrisa de las suyas, de medio lado. ¡Bum! Algo se destartaló en mi cerebro porque el calor empezó a brotar calcinando todo rastro de juicio. Para esconder mi absoluto sonrojo dejé caer algo de mi cabello sobre la cara, asentí y entré a mi casa casi que corriendo. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en esta, tratando de estabilizar algo mi respiración.

Un rato después escuché su auto al encenderse y luego las llantas sobre el pavimento.

_Dios_, suspiré dejando ir todo el aire por la boca y me quedé allí por lo menos veinte minutos, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, como una masoquista triunfadora.

Rodé los ojos a mí misma, _deja de ser tan loser_, me reprendí apartándome de la puerta al fin. Ya debía ser bastante tarde así que empecé a hacer la cena de Big Swan.

.

.

.

.

—Llamó tu madre. —Detuve el tenedor con ensalada que había estado por meter a mi boca y miré a papá—. Dice que Phil va a firmar un contrato con la liga menor de Chicago.

Asentí y me concentré en la comida, no tenía nada que decir a eso.

—Bella, tu madre estará más cerca ahora. ¿Acaso no te alegras? —preguntó Charlie dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa para mirarme—. Pensé que te iba a caer bien la noticia.

Cogí toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no bufar en la mesa, eso solo lo haría empeorar.

—No creo que exista diferencia entre Nebraska y Chicago, papá. Igual, si a ella le importara algo, haría lo que fuera por venir a verme, sin importar la distancia. —Me encogí de hombros, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Charlie—. Sabes que es así, papá.

Movió el bigote oscuro de un lado a otro dándome una mirada neutral, alzó la ceja izquierda y con un carraspeó dio por terminada la conversación. La cena fue increíble después de eso.

Renée se fue de casa cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad. Se fue como ella me dijo en ese entonces "a domar el mundo". Charlie estuvo devastado por meses, sin embargo jamás me desatendió o me dejó a la deriva como sí lo hizo mi madre. Ella era una señora mayor con anhelos de una adolescente, inmadura y llena de una vitalidad de la cual yo carecía o comprendía. Siete meses más tarde envió una carta con los papeles del divorcio a Charlie desde la ciudad de Nueva York, diciendo en una carta adjunta que se iba a volver a casar y que necesitaba agilizar _el asunto_. Palabras textuales.

Un amor de madre y esposa, pensé con ironía.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela? —Charlie me lanzó una mirada rara que no pude descifrar. Me senté derecha y piqué un poco más de ensalada con el tenedor haciéndome la ignorante.

—Bien, nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Y, entonces, por qué me llamó el rector Larry a decirme que no asististe a ninguna clase durante la mañana? —Lo miré sorprendida, era obvio que estaba atrapada.

Pensé un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro… y nada se me ocurrió.

—¿Y bien? —Me presionó a hablar.

—¿No me sentía bien? —_Oh rayos, Bella_,_ ¿no puedes decir ni una sola mentira piadosa a tu papá? Nefasto, en serio._

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y yo me di por muerta.

—Está bien… es que hay un chisme volando en la escuela, pero es todo mentira. No quise entrar a clases porque me sentí incómoda. Listo, lo dije. —Seguí comiendo como si nada, llenándome la boca para no tener que hablar en un buen rato.

Papá no me preguntó nada más, así que me regocijé en ello.

¡Librada!

.

.

.

.

.

—Eric me llamó ayer en la noche —murmuró Angela mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la escuela que daba a la parte trasera, hacia el gimnasio—. No le digas a Jessica, por favor, ella puede volverse loca con esto —me pidió algo preocupada.

Estábamos en la escuela y el ambiente era más relajado a nuestro alrededor. Al parecer mi encuentro con Ethan el día de ayer habían mejorado bastante las cosas. Los hombres se abstenían de decirme cosas hirientes o vulgares, ahora solo eran las chicas huecas las que seguían con sus cometarios patéticos, eran inofensivas en su propia ignorancia; así que bien, la tormenta estaba pasando como lo predije.

Asentí.

—No hay problema.

Angela suspiró y colgó su brazo con el mío.

—Me pidió perdón por no haberme dicho que ya estaba con alguien, bueno con Tanya, cuando… bueno, cuando sucedió lo nuestro. Y que sentía todo el problema en el que nos había metido a las dos. —La escuché atenta a sus expresiones, ella se veía mejor, y aunque me hablaba del bastardo de Eric, no parecía estar acongojada por ello.

Le sonreí. —Todavía lo detesto mucho, no se me ha olvidado para nada lo que te hizo; sin embargo, por lo menos dio la cara, aunque hubiese sido solo por teléfono.

—Lo sé, al menos quiso hacer algo bien.

Llegamos al gimnasio y nos sentamos en las gradas de arriba, hoy nos tocaba la clase de deportes y ya nos habíamos cambiado a sudadera y pantalones cortos para hacer ejercicio. El profesor Grace estaba colocando algunos obstáculos en la cancha de baloncesto con ayuda de un estudiante.

Miré a los que estaban más abajo de nosotras, y entonces lo vi. Edward estaba sentado al lado de Alice, su hermana melliza, no muy alejados de nuestra posición. Esta era la única clase que compartíamos y se me hizo extraño que, por primera vez en este año, hoy tuviese ansiedad debido a su sola presencia.

—¿Será que Tanya y Eric todavía están juntos? —Angela atrajo mi atención de vuelta. Me crucé de brazos pensando.

—No tengo idea. Quizás. ¿Quién sabe? —dije relajada, aunque por dentro estaba algo triste por mi amiga. Me mordí una uña preguntándome si Angela estaba aún esperanzada con Eric, me imaginaba que aún era muy pronto para que se lo sacara de la cabeza.

Ella me quitó la mano de la boca dándome una dulce mirada de advertencia.

—Ya deja de hacer eso —dijo regañándome.

Sonreí y asentí.

El maestro nos llamó para que tomáramos posición en la cancha al fin. Nos explicó que debíamos dar diez vueltas a la cancha pasando por dichos obstáculos sin aminorar el ritmo en ningún momento. Prueba de esfuerzo, me imaginé.

Sonreí ligeramente y Ángela me miró extrañada.

El maestro dio inicio a la actividad con un pitido. Cada uno fue empezando la carrera de obstáculos con una diferencia de al menos cinco segundos para no tropezarnos uno con los otros. Dejé que todo el mundo fuera al frente mío y luego empecé, al último lugar.

—¡Swan, más rápido! —me gritó el profesor.

—¡Este es mi ritmo, profesor! —Me reí mientras continuaba con el ejercicio de "caminata rápida", mientras los demás corrían a toda prisa para terminar más rápido. Eran dos horas, me dije, lo que abundaba era tiempo—. Si voy más rápido me puedo romper las cervicales.

Pasé los objetos ubicados en medio de la pista con toda la calma posible, casi que dando pequeños brinquitos en cámara lenta. Logré escuchar a la perfección los regaños del maestro a mi espalda, aun en la distancia por mi ineficiente manera de atravesar la prueba.

—Te voy a reprobar, ¿eh? —me dijo cuando di la vuelta al circuito de obstáculos y me lo encontré de frente.

Bufe y seguí a mi propio ritmo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Al cabo de los minutos algunos me sobrepasaron, riéndose de mí. Para lo que me valía.

De pronto una mano se cerró entorno a la mía y el cosquilleo que sentí casi me hace caer de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan payasa? —Se rio Edward dándome una mirada intensa y jalándome a su propio ritmo me hizo acelerar el paso.

—O-Oye, Edward, espera que me caigo. —Era en serio lo de las cervicales. Mi pastosidad era real e histórica, arrugué el ceño y traté de soltarme pero él no lo permitió—. Está bien, entendí el punto, pero déjame que me caigo.

Edward me miró con malicia a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Algunos cabellos se le quedaron pegados a la frente por el sudor. Hermoso. Parpadeé viéndolo casi como una idiota enamorada, casi, porque yo no lo quería de esa forma. Al menos ya no.

—¡Esto no es un ejercicio en pareja, Cullen! —gritó a viva voz el profesor desde la misma posición. Entre los dos íbamos a provocarle algún accidente cerebro vascular, su cara estaba roja de la furia.

Me reí de buena gana por el regaño.

—En serio te pasas.

Lo miré inocente.

—No sé de qué hablas, señor hipócrita —le respondí ocultando mi sonrisa.

—¿Hipócrita, yo?

—Claro, ahora nos van a reprobar a los dos si no me sueltas.

Me picó un ojo y finalmente me dejó ir. Disminuí la velocidad de mis pasos y esperé a que se adelantara como lo estaban haciendo todos los demás. Angela me sobrepasó y me lanzó una mirada curiosa que solo podía significa un: "cuando la clase acabe, hablamos sí o sí".

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —le pregunté a Edward luego de unos minutos cuando se quedó detrás de mí, sin hacer amago de querer sobrepasarme.

—Vigilo que termines la prueba —dijo socarrón.

Rodé los ojos y miré al frente de nuevo, era demasiado peligroso no ver la pista, si de por sí viendo y caminando sobre una superficie lisa y sin nada en el camino me caía… no quería pensar si no miraba a la pista atestada de cosas.

—Haz lo que quieras —dije saltando un cono naranja. ¿Cuántas condenadas vueltas iban ya?

Después de diez minutos, no tenía aire en los pulmones. Me tiré en las gradas y me puse un brazo sobre los ojos sintiéndome agotada. Por fortuna había terminado la prueba con Edward apurándome todo el rato.

La respiración la tenía por los cielos y el sudor corría por mis sienes como si me acabara de duchar.

—No quiero verte cerca de mi hermano otra vez. —En medio de mi inspirar y expirar arrítmico, escuché la voz afilada de Alice amenazándome. Me retiré el brazo de la cara y me incorporé. Ella estaba al frente mío con las manos en jarras y mirándome con unos ojos llenos de frialdad.

_¿Qué?_

—Perdón, Alice, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme con quién me junto o no. —Me puse en pie y me fui a buscar a Angela, que se encontraba hablando con el profesor. Pero entonces ella se me adelantó y me bloqueó el camino.

Me señaló con su dedo índice con ira.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo hace cuatro años? —Sonrió de manera maligna—. Emmett me lo contó todo, y déjame decirte que ni en ese entonces ni ahora eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con Edward.

Fueron atronadores los golpes que recibí por cada palabra que me dijo.

Parpadeé una docena de veces intentando acallar las ganas que tenía de llorar de solo recordarlo. Por un momento me dejé dominar por el pesar; pero me dije: _las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora_. Yo no sentía eso por Edward, no del modo tan intenso y puro como en aquel entonces.

Me había hecho fuerte y dura con los años, arranqué de mi aquel sentimiento con mucho esfuerzo de por medio.

No entendí las motivaciones de Alice para tratarme de esta forma tan despiadada y cruel, sin embargo no iba a doblegarme como ella pretendía.

––No se me ha olvidado nada, Alice, pero ten por seguro que esa etapa de mi vida ya la superé, y si Edward quiere hablar o no un rato conmigo, ese no es tú problema. —Apreté los labios y ella hizo una mueca retadora alzando la barbilla—. Que te quede claro que ya no estoy enamorada de tu hermano.

Entrecerré los ojos y la desafié a que me dijera algo más, Alice no tenía el poder necesario para herirme.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bella? —La dos giramos sorprendidas para ver a un Edward totalmente pálido detrás de mí. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta, las manos me sudaron frías y me quise morir justo allí de la vergüenza.

* * *

Gracias por la acogida del Fic, por sus mensajes de aliento y por dejar lo que pensaban en los rr :)

También quería agradecer a todas las niñas del FFAD que me regalaron 30 likes :* muaxx todas son unos amores por apoyarme en esto.

**adyperales: **Hola linda gracias por tu mensaje, pues como vez si se basa en algo que me sucedió, en los sentimientos que enfrenté en aquellos momentos; y por supuesto que tendrá un final feliz, no te preocupes por eso. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme muaxxx.** Tata xoxo: **Gracias inmensas por dedicarme un espacio de tiempo y leerme :) Bueno como puedes notar la actitud de Edward es muy voluble e impredecible, y oculta cosas que se sabrán para el 3er capi y es en este mismo que se revela la verdad tras la ruptura de su amistad y el por qué. Gracias de nuevo muaxxx. **Melanie Lestrange: **A mi me encanta que te haya gustado la historia muaxxx, gracias por leerme. **Linda:** Por supuesto querida, ya voy por el cuarto capi muaxxx, gracias y saludos. **Kokoro-Yolin-Chan:** Hola gracias por leerme, pues en el tercer capi se sabrá muajajajaja muaxxx**. ZarethMalfoy:** Gracias por leerme y saluditos también para ti, muaxxx. **Karla risi: **Hola! Gracias por leerme, si pues Edward al parecer le ha dolido más que Bella estuviese con Eric que su novia le haya puesto los cuernos…. Cositas que se sabrán más adelante, así como la razón por la que rompieron su amistad…_la verdadera y la aparente_ razón saldrá al descubierto en el 3er capi. Gracias por ficharme muaxxx ;) **Emmett McCartys Angel:** Hola! Gracias, estoy muy alegre de que te haya gustado la historia, jejejeje espero que me sigas y no me quieras matar después… :/ jejejejejeje no mentis, gracias de nuevo muaxxxx. **Blapagu:** Hola! Gracias por leerme, pues a veces es necesario ver perdido lo más apreciado para por fin reaccionar no crees? _Karma, dulce Karma…_ jejejejeje, y sí la historia tiene un trasfondo real, a veces yo me pregunto cómo no me desmoroné al perder a mi mejor amigo…. Quizás fue porque otros _mejores_ lo reemplazaron… saludos y otra vez gracias por leerme.

_MarieLizCS_


	3. Lagunas Esporadicas

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Summary: Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y sin embargo no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor.

.

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_._

_._

_._

**Lagunas esporádicas.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días, habla Sarah Smith de la morgue Santa Lucía. ¿En qué puedo colaborarle? —me contestó una chirriante voz al otro lado.

Bufé entornando los ojos. —Estás desquiciado, Emmett. —La estruendosa carcajada que soltó por poco me rompe los huesos del oído. Él se estaba superando así mismo en su ranking de idioteces este año.

Agarré con más fuerza el teléfono y anduve por mi habitación, mirando a la ventana. Tenía los nervios brotando por cada bello de mi cuerpo y la sensación molesta en el estómago no me había abandonado ni un segundo desde la noche anterior.

Había decidido decirle a Edward de una vez por todas sobre mis sentimientos, esa recopilación de sensaciones que atenazaba mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veía, cuando me hablaba, cuando me abrazaba… oh padre cuando me abrazaba… el mundo simplemente dejaba de existir y las estrellas empezaban revolotear entre nosotros al son de su corazón; lo quería más de lo que podía expresar en palabras, porque nunca era suficiente, el sentimiento que llevaba adentro era desgarrador. Yo lo amaba tanto que dolía.

—Ya cállate y pásame a Edward.

Emmett se burló de mí unos segundos más antes de carraspear.

—Edward no está, salió desde la mañana a la Push en compañía de la rubia caliente. —Suspiré hondo y me dejé caer en la cama sintiendo la desazón abrirse paso por todo mi cuerpo.

_¿Otra vez con ella?_

—¿Tanya? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Sip —contestó sin dilaciones—. Bella, no sé cómo hacer para que comprendas que él no te qui…

Lo corté antes de que me provocara otra herida profunda en el alma.

—¿Al menos le diste la carta?

Emmett suspiró. —Sí, la dejé en su habitación, tal y como me lo pediste.

Asentí aunque él no pudiese verme, miré al techo de mi habitación plagado con posters de Linkin Park y Eminem de extremo a extremo, los cuales ya no me gustaban con la misma intensidad, eran viejos.

Desde hace un mes, justo antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano, llegó una nueva familia al pueblo, los Denali. Y con ellos llegaron todos y cada uno de mis problemas. El matrimonio tenía una sola hija, una rubia de cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para sus trece años de edad, sonrisa blanca, con cabello largo y extensiones platinadas y —para los chicos del pueblo— una chica muy extrovertida y hermosa. Todos estaban embobados con la nueva y diferente criatura que era Tanya Denali, sus atributos saltaban a la vista y ningún chico de hormonas revolucionadas pudo contra su encanto exótico.

Era de esperarse que todos fueran cayendo en sus redes; sin embargo, yo pensé que quizás Edward sería la excepción. Porque él era dulce, calmo, pensativo y no se dejaba influenciar de apariencias tan fácilmente como los demás.

Solo tres días después noté lo equivocada que me encontraba con respecto a él.

La careta se me cayó y pude ver que mi Edward, ese Edward al que tanto me jactaba de querer y de conocer durante años, no era más que un adolescente hormonal como cualquier otro. Él fue otro más que se encaprichó con la más deseable chica de Forks.

De pronto nuestros encuentros fueron disminuyendo, porque _tenía_ que hacer cosas con Tanya. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono a veces me cortaba de improviso si Tanya lo necesitaba. Algunas veces me dejó plantada en su casa, porque _Tanya_ necesitaba a ir a tal lado y no sabía la dirección, él lo dejaba todo para ir en su ayuda. Fue un sin número de cosas que me hicieron comprender que lo estaba perdiendo definitivamente.

Para colmo de todo, Alice se había ido a un tour a la ciudad de París como regalo adelantado de su cumple años. No habíamos podido hablar en días ya que eran demasiado costosas las llamadas internacionales. De vez en cuando le enviaba un mensaje por mail, pero no siempre me contestaba. No tenía a nadie más que a Emmett, pero nuestra confianza no daba tanto como para hablarle de su primo en términos románticos.

En resumidas cuentas, no tenía a nadie que me brindara un consejo acerca de lo que me sucedía, estaba al borde del desespero. Edward estaba alejándose cada día más de mí y la única esperanza que poseía en esas instancias era que mi carta removiera en él por lo menos una milésima de su corazón.

—¿Le digo que te llame cuando regrese? —me preguntó dulcemente. Sonreí y me obligué a no demostrar mi aflicción.

—No, Emmett, yo lo vuelvo a llamar más tarde.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? —Sonó preocupado, de modo que fracasé en mi intento por ocultar mi tristeza. _Genial, Bella, más lástima para ti._

—No te molestes, Emmett, te lo agradezco pero ahora mismo quiero estar sola.

Para poder desahogarme sola. _Y posiblemente llorar hasta dormirme. _

La tristeza empezó a nublarme los ojos, entonces, y decidí que ya era hora de despedirme.

—Hasta pronto, Emmett.

—Nos vemos, Bella.

Corté la llamada y me quedé en la misma posición durante varios minutos, limitándome a tomar largas respiraciones. No quería ser tan débil, pero las lágrimas iniciaron su descenso sin que pudiese hacer algo más que lamentarme. Me sentía devastada, hundida en lo más profundo de algún pozo sin fin, Edward estaba con Tanya de seguro solos en el bosque haciendo solo Dios sabe qué cosas mientras yo caía en un abismo de dolor sin final. La cabeza se me quiso estallar por tratar de contener tantas emociones dentro mío, pero no me permití llorar a viva voz por Edward, no todavía. Él era esa luz que iluminaba mis días más tenebrosos; cinco años teníamos de conocernos y desde la primera vez que lo vi, en la primaria de Forks, entendí que Edward sería por siempre la persona que más iba a querer en la vida. Un sollozo escapó abrupto de mi garganta por el pensamiento, luego sobrevino otro más; dejé que el llanto me gobernara al final, ya que las ganas de luchar contra el dolor se esfumaron; me acurruqué sobre los cobertores y estallé en sufrimiento. Era demasiado para mi maltrecho corazón.

Desperté en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Era de noche, lo cual me hizo pensar que había llorado por más de tres horas seguidas antes de quedarme dormida. Los ojos me ardían y la garganta la tenía bastante irritada.

Me incorporé sobre la cama y miré lo poco que alcanzaba a verse ante el halo de luz que cruzaba mi habitación desde la ventana cerrada. ¿Será posible que el amor siempre duele de esa manera? Porque si era así, nunca más me iba a enamorar.

Suspiré acongojada y abracé mis rodillas contra el pecho.

Todo era tan difícil en el amor, ahora solo percibía astillas en mi corazón; por lo menos antes era feliz en la ignorancia de no conocer tales sentimientos. La esperanza se fue apagando dentro de mí como una vela es apagada por un frío viento de invierno. Ya que lo más probable era que Edward estuviese enamorado de Tanya.

Hipé en reacción al crudo pensamiento y me puse en pie queriendo disiparlo. Encendí la lámpara de la esquina y busqué mi cámara de video, un regalo de Charlie por la navidad pasada. Cogí el aparato y lo encendí, esperé un momento para abrir la pequeña pantalla de la cámara; entonces presioné play y en ella pareció lo último que había grabado, tan solo el día de ayer.

—Hola, Edward. —Sonreí un poco al escucharme hablar. Estaba sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía puesto un lindo vestido rosa pastel que me gustaba vestir de vez en cuando en casa. El cabello lo tenía suelto y en mis manos estaba un pequeño sobre blanco. Era la carta que había escrito y en la cual le confesaba cada pensamiento y sentimiento que sentía por él—. Estoy realmente nerviosa por esto, pero no te quiero perder.

El sonrojo era evidente y la mueca de aprensión no desapareció de mi rostro en ningún momento.

—Sé que soy patética por hacer esto pero… es la única forma que encontré para decírtelo. —Pasé el sobre de una mano a la otra, nerviosamente—. Espero que puedas entender lo que me pasa cuando la leas. —Empecé a hablar sobre algunas cosas de nosotros, le dije que lo amaba y veinte minutos después, con cara de felicidad inagotable, me despedí.

Cuando acabé de ver el video el llanto me atrapó de nuevo, la horrible realidad se hallaba de vuelta envolviéndome por completo.

Volví a la cama y me dejé deshacer en lágrimas acompañadas de los violentos sollozos.

_¿Y si Edward me rechazaba?,_ pensé angustiada. Estuve mucho tiempo intentado comprender su forma de tratarme tan tierna, atenta y leal… que claramente imaginé que él también sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si todo había sido una terrible confusión de mi parte?

Cada articulación de mi cuerpo tembló en pavor. Justo en ese instante el teléfono sonó provocando que mis latidos aumentaran estrepitosos.

Me espabilé y alcancé el aparato entre las manos frías. Mi limpié las lágrimas de los ojos y carraspeé para aclararme un poco la garganta antes de contestar.

—¿Hola? —dije asustada hasta los huesos.

—Dime en qué estabas pensando cuando escribiste semejante cosa absurda. —La voz de Edward sonó dura incluso a través del teléfono. Un latigazo de dolor me hirió las entrañas, agarré el aparato para que no se me deslizara de las manos.

—¿P-Por qué me dices eso? Es lo que pienso, es lo que siento por ti —susurré abatida, sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía decirme una cosa así?

Edward suspiró, sonó algo al fondo como el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

—Tanya leyó la carta y está muy afectada. —Su voz fue más baja, pero afilada en extremo. Me puse una mano sobre la cara, el terrible aguijonazo de indignación y traición perforó cualquier pensamiento de esperanza; ella no tenía ningún derecho para leer algo tan íntimo de mí como una carta de amor. Y que él la hubiese dejado hacerlo me lastimó cien veces más.

—¿Por qué dejaste que la leyera? —pregunté triste y rabiosa a la vez; retiré las lágrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

—Entre ella y yo no hay secretos, Bella —me contestó usando un tono altanero. Aguanté la respiración por cinco segundos y tapé la bocina para que no escuchara mis sollozos.

¿Y eso qué quería decir? ¿La amaba? ¿Estaba con ella, era su novia y no me lo había dicho?

—¿Te gusta tanto?—inquirí luego de un momento, haciendo uso de cada onza de energía dentro de mi alma. Me tapé la boca una vez pregunté para que no escuchara mis hipidos.

Edward suspiró. —Ella es… lo que siempre deseé para mí.

Me mordí el labio tan salvajemente que la boca me supo a hierro un segundo después. Edward no me quería, la sensación fue como una estaca ardiente siendo clavada en lo más profundo del corazón. Sollocé sin sonido y esperé a que él llenara el silencio en la línea, pues no tenía voz en ese momento para continuar hablando.

—Había sido un día tan especial para los dos, sin embargo, cuando llegamos y encontramos esa carta tuya en mi habitación…todo se arruinó.

Alejé el teléfono de mí todo lo que pude aun sosteniéndolo en la mano, llorando con desesperación. Negué con la cabeza una docena de veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que Edward me decía. ¿Tan abominable había sido para él enterarse de mis sentimientos? No podía ser, que justo él me estuviese diciendo eso. Y yo lo quería tanto, lo apreciaba tanto que escucharlo hablarme de esa forma era inaudito para todos mis sentidos.

—¿Tienes que ser tan cruel? —susurré con la voz entrecortada, agarré una almohada y la apreté fuertemente—. Me pudiste solo decir que no te interesaba y punto.

—Tú fuiste más cruel que yo, al escribir toda esa cantidad de mentiras e insultos.

¿Mis sentimientos eran insultos? ¿Eso era lo que sentía? ¿De qué mentira hablaba, si todo lo que expresé fue lo que sentía por él?

Dejé de llorar, porque de pronto me encontré que la ira y la humillación fueron más grandes que el dolor o la decepción. Parpadeé y sentí que el mundo se volcaba de cabeza una vez más en menos de veinte cuatro horas.

—Puedes irte al infierno, Edward —le dije con todo el sentimiento arraigado salido de no sé dónde, pero tan potente que me estrujó entera.

Él se rio, jodidamente se rio.

—Vaya que puedes ser cínica si te lo propones. —Cerré los ojos e inspiré cualquier cantidad de aire, pero no ayudó en nada a la masa contradictoria de sentimientos que me ahogaban—. Y para constatarlo, Bella, es obvio que la elijo a ella.

¡Crash!

Si no fuera porque aún estaba con los pies en la tierra, hubiese jurado que algo dentro mío había explosionado del dolor enviándome directo a la estratosfera. Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad y no tuve ningún escudo ni a nadie que me salvara de ella. Me quedé atascada en sus palabras por lo que me parecieron horas sin fin.

¿La elegía a ella sobre mí? ¿Por qué tenía que recalcarlo, de cualquier forma? ¿No estaba en extremo aclarado ese punto?

El llanto volvió enseguida como una avalancha de nieve; no pude controlarme cuando volví a hablar, por más que lo intenté.

—No pu-puede ser que tú me estés diciendo todo es-esto, Edward, tú que eres por encima de to-todo mi mejor amigo, la persona que más he querido en la vida —dije entre lamentosos sollozos incontrolables.

—Ya ves que los dos nos equivocamos. —Tragué pesado. Eso fue un golpe bajo que no vi venir, ni siquiera en la peor de las circunstancias.

Suspiré y me vi atacada por otra ola de llanto más fuerte que la anterior. —E-En ese caso, no hay na-nada más qué decir.

—Exacto —dijo sonando impasible.

—Espe-pero que esto al menos te haga feliz —susurré atragantada en agonía.

—Y yo espero no cruzarme contigo otra vez.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me di el lujo de cortar la llamada. En medio de mis pensamientos, cavilaciones, conclusiones y sentimientos atronadores solo pude hacerme una sola pregunta: _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió recién?_

Lancé el teléfono al suelo, escuché el estallido pero no me importó nada la posible reprimenda que recibiría a cambio por parte de Big Swan. Ese mismo chico encantador, amable, soñador, dulce y cariñoso, ¿era el mismo de hace un momento? Las lágrimas siguieron rodando por mi cara, incontenibles e irascibles. Así de simple ya no éramos amigos. Y así de simple toda la mierda se vino encima de mí.

Me dolieron sus palabras.

Me dolió su rechazo.

Pero me dolió más en el centro de mi alma perderlo como amigo. Sin una razón plausible para ello.

Esa dichosa carta arruinó mi vida por completo.

Lloré durante días sin notar que el tiempo transcurría como siempre para los demás. Papá estaba tan asustado por mi comportamiento, que en últimas decidí al menos, actuar frente a él durante la cena. No hablé con nadie más que no fuera papá, comía lo suficiente para que la gastritis no me matara de dolor, y me lamenté cada hora sin consuelo.

Alice llegó un día antes de iniciar clases y me llamó, pero yo, en mi laguna de sufrimiento decidí que era peor si estaba cerca de ella o de Emmett; porque entonces, también lo estaría de Edward. ¿Inmaduro? Lo sabía. ¿Egoísta? También lo sabía. ¿Me dolió alejarme de ellos a propósito? Era obvio que sí. Pero dolía mil veces más tener que estar cerca de él, después de la horrible manera en la que me trató. Como me humilló.

De a poco Alice y Emmett dejaron de insistir, de buscarme en la escuela cuando reiniciaron o en casa después. Fue paulatino, pero poco a poco, luego de un tiempo de ignorarlos, ellos se rindieron conmigo. Era lo que esperaba igual; yo misma me había rendido y de haberlo podido hacer, también hubiese desaparecido de la tierra. Estaba sumergida por completo en el dolor, la desilusión, la desesperanza que a duras penas rendía en la escuela, no tenía cabeza para nada más que compadecerme a mí misma por la mierda que mi ex mejor amigo me había hecho.

La primera semana de escuela fue, literalmente, el infierno sobre la tierra. Edward estaba en casi todas mis clases, lo que supuso verlo cada día ir y venir con su _novia_, besos intensos por cada rincón del aula, porque incluso, ella se había hecho cambiar de clases solo para estar con él. Más claro no podía ser, me estaban refregando su relación a la cara.

No me miraba, nunca. Y yo lo imité haciendo lo mismo. Pero no fue suficiente, el dolor estaba en carne viva, la desolación, todo estaba en primera línea todavía y de solo presentir que lo tenía cerca, aunque no lo viese, era una tortura en sí misma que no soporté por más de semana y media. Hice lo correcto, bueno lo que creí era lo correcto y me decidí a cambiarme de clases también. Un nuevo grupo de compañeros, viejos conocidos de la primaria con los que no había hablado en años, todo fue un respirar limpio y nuevo que me ayudó a avanzar. Con el tiempo me percaté que Alice sentía hacia mí una extraña furia. Lo adjudiqué al hecho de que la había sacado de mi vida, tal como Edward lo había hecho de la suya conmigo. Sin embargo, me dije, que le ahorraba el sufrimiento de estar conmigo y con él por separados, nunca la pondría a elegir entre nosotros, eso sería inhumano.

Me dediqué a seguir por mí misma, sin necesidad de que alguien más justificara mi existencia.

Al pasar los meses conseguí hacer varios amigos, Seth entre ellos, mi lindo y extraviado Seth. Mejoré mi ánimo con su compañía, mi vida tomó otro rumbo y me sentí feliz porque a mis trece años recién cumplidos, pude darme cuenta que aun existían buenas personas a mi alrededor.

No todos eran porquería después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

—_¿Qué has dicho, Bella? —Las dos giramos sorprendidas, para ver a un Edward totalmente pálido detrás de mí. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta, las manos me sudaron frías y me quise morir justo allí de la vergüenza._

—Sí, Bella, ¿qué has dicho? Explícale de nuevo a mi hermano lo que le confesaste hace años —dijo Alice con sorna y bastante alto.

Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban entornados mientras me veía fijo. Mordí mi labio y con un gesto airado volví mi mirada a Alice.

—Esto no es tú asunto —le reprendí conteniendo las ganas de estrangularla por su osadía.

Ella sonrió y de pronto me percaté de que Alice era una persona de tremendo cuidado.

—¿Bella? ¿Podrías responderme ya? —pidió Edward de forma seria. Lo miré de nuevo y sus ojos verdes estaban colmados de duda.

Quería que un terremoto sacudiera la tierra justo ahora.

Los recuerdos de la última vez, cuando le confesé mediante aquella carta del infierno todo mi amor, vinieron arremolinados de nuevo con el dolor de aquel entonces. Era fuerte aún a pesar de los años, pero no tan fuertes como yo. Ahora era capaz de ver a través de esa experiencia, el sufrimiento, la decepción lo realmente importante, el aprendizaje y la autoconsciencia sobre mí misma. Eso era pasado y no había nada peor que volver a caer en el teniendo las herramientas para evitarlo.

—Ya tú lo sabes, Edward, no hay necesidad de recordártelo —dije sin expresión en mi rostro. Él alzó una ceja y me observó más perdido que antes.

Me pregunté si fue buena idea acercarnos de nuevo, luego de todo lo que sucedió hace cuatro años. Arrugué el ceño y me puse en pie, era confuso y me encontraba hasta el cuello del sentimiento.

—Espera, Bella. —Edward me cogió del brazo, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos esmeraldas lucían opacos.

Alice bufó.

—Déjala, Edward, es tan cobarde que no te va a admitir nunca frente a frente lo enamorada que esta de ti. —Lanzó el comentario como una bomba nuclear sobre nosotros; mirándose el tono de sus uñas rosa pálido sin saberse aludida de nada. Edward arrugó el ceño de inmediato y yo temblé de solo recordar la respuesta que me había dado él por teléfono.

Me solté de su agarre sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Estuve, Alice, estuve enamorada él, tiempo pasado, ahora solo es una vago recuerdo que olvido la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Podrías explicarme cuándo exactamente estuviste enamorada de mí? —Él estaba desconcertado, pero yo lo estaba más que él. ¿Cómo que cuándo? ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Tan poco era yo en su vida, que lo había olvidado?

Negué con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de incredulidad y desazón. Apreté los labios y me fijé que Angela venía por mí.

—Es mejor que lo termines de olvidar, Edward, en realidad no vale la pena ir allí ahora. —Rodé los ojos y Angela llegó a mí con una sonrisa radiante que desapareció un poco al ver las caras de los tres.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Nada que te deba importar —le siseó Alice a Angela, contuve las ganas de arrastrarla del cabello por toda la cancha.

—¡Ya deja de comportarte como una perra! —le grité cansada de su actitud.

Ella siguió viendo sus uñas como si no le hubiese dicho nada.

—Isabella, en este preciso momento me vas a explicar todo, con lujo de detalles. Porque no sé de qué jodidos están hablando. —Suspiré ante su exigencia, y más ira me dio de solo pensar que lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Ahora quién es el cínico cuando se lo propone? —le aticé, usando las mismas palabras que él utilizó conmigo aquella vez. Se sintió bien devolvérsela como un torpedo de karma directo a su cara. Pero un segundo después me sentí terriblemente mal porque eso era un ciclo cerrado de mi vida, no tenía por qué decirle aquello. Además, yo no era esa clase de persona vengativa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y me miró calculadoramente.

—Lo siento —me disculpé por mi comentario fuera de lugar, lo miré apenada—, no debí haber dicho eso. —Negué con la cabeza antes de sujetar a Angela de la mano para obligarla a seguirme el paso hasta los baños, donde nos cambiamos en completo silencio.

Tiré de mi ropa con fuerza y me puse los jeans con fastidio. Angela solo me miraba con cara intranquila sin animarse preguntarme.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Bella —me dijo tímida.

Sonreí y detuve el afán por un momento, la miré y suspiré viendo sus ojos.

—Lo sé, Angela. —No éramos las únicas cambiándonos de ropa, así que le dije—: Más tarde podemos hablar. —No deseaba a nadie más metiéndose en mis asuntos.

Angela comprendió al instante y me dijo que me esperaba afuera mientras yo terminaba.

Suspiré y tomé la blusa manga larga azul de cuadros negros para ponérmela. Cuando me la abotoné, la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo; alcé la mirada y vi a Edward entrando tranquilamente como dueño del lugar, con la mirada extraviada como si buscara algo o alguien; abrí la boca para decirle que se retirara cuando una de las chicas empezó a chillar que se fuera.

—¡Voy con el rector Larry ahora mismo si no te vas! —Se metió a uno de los cubículos y desde allí se asomó esperando que él saliera. Edward le sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin importarle nada la amenaza de la chica.

—Edward, sal ya de aquí —le dije llamando su atención. Él giró al escucharme y su semblante cambió al verme, apretó la mandíbula y vino en mi dirección decidido. Las tres chicas que estaban junto a mí se alejaron despavoridas mientras se tapaban superficialmente con las prendas—. Yo misma voy acusarte, pervertido. ¡No puedes entrar aquí!

Se plantó frente a mí viéndose absurdamente engreído. Me dieron profundas ganas de golpearlo por atreverse a venir aquí sin algún tipo de vergüenza al baño de las chicas. Era Edward —me importa un carajo— Cullen después de todo, no sé cómo lo había olvidado.

—No me importa que me acusen. —Respiró profundo, llenándome de su aroma. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en sus palabras, era fácil perder el hilo de las cosas con él tan cerca—. Ahora, Bella, tienes que decirme qué fue eso de allá —dijo haciendo referencia a lo del enamoramiento que tuve de él. Entrecerré los ojos pensando que tal vez todo se trataba de una broma, y que hacía el tonto para humillarme o algo. Pero el brillo en su mirada, era sincero, como si de hecho, él no supiese nada.

Gruñí exasperada y lo jalé de la chaqueta café que vestía para arrastrarlo conmigo hasta el final del baño. Lo empujé al último cubículo y cerré la puerta. Quedamos los dos casi pegados por el estrecho espacio, sin embargo no me molesté en admirar su calor o su aroma, porque estaba decidida a terminar lo que Alice había empezado en la cancha.

Solté el agarre que tenía sobre su chaqueta, me recompuse un segundo antes de hablar.

—Sí, lo admito, estuve enamorada de ti hace cuatro años. Pero eso se acabó, lo superé hace tiempo. No veo a qué viene tanto revuelo de tu parte, además, tú ya lo sabías y me dejaste bastante en claro que no era correspondida.

Me recargué contra la puerta después de mi confesión. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos años por fin podía decirle todo eso en la cara sin sentir miedo, dolor o pena en mi corazón.

Edward abrió un poco la boca, sin decir nada, luciendo estupefacto. Esperé a que me dijera algo pero él simplemente no hacía nada en absoluto, solo se estuvo allí en la misma posición sin hacer amago de nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acabaste con tu pérdida de memoria? —pregunté con sorna, viéndolo a los ojos. Edward parpadeó y en menos de nada me sujetó la cara con suavidad entre sus manos. Pegué un respingo del susto y puse las manos sobre las suyas para deshacer su agarre. Sin embargo, Edward no me dejó.

—¿Te dije que no te correspondía? —inquirió casi que gritándome en la cara. Me empujé hacia atrás pero la puerta se interpuso en mi escape. Edward tenía una extraña mirada cálida que me impidió dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Cuándo demonios sucedió eso?

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste en la última llamada que me hiciste, ¿recuerdas? —le respondí con cautela, pero no por miedo ni ansiedad, tampoco por el firme agarre de sus manos en mi cara o por la mirada intensa en sus ojos. Era más bien porque en sus ojos se leía la cruda incertidumbre una vez más.

—¿Te refieres a cuando te llamé para reclamarte por la carta donde menospreciabas a Tanya? —Él parpadeó y de pronto me sofoqué bajo el hormigueo que generaba su tacto frío en mi piel. ¿Qué carta le había enviado yo, menospreciando a Tanya?

Resoplé y él se acercó más a mí, sin dejar ir su agarre.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás te envié una carta menospreciando a Tanya. —Él negó con la cabeza, y sentí su aliento batiéndose contra mi cara—. La única carta que te envié fue para confesarte lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —me cuestionó bajo, pero sin reproche en su tono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que mentir sobre eso? —Me sentí ofendida porque no me creía una sola palabra; y es que… ¿de dónde había sacado aquello? ¿Yo escribiéndole sobre Tanya? Lo último que harías sería algo como eso.

—Pero Emmett me dijo que tú la habías escrito —acotó.

Asentí sin dudar.

—Es cierto. Le entregué a Emmett mi carta para que te la dejara en tu habitación. Era una carta donde expresaba todo lo que sentía por ti. Nada más que eso. —Él bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Aproveché y retiré sus manos de mi cara. Abrí la puerta y salí para tomar aire fresco ya que me sentí ahogada de su presencia; caminé al lavamanos y cerré los ojos inspirado profundamente, agradeciendo que todas hubiesen abandonado el baño.

—En aquella carta tú solo describías lo horrible que era Tanya para ti. —Edward salió también del cubículo y se posesionó a mi lado—. Al final de la carta decía que necesitaba elegir entre las dos. —Lo último lo susurró, dejando de hablar al final. Abrí los ojos rabiosa.

—Ya te dije que no escribí tal cosa. —Volví a insistir, esta vez mirándolo por el espejo—. Pero no es mi problema si no me quieres creer. —Rodé los ojos, la conversación terminaba en ese mismo segundo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto.

Cogí la ropa de deporte que estaba al lado de la puerta, lo miré una última vez antes de salir. Esta vez no me detuvo ni hizo algún movimiento para impedir que me fuera.

Tomé aire y me fui.

Me sorprendí cuando seis pares de ojos me miraron al salir del baño. La tensión fue palpable en el ambiente cuando di un paso afuera. Seth, Jessica y Angela estaban apostados de un lado mientras que Emmett, Alice y Rosalie Hale se estaban del otro lado, todos mirándose unos a los otros, estudiándose.

—Hola, chicos —dije para mis amigos, de repente sentí que había interrumpido una conversación silenciosa muy importante—. Eh… ummm, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? —pregunté suavemente, sin querer meterme demasiado.

—Esperándote.

—Esperando a Edward.

Los seis hablaron al tiempo, pero capté el mensaje en seguida. Todos ellos sabían que estábamos adentro, en el baños de chicas, completamente solos. El sonrojo que me atacó fue masivo. Qué vergüenza, pensé recolocando mi cabello para que me tapara algo. Caminé con la mirada baja hasta ponerme al lado de Seth, no quería que vieran mi estado lamentable. Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella salió Edward portando una cara malhumorada. Alice me miró sombría al ver el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Jessica agarrándome de la mano.

Asentí y me dediqué todo el tiempo a mirar la moqueta, me sentía fatal conmigo misma por revivir aquel episodio del pasado; y no tenía fuerzas para pensar sobre las extrañas palabras de Edward acerca de la carta.

Cuando buscamos nuestras cosas al locker, las preguntas empezaron.

—Es algo del pasado que no tiene importancia, la verdad. —Jessica alzó las cejas sin creerme, Seth me observó pensativo mientras que Angela se mordía el labio, apenada por querer preguntarme más. Suspiré, tendría que explicarles de qué iba todo o sino no me dejarían en paz—. Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos hace años. Me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, así que decidí confesarme por medio de una carta. Él lo tomó mal, me dijo un par de cosas hirientes y tomamos caminos diferentes después —dije deprisa, sin dar detalles.

Jessica gruñó. — ¿Y por qué carajos nunca nos dijiste sobre esto? —Me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa.

Sonreí por la muestra inesperada de cariño de mi amiga y Seth me acarició el cabello en silencio.

—Es que ya no importa, eso sucedió hace años y ya lo superé por completo —dije sincera, mientras nos separábamos del abrazo. Angela enganchó su brazo con el mío y empezamos todos a andar hacia la salida del edificio.

—Pero debiste haberlo dicho —musitó Jessica, preocupada por mí.

Reí un poco y ellos me miraron mal. —Es que no sé de qué va todo esto, si es algo del pasado. No me duele ni me afecta. ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto? —Ahora todos querían saber del pasado, no me divertía, pero era irónico.

—Porque eres nuestra amiga y cualquier pendejo cojonudo que se atreva a dañarte, se las verá con nosotros —dijo Seth sin pizca de broma en su tono.

Angela y Jessica asintieron.

—Gracias, chicos, por el apoyo; pero sigo diciendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Está bien?

Ellos hicieron muecas inconformes, pero no dijeron nada más al respecto lo que restó del camino a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en el porche de mi casa sosteniendo un libro entre las manos. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, recién había acabado con los quehaceres pendientes de la casa. Sin nada más que hacer, decidí terminar un trabajo de física que era para el día viernes con el fin de aligerar la carga de la semana en seguida. Varios útiles escolares se encontraban regados a mi alrededor, una suave música de los ochenta me llegaba desde la cocina mientras permanecía acostada boca abajo y moviendo las piernas cruzadas al aire. No había llovido aún en la tarde, por lo que aproveché el generoso buen clima para quedarme en el porche por hoy.

Sin querer lo sucedido al final del día escolar vino a mi mente; dejé caer el libro y me quedé ida pensando en aquello en lo que insistió Edward sin descanso. ¿Yo escribiéndole cosas feas sobre Tanya? No lo podía creer. Además, ¿cómo era eso de que "le dije que eligiera entre las dos"?

Sacudí la cabeza rechazando semejante tontería; yo nunca escribiría algo como eso. O Edward estaba muy mal de la memoria o algo más había pasado con la carta.

Escuché el suave ronroneo de un auto acercándose y miré por la calle para ver si se trataba del señor Cohen, nuestro vecino. Pero el auto era demasiado lujoso para ser de él. Con un veloz movimiento, Edward aparcó su auto a un lado de la carretera. Alcé las cejas cuando lo vi caminar fuera del volvo con paso fuerte.

Me incorporé dejando las cosas olvidadas en el suelo.

Él terminó de acercarse con un par de zancadas y de cerca, no pude dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía vistiendo esa camisa negra manga larga, pantalones oscuros y zapatos deportivos grises. Se veía hermoso. Tenía el cabello húmedo y sus manos todo el tiempo estuvieron escondidas en sus pantalones mientras se acercaba; la última, una mala costumbre que ni Esme logró quitarle.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté bajando las escaleras para ir junto a él. Sonrió de lado mirándome de una forma bastante inquietante.

—Acabo de ir a la casa de Tanya —me dijo animado, alcé una ceja y cambié el peso de mi cuerpo a la otra pierna. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera al respecto?

Asentí y miré a su derecha, incómoda.

—Eso está… ¿Bien…mal? No sé ni qué decirte. —Reí por lo bajo nerviosa, era su problema, ¿no? Tratar de arreglar las cosas con Tanya, si eso era lo que deseaba. Si tanto la amaba como para perdonarla.

Edward me tomó delicadamente de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

—Me confesó que cambió tu carta por otra que ella misma escribió; esa que encontré y por la que reaccioné de esa forma contigo.

Abrí bien grande los ojos y un pequeño jadeo escapó de mi boca. ¿Tanya había hecho qué? Edward se acercó más a mí y con su otra mano me sostuvo de la cintura. Sus ojos brillaban más intensos de lo que alguna vez pude apreciar.

Tanya cambió mi carta, por otra. La sola idea me provocó un escalofrío, no supe qué hacer y mientras Edward me miraba tan cerca, yo solo pensé en lo mucho que lamentaba aquello. Porque de ser así entonces, Edward en verdad jamás supo lo que sentía por él. Pero también estaba el hecho de que me creyó capaz de escribir cosas horribles sobre otros; me dolió darme cuenta de eso.

—Es bueno aclarar la duda… ¿Gracias? —Estaba insegura de cómo tomar la noticia, ahora pude entender cosas que surgieron durante nuestra conversación telefónica, que jamás logré comprender del todo—. Me imagino que lo hizo para que te quedaras con ella. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto; después de todo, nada podíamos hacer al respecto.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. —¿No te importa nada? —inquirió.

—En realidad no es que no me importe, lo que sucede es que nada gano con enfurecerme, por algo que no puedo cambiar.

—A mí si me importa y mucho. —Adquirió un matiz más oscuro y vivo en su mirada; me percaté que acercó su rostro más al mío y mi corazón empezó a latir raudamente contra mis costillas, él tenía claras intenciones de besarme. ¿Cuántas veces soñé esto de niña? Que Edward aceptara mis sentimientos y me correspondiera de la misma forma que yo lo amaba. Miles, sino eran más. Sentí su aliento rozando contra mis labios, su mirada había vagado hasta mi boca en un instante.

Pero la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo realmente mal me sobrecogió. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida. Entonces la posición en la que nos hallábamos la encontré muy comprometedora, demasiado cercana para tratarse de dos personas que recién están volviendo a entablar una relación amistosa.

—No es buena idea, Edward —susurré tratando de retroceder, pero su agarre en mi cintura fue más fuerte que yo—. Edward…

Él bufo y suspiró. Sin embargo no me dejó ir. En cambio colocó su otra mano en mi cintura y me pegó contra todo su torso, sin dejar ningún tipo de espacio entre nosotros. Ahogué un jadeo al sentirlo de esa forma tan íntima. Él era dureza al roce y fuego al tacto.

—No me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca —me dijo a modo de confesión, en mi oído. Me mordí el labio, sofocando el estremecimiento que me invadió debido a sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que dijo? ¿No se podía controlar conmigo? Mi corazón repiqueteó lleno de orgullo y satisfacción a pesar de que mi cerebro le solicitaba que se calmara de inmediato; era todo muy confuso y yo no tenía porque sentir orgullo en lo absoluto—. Perdón por ser un idiota contigo, Bella, nunca podré perdonarme por la manera en que te traté.

Para ese punto, yo posiblemente me encontraba en medio de un agujero interestelar. Eran demasiadas cosas, lo de Tanya, nuestra extraña interacción, mi sobrerreacción hacia él, el poderoso nudo que sentía en medio de mi pecho por sus palabras…

—Edward, tranquilo. —Me obligué a decir cuando él murmuró un suave quejido—. Yo te perdoné hace tiempo, además, ahora sabemos que fue también culpa de Tanya que reaccionaras de esa forma.

Él enterró su rostro en mi cuello y no pude contener la necesidad de acariciar su cobrizo cabello. Su aliento me golpeó produciendo una reacción en cadena desde ese lugar hasta mi columna.

—Eras mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo pude dudar de ti? —Se hostigó, presionando más su perfecta nariz contra mi piel.

—¿El amor? —dije más como pregunta—. De todas formas no vale la pena desgastarse con eso, Edward.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, él sosteniéndome firmemente de la cintura, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y yo acariciándole suavemente su cabello. Se sentía correcto e incorrecto a la vez, él y yo estando así, tocándonos como si no importara nada más que apaciguar nuestros sentimientos el uno con el otro. Suspiré nostálgica, me pregunté: ¿qué habría sucedido con nosotros si Tanya no se hubiese metido al medio? ¿Estaríamos juntos?

—¿Edward?

—Dime —dijo suavemente apretándome la cintura un poco más.

—Quiero saber algo. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan mala persona? —cuestioné; me carcomió la duda de repente, a pesar de que no me fustigaba demasiado la nueva información, yo quería saber si mi mejor amigo, de aquel entonces, en realidad sí me llegó a conocer un poco. Edward había creído muy fácil que yo había escrito aquello.

Levantó la mirada dejando la piel de mi cuello sensibilizada con su respiración. Me miró con los ojos apesadumbrados llenos de culpa no dicha, al ver lo que sus esmeraldas traslucían, el pesar me invadió por completo haciendo que sintiera una horrible y profunda punzada.

—Yo… en ese momento no tenía cabeza; no me mal interpretes, Bella, siempre he sabido que eres la persona más bondadosa, tierna, verdadera, especial que he conocido en mi vida, sin embargo, no puedo excusarme y decir que simplemente estuve cegado por Tanya. —Suspiró y retiró las manos de mi cintura—. Realmente no tengo palabras suficientes para que me perdones por desconfiar de ti.

Asentí comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras. Edward me miró con tanta vergüenza que no me animé a decirle nada más al respecto. Él al menos lo había reconocido. No dejaba de ser doloroso, pero aun así, era algo de considerar que evidenciara su error.

No le iba a reprochar lo que hizo o no. ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido hacerlo. Ya tenía mi respuesta, él me creyó capaz de eso, lo cual era algo decepcionante.

—Pasado es y siempre lo será —dije para aligerar el ambiente, miré el camino de piedras con bastante interés. _¿Y ahora qué?,_ me pregunté analizando la situación. Lo que había empezado como un mal entendido, el triángulo amoroso en el cual a _él y a mí_ nos habían envuelto injustamente, nos acercó lo suficiente como para pelearnos, discutir, razonar, comprender muchas cosas de nosotros y del pasado; y eso estaba genial, aclarar las dudas… Sin embargo, ¿dónde nos dejaba eso ahora?

Me mordí el labio escarbando en mi mente.

—¿Bella?

Alcé la mirada ante su llamado suave y me quedé fascinada de nuevo por lo hermoso que era, sus facciones habían madurado con los años, y para ser sincera conmigo misma, me encontré comparando en mi mente al Edward de ahora y al Edward de antes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que alguna vez podamos ser amigos de nuevo? —me preguntó agarrándome la mano, su dedo pulgar acarició el dorso de ella y un pequeño cosquilleó se deslizó por toda mi extremidad superior.

Carraspeé y pensé en su pregunta.

—Solo si prometes hablar conmigo antes de juzgarme por alguna cosa —le dije pidiéndole sin tapujos lo que creí necesario para forjar una verdadera amistad esta vez. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza estaba molesta porque estaba aceptándolo de nuevo dentro de mi vida sin mayor mérito, más no le presté atención. Yo sabía cuidarme ahora, era fuerte y nada podía dañarme como antes.

Edward sonrió con verdadera tristeza y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Fue tan cálido el gesto, que en cuanto separó sus labios apetecibles de mi, el frío se sintió violento contra mi piel.

—Te lo prometo.

Le sonreí extasiada por tener de vuelta a mi amigo, asentí soltándome de su agarre. Retiré un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo miré debajo de mis pestañas, tenía que aceptar que me gustaba el riesgo que suponía tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida; no era idiota, sabía que las cosas no se arreglaban por arte de magia, había mucho trecho entre nosotros, cambios, historia, anhelos y no sabía si compaginaríamos después de todo lo sucedido. No sabía si el destiempo nos atizaría más adelante. Ya veríamos por el camino.

—Es hora de irme —dijo después de un momento de silencio cómodo. Me mordí el labio y asentí perdida en su brillante sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dije sin esconder mi emoción. Lo quería de nuevo en mi vida a pesar de todo lo malo que nos había sucedido. Quizás era idiota e incapaz de ver más allá que el aturdimiento del reencuentro, sin embargo, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Yo no poseía sentimientos escondidos hacia él, todo era claro y sin confusiones en mi mente. Mi corazón se hallaba mucho mejor resguardado esta vez.

Edward acercó su mano para retirar el mechón de cabello que luchaba contra mis intentos de aplacarlo y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja con extrema delicadeza.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió y luego lo vi partir en su auto.

Intenté reprimir las ganas de pensar en sus acciones y las palabras que me dijo pero fue inútil. _"No me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca". S_entí el sonrojo invadirme de solo recordarlo y el cosquilleo en mi estómago rebarbó por todo mi cuerpo como un latigazo.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en más calma, casi todo había regresado a la normalidad; el chisme perdió fuerza y por el momento solo algunas chicas seguían jodiéndome la paciencia, sin embargo no era nada que no pudiese manejar con una buena señal de _mi dedo favorito_.

Por otro lado, Eric se alejó por completo de nosotros, quizás porque oficializó su relación con la zorra de Tanya, con quien ahora se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo comiéndose la cara en cada oportunidad que tenían. A veces solo deseaba atropellarlos a los dos. Aún me enervaba la mierda que les habían hecho a Angela y a Edward como el primer día.

Edward me saludaba cada día en las mañanas con un beso en la mejilla que siempre lograba desajustar mi temperatura corporal; a pesar de que Jessica y Seth siempre lo miraban de mala forma por hacerlo, parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué tienes con Edward Cullen? —Mike me preguntó mientras se posicionaba al lado de Seth. Los últimos días, había vuelto a juntarse con nosotros ya que al parecer Eric no le prestaba atención debido a Tanya.

Miré al frente para que no viera la molesta que estaba por su pregunta. —Nada.

Respondí a secas, sin darle el menor detalle. Seth me puso su enorme brazo encima y me estrechó contra su costado.

—No seas arpía —me dijo al oído y yo le atiné un golpe suave en el abdomen. Se rió y me besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Para ser nada, te trata con demasiada familiaridad —dijo con desdén Mike, volví la mirada a él y sus ojos azules no denotaban nada más que molestia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jessica, Angela ni Seth me habían cuestionado sobre las pequeñas charlas que sostenía con Edward en la mañana, como para que Mike –que apenas lo consideraba un "amigo"– me estuviese preguntando sobre mi relación con Edward.

—No es tu asunto —dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Me devolvió la mirada de mala forma y se fue por uno de los pasillos, refunfuñando.

Jessica chasqueó la lengua.

—Voy por él —anunció antes de alejarse en la misma dirección que Mike, probablemente para apaciguar su enojo. Si había algo que detestaba era que se metieran en mis asuntos personales.

Seth soltó una risotada que hizo sobresaltar a una distraída Angela a mi derecha. Ella había estado en ese estado desde que Eric empezó a pasear a Tanya como un trofeo delante de toda la escuela.

—No puede ser que seas tan mala —dijo mi amigo negando con la cabeza—. Es que, carajo, él esta tan enamorado de ti que ya no puede disimularlo.

Jadeé en respuesta a su comentario e hice que los dos se detuvieran en medio del pasillo.

—¿Que Mike qué? —dije incrédula, cogí a Seth de la camisa gris que vestía y lo jalé para que se pusiera a mi altura, encorvado.

Él se siguió riendo con fuerza y lo acerqué más a mí cara.

—Es obvio, Belly. ¿No lo habías notado? —Rodó los ojos y soltó una nueva carcajada al ver mi rostro desencajado con la noticia. De repente me sentí como la peor de las perras por no haberme percatado de eso antes—. Oh.

Parpadeé varias veces y miré a Angela que lucía tranquila, como si nada de eso fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Lo sabías, Sngela? —Ella acomodó sus gafas y asintió tímida.

Sofoqué un gemido de culpa.

—¿Cómo es que tú no te habías enterado de eso? —me dijo Seth en tono burlón. Dejé ir mi agarre en su camisa, ahora arrugada, y miré el pasillo por donde se había ido Mike.

—Yo… es que nunca pensé que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia mi —dije anonadada—. Te juro que nunca hice algo para que él…

Seth me acarició la cabeza, haciéndome sentir una niña pequeña.

—No hizo falta que hicieras algo, Bella.

Miré la moqueta, sintiéndome mal y con ganas de vomitar. Yo sabía lo que era no ser correspondido, sentir algo tan maravilloso por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que estás a su lado. Es desolador.

—¿Debo disculparme con él? —susurré bajo mirándolos a los dos. No quería dejar las cosas así con Mike, él era mi amigo; no tan cercano como Seth, Jessica y Angela lo eran, pero amigo al final. El remordimiento estaba por consumirme justo allí.

—Por lo único por lo que debes disculparte es por la forma en que lo trataste recién. No por no sentir lo mismo que él —me dijo Angela y yo me mordí el labio pensando que sería lo mejor en estos casos.

Lamentaba no tener experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, pero tendría que aclarar las cosas con Mike tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Isabella, tienes visita! —Levanté la vista de los apuntes de literatura y arrugué el ceño al escuchar a Big Swan vociferar como león desde la planta baja. ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano?, me pregunté poniéndome en pie. Eran las ocho de la mañana apenas, un bendito sábado de descanso; era terriblemente molesto que me visitaran a esta hora. Cogí mi celular de la mesa de noche y miré para ver si tenía algún mensaje sobre esto, sin embargo no había nada.

Gruñí y grité: —¡Ya estoy abajo en seguida, Pa!

Me agarré el pelo con lo primero que vi y salí fuera de mi habitación con pasos pesados. Al bajar las escaleras noté que Big Swan estaba apostado en la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y con su bigote moviéndose de un lado a otro; en un claro síntoma de incomodidad.

—¿Quién es? —indagué estudiando su comportamiento. Me miró fijamente antes de girarse y abrir la puerta. _¡¿No lo había hecho pasar!?,_ chillé indignada por dentro. Big Swan era realmente estricto con los valores y modales en casa, por eso no comprendía que pasaba.

Pero en cuanto vi de quién se trataba, toda mi cara se volvió roja de la vergüenza y entendí la actitud de Charlie.

Edward estaba en el porche de mi casa, sonriéndome de forma brillante. Estaba divino con sus jeans azules, camiseta blanca ajustada a sus bíceps y zapatos negros de cuero. Suspiré por dentro encantada con su belleza masculina. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada a mi padre que no le concedía el paso, a pesar de haber abierto la puerta.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludé terminando de bajar las escaleras y colocándome al lado de Charlie, le di un pequeño empujón para que se apartara. Big Swan bufó y se perdió a la sala de estar sin decir nada. Él sabía que algo malo había pasado entre nosotros, pero nunca me preguntó directamente por qué había dejado de ser amiga de Edward—. Ven, sigue. —Lo invité a entrar y me hice a un lado.

Él entró y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír alucinada. _Bueno, ya basta, Bella. Que sea atractivo no significa te vuelvas loca a su alrededor._

_Hormonas, dichosas hormonas,_ me respondí a mí misma.

—Hola, Bella. —Me cogió una mano y me la acarició suavemente; había notado que siempre hacía lo mismo, incluso en la escuela.

—¿Paso algo?—pregunté sin saber del motivo de su visita.

—Nada en especial. ¿Por qué? —me preguntó. Estábamos prácticamente susurrando entre nosotros; Charlie no paraba de mirarnos de reojo desde el sillón.

Rodé los ojos. —No esperaba a que vinieras hoy.

Edward hizo un dulce mohín con su boca y me respondió. —¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?

Alce las cejas y negué demasiado frenética.

—No, para nada. Es solo que no te esperaba —balbuceé mirándolo relajarse de nuevo—. Umm si quieres vamos arriba. —Edward entendió de inmediato y asintió; las energías pesadas de Charlie me tenían los nervios de punta.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es mi habitación? —pregunté avergonzada, él asintió—. Adelántate y ya voy contigo, ¿sí? —pedí, sabiendo que tenía que explicarle a Charlie algunas cosas antes de poder pasar el rato con Edward.

Él me guiñó el ojo y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Esperé a que tomara la dirección correcta hacia la izquierda y entonces me fui a la sala con Charlie.

—¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? —me preguntó molesto "mientras veía la tv", apenas puse un pie en la instancia.

—Claro que no. —Negué sin pensarlo. Era absurdo. ¿Edward y yo saliendo?

—¿Y entonces? —Movió su bigote de un lado a otro, yo estaba estrujando las manos en mi camiseta debido a la presión. Charlie tenía mucho poder sobre mí, no porque le temiera o algo así; yo lo quería demasiado y siempre me ponía mal la idea de no cumplir con sus expectativas.

Carraspeé y lo miré mientras pagaba por fin la tv.

—Estamos intentando ser amigos de nuevo.

Torció el gesto, dejando el silencio caer sobre nosotros en cuento dije aquello. Me pasé las manos sobre la cara y esperé a que me dijera lo que sea que tenía que decirme, pero al correr los minutos, ninguna palabra brotó de su boca.

—Todo se encuentra bien, Big Swan.

—Bella… —Empezó con ese timbre de voz que vaticinaba un sermón extenso sobre lo que debía hacer.

—Ya lo sé —dije tranquila. Yo realmente sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, poseía marcas internas que nadie jamás iba a poder borrar; no era novata. Sabía que aun sentía atracción hacia Edward, pero no de la misma forma de hace algunos años. Era diferente ahora, y por encima de todo yo ya no lo amaba. Así de sencillo. Todo lo que sentía por él, era aprecio, compañerismo…. y claro estaban también aquellas sensaciones extrañas cada vez que lo tenía cerca, pero, ¿cómo puedo no sentirlas si Edward era un chico tan atractivo? Es decir, más de la mitad de la escuela —antes del chisme— querían follarlo. No las culpaba, él era la perfección en persona.

Soy una adolescente, por todos los cielos, no una santa con problemas de la vista.

—Pero no quiero volverte a ver mal, hija. —Su tono bajó de intensidad, y me dio pesar que él se estuviese preocupando de más.

Le sonreí. —Todo va ir bien.

—Eso espero —dijo en tono resignado, volviendo a encender la tv. Creía fervientemente en mis palabras, yo no tenía por qué sufrir esta vez.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dejé la sala y subí las escaleras. Mientras avanzaba, solo podía repetir una y otra vez en mi cabeza que era fuerte, decidida, madura e ingeniosa; la pequeña e inocente niña ya no se encontraba presente, solo me hallaba yo, una chica aterrizada, dura y madura.

Edward estaba de pie mirando hacia la ventana cuando entré a mi habitación. Hice un recuento rápido del orden y me alegré por haber limpiado ayer en la tarde.

—Hola. —No sabía qué más decir. Era…singular verlo en mi cuarto después de todo este tiempo, y sin embargo, se sentía demasiado familiar tenerlo de vuelta. Edward se giró y me regaló una sonrisa precavida, pero igual de hermosa.

—¿Todo se encuentra en orden? —me preguntó caminando en mi dirección. Me sonrojé sabiendo a qué se refería. Charlie puede ser un ogro rabioso cuando se lo proponía, y para mi vergüenza total, Edward no se salvó del genio de Big Swan.

—Sí, todo sin problemas. —Edward me agarró de la mano y empezó a acariciarme la piel en suaves círculos. Me mordí el labio intentando aplacar el cosquilleó que se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo. Aquel gesto siempre lograba embotarme por completo.

Edward tomó otro paso acercándose tanto a mí que mi nariz por poco rozaba su pecho. Tragué pesado por su cercanía; por un momento todo lo que pude percibir fue a Edward; su aroma, el calor que emanaba de su ancho tórax, la descarga eléctrica que se expandía entre nosotros y la tranquilidad que tanto había echado de menos cuando estábamos juntos.

Se cernió sobre mí para dejar un beso suave en mi coronilla. Sostuve la respiración y me dejé hacer sin oponerme. Fue tan dulce, como lo es un beso de un hermano apreciado.

Ahogué las ganas de suspirar, mientras él se separaba para mirarme a los ojos.

—Me merezco cualquier cosa que el señor Swan pueda hacerme —me dijo mientras me jalaba del agarre en mi mano, para sentarnos en la cama. Negué con la cabeza y me sentí peor que antes por la falta de cortesía de Charlie.

—Eso no es cierto, Edward —le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos, él dejó de mirarme un segundo y miró nuestras manos unidas.

Sonrió de forma triste.

—Hasta hace cuatro semanas yo… no soportaba mirarte. Era como si algo dentro de mi te odiara profundamente —me confesó viéndose algo aturdido, triste, como si no pudiese creerlo él mismo. Me dolió que se sintiera así, pero no lo culpé.

—Entiendo… —dije bajando la mirada, todo este tiempo él había creído cosas de mí que no eran ciertas; pero no por eso iba a permitir que Big Swan lo volviera a tratar como un delincuente peligroso.

—No, no lo entiendes, Bella. —Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacía él y sus ojos estaban nublados con algo que no supe interpretar. Edward pasó la mano sobre su cabello antes de continuar—. Ahora comprendo por qué me sentía de esa forma.

Arrugué el ceño tratando de entre ver lo que él quería decir con eso, pero sus ojos verdes solo estaban plagados de dolor.

—Solía pensar que todas esas emociones terribles se debían a lo que había pasado con Tanya y la carta que me enviaste. —Contuve la respiración, esperando a que prosiguiera y me sacara de la miseria en la que estaba al saber que en su corazón él me llegó a odiar—. Pero ahora estoy seguro que nunca se trató de Tanya. Siempre se trató de ti, Bella.

¿De mí? ¿Qué le hice yo para que se sintiera de esa manera?

Un pequeño quejido que salió de mi garganta enlodó el ambiente tenso. Al verme palidecer Edward se apresuró a besarme la mano tiernamente.

—Demonios… tú seguiste con tu vida como si nada; conseguiste nuevos amigos, volviste a ser feliz en tan poco tiempo que te detesté por ello. Porque me dejaste atrás y te olvidaste de mí.

_¿Me culpó por intentar ser feliz?_

Parpadeé y me puse en pie necesitando aire. Pero él no me lo permitió; me jaló de la mano, abrió las piernas y me hizo pararme entre ellas mientras sus manos me sostenían de la cintura.

—Soy una persona egoísta —continuó sin dejar de mirarme—. Ahora puedo ver que no deseaba a nadie cerca de ti, más que a mí.

Me quedé paralizada procesando sus palabras. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó y el pitido en mis oídos se hizo violento. Me hundí un poco en la decepción que suponía la manera de pensar de Edward con respecto a mí. Más cuando luché tanto por salir de ese terrible bache en mi vida.

—¿Por qué te sentías de esa forma? —inquirí perdida en sus ojos, estaba prácticamente envuelta en él, aunque sus piernas solo me apresaran un poco, tenía esta sensación en el pecho. Lo vi dudar por un segundo antes de que la firmeza volviera a imponerse en sus esmeraldas.

—Antes yo tampoco podía comprender por qué me sentía de esa forma y por ello lo adjudiqué todo al tema de la carta. —Cogió una larga respiración antes de juntar su frente con mi abdomen, reprimí el jadeo que quiso salir disparado de mi boca al verlo tan frágil—. Pero ahora no tengo dudas; la verdadera razón por la que me sentía de esa forma es porque me gustas, Bella, y me jode que alguien más pueda ocupar el lugar que siempre fue para mí.

_¿Qué?_

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno niñas este es el capi veteado por la linda Manue muaxxxxx gracias!**


	4. Circunstancias

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

Summary: Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. ––Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! ––rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y sin embargo no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor.

* * *

_**Hola mis preciosas! por aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, de nuevo sin betear ¬¬, bueno mi doc ha estado super ocupada y no me ha podido ayudar. Espero que perdonen cualquier mounstruo que encuentren por allí :(**_

* * *

_"You lost the love I loved the most"_

_Christina Perry._

**_._**

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_._

_._

_._

**Circunstancias.**

**.**

Las inesperadas palabras de Edward fueron todo lo que pude procesar por un largo tiempo.

Miles de pensamientos, preguntas, sensaciones, objeciones, críticas revolotearon a través de mi sangre con cada bombeo desesperado de mi corazón. _¿Yo le gustaba?_ Es decir, _ ¿En un sentido más extenso que el de un amigo?_

_¿Cómo románticamente hablando?_

El pensamiento me atropelló con la fuerza de mil caballos y cuando las piernas se me doblaron débiles, las manos de Edward me atrajeron para que me sentara sobre su regazo, arropándome con todo su calor; no tuve ni un gramo de fuerza para impedírselo, estaba tan elevada en mis pensamientos que difícilmente pude gemir en protesta.

Y es que… yo lo amé, hace algunos años y que viniera a decirme esto, después de tanto tiempo…era como si le clavaran un puñal a aquella niña que lloró amargamente durante _meses_, por el rechazo de su amor.

Cerré los ojos e intenté sin éxito alejar esos sentimientos horribles.

––No puedes decirme eso. ––murmuré viendo la oscuridad de mis párpados. Lo sentí suspirar y sus brazos me envolvieron apretadamente mientras me adhería a su pecho.

Respiré absorbiendo su aroma fresco, para calmar la crispación que había provocado con unas cuantas palabras.

––Tenía que sacarlo de mí. ––dijo besándome la cabeza.

Apreté más los ojos, y negué ––¿Sabes acaso…?––la voz se me cortó un poco obligándome a callar por un momento, me susurró un _tranquila_ al oído, tan suave que me estremecí al percibir su aliento cálido; pero yo necesitaba decirlo a pesar de la punzada de dolor que no me dejaba hablar––¿Sabes que me hace mucho daño lo que dices? ––terminé de decir de forma entrecortada.

Edward se tensionó por completo como una piedra debajo mío, y yo me resentí conmigo misma por hacerlo sentir mal.

––No es esa mi intención. Jamás podría volver a hacer algo que te dañara de alguna forma––me respondió con voz ronca, milimetrada como si el simple hecho de mencionar lo que sucedió hace cuatro años lo fastidiara a niveles insospechados.

Esto era una situación por demás irónica, el destino se estaba carcajeando a mi costa, en mi propia cara.

_¿Cuánto habría sacrificado porque él me dijera eso mismo, hace cuatro años?_

Lo hubiese entregado todo sin decoro alguno.

Pero ahora…

_Ahora ya no tenía ningún sentido._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro bastante cerca del mío. Edward me miraba con la cabeza un poco inclinada, y sus ojos esmeraldas llenos con claro dolor me impactaron con una sacudida de todo mi cuerpo.

_Sé lo que se siente_, pensé rememorando el pasado.

––Lo sé Edward. Es solo que es…. Complicado.

––¿A qué te refieres? ––me preguntó bajando la cabeza para darme un entrañable y dulce beso en la cien. Dejó sus labios justo así, pegados a mi piel sin ningún indicio de querer alejarse un centímetro. Tragué pesado al tener la tintineante sensación de sus labios contra mi piel.

––Me refiero a que fue duro para mi poder superar tu rechazo Edward. Más de lo que te imaginas; y si bien sé que no todo fue tu culpa, el que me digas esto ahora es… triste ––Tomé aire, claudicando en el intento de expresarme bien–– simplemente es demasiado.

_Y no tengo ninguna condenada pista de como continuar con nuestra amistad después de tu confesión._

De repente sentí sus manos moverse a mi cintura de nuevo, en un recorrido lento y tortuoso que me provocó un suave temblor en el cuerpo. Ahogué un jadeo por la impresionante reacción que solo su tacto producía en mi piel, sin permitir que algo se reflejara en mi rostro.

Suspiré.

––Lo comprendo. No espero que digas algo a cambio. ––despegó sus labios de mi piel para mirarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes que poseía. Él me transmitía tanto con una sola de sus miradas que sostener la conexión fue casi que imposible, aunque me obligué a ello.

Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en Edward, su respiración estaba golpeándome las mejillas llenándome de su fresco aliento, las contracciones de su corazón empujando contra mi espalda, la tensión de sus músculos debajo de mí… me mordí el labio apartando la mirada de la suya. Tenía el corazón acelerado y las manos frías. No, me dije con vehemencia, yo no podía estar sintiendo cosas por Edward de nuevo.

Me escondí de su mirada no pudiendo soportar un segundo más la potencia calcinante de sus ojos sobre los míos; entonces dirigí la vista hacia abajo a mis manos pálidas.

––Yo no… es que, realmente lo que deseo es tener tu amistad de vuelta. Siento si me mal interpretaste de alguna forma–– dije sin dejar de rebuscar en mis manos las respuestas correctas, estaba nerviosa y casi que entrando en una crisis por la sola posibilidad de perderlo una vez más. ––Quisiera que por favor no me vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿Bien? Me incomoda mucho––me escuché a mí misma y no pude dejar de pensar en lo inmadura que era, después de todo. Más ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle sino?

_No sentía lo mismo por él, y aunque lo sintiera no iba a arriesgarme de nuevo a que me dañara._

Estúpida no era.

Hormonal, tal vez.

_Pero no estúpida._

El silencio nos arrulló por un pacífico momento, Edward me concedió algo de paz mental y me dejé llevar por la muda respuesta de mi petición.

––Lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada––susurró con la voz gruesa, metiendo su rostro en mi cabello, respiró profundo y luego soltó el aire con un sonido masculino.

_Oh dios, ¿Por qué tuvo que sonar como un gemido deseoso? _Aquel sonido que dejó ir incendió algo en mi entrepierna que francamente me sorprendió, incluso mis pezones se irguieron dolorosamente contra la licra de mi blusa.

_Mierda._

Me mordí el labio y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun pesaba por mis arterias, me puse en pie alejándome dos prudentes pasos hacía la ventana. _¿En qué momento empezó mi cuerpo a arder?_ Pensé algo aturdida y con la respiración por los aires. Es todo él, todo su atractivo ser… su cercanía, él tenía esta aura seductora y atrevida que me envolvía como la más suave y cálida de las sedas.

Tragué pesado y me crucé brazos ocultando mis senos, para que no viera la evidencia de mi excitación.

_Deja ya de comportarte como calentona y coloca los puntos sobre las ies._

Edward estaba analizándome de arriba abajo con una mirada que, oscura, pícara y coqueta, jamás había sido lanzada hacía mí; menos por parte de él. Entorné los ojos y el sonrojo recorrió desde mi cara hasta mi pecho, ¡Edward no tenía ninguna clase… de modales! ¿Pero que esperaba lanzándome esa mirada? Yo no estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de atenciones. Además, la última vez que verifiqué ¡Los amigos no se miraban de esa forma!

Maldije la hora en la que me puse esos shorts y esa blusa amarilla desgastada por el sobreuso; era mi outfit que vestía los fines de semana en casa ¿Pero cómo me iba a imaginar que Edward se iba a presentar en mi casa un día sábado, en la mañana? Pisoteé el suelo llamando su atención, se centró en un lugar más seguro al mirarme a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada en su boca y una mirada peligrosamente a pasiva.

Me crucé de brazos y lo fulminé con la mirada—Recién dijiste que lo intentarías, Edward. —gruñí, era imposible que volviéramos a retomar una amistad si seguía mirándome como un pedazo de carne; además que el sonrojo se iba a volver permanente en mis mejillas por su actitud imprudente.

Edward se puso en pie con todo su metro noventa estirado hasta los límites y me tuvo encarcelada con su sola presencia, mirándome desde su asombrosa altura.

—Tranquilízate ¿Si? Voy en serio cuando te dije que lo iba a intentar. Haría cualquier cosa por ti—dijo frunciendo una pizca el ceño. Apretó los labios haciendo una mueca contrariada—Pero eso no cambia lo que siento.

Algo de mí le gustaba a Edward y no pude de parar de pensar en eso mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Aparte de sentir un poco de regocijo propio, la punzada de preocupación no dejó de latir en desacuerdo ni por un segundo.

Me abracé sintiéndome incómoda por la mirada que me lanzaba; sus ojos verdes se veían alucinantes, brillantes y anhelantes, como si estuviese viendo algo sumamente importante en vez de estar mirándome solo a mí. Sus ojos se estaban encargando de recordarme lo que sentía, y que por supuesto no podía ignorarlo por mucho que lo anhelara.

—Ya está bien ¿No? —le dije para que dejara de mirarme de esa forma, ¡No veía lo mal, frustrada, triste, desprotegida, que me hacía sentir! Lo empujé como una mera reacción inmadura aprendida en mi niñez para aplacar la revolución de sensaciones atolladas que tenía en el cuerpo; pero no lo moví un solo centímetro lejos de mí, todo él era roca y fuerza contrita parado en frente mío. El corazón latió con un glup atronador mientras lo observaba divertirse con mi impaciencia —¿Qué es tan divertido?

Edward agrandó su sonrisa, sus ojos se empequeñecieron un tanto y negó sin decir nada; sin embargo no apartó aquella expresión de tierna burla. En el fondo sabía que me lo merecía, él había logrado sacarme una parte bastante inmadura e infantil que refundí en mi interior desde que decidí ser una mujer dura, madura y eficiente. Me enervó que Edward pudiese alterarme de esa forma.

—Nada. —dijo con su voz aterciopelada, sin apartar un segundo aquella expresión de su rostro. Tomé aire y me decanté por ignorarlo en vez de darle más importancia. Me hice a un lado alejándome de él y de su presencia atrayente antes de que termináramos haciendo algo de lo que probablemente me iba a arrepentir.

Bufé sentándome de nuevo en la cama—Así que me detestabas antes…—dije para cambiar de tema de inmediato. _Estoy haciendo gala de la sensatez_, pensé rodando los ojos.

Edward me encaró y elevó una ceja cobriza sabiendo lo que pretendía al dejar el tema atrás. _Otro elefante rosa en mi vida de ahora en más._

—En cierta manera, sí. —respondió con culpa tildando su voz—Era un estúpido, ahora lo sé. —recorrió su cabello con la mano cuatro veces antes de apoyarse sobre el marco de la ventana cruzado de brazos.

—Yo estaba demasiado triste como para odiarte de alguna forma—reconocí recordando aquellos días en los que solo prefería ocultarme en el baño de niñas toda la jornada, antes que compartir espacio con Edward y Tanya, y sus besos húmedos. Fueron días de mierda, no extrañaba para nada esa época de mi vida.

—Siento que tuvieras que pasar todo eso por el engaño de Tanya y por mi desconfianza—me miró directo a los ojos, apretando la mandíbula— Nunca me imaginé que me querías de esa forma; aun me cuesta creerlo—dijo haciendo que frunciera el ceño, ¿No fui evidente? Me pregunté ¿Él solía ser tan despistado? Es decir, podía recordar un montón de veces en las que me puse en evidencia, sin mencionar las cortas y pulsantes indirectas de Emmett sobre lo que sentía por él a cada momento.

Por un segundo, quise reírme de la ironía.

—Pues créelo y si le preguntas a Emmett, sabrás que fui bastante obvia —dije rodando los ojos. Por la cara de Edward pasó una ráfaga de molestia casi imperceptible cuando mencioné a su primo— ¿Qué sucede?

Edward se encogió de hombros tomándome como ingenua, y se dedicó a mirar alrededor de mi cuarto como si lo repara por primera vez—Tu habitación está completamente diferente ahora—encogí los hombros, cuando deje atrás mi niñez, lo hice empezando con la decoración de mi cuarto; me dediqué un largo tiempo a renovar cada cosa — No sabía que te gustaba Tokio Hotel. —me dijo cuándo su mirada extraviada se trabó en el cd. Estaba completamente segura que estaba pensando en algo más de lo que aparentaba. Quizás en Emmett. ¿Tenían ellos problemas serios?

Hice una mueca y miré el cd olvidado de aquella banda sobre mi escritorio—En realidad solo me agrada la letra de Monsoon, no me gusta mucho la banda en sí.

—¿Entonces por qué compraste el cd? —inquirió confundido.

Negué de un lado a otro—Mike me lo prestó hace meses y no se lo he devuelto.

Juro que escuché la mandíbula de Edward cerrarse con un chasquido, lo miré asombrada por su reacción pero no me atreví a decir ni a preguntar nada al respecto; sentí que lo mejor era quedarme callada aunque no supe a ciencia cierta por qué.

—Umm— pronunció apretando los labios mientras destrozaba dicho objeto con la mirada. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward? ¿No le gustaba la banda o simplemente no le gustaba Mike?

_Mejor no le menciono a Seth_, pensé viendo el mal humor que se cargó cuando mencioné a Emmett y a Mike.

Parpadeé y me mordí el labio. Edward volvió la mirada sobre mí y de inmediato su semblante cambió a uno más dulce, como si la molestia nunca hubiese pasado sobre su rostro.

—Aun conservas esa mala costumbre—me reprendió más no pareció realmente molesto. Elevé una ceja sin captar lo que dijo y él sonrió al pararse junto a la cama; encorvándose sobre mí liberó el labio torturado por mis dientes, en un gesto tan íntimo que temblé por el solo contacto de su dedo índice sobre mi piel; suspiré debido a la fugaz sensación, provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en Edward.

—Es… lo hago sin pensar—susurré naufragada en el verde selva de sus ojos, al comprender a que se refería. Por años traté de quitarme aquella maña de morderme el labio, sin embargo no había logrado librarme de eso.

—Lo sé, y me encanta que lo hagas todavía—dijo envolviéndome con su tono de voz cargado de seducción. _Peligro._ La advertencia resonó fuerte.

Volví a retener mi labio inferior entre los dientes sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Tener a Edward tan cerca y hablándome de esa forma era demasiado para mi bienestar mental. Apreté las piernas sintiendo que el calor cedía desde el centro de mi pecho hasta posarse en mis bragas aniquiladas _¿Qué es lo que estaba haciéndome? Estoy jodida, estoy jodida, estoy tan jodida,_ pensé como una sentenciada a muerte, repitiendo el veredicto mil veces.

_¿Qué me haces Edward?_ Le pregunté con los ojos, sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El raudo galope de mi corazón solo hizo un aumento en sus pulsaciones al notar el deseo oscuro en su mirada y sin dejar de consumirme ni un segundo, saco su lengua para pasarla sobre los labios besables de los que era acreedor.

Contuve la respiración. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y repercutía en cada onza de mi cuerpo.

Calor, solo era calor.

—¿Por… por qué? —dije, en un intento por desviar mis ojos de sus codiciables labios . ¡Que tremendo desafío era esto! Pero con todo mi esfuerzo en ello y con ocho maldiciones internas después, pude serpentear la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos.

Edward suspiró —Porque así es como sé, cuan nerviosa te hago sentir. —respondió con voz sedosa.

Oh, Dios.

Él. No. Dijo. Eso.

¡Dijo que lo intentaría!

Miles de burbujas reventaron en mis bragas, flamas ardientes se volcaron por mi rostro, pecho y entre mis muslos obligándome a retorcerme un poco, para mi completa indignación, delante de él.

Lo peor de todo era que… _¿Él me conocía tan bien?_ Carajo, soy una perdedora en un juego que nunca antes había sido de mi gusto jugar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, y Edward estaba tomando ventaja sobre un terreno desconocido para mí, como lo era eso de coquetear.

Concéntrate, de inmediato

_¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¿Me preocupaba que el tomara delantera en algo que no me simpatizaba en lo absoluto y menos con él? Eso no era lo importante aquí Isabella Swan_, lo importante es que él lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba atropellándome con sus palabras, con su manera de envolverme en el deseo.

Antes de saber lo que se proponía, Edward volcó sus tonificados brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo obligándome a inclinarme hacia atrás al tiempo que él bajaba su rostro con decisión. De no haber retrocedido, lo más seguro era que nuestros labios hubiesen impactado juntos en ese mismo instante. Lo mire fijo y aun en medio de todo el torbellino de sentimientos, tuve claro que nada estaba escrito cuando se trataba de Edward— Idiota, bobo, incumplido, cojonudo, atractivo, hermoso, perfecto hijo de…. Su madre amorosa—Cullen.

La impulsividad, lo definía a la perfección.

_¿Por qué me sorprendía?_

Me dejo sin aliento la cercanía que compartíamos, su tono de voz, la espesa oscuridad reflejada en aquellas ventanas que eran sus ojos, toda me trastorno en una masa de palpitaciones.

—Mierda, es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería—dijo resoplando en mi cara, usando un tono colmado de ansiedad y preocupación. Arrugué el ceño tratando de descifrar sus palabras y arrugué la cobija entre las manos.

Entonces el gritó de Big Swan nos hizo saltar, atrapados—¡Isabella, recuerda que debemos ir a hacer la compra! —Edward y yo nos miramos mientras Charlie refunfuñaba la orden desde el primer piso, totalmente inmóviles a la espera de que el otro hiciera algo; sin embargo fue Edward quien terminó por reducir la pequeña distancia entre nuestros labios.

—Así me tenga que quemar en el puto infierno. —susurró antes de posar su ardiente piel, sobre la mía.

Contuve la respiración al sentir sus labios tremendamente cálidos contra los míos, moldeándose en uno solo. _Dulce Jesús. _Un lengüetazo de calor corrió de una terminación a otra por toda mi cara, mientras la vigorosa electricidad se dispersó en cada pequeña zona, provocando que los dedos de mis pies se encogieron en respuesta a tan placentera caricia; y mientras yo, con los ojos bien abiertos, siendo bombardeada por las sublimes sensaciones en mi cuerpo, lo vi a él con los ojos cerrados manteniendo una expresión de tortuoso placer en su rostro. Gemí al verlo de esa forma tan voluble y empujé mis labios contra los suyos, dejándome llevar por su beso, dulce, casto y carente de segundas intenciones. Pero también siendo traicionada por mí misma.

Edward se separó de mí alejándose de mis labios, caminando de forma lenta hacia atrás. Se pasó una mano por la cara, como si quisiera centrarse bien antes de hablar y luego poso su vista en la mía.

—No me voy a disculpar. —advirtió y repasó sus labios tentadores con la lengua. Tragué pesado al ver esa imagen erótica, que de seguro, quedaría tatuada en mi lóbulo frontal de por vida.

Me toqué los míos con dedos temblorosos, a pesar de haber durado menos de diez segundos y que no hubiese sido más que un beso superficial; la sensación crepitaba todavía con bastante carga por mis arterias; y también rezumando entre nosotros.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras—un beso, un solo beso y yo me sentí perdida en la vorágine de la contrariedad. Yo ya no lo amaba, no sentía por él más que atracción física, y sin embargo ese beso… ese beso entre abrió una puerta que pensé, se hallaba sellada de por vida.

—¡Isabella! —me llamó, escuchándose cada vez más impaciente. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí a la puerta con las piernas debilitadas. Sentía el corazón en la boca, mientras avanzaba.

—Será mejor que te vayas. —dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro. Edward tenía aprisionaba su nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar, al devolverme la mirada. El matiz oscuro aún permanecía allí.

Me sentía fatal, perdida y muy consternada por un simple beso. _¿Por qué me tuvo que besar?_

_¿Por qué tuve que devolverlo?_

—¡En un segundo bajo Big Swan! —grité para aplacar el genio, que justo ahora lo debía tener por los cielos. Abrí la puerta y le hice un gesto para que siguiera.

Edward resopló y salió de mi habitación no sin antes echarme una mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto hacían? —inquirió papá cuando llegamos a la sala, movió su bigote de un lado a otro en un claro indicio de su mal genio a punto de estallar; por lo que me apresuré en contestar antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

—Poniéndonos al día papá. —dije con un suspiro de adolescente rebelde, para desviar su atención.

Nos miró uno al otro, inspeccionándonos y buscando algún indicio de mentira tras mi declaración. _Solo yo puedo tener la mala fortuna de tener un papá policía._

Pero la perfecta cara de poker de Edward fue lo bastante convincente para Big Swan, luego de unos segundos.

Gruñó un—Se nos hace tarde. —y se fue escaleras arriba, a buscar quien sabe que cosa. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Big Swan no le había regalado una sola palabra a Edward, por lo menos directamente. Eso me avergonzó tremendamente.

Iba a morderme el labio, pero me detuve apenas recordé lo sucedido en mi cuarto. Me sonrojé toda y Edward observó mi cara en completo silencio. Arrugué el ceño, pero en el fondo me dije, _no quieres saber lo que está pensando._

—Nos vemos—se despidió, en tono firme. Asentí incómoda, y esperé su dulce beso en la mejilla, que siempre me daba en estas circunstancias, no obstante lo único que recibí de su parte fue el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Parpadeé sorprendida a la vez que el frío escarbaba en mi abdomen de la preocupación. Me debatí entre correr a mi habitación para hundirme en la soledad; o salir tras él, para preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía.

_¿Pero no se suponía que la indignada era yo?_

—¿Estas lista Bella? —Charlie analizó mi semblante; mientras cogía las llaves de la patrulla de la mesita en la entrada de la sala.

Asentí, y dejé escapar un suspiro.

_¿Estaba molesto conmigo?_

.

.

.

.

—…Y pensar que todavía no se anima a besarme ¡Dios! ¿Será porque es demasiado tímido o demasiado respetuoso? —Jessica suspiró emocionada, mientras parloteaba sobre lo sucedido durante su quinta cita con Ben Cheney.

—Tímido—respondió Ángela automáticamente.

—Tal vez las dos. —dije solo por decir. Mi ánimo se hallaba por el suelo desde el sábado, y una conversación sobre atracción y conquista no me ayudaba en nada.

_Justo ahora me sentía como el jodido Grinch de los enamorados._

—¿Se puede saber que mierda les sucede? —se paró frente a nosotras, mirándonos ceñuda. Alcé la mirada abatida, que hasta ese punto había estado semi sembrada en la moqueta, para ver a mi amiga realmente molesta delante de mí.

_¿Qué me pasaba? _, me mordí la mejilla sintiendo que iba a explotar como una dinamita.

¡Más bien que era lo que no me pasaba, querrás decir!

_Edward me pasaba._

Su confesión _me pasaba_, que me robara _mi primer beso_ me pasaba, que se alejara _de nuevo_ me pasaba.

_¡Estaba a un pelo de estallar en cólera, sufrimiento y decepción!_ Solo un botón más y me tendrían vuelta una hormonal de porquería que no solía ser. ¡Y eso sería decir mucho!

Habían pasado seis días ¡seis interminables días desde el sábado, seis condenados días en los que Edward no se me acercó ni a cien metros de distancia!

Las charlas amigables se habían esfumado junto con su pretencioso trasero; y no hacía más que ignorarme durante la clase de gimnasia. Cuando lo buscaba con la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraban por milagro de Dios, él se limitaba a hacer un gesto frío y cerrado antes de volver a lo que hacía, ¡Como si yo valiera menos que un traste inservible!

Edward simplemente volvió a las sombras del pasado, a ser nada más que un recuerdo.

_Un terrible deja vú. Multiplicado por dos._

Apreté los labios y negué sintiendo cada músculo de mi cuello en tensión, no quería hablar con nadie sobre esto, me encontraba dolida, resentida hasta los cojones y no deseaba achacar a nadie todo esto que me ahogaba. Además, hablarlo solo significaba un enfrentamiento, peleas y discusiones que terminarían por empeorarlo todo. Jessica no vacilaría ni un segundo en plantarle lio a Edward por lo que me estaba haciendo.

—De ti lo entiendo—siseó mirando a Ángela—Esa rata asquerosa de Eric y su bimbo repulsiva también me tienen hastiada— volcó su mirada azulada en mí y entrecerró los ojos con astucia, —Pero tú… ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Toda la semana has estado con un humor de perros ¡Y no me digas que es por el estúpido chisme en el que te metieron! Porque sé que no es por eso. —dijo amenazante y achicando los ojos esperando a que le confesara la verdad.

—Por favor Jess, ahora no es buen momento—intercedió Ángela por mí, con justa razón ya que estábamos en medio del atestado pasillo de la escuela y ya varias personas se habían quedado mirándonos al obstruir el paso hacia la cafetería.

Ella gruñó y me miró fijo antes de cogernos de los brazos a Ángela y a mí y llevarnos a la cafetería.

—No puede ser que me oculten cosas—reprochó mientras avanzábamos. —¡A mí que las quiero tanto!

Me mordí la lengua —para evitar mi maniatado labio— y me dejé llevar por Jessica todo el camino a nuestra mesa con un gramo más de culpa encima mío. En cuanto llegamos, Seth desengancho mi brazo de la sujeción de Jessica y me abrazó, elevándome del suelo.

—Belly ¿Me puedes regalar un almuerzo? —se rio mostrando toda una fila de dientes blancos y me hizo dar un par de varias vueltas haciéndome reír un poco, antes de dejarme en una silla—¿Si? Tengo mucha hambre hoy— me suplicó con su carita hecha pucheros. Sonreí y me obligué a no lanzarle un _cuando no._ Saqué de mi mochila unos billetes y se los di para que fuera a comprarse lo que quisiera.

—Me compras el mío también—asintió con vehemencia, me besó la frente y se fue corriendo al servicio de comidas hecho todo felicidad y dejándome a merced de Jessica otra vez.

—Mal acostumbrado si lo tienes—me recriminó Jess sentándose frente a mí.

—Déjalo en paz.

Ella rodó los ojos—¿Me piensas contar lo que te pasa?

Ángela carraspeó a mi lado derecho—No la instigues más Jessica.

Atesoraba el hecho de que Ángela quisiera interponerse entre las indagaciones de Jessica y de mí, pero en estos momentos, sabía que tenía que ceder lo suficiente, darle algo de información para que me dejara en paz. De lo contrario, se la viviría presionándome todo el tiempo y no tenía idea hasta donde podía soportar sin explotar.

—Está todo bien Ángela—le dije para que se tranquilizara. Dejé ir un suspiro al girar hacia Jess—Edward estuvo en mi casa el sábado…hablamos sobre varias cosas y bueno, una cosa llevó a la siguiente y… él me confesó que yo le gustaba.

Jessica abrió la boca sorprendida mientras Ángela intentó reprimir un jadeo, fallando en el proceso—¿Y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le dijiste? —me preguntó sin respirar.

Me di el lujo de morderme el labio esta vez, _ya que no lo había hecho desde que Edward me beso, _ y bajé la mirada.

—Lo rechacé.

Escuché como las dos tomaron aire profundamente, mirándome en total silencio. Pasé las manos por mi cabello inquieta y avergonzada esperé a que dijeran algo.

—¿Cómo que lo rechazaste?

Levanté la mirada a Jessica solo para encontrármela viéndome como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza de un ojo.

—Sí, le dije que no sentía lo mismo. —expliqué, mirando a las dos.

—Pero tú si sientes cosas por él—fruncí el ceño y me removí en el asiento, se escuchó como si se tratara de una acusación.

—No es cierto. —respondí con cuidado— Lo que siento por él no va más allá de la amistad. —la obviedad haciéndose presente en mi tono de voz hizo que Jessica negara.

—Debes estar bastante ciega como para no darte cuenta que mueres por él.

_¿Ciega? No quería a Edward de esa manera. Ella era la equivocada._

—Oh Bella, estas completamente ciega. —terminó de decir como si lo lamentara de verdad.

La observé como si hubiese perdido la razón, era una locura lo que afirmaba, yo _no_ sentía nada más por Edward que amistad. Que fuese perfecto era otra cosa distinta, que su beso me hubiese puesto de cabeza tampoco tenía relación… ¡Cualquiera podía sentirse aturdida, si alguien tan hermoso como Edward te besaba!

_Es que él era perfecto._ ¿Cómo no temblar ante su mirada o ante su toque?

Seth apareció cargando las dos bandejas de comida consigo. Tomó asiento y nos echó una mirada despistada.

—¿Por qué se quedan calladas?

—Cosas de chicas nada más. —respondió Ángela, su semblante contrariado por la conversación anterior lo hizo dudar, pero a pesar de ello no entró a cuestionar más.

Cogió una bandeja y empezó a comer—Por cierto, Bree Tanner de cuarto año nos invitó a una fiesta este sábado en su casa—se encogió de hombros y le acertó otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y continuó—¿Quieren ir?

Jessica empezó a criticar sus modales asquerosos en la mesa; dejando estancada de momento la conversación de antes, liberándome así de pensamientos a los que no me apetecía llegar. Así que dando un suspiro de alivio empecé a comer, o a picar, algo de mi hamburguesa.

.

.

.

.

—¡Han pasado solo dos horas desde que llegamos, así que mejor relájate y deja de compórtate como una anciana amargada!.

Me ahorré las ganas de gritar una objeción de vuelta y deje caer mi trasero nuevamente sobre el mueble de cuero negro. _No deseaba estar un minuto más aquí. _

La canción "work" de Iggy sonaba todavía peor a todo volumen, sin dudas una jodida falta a la civilización, de verdad. Trasladé mi vista por la estancia improvisada para la fiesta; el lugar se encontraba oscuro a excepción de una luz roja que revoloteaba alrededor de todos creando formas geométricas sobre lo que alcanzaba, mientras una docena de parejas se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista, demasiado pegados incitados por la música.

Por la gran ventana del fondo, se podía apreciar el jardín trasero de la casa, que también se hallaba repleta de adolescentes haciendo el tonto entre bebidas y peleas amigables. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza enlatada, resignándome a soportar lo que restaba de la noche.

Había aceptado venir, solo porque me percaté que el tema "Bree Tanner", tenía cierta profundidad.

Seth estaba loco por la chica, incluso si lo negaba frente a nosotros, era evidente que tenía una clara fascinación hacia la pequeña y linda jovencita de cabello negro.

_¿Cómo negarme?_

Y Jessica insistió tanto el viernes además….no era como si tuviese opción para decir que no. Así que aquí estábamos, Jessica, Ángela y yo sentadas con cervezas en mano, viendo a los demás disfrutar de la animada noche. Seth se había perdido desde el momento en el que llegamos, de seguro para encontrar a la anfitriona de la noche; Mike por su parte tomó un rumbo diferente alejándose de mí —cosa que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre— mientras nosotras decidimos que queríamos probar la cerveza de la hielera.

Aunque había tratado de retomar mi vida, la tranquila vida que tenía antes de ese maldito Whatss** , me fue imposible hacerme de la vista gorda e ignorar todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Debido a ese mensaje Edward entró cual torbellino a mi vida, desajustando las banditas y los clavos que mantenían intacta mi tranquilidad en su lugar; desvió el sendero que seguía, para lanzarme de nuevo a las oscuras aguas llenas de inseguridad que ahora atravesaba.

_Y tenía el suficiente descaro como para dejarme a la deriva, después de todo lo sucedido aquel sábado._

¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer?

_¿Y si lo buscaba el lunes para hablar con él?_ Apreté la lata helada entre las manos; Edward estaba comportándose frío, irascible conmigo y me atemorizaba que rechazara cualquier intento mío para arreglar las cosas. No sabía qué hacer. Pero su distancia me estaba afectando…

Las siguientes horas fueron más llevaderas gracias a las seis latas de cerveza que ingerí. Estaba un poco mareada para cuando dieron las doce de la noche, pero todavía muy consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor. La música no mejoró demasiado con el paso del tiempo, y Big Sean estaba probándome que cualquiera con una boca sucia, buenos contactos y gran cinismo, podía volverse un rapero famoso hoy en día. Sin embargo todos los que bailaban no pensaban lo mismo.

Rodeé los ojos.

De repente una figura descomunal y familiar entró en mi campo de visión haciendo que mis nervios se retorcieran en tensión a pesar del alcohol. Emmett caminó hacía la mesa de bocadillos ubicada en la esquina más oscura de la sala, pasando justo al frente de Ángela y de mí, cogió algunas cosas y volvió a desaparecer entre la gente.

_¿Habrá venido solo? _Me encontré preguntándome mientras lo buscaba de nuevo con la mirada, pero fue imposible localizarlo entre tanto personal.

_¿Lo quería saber? ¿Deseaba saber si Edward también había venido?_

—¡Voy a buscar un baño! —me avisó Ángela antes de ponerse en pie. Jessica había dicho lo mismo, y dos horas después, todavía no volvía. Así que ahora completamente a la deriva y sola, agarre la lata de cerveza para pegarla a mi boca hasta acabarla.

Al cabo de los minutos, me empecé a sentir como una estúpida perdedora, pensando en la presencia de Edward en la fiesta y sin nadie que me hiciera compañía al menos para disimular mi apatía.

Agarré otra lata de cerveza y con cuidado dejé atrás la sala mediante un pasillo alterno que daba al patio. Necesitaba coger algo de aire puro. Y la noche carente de estrellas en el cielo tempestuoso de Forks, me dio la gran bienvenida; el frío viento era soportable y reconfortante en mi rostro después de estarme cinco horas en aquella caldera repleta de gente.

El jardín trasero era inmenso, como lo era en todas las residencias que bordeaban el bosque. Habían varios vasos en el césped, conocidos de la escuela tirados sobre el seguramente noqueados de tanto beber, la pequeña barbacoa se encontraba encendida supliendo el papel de una pequeña fogata, tres parejas metiéndose mano y un montón de suciedad tirada por doquier que alguien tendría que levantar el día de mañana… de hoy más tarde.

Pasando un gran trago de cerveza por la garganta, empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo entorno a la casa de Bree. La voz de Pink se escuchaba con gran fuerza desde adentro. Tarareé la letra de get the party stared gustosa y algo ridícula, llena de felicidad por el cambio de música; a la vez que seguía la ruta de mis pasos algo torpes.

—Eres un hermoso hijo de puta—me detuve en seco, al escuchar una apagada voz hablando en tono meloso. Parpadeé buscando de donde podía provenir aquello, así que curiosa, caminé un poco más y me encontré con una ventana semi abierta, en el lateral de la casa. Me dije que no era de mi incumbencia, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo —que era bastante obvio— a juzgar por los jadeos entrecortados; no debería importarme lo que hacían.

Di un par de zancadas para alejarme.

Pero entonces un gemido enardecido lleno el vació de la noche erizándome entera. _Ummm, no podía ser posible._

Volví sobre mis pasos antes de reflexionar sobre lo que hacía y con la creciente sensación de que _debía volver _tronando en mis oídos. Me puse de puntillas apoyándome en el marco y miré.

La sangre se fue de mi cara, el instinto no me falló esta vez; era Edward el dueño de aquel sonido fogoso. Y no estaba solo.

Contuve el aire.

Él estaba con las piernas abiertas mientras una rubia arrodillada en el piso, follaba su polla deprisa, gustosa de tenerlo entre sus labios pintorreteados de rojo. Tragué saliva, estática sin poder moverme.

Los sonidos de succión y humedad salían por montones, mientras ella le hacía una mamada a Edward.

Desvié la vista al culpable de mis problemas; no tenía ninguna camiseta puesta y sus pantalones apenas desabrochados colgaban sin gracia sobre sus rodillas, mientras que con su mano sostenía el cabello rubio de la desconocida sujetándolo con fuerza, de esa forma enseñándole el ritmo que deseaba de ella.

—Abre más la jodida boca—siseó Edward, embistiendo erráticamente contra la boca de ella como todo un semental buscando llegar. —No lo voy a repetir. — le reprendió con un fuerte jalón de cabello, obligándola a hacer lo que pedía. Tres segundos luego, jadeó complacido por la obediencia de su acompañante, gimiendo de forma estrangulada.

Algo cálido y abundante se escurrió por mis bragas al contemplarlo: los músculos de su abdomen y sus brazos tensionados, y la vigorosa forma al usarla para su propio placer fue una imagen que escalaría a la cima como la más sexy y oscura dentro de mi alma por mucho tiempo.

Estaba enrollada en un llameante remolino de sentimientos encontrados, que se dividían entre encontrarme asqueada y dolida; o caliente y a la espera del desenlace de aquel acto, solo para mi disfrute visual. Me mordí el labio al ver el deleite en cada milímetro de su rostro; los ojos cerrados, la boca fruncida y el ceño profundamente acentuado. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que fuese yo, quien le imprimiera tanto gozo a su cuerpo.

Pero que estúpida eres Bella. _Tú no te sientes atraída de esa forma ¿Recuerdas?_

—No te atrevas a alejarte ahora—gruño de forma gutural a la rubia que ahora tenía las manos sobre sus poderosas caderas, arañando su piel. Ella intentó negar, pero Edward la embistió más profundo.

Los dos gimieron de manera tortuosa, alta, y extendidamente como un par de animales; encandilándome todavía más, Edward maldijo y sujeto el cabello de la rubia con las dos manos para mantenerla en su lugar.

—¿Te divierte la vista? — llevé mis manos a la boca y salté de la impresión ahogando un grito. Miré a la persona que me había sorprendido viendo aquella escena retorcida y reconocí a Tanya Denali aún en la semi oscuridad, portando en su cara una sonrisa austera.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi cien. Estaba acalorada, aturdida y con una sensación increíblemente húmeda en mis bragas y ahora para colmo, había sido atrapada por la última persona a la que deseaba ver.

Carraspeé, intentando encontrar la voz.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella rió, de forma sarcástica.

—¿En verdad me haces esa pregunta, cuando eras tú la que no dejaba de mirar como Edward se cogía a Lauren?

_¿Lauren?_

Miré de nuevo hacía la ventana, entornando los ojos. Lauren le estaba haciendo un _trabajo_ oral a Edward, y yo simplemente la puteé por dentro con todas mis fuerzas; sin tener claras las razones de mi disgusto.

Apreté las manos, furiosa con ellos y aún más conmigo misma—Fue un accidente, pasaba por aquí y los vi. ¿Qué te importa de todas formas lo que yo haga?

Chasqueó la lengua, pero su sonrisa de porquería no desapareció al acercarse más a mí—¿Tanto te ha trastornado lo que viste allí? — dijo evadiendo mi pregunta —Te entiendo, Edward es una bestia caliente cuando se trata de sexo… lo sabré yo…—afiló su mirada azul, y elevó un poco la barbilla.

Ella deseaba joderme, que era evidente lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo yo no le iba a seguir su juego.

—Piérdete Tanya. —farfullé, volviendo a caminar.

—Eres demasiado ingenua Bella Swan. —me dijo al alcanzarme, me hice de oídos sordos y ni siquiera la miré. Di otro par de zancadas y llegué al jardín delantero donde el desastre y el desorden todavía seguían en pie a pesar de los borrachos tendidos en la acera. —Eso que viste, es lo que Edward quiere de todas las mujeres. Sexo duro.

Tomé aire bastante profundo para después encararla —Ya deja de seguirme Tanya, ¿No ves que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas para decirme?

Me crucé de brazos, desesperada por quitármela de encima.

—¿Así? ¿Tampoco te interesa saber con quién estuvo Edward el sábado pasado, después de irse de tu casa? ¿Um? —puso sus manos en la delineada cintura de avispa, de manera retadora y con un matiz orgulloso en los ojos.

Pensé en sus palabras un momento, relacionando lo que dijo; cuando comprendí a donde iba la cosa, todo lo que vi fue rojo, candela y furia incontenible. _Él no podía haber hecho eso._ No después de haberme dicho que le gustaba, no después de besarme….La fría incertidumbre haciendo eco en cada parte de mi mente, solo hizo aumentar mi creciente ira.

—Sí, perdedora; fue con la única mujer que podía contenerlo—movió su cabellera dorada a un lado e inclinó el rostro en un gesto prepotente. Me quedé sin aliento abriendo bien grandes los ojos— Por supuesto que vino a mí, Edward sabe que solo yo puedo hacerlo sentir mejor.

Jadeé, el aire me faltó alrededor de diez segundos.

La marga realidad cayó sobre mi cabeza como litros de agua helada; . _¿Por qué tenía que ir con ella?¿Por qué no pudo ir con otra? ¿Qué tenía esa perra, para que Edward la eligiera siempre? ¿No le importaba su infidelidad o el hecho de que ella estuviese con alguien más?_ Y más terrible aún _¿Por qué nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él?_ apreté la mandíbula con toda la ira, decepción, concentrándose a niveles erráticos dentro de mí.

—¿Qué dices ahora, Bella?

Me concentré de nuevo en ella, que aun permanecía igual; deslumbrante, amenazadora y orgullosa de sí misma, a la espera de mi caída.

La ilusión y la esperanza se derrumbaron dentro de mí con una fuerte sacudida, nuevamente. Los sentimientos que golpeaban brutalmente dentro de mi corazón no hacían más que profundizar la herida sangrante, una herida reabierta por el imbécil que seguramente estaba follándose a la más perra de la escuela.

Sonreí tristemente al percatarme de lo ciega que estuve con relación a todo, tenía demasiado fé en Edward, en mí; en lo fuerte que pretendía ser… sin embargo no era para nada de esa forma.

Porque Edward me volvió a decepcionar.

Porque yo aún lo quería.

Porque todavía era una extensión de aquella niña destrozada, y no la persona fuerte y madura que me había hecho creer, que era.

—¿Por qué te sonríes? —me preguntó usando un tono caprichoso.

Y esta arpía, cualquiera… que había metido sus garras tan dentro de Edward; la odiaba, la detestaba y quería que sufriera por dañar a ese niño inocente con su veneno.

No iba a permitir que se aprovechara otra vez de mí. La última ocasión que lo hizo, yo no estaba en condiciones para retarla, pero ahora… ahora al menos tenía valentía y amor propio. Así que la miré con toda la repugnancia que sentí.

—Me sonrío porque eres una perra patética, ¿No te das cuenta que solo eres un objeto más para él? algo que es reemplazado tan fácilmente por Lauren, otra perra de la escuela…—su cara se fue desajustando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca frustrada; ella quizás esperaba lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, pero no fue así para sorpresa de las dos—Deberías quererte un poco más.

Me volví y empecé a caminar de forma lenta hacía la salida del jardín. Tanya me gritó algunas cosas a mis espaldas, pero yo me hallaba tan turbada, agotada, por el acúmulo de sucesos, sentimientos, culpas que no comprendí ni la mitad de sus insultos. En mi mente solo estaba la idea de ir a casa, tirarme en mi cama e imaginarme que _nada de esto_ había sucedido en realidad.

Media hora después tras deambular con mi extraviada cabeza por las calles de Forks, por fin me tumbé boca arriba en mi cama. Cerré los ojos sin inmutarme por la incomodidad que me producía la tela de mis jeans y permití que la oscuridad me envolviera, suave y delicadamente como un manto de seda. Esa madrugada no lloré, me obligué a soportar el dolor, la desesperanza, la traición… sin derramar una sola lágrima. _El vacío empezó a succionarme junto con todos mis pesares._

.

.

.

.

Observé la luz parpadeando en mi celular, indicando que tenía otro mensaje sin leer. Abrí la aplicación y suspiré al ver el mensaje de Jessica.

—_¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?_

—El problema no es contigo Jess; simplemente no deseo hablar.

—_Pero…_

—No, por favor.

Silencié el aparato para no volver a escuchar el sonido molesto y lo lancé dentro de mi mochila esperando nunca encontrarlo de nuevo. Lo que menos necesitaba era que me obligaran a hablar sobre lo sucedido ese sábado en casa de Bree. Sin embargo Jessica no quería rendirse.

Suspiré y me entretuve viendo las fórmulas matemáticas que el profesor McCallister intentaba hacernos entender.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde ese día, ya casi dos semana atrás.

Era consciente de mi culpabilidad, y que mis amigos estuviesen sobre preocupados por mí; en cierto nivel, yo también estaba desconcertada por la actitud que había tomado con respecto a lo que había pasado. La cosa era que había decidido que todo me valía mierda de aquí en adelante; si Edward se acostaba con todo el pueblo, era su maldito problema, si Tanya quería tener sexo con Edward de nuevo pues que lo hiciera, si Lauren estaba dispuesta a ser la asquerosa amante de Edward, podía irse al infierno con su pila de enfermedades de transmisión sexual… y yo me limitaría a verlos en la distancia sin reaccionar, como una espectadora sin vida.

_Ya que de hecho, así me sentía._

Me había adentrado en un estado pasivo-agresivo como una bomba de hule es inflada sin ninguna clase de freno, pero que en algún instante va a estallar en millones de pedazos. _No había mejor manera de explicarme._ Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me rompiera. Cuando el dolor se volviera insostenible y la farsa se viniera abajo, por fin podría desahogarme.

No era sorpresa que mis amigos intentaran ayudarme viéndome así de esa manera tan poco yo.

Quité un mechón de mi cabello con fastidio y me puse en pie en cuanto sonó el timbre para el cambio de clases. El profesor se despidió con una gran sonrisa, luciendo aliviado de que se acabara la clase. Seth entró al aula justo cuando yo salía y me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? —me preguntó con una sonrisa alegre mientras me rodeaba con el brazo.

Me encogí de hombros—Igual.

Seth me había estado llevando a mis clases la última semana, acompañándome a la siguiente y dejándome en la puerta de los salones. Yo no comenté sobre eso. Pero era obvio que quería vigilarme, lo que me decía que el nivel de preocupación que sentía por mí, estaba bastante alto.

_Mi vació interno era evidente para todos._ Pensé molesta conmigo misma. _Estás comportándote como una tremenda egoísta, dejando a los que se preocupen por ti, afuera._ Apreté los labios y dejé de pensar en la culpa al menos unos minutos mientras Seth me relataba sobre su clase de biología.

Asentí un par de veces y sonreí cuando era debido, en ningún momento opiné sobre lo que decía.

—Voy un momento al baño Seth, si quieres puedes adelantarte a tu siguiente clase—

Mi amigo frunció el ceño pero un momento después asintió. —Todo va a mejorar. —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente —Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Belly.

Parpadeé mirándolo atenta, _¿Él sabía algo?_ Me pregunté inquieta, no deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido con Edward._ Me moriría de la vergüenza._ Tal vez Jess le había comentado algo, un comentario suelto sobre Edward y su _ declaración_. Suspiré de mal humor, tendría que decirle que parara de hablar de mis cosas, por muy preocupada que este, no le daba derecho de divulgar ciertas cosas.

_Ellos solo te quieren ayudar._ Me recordé, bajando mi paranoia.

Seth me sonrió cálidamente y se alejó por el pasillo lleno de gente.

Me adentré en el cuarto de baño más cercano, y di un suspiro al encontrarlo desierto. Me sentí libre de ocuparlo por bastante tiempo, incluso de encerrarme en un cubículo por dos horas de creerlo necesario.

Me apoyé en el lavabo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido la última semana? Quizás diez horas o menos, de tanto pensar en todo y en nada a la vez, el sueño se me escapaba con facilidad. Tenía unas enormes ojeras moradas bordeando mis ojos, y la palidez de mi piel parecía haberse transformado en un tono más ceniciento, enfermo.

No podía seguir de esta forma, me regañé abriendo el grifo del agua para lavarme la cara con agua fría.

—Al fin te encuentro sola.

Escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, alcé la mirada y lo miré a travez del espejo. Me sorprendió que mi corazón no latiera más deprisa y que mi respiración siguiera su curso normal al detallarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin expresión.

Edward me miró fijamente, analizándome con sus ojos verdes—Necesitamos hablar.

Negué.

—Tú y yo no necesitamos hablar sobre nada.

Él apretó los labios y se recargó sobre la puerta de un cubículo. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró como si no entendiera mis palabras. Me giré para verlo de frente, ¿Dónde estaban esos sentimientos que me llenaban tan solo con oír su voz? ¿Qué me pasaba que no percibía las mariposas en mi estómago?

—Tanya me dijo que….

Alcé una mano diciéndole que se guardara cualquier comentario de esa zorra. Edward cuadró los hombros y me miró algo atemorizado.

—No me interesa saber nada de Tanya, ni de ti ¿Esta claro?

—¿No quieres saber nada de mí? —inquirió fríamente —No te creo.

Tragué pesado, y me dispuse a irme pero Edward se interpuso en la salida. —Vamos a hablar lo quieras o no, Bella.

Agarré bastante aire, conteniendo mi creciente mal humor—¿De qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté sin perder mi tono reservado—¿De lo que paso el sábado que nos besamos? O de cómo te acostaste con Tanya más tarde ese día. ¿Dime?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si lo hubiese golpeado con una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerró, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de mis ojos, tampoco lo negó.

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio.

_Dolía demasiado saberlo, constatarlo al fin._

—Entiendo. —dije más para mí misma. La esperanza era un sentimiento jodido ¿No? Solo hasta que es apagada por completo, no puedes aceptar algo como real; yo no había aceptado del todo lo que Tanya me había dicho en la fiesta de Bree… por eso me sentía así, vacía, a la espera, teniendo una pizca dentro de mí que se negaba a ser extinguida. Porque esperaba que Edward me dijera que no era verdad aquello… sin embargo ahora, todo se había esfumado por completo.

_Era real, él fue con ella, se acostó con ella._

—Bella yo…

—No es necesario. —dije con la voz entrecortada —De verdad.

Me armé con el poco valor que tenía y lo empujé fuera de mi camino; él no opuso resistencia alguna. Salí del baño y eche a andar a la salida de la escuela sin mirar atrás.

_La bomba de hule al fin había estallado. _Pensé absolutamente desgarrada por dentro.

_Ahora sí, ya podía llorar._

* * *

Hola lindas! Ahora si me pueden odiar :(

Bueno que tal? Edward la ha metido hasta el trasero en esta.

Le confieso que… después de escribir este capi, me detuve por tres semanas porque quedé semi devastada. ESTO ME EMPUJO AL LADO OSCURO. Hasta ahorita estoy escribiendo las últimas hojas del 5to. :( ¡Estoy atrasada!

Bueno el capi está sin Beteo (Demasiado horrible) mi doc preferida ha esta superocupada y no me ha podido colaborar. Estoy tratando de resolverlo.

Les agradezco a todas (os?) por sus mensajes de aliento, aprecio cada mensaje muaxxxx besos

Les agradezco también a las niñas que no tienen cuenta, pero que igual me dejaron unos lindos mensajes:

**Mahely:** Gracias por leerme preciosa, bienvenida a la historia. En realidad no pensaba meterle nada de drama a esto… pero ya vez, soy una masoquista de mierda.

**Paz:** Hola linda :) pues que te pareció? No fue una patada, pero fue peor ¡Mira que los hombres son una porquería cuando no obtienen lo que desean!

**Maria:** jajajajajajajajaja ¡Me vas a querer matar! (o no?) Le atinaste en casi todo y entiendo tu punto de vista; pero también tienes que comprender que en la vida no todo se trata de venganza y que gracias al dolor que Bella sintió, aprendió algunas cosas que la volvieron sumamente fuerte… "aunque a veces no lo parezca" pero lo importante aquí es poder reconciliarte con el pasado, sabiendo que los haz superado lo suficiente como para aceptarlo tal cual pasó. _Y no se la voy a poner fácil a Edward_. Muajajajajajaja . Besos.

Nos leemos pronto:

MarieLiz


	5. Circunstancias II

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

**Estoy huérfana, así que aquí va, sin beteo :(**

* * *

**.**

_And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back._

Cristina Perri

**.**

* * *

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Circunstancias II

Bajo el atardecer nublado de Forks, el frío empezaba a molestarme a pesar del grueso saco que me protegía. Apreté los ojos y me encogí sobre la banquilla de mármol abrazándome las piernas, en la que estábamos sentadas. Mi estado era deplorable y aunque me había desahogado un poco, eso en nada había ayudado con la lacerante sensación de ser destrozada.

Yo Isabella Swan estaba terriblemente enamorada de Edward—idiota—Cullen; y ya no lo podía negar un segundo más, por más que me encantara la idea de bloquearlo. Lo había aceptado al fin, con todo lo que eso significaba, lo bueno lo absurdamente malo y lo peor. _Era un asco que después de tantos años, todavía estuviese enamorada de él_

Por eso dolía tanto en mi corazón, por eso no podía volver a verlo sin pensar en lo que hizo con Tanya. _No estoy siendo objetiva, _ me reclamé; durante años me hice a la firme idea de que lo había superado, de que ya no me gustaba de esa manera; _ que estúpida, cerrada, inmadura fui al engañarme de esa forma por tanto tiempo_.

Traicionada.

Entumecida.

Aplastada.

Bum, Bum, Bum… golpe tras golpe sin descanso. Uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Tomé una gran respiración, pero me ahogué con los hipidos que no paraban de salir.

¡No tenía por qué sentirme así! Él y yo no éramos nada, no teníamos nada _ es más _¡Yo lo rechacé aquel día en mi habitación! Entonces, ¿Por qué me tenía que sentir de esa manera, como si Edward me hubiese dado una estocada venenosa por la espalda? _No tenía el menor sentido._

—No vi venir esto. —me dijo con voz estrangulada.

Levanté la mirada para verla a los ojos, ella lograba inquietarme con su profunda y triste mirada azulada._ Era tan poco ella verla en ese estado._ Negué con la cabeza y permití que varias gotas saladas se resbalen por mi rostro sin vergüenza. _La estaba afectando con mi comportamiento._

—Estoy exagerando todo, lo sé. —dije haciendo ademanes frenéticos y nerviosos con las manos—Siento como si me hubiese traicionado otra vez ¡Y no es así! Él… Dios—me callé y me quedé mirando el cigarrillo que se consumía entre mis dedos.

Jessica pasó una mano por mi cabello y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo acogiéndome con su consuelo—Él volvió a caer en sus garras… pero Bella —me susurró —Hay demasiada historia entre ustedes, muchas cosas que deberían conversar y aclarar.

Asentí y me desahogue sobre su hombro, sollozando y gimiendo de frustración, de pesar; la sola imagen de ellos dos juntos, me atizaba a latigazos en la cabeza y me hacía sentir enferma; solté otro gemido.

Me agarré de la blusa de mi amiga y deje exteriorizar el agobio interno que tuve atascado en la garganta durante semanas. Jessica me acunó entre sus brazos dejándome llorar sin decir nada.

_Tanya siempre ganaba, siempre…_

—Pe-pero ahora—le respondí luego de un rato, entre hipidos. —N-no quier-ro verlo. —_Sí quieres verlo, lo amas a pesar de todo._ Soy una masoquista_. _

Jessica retiró el cabello pegado a mi rostro debido a las lágrimas y me hizo verla. —Tranquila Bella.

Los ojos los tenía cargados y me ardían de tanto llorar, pero eso no impidió que volviera a llorar sobre el hombro de Jessica durante una hora más.

Jessica me había interceptado a la salida de la escuela, cansada de negarme a hablar con ella, me había ido a buscar. En cuanto me vio, maldijo y me agarró en un abrazo fraternal que terminó por derrumbarme completamente. Fue justo en ese momento en el que me deje ir en llanto, adolorida, aniquilada.

Me arrastró a fuera y sin importarnos nada las pocas miradas que se fijaron en mí, nos encaminamos al pequeño parque de Forks, ubicado a seis cuadras de la escuela. Ella me abrazó todo el tiempo que caminamos hacia el lugar, en medio de un silencio roto solo por mis sollozos y jadeos entrecortados. _Jessica me cuidó en todo momento_, tragué pesado, me sentí culpable al no comentarle esto desde el principio.

—Gracias Jessica—dije más calmada, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar—L-o siento por haber sido tan cerrada esta semana y …

—No tienes que decir nada. Te entiendo. —Me acomodó el cabello a un lado y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa—Toma.

Me lo ofreció y yo le regalé una tímida sonrisa. Debía lucir horrible con todo el gimoteo anterior. Me limpié sin prisas y al terminar le di una profunda calada a mi desatendido cigarrillo. —No sé qué va mal conmigo—apreté los labios y Jessica me miró atenta—Es decir… es todo muy confuso. Hasta hace algunas horas yo juraba no sentirme atraída por Edward; sin embargo ahora, todo explotó en mi cara y solo puedo ver caos, dolor; es que… es que él estuvo con Tanya el mismo día que me confesó sus sentimientos y luego… yo lo vi con Lauren en casa de Bree ¡Y mierda, de solo recordarlo me provoca ganas de vomitar! me siento asfixiada, inútil, idiota. Yo no soy así Jess, me estoy perdiendo… y tengo miedo.

Para cuando terminé mi verborrea, Jessica me estaba ofreciendo otro pañuelo. Las lágrimas otra vez descendían por mis mejillas raudamente, sin control.

—No eres nada de lo que acabas de decir Bella. Te encuentras lastimada por Edward, es normal que sientas que todo es oscuro ahora, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que los chicos y yo te estamos apoyando en esto; no te vamos a dejar sola nunca y claramente tampoco vamos a permitir que te pierdas en medio de esto—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora apareciendo en sus labios —Si es necesario le digo a Seth que le rompa las piernas a Edward—negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

—Te lo agradezco tanto Jess. —ella me jaló de nuevo y me sostuvo mientras yo continuaba desasiéndome en llanto.

No supe que fue del tiempo mientras volcaba toda mi decepción y tristeza sobre el hombro de mi amiga. Tenía tanto en lo que pensar, demasiado que digerir y analizar sobre Edward, sobre Tanya, sobre Lauren; pero sobre todo sobre mi misma, _ahora que sabía lo poco que en realidad me conocía, _sin mencionar mi baja autoestima y la gran desconfianza que sentía hacia Edward; quizás por eso me había protegido de él, al rechazarlo y también al ignorar los fuertes sentimientos que poseía aún. Tal vez por eso me había encerrado en mí misma… para no volver a sufrir.

Cerré los ojos, tomé aire por la boca y me deje navegar en el inmenso vacío dentro mío, el cual amenazaba con absorberme en su incalculable inmensidad.

.

.

.

.

—Te dije que no nos siguieras ¡Lárgate ahora! lo último que ella necesita es que vengas con tus pendejadas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeé y lo siguiente que sentí fue un terrible ardor en mi garganta. Me incorporé tallándome los ojos irritados —Y de seguro inflamados de tanto llorar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Tragué con dificultad y entonces al fin miré el lugar donde me encontraba. La confusión me golpeó al ver que me hallaba en el interior de un auto, uno en el que jamás había estado antes. Estaba todo oscuro y apenas pude ver algo que no fuera la brillante tapicería de los asientos. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?

_¿De quién era este auto?_

Miré por la ventana tintada, y logré ver a Seth al lado de Emmett, en la carretera. Me pasé una mano por la cara y entorné los ojos. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

Abrí la puerta del auto y me bajé dando un gran salto. Por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de altura, con respecto al pavimento. Tuve suerte al no doblarme el tobillo, otra vez.

Al bajar vi a Jessica hablando por teléfono, parada a un lado de la calle. Se veía exhausta e incómoda mientras sostenía el celular contra su oído.

—Necesito verla y tú ni nadie va impedírmelo; así que mejor apártate de mí maldito camino Emmett. —contuve el aliento al escuchar la fría amenaza de Edward. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mis manos a sudar de los nervios.

Mordí mi labio y cincuenta segundos después volví a respirar, por mera obligación.

_¿Cómo era que estaban todos aquí?_ me pregunté mirando la gran espalda de Emmett contraerse.

—Escucha Edward, tienes que dejarla en paz por su bien—Seth dijo en un tono más calmado e igual de firme—Ella ahora mismo no se encuentra bien, necesita tiempo para sanar y tú no la vas ayudar con eso.

Emmett gruñó como un poseído.

—La volviste a destrozar, pedazo de inservible. ¡Te lo dije el otro día! Te advertí que mantuvieras tu trasero fuera de su camino ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? La volviste a joder.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Y yo me sentí estancada en medio de una batalla feroz, de la que no podía escapar, pero en la que tampoco me podía defender.

—Ya sé que la dañé, pero yo—se interrumpió y al fin pude verlo, Edward caminó unos pasos en dirección a Emmett. Se veía más pálido que antes y tenía el rostro desencajado, sin embargo todavía se veía devastadoramente guapo y perfecto. Me dolió ver la expresión triste en su rostro, sin embargo, intenté escucharlo sin sentirme afectada por su apariencia descompuesta—Necesito pedirle perdón.

Pidió en un hilo de voz, inseguro y escuchándose perdido.

Cerré los ojos.

_No puedes afectarme_ no de esta manera. Edward había sido un reverendo cabrón al acostarse con Tanya unas horas después de que nos besáramos—ese beso tan inocente y dulce que jamás podría olvidar— sin pensárselo dos veces… sin embargo era más consciente de que yo lo había empujado a buscar lo que sea que deseaba de mí en Tanya, cuando lo rechacé de tajo.

_Si yo hubiese pensado mejor las cosas…_ agité la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No era mi culpa, el que Edward se sintiera más seguro con esa perra y que regresara a ella al sentirse rechazado. _No podía controlar las reacciones de él._

Pero sí que era culpable al juzgarlo, por algo de lo que no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Edward era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, lo que deseara y si su deseo era meterse en la cama con Tanya, con Lauren o con cualquier docena de mujeres… estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Mi persona no representaba nada en esa ecuación. Por más que me destruyera sus acciones, era tan simple como eso.

Así que encendida por mis recientes conjeturas, fui en dirección de ellos con paso firme.

—¿Bella que estas haciendo? —me preguntó Jessica al verme. Emmett y Seth volvieron sus miradas a mí y puede ver el desconcierto, el pesar y el remordimiento pasar por sus rostros, como una poderosa ráfaga. _Debía lucir como una indigente sin hogar._

Jessica se apresuró a mi lado y me tomó del brazo, deteniéndome. Mis ojos se encontraron con los apesadumbrados de Edward, y todo estuvo acabado en mi pecho en ese mismo segundo. Él se veía… roto.

—Mejor regresa al auto ahora mismo. —me pidió Jessica, entrando en pánico.

—No tienes por qué exponerte a esto Bella—me dijo Seth suavemente, con cariño—Fue suficiente.

Pero yo tenía la mirada trabada en la de Edward; _esa sensación no se iría nunca_, pensé estremeciéndome con el inmenso sentimiento palpitando en cada una de mis entrañas. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban, tenía la sensación de _pertenencia_, fluyendo por cada gota de sangre en mi, ahora lo sabía. Por eso siempre me abrumaba cuando me veía a los ojos. Sentía que pertenecíamos juntos, como dos almas solitarias regresando al punto de partida.

Aquel reconocimiento me golpeó como si un millón de elefantes me cayeran encima.

Lo observé meter las manos en sus bolsillos, y quedarme mirando con un brillo opaco en su mirada y una mueca rígida en los labios.

—Lo siento Bella, él nos ha seguido sin que me diera cuenta y…—el comentario cargado de Emmett me hizo mirarlo. Fruncí el ceño. —Mierda, jamás voy a poder protegerte como debería; no puedo hacer una sola cosa bien por ti. —terminó de decirme con ira y mirándome abatido.

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada Emm. Aprecio cada cosa que has hecho por mi bienestar, incluso cuando yo no lo merecía. —dije con sinceridad, al recordar la manera en que lo alejé, a él y Alice, sin sentir remordimiento, de mi vida.

Emmett me regaló una pequeña sonrisa incompleta.

—Vámonos Bella—Jessica me jaló del brazo y me hizo retroceder tres pasos, antes de que yo plantara bien mis pies.

—No Jessica, creo… que lo mejor es aclararlo todo. —mi amiga abrió los ojos hasta sus límites, sin creer lo que le dije. Pero me soltó tras un momento de escrutinio profundo, dejándome ir.

Se cuadró los hombros y volvió la mirada a Edward, asesinándolo con los ojos.

—Big Swan piensa que vamos de camino a tu casa, no te demores. —me dijo antes de dar media vuelta y subirse en el monstruoso jeep de Emmett.

Seth y Emmett también se giraron, luego de lanzarme una mirada de "estaremos aquí mismo por si acaso" me sorprendió que los dos estuviesen tan sincronizados, aunque siempre había pensado en las similitudes que tenían los dos; les tenía un cariño similar.

Cuando quedamos solos, di un pesado paso hacía Edward al tiempo que tragaba saliva compulsivamente.

Me detuve a una distancia prudente de al menos dos metros. Aún con su semblante decaído, era perfecto, hermoso y atrapante.

Tomé aire, _¿Por dónde empezar? _ Me pregunté.

Después de un momento, decidí que lo mejor era empezar donde habíamos quedado en la escuela, antes de dejarlo—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes? en la escuela. —dije en voz baja y a pasiva. Mientras por dentro, me tomaba todo de mí, bloquear la imagen que venía de Tanya y Edward juntos, teniendo sexo. Me sentí estrangulada al fallar.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí, con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento. De inmediato retrocedí por instinto, abrazándome a mí misma; insegura.

—No. —dije.

Se detuvo frunciéndome el ceño, me observó largamente y volvió a su lugar de antes, luciendo en verdad arrepentido.

—Por favor, no te acerques.

Pedí no confiando en mi misma. Estaba frente a él, apenas conteniendo mi corazón destrozado dentro de mi pecho. Tenerlo más cerca sería mi perdición.

Me mordí el labio— a riesgo de cualquier reacción inesperada de su parte— y lo miré esperando a que me dijera al fin lo que tenía para decirme; después de que lo hiciera, podría explicarle todo lo que sentía.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, y miró el parque antes de suspirar—Lo que iba a decirte, me lo dijo Tanya. —apreté la mandíbula de solo escuchar su nombre —Me dijo que estabas en la fiesta de Bree y que me viste con Lauren. —terminó de decir entre dientes, y volviendo sus ojos a mi. —Claramente no me dijo sobre la conversación que tuvieron.

Carraspeé y percibí el sonrojo abrasar mis mejillas—Fue un accidente, en realidad no era mi intención verlos. —tragué pesado y la mirada fija de Edward me erizó la piel—Pero igual lo siento. —_más de lo que alguna vez lamentaré algo_, ya que verte con otra mujer, siempre será un recuerdo amargo que no se borrara fácilmente.

—No quiero tus disculpas porque no son necesarias—respondió serio—Soy yo el que debo disculparme por lo que hice después… después de irme de tu casa, por alejarme, por buscar en otras lo que realmente deseaba solo de ti. —su ceño se frunció, confiriéndole a su rostro una expresión de ansiedad. _Que deseaba solo de mí… ¿Cómo Follar?_ No, debía referirse a algo más. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de mí, que quiso encontrar en las demás?

Negué y suspiré —Edward… tú no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, es tu vida; lo puedo entender—temblé por el frío viento que azotó mi cabello con fuerza e hizo que Edward se removiera en su puesto—Aunque me haya hecho daño, tú no me debes absolutamente nada a mí, fui yo la que me dejé envolver por cosas del pasado que no tenía idea que sentía todavía…—tomé aire— Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué sentirte mal, nada es tu culpa de todas formas.

_Solo espero que toda esta madurez también me acompañe, incluso cuando deba afrontar el desamor, por segunda vez._

_Touche_

—Claro que tengo la culpa —me corrigió molesto —Tu y yo…

—Tú y yo no somos nada, Edward. Ese es el punto y justo por eso no me debes nada.

El rotundo silencio envolviéndonos, junto con el frío insoportable por poco me hizo correr de vuelta al auto de Emmett. Pero todo lo que hice fue mirarlo por un largo momento. Edward entornó los ojos, poniéndome más incómoda.

Me aferré a la idea de que todo pasaría y que de alguna forma iba a salir delante de este agujero helado en el me encontraba.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —me ladró la pregunta, junto con un gruñido.

Parpadeé al sentir la furia debajo de aquella cuestión. _Bipolar, desde tiempos pasados._

—No es el momento para hablar de eso. —le dije, deseando que no insistiera más. La poca valentía que sentí hace un momento se había ido del todo, dejándome sola y a la deriva con un Edward que no parecía querer finalizar la conversación.

—Oh claro que lo es. —me retó, se agarró la nariz con los dedos y empezó a bufar, molesto.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan prepotente?_

_¿Tan terco?_

_¿Tan hermoso y caprichoso?_

—Lo que yo siento por ti…—suspiré dándome ánimos para continuar—¿De qué te sirve saberlo?

—Quiero saber. Dímelo. —exigió liberando su nariz del agarre bruto, mientras sus ojos recorrían cada trozo de mi piel, con demasiada intensidad.

Que sentía por él…

_¿Qué te amo? ¿Qué te adoro? Que pienso a cada momento en tu sonrisa, que me enamoras cada vez que me miras de esa forma tan intensa, con tus resplandecientes ojos verdes, ¿Qué me encanta la manera en la que me tocas y me miras?, ¿Quieres saber lo mucho que desearía poder ser suficiente para ti?_ Para, me grité por dentro. El dolor se hizo presente con más fuerza, como una nueva ola de agujas ardientes perforándome. Los ojos se me volvieron a humedecer en menos de nada, para mi total vergüenza.

—Me gustas… mucho. —solté sin tapujos.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y su boca fue por el mismo camino. ¿Era tan increíble? Poco a poco una sonrisa torcida fue apareciendo en sus labios y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado subyugado bajo el encanto que desprendía a borbotones. _Él sabía a la perfección lo que una sonrisa de las suyas podía hacerme._ Era su arma más letal, que en cualquier otro momento me hubiese hecho lanzarme a sus brazos y su calor sin ningún remordimiento; pero justo ahora lo último que quería era caer en ese pozo obscuro.

_Tienes que irte, ya._ Me apremié.

—Pero eso ya no tiene la más mínima importancia. —me di vuelta y obligué a mis piernas a caminar hacia el Jeep, con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Edward adherida a mis ojos, tal y como un tatuaje, fue la peor marcha que alguna vez emprendí.

En menos de nada tuve a un Edward airoso obstaculizándome el paso.

—¿Por qué jodidos dices que no tiene importancia? ¡Claro que la tiene! Tú me gustas demasiado Bella. Ya te lo había dicho. —bramó con desespero.

Alcé la mirada plantando mis ojos en los suyos de nuevo.

—¿Es que no lo ves?

—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó de vuelta.

—¿Crees que después de lo que ha pasado, de tus acciones, de las mías… puedo realmente confiar en ti? —lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar—No voy a volver a lo mismo, eso sí que no. —juré permitiendo que varias gotas escaparan de mis ojos, sin fuerzas para contenerlas.

Los ojos de Edward se desenfocaron un momento, viendo a un lado de mi rostro; totalmente consternado debido a lo que le dije. Caminó de nuevo hacía mí y me aparté en seguida todo lo que pude de él.

—¿Mis acciones? ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Tanya? —me preguntó en tono lastimado.

—Déjalo ya. —rogué ¿Qué no veía lo mal que nos hacía sentir?

—¡No!

—¡Ya basta! Entiéndeme ¿Quieres?

—¡Es que eso es, a lo que no puedo llegar!

—¿Quieres que te lo deletreé? —grité más fuerte, haciendo que Emmett, Seth y Jess bajaran del auto, listos para atacar a Edward. Les hice una seña con la mano para que aguardaran un momento y nos dejaran hablar —Como yo lo veo, como _yo_ lo percibo, tú siempre correrás a las faldas de ella cada vez que se presente cualquier inconveniente, cada vez que te encuentres en desacuerdo conmigo buscaras lo que necesitas en otra persona y ¡Yo no tengo ninguna intención de volver a ser la victima Edward! Ya lo he sido por demasiado tiempo como para ir al punto de inicio sin razón justificable.

Estaba respirando rápido mientras lo veía hacer gestos airados y bruscos, pero viéndome como si estuviera al pie de un gran misterio sin resolver.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contradije sin pensarlo un segundo.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo único que te pido, yo te gusto y tú me fascinas, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos ahora? —me preguntó adolorido— Quiero una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy ese cretino que todos odian. _Que tú odias._

La angustia se veía prensada en su iris, con tanta fuerza que ahogué un gemido.

—Eso no es cierto, yo nunca podría odiarte. —dije con el corazón en la mano, estupefacta. Edward era perfecto en su imperfección y yo lo aceptaba tal y como era. Pero había cosas que estaban destinadas a morir antes de iniciar, y esta era una de ellas. Por muy poco de acuerdo que estuviera.

Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados de vuelta sobre los míos, pero su expresión de cautela no se dispersó en nada.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos; él se veía tan mal, incluso como yo misma me sentía por dentro, y no era justo para ninguno de los dos que nos hiciéramos daño de esta forma. Era hora de parar la discusión antes que saliéramos más lastimados—Se está haciendo demasiado tarde y no quiero tener problemas con mi padre. —le recordé, para cortar la conversación de una vez.

Edward abrió la boca, más un segundo después la cerro con un chasquido—Aún tenemos cosas que conversar—le dije, sabiendo su descontento—Pero ahora no es el lugar ni el momento para ello.

Edward apretó los labios y pateó una piedra imaginaria en el pavimento enviándola lejos. Colocó las manos sobre su cabeza y tiró de su cabello con firmeza, viéndose fuera de si mismo y a punto de estallar de cólera. La tonta congoja en mi pecho no hizo más que aumentar a niveles tenebrosos, de solo verlo así.

—Edward por favor…

Él alojó su mirada en la mía, sus ojos brillando llenos de autodestrucción, estuvieron a punto de hacerme colapsar también, _oh no. _Esto era demasiado, yo no podía soportar tanta presión, con mi dolor despuntando por cada célula de mi cuerpo y el sufrimiento palpable de Edward me iba a volar los sesos. Gimoteé y un sollozo abandonó mi garganta; _yo no podía permanecer un segundo más aquí._

Cerré los ojos para no mirarlo más, no lo deseaba ver en ese estado otra vez en mi jodida vida. Era la experiencia más infernal, agotadora y terrible por la que había pasado…

Enfoqué toda la atención lejos de él y empecé a caminar, sintiendo que me caía con cada paso inestable que deba. _Ya no más, ya no más…_ la sensación de ser tirada a su magnetismo me atajo, intentando hacerme desistir, jalándome hacia el dueño de aquella incomparable mirada; a pesar de ello, logré pasar de largo a un lado de él.

_No me detuve._ Ni siquiera cuando alzo una mano hacía mí, como si me suplicara. Las lágrimas se rindieron al dolor y nada las pudo detener mientras recorrían mi rostro en gruesos caminos. _No esta vez._ No puedo.

Subí al Jeep con dificultad, ayudándome del fuerte agarre de Seth quien me abrió la puerta—Shh Bella, todo va ir bien. Te lo prometo. —me recargué sobre el hombro de mi amigo y lloré largamente, gimiendo como si me doliera cada parte de mí. Con un suave sonido al ser encendido, Emmett nos alejó del lugar, lejos de Edward y su pesar.

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? —me lamenté desconsolada, mientras Seth me sostenía contra en un fuerte abrazo. Jessica se acercó y me acarició el cabello, en silencio.

—Oh Bells—Emmett golpeó el volante con los puños apretados.

—Calma princesa, estamos aquí. —me arrulló Seth, balanceándome un poco.

—Lo amo, a pesar de todo… —susurré con un quejido ahogado. Cerré los ojos —Tanto que duele.

—Te prometo que todo ira mejor. —sentenció Seth, con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

Asentí sin ganas dejándome derrotar por el llanto, incliné la cabeza contra el pecho de mi amigo y me quedé de esa forma hasta que mi lamento consiguió desvanecerme en un sueño superficial, saturado de imágenes de Edward y mías, de gritos y amenazas no dichas; de sueños rotos y punzadas incesables en la garganta.

.

.

.

.

Un par de suaves golpes en la puerta, me hicieron remover entre las cobijas. Abrí los ojos con pereza y observé el techo de mi cuarto, como si fuera alguna cosa extraña que no reconocía.

_¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación? _ Y peor aún _¿Quién me había cambiado a la ropa de dormir?_

—Bella se te hace tarde para llegar a la escuela—la voz tensa de Charlie me hizo mirar a la puerta.

Arrugué el ceño y entonces las imágenes del día anterior se estrellaron contra mi cerebro en una secuencia demasiado vivida._ Edward._ La amargura me invadió de pies a cabeza al recordar. Jadeé y me volví a enterrar bajo las cobijas deseando olvidar el terrible día de ayer con un solo plumazo mágico.

Pero no podía, por más que ardiera en ganas de sacarme aquello de la mente, simplemente era imposible. Edward estaba presente, sus palabras, lo que hizo, lo que me pidió, sus ojos derrotados cuando me negué a tomar su mano y la completa agonía que me mostró a través de sus ojos.

Jadeé por aire, ¡Por qué no pudo pasar de otra forma! Yo hubiese recibido sus sentimientos como una bendición hace cuatro años… quien sabe, quizás si Tanya ni Lauren se hubiesen metido al medio…yo… yo le había dicho que sí al final; que lo amaba, que lo deseaba en mi vida, que necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, que también _deseaba_ intentarlo.

_Pero después de todo…. _

_La realidad era una totalmente distinta._

_Porque él se fue con Tanya, después de hacerme saber sobre sus sentimientos._

_Porque decidió que un coño recorrido, era mejor que enfrentarme._

—¿Bella? —apreté los ojos con fuerza, escuchar a Charlie llamándome con ese tono de voz producía un nudo en mi estómago.

—S-si papá, en un minuto bajo. —le contesté, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Escuché un "esta bien" y luego sus pasos se alejaron de mi puerta, dejándome en paz.

Expulsé un suspiro, arremolinando mi cobertor entre las piernas; no quería volver a la realidad. _No quería salir de aquí, deseaba quedarme sola con mi miseria._

Todo lo demás se podía podrir.

Pero cuarenta minutos después, estando de pie frente al espejo semi empañado del baño y viéndome a los ojos enrojecidos, tuve que aceptar que lo bueno _siempre_ duraba poco y que por lo tanto debía asumirlo con valentía, si quería tener mi vida de vuelta. Pasé las manos por mi cabello mojado por la ducha a la vez que observaba mi cara enferma y cenicienta, junto con las increíbles ojeras abultadas bajos mis ojos, el amoratado tono en mis párpados, mi nariz tan enrojecida como una cereza y mi cabello desordenado; todo haciendo un combo digno de admirar.

_Me veía… acabada._

Corrección.

_Me sentía acabada._

La cabeza me empezó a pulsar, cuando intenté reconocer a la persona que por años pensé, había sido. _Fuerte, valiente, sensata, prudente._ Pero la imagen, con la que me enfrentaba cara a cara era la de una mujer rota, incapaz y decaída, para nada lo que buscaba. Y eso era lo más doloroso de todo; estaba perdiendo lo que era, como consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido.

_Soy débil después de todo._

Hice una mueca de hastío y cogí la toalla para terminar de secarme el cabello.

Dejé mi habitación vestida con lo primero que vi: jeans flojos, camiseta negra, saco vino tinto y un par de tennis sucios.

_No tenía cabeza para verificar la ropa._ Estaba demasiado ocupada recogiendo los trozos perdidos de mi alma como para notar si me veía mal con esa ropa.

Charlie ya se había ido para cuando llegué al primer piso en busca de mi mochila y algunos apuntes; me alivió saber que no tendría que darle explicaciones sobre nada… por ahora. Cogiendo algunos libros me percaté de que no tenía la menor idea si tenía tarea o algo para hoy, ya que había faltado gran parte del día anterior, sin embargo no me alarmó demasiado aquello.

Arrastré mis pies por la acera cinco minutos después, el silencio y el encapotado cielo de Forks haciéndome compañía durante todo el recorrido, me permitió respirar algo de paz.

Estaba por caer una gran tormenta, incluso se podía sentir la humedad en el aire. Apresure el paso, faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases, era tiempo suficiente para llegar.

Demonios, no había cogido nada para comer.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comí algo que no fuera una manzana o una barra de cereal? ¿Dos días? Me encogí de hombros agarrando con fuerza mi mochila, _no es como si tuviese apetito, de todas formas._

_¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?_ permití que la pregunta ingresar a mi mente, a pesar de haberme mantenido en blanco hasta este momento. _Estaba claro que incluso siendo solo amigos me lograba lastimar_… ¿Entonces que debía hacer? _¿Pretender que nada había pasado? _¿Recoger los retazos de mi corazón y dar por hecho de que nunca podría confiar en alguien de nuevo?

Suspiré resignada, _quizá estaba sobre dimensionado todo._ Es decir había pasado por un terrible infierno hace pocas horas, Edward había hecho algo terrible al ir con Tanya, yo lo había vuelto a rechazar y lo dejé tirado en la carretera con sus palabras de pesadumbre; pero a pesar de todo eso no era el fin del mundo. _No lo era._ Asentí dándome la razón, tenía una vida por delante, dentro de muy poco acabaría la escuela y luego de la graduación podría irme a cualquier gran ciudad donde estudiar literatura. Sí, definitivamente eso sonaba bien. El tiempo retiraría cualquier sombra de mi pasado, saldría adelante, olvidaría este sufrimiento. Mordí mi labio y tragué con dificultad, _ al fin todo estaría en su lugar al fin, y yo podré seguir mi camino, _lo dejaría a él aquí con todos los malos recuerdos y yo podría…

¡Ouch! Por todo lo sagrado. ¡Mi pie!

Me tropecé con un tanque de basura mal puesto en medio del camino y por poco me caigo de bruces al piso, refunfuñé una maldición; por distraída me pasaba todo esto ¡Dios!,

Dejé de hacer berrinche y me concentré en mirar al frente.

No fue algo muy acertado de mi parte.

Si hubiese podido agarrar mi corazón en una mano, esconderlo y resguardarlo en un lugar seguro lejos de allí; lo hubiese hecho. Pero el asunto era que no podía y por eso mismo el dolor empezó a tomar fuerza otra vez al ver a Edward en la entrada de la escuela, viéndome fijamente, con sus ojos verdes sin brillo y con una mueca de aflicción en su rostro hermoso.

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo tembló cuando nuestros ojos impactaron sincronizados. _Dolor, amargura, desolación _¡No, no! Aparté la mirada de los suyos y me mordí el labio inferior, era demasiado y enfermo…; Edward y su mirada me iban a matar, me iban a destrozar.

—Nomeolvides. —murmuró con voz rota, ahogué un grito al verlo tan cerca de repente. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Llevé una mano a mi boca y la otra a mi corazón en un intento por protegerme de todo él, de su mirada, de su olor, de su hermosura… y de sus acciones.

Me tendió un ramo de hermosas flores azules con un color amarillo muy vivo en el centro de ellas; me miró suplicante, entonces comprendí que me había quedado parada como una idiota por demasiado tiempo solo intercambiando la mirada entre él y el ramo de flores.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomé el ramo de flores teniendo extremo cuidado de no rozar nuestros dedos por accidente—Es una promesa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo olvide? _Eso sería imposible, la verdad._

_¿Y de cuál promesa hablaba?_

—Yo no te…—parpadeé al ver como Edward se alejaba, entrando al parqueadero de la escuela, luciendo desgarbado y sin mirar atrás.

Volví la mirada al grueso ramo de flores, de particular combinación de colores no teniendo idea si me apetecía conservarlas o simplemente regalarlas a alguien más. _Lo último que necesitaba era un recordatorio físico de él, además de todo lo que contenía ya en mi cabeza, esto en verdad sobraba._

Con un suspiro me dirigí a la escuela también. Al llevar aquel colorido regalo entre los brazos, quise pensar que era mi premio de consolación, y no un mensaje ulterior por parte de Edward. No, él sabía lo que sentía. Arrastre mis pasos abatida, conteniendo las ganas de volver a mi casa y hundirme en mi propia mierda.

_Edward dijo que lo quería intentar._

Cerré mi mente a aquello, subí un montón de ladrillos hasta el cielo y ahogué cualquier intento de esperanza dentro de mí antes de que se hiciera real.

_Todo estaba seco, desintegrado, muerto a mi alrededor._

Caminé directo al edificio principal mirando de vez en cuando los alrededores, casi que al espera de ver a Edward agobiándome desde la distancia, sin embargo no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Eso era tranquilizador y desesperante en partes iguales, pues no sabía cuándo iba a volver a aparecer; deseaba estar preparada para cuando eso sucediese.

Apreté el ramo de flores contra el pecho y me dirigí a mi casillero, tal vez si lo empujaba lo suficiente, podría dejarlo allí todo el día.

—¡Bella! —escuché la voz afectada de Ángela llamándome, me gire y la vi venir desde el otro extremo del pasillo; me abrazo con fuerza, empujándome hacía los casilleros; sin importarle el gran ramo haciendo obstáculo entre nosotras—Oh amiga, Jess me contó todo ¡Lo siento! He estado tan sumergida en mis propias cosas y tú siempre has estado allí para mí ¡Y mira cómo te pago! Ni siquiera pude comprenderte todo este tiempo y ayer… ayer ¡Lo siento! —

Me dejé abrazar sin hacer oposición; no tenía idea de lo que dijo pero igual agradecí que se preocupara por mí.

—Está todo bien, entiendo—ella se separó de mí y me miró avergonzada mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Deberías detestarme ¡Tú me has salvado el trasero más veces de las que puedo recordar! Y ahora que tú nos necesitabas a todos contigo, yo no estuve. —negué con la cabeza pero ella estaba encerrada en su pleito —Fui la única que no estuve, lo siento.

En realidad no esperaba que ninguno estuviese conmigo en ese horrible momento; pero Jess, Seth y Emmett estuvieron allí, ayudándome y protegiéndome de Edward. Suspiré, no sabía que habría sucedido conmigo de no estar ellos allí conmigo.

—No quería que ninguno de ustedes se enterara sobre esto—ella me frunció el ceño—Jessica me siguió ayer, cuando todo se puso realmente malo y después Seth y Emmett llegaron de improviso; aún no sé cómo…—dije reflexionando. ¿Cómo es que Emmett terminó ayer en el parque? No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar. —Tú no tenías modo de saber lo que pasaba.

Ella hizo un tierno mohín con la boca y de nuevo me abrazó, —Tiendo a ser muy despistada y tú habías estado extraña… pero quise darte espacio porque sé que te desagrada cuando te presionan ¡Pero ya no más! La próxima vez voy a acorralarte para que me digas todo lo que te pasa. Lo juro.

Casi, solo casi me reí, pero me encontraba tan entumecida, fría y lastimada que ni si quiera pude fingir para mi amiga una sonrisa creíble. Y eso era muy penoso.

—¿Ok? —dije indecisa de alguna forma también lamentando que ya nadie respetara mis silencios. ¿Pero de eso no es que se trata tener amigos? ¿Tener a alguien que te escuche? En las buenas, en las malas y las peores.

Ella asintió con fuerza.

—Hola Belly—Seth me abrazó entre sus fuertes brazos y yo me deje hacer. Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, él poseía algo que me calmaba por más alterada que me sintiese. Oh mi lindo amigo, siempre recogiendo los pedazos sin chistar. Con esta era la segunda vez que me ayudaba a salir del agujero, y él ni siquiera lo sabía; apartándome un poco me estudió a mí y al ramo de flores entre mis brazos—¿Quién…? Ummm—me miró con una ceja alzada y yo miré a otro lado.

Suspiré y observé a Jessica venir de la mano de Mike, ella estaba hablándole sobre algo, intranquila. En cuanto me vio abrió bien grande los ojos y corrió hasta nosotros, dejando a Mike solo.

—Bella… pensé que no vendrías hoy a la escuela—me dijo preocupada, antes de abrazarme como si acunara un pequeño bebe indefenso. Rodé los ojos pero no dije nada_, solo me quieren cuidar_, me recordé. Tantos abrazos ya me estaban empezando a poner ansiosa. No porque no los necesitara, sino porque empezaba a sentir mi propia angustia y preocupación, de nuevo incrustándose en mis venas. —Ayer debí decirle a tu papá que no te sentías bien.

Se separó de mi un rato después, y los tres me quedaron mirando largamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? —pregunté.

Seth y Jess se miraron entre sí y Ángela miró con atención las flores que sostenía.

—Después… umm después de que te dormiste, Emmett nos acercó a tu casa—respondió Jess luego de un momento—Big Swan estaba furioso, pero le dijimos que estabas cansada y que no habías regresado antes porque tuvimos que hacer un proyecto para biología y que… bueno te dormiste de regreso—

Ella movió sus ojos de forma extraña y Seth apretó las manos. Los observé con atención, esperando a que continuaran hablando. Sin embargo sus caras evasivas lo dijeron todo—¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?

Jess negó y Seth retrocedió un paso hacia atrás—Eh, de aquí no se va nadie hasta que no me digan. No tienen por qué ocultarme cosas, no es como si me fuese a pulverizar—me mordí el labio, si bien era cierto que estaba pasando por un momento horrible; no me gustaba que me trataran como una tarada. Entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza— ¿Paso algo con E..Edward? —inquirí angustiada, ¿Sucedió algo más? ¿Nos siguió y Big Swan le había hecho algo?

—No, ese idio… él no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Y entonces?

—Escucha sé que te vas a volver loca con esto pero—Seth suspiró, me miró con disgusto y se rasco la cien—Big Swan le dijo a Emmett que se mantuviera lejos. Y que le dijera a Edward que le volaría la cabeza si se atrevía a lastimarte, otra vez.

Apreté los labios, ¡Charlie era hombre muerto! ¿Cómo se atrevía decirle eso al dulce Emmett cuando solo trataba de ayudarme? ¿Y volarle la cabeza a Edward? ¿En serio? Ummm pero ese hombre se la vería conmigo, él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso. Miré a mis amigos que todavía se veían tensos.

—Puede que Emmett le haya contestado que le ayudaría con lo de Edward de ser necesario…

Me concentré en respirar profundo. No me quería imaginar a ese par juntos y menos en contra de Edward.

—Ya.

Seth se encogió de hombros—Tú eras la que quería saber.

Rodeé los ojos y me di la vuelta para abrir mi casillero, saqué alguna cosas de el e intente meter el ramo de flores pero por más que empujé no lo logre ¡Era demasiado grande!

—¿Quién te dio esas flores?

—No lo quieres saber.

Jessica bufó, y me quito las flores de las manos —Se hace así— dobló los tallos, prácticamente rompiéndolas a la mitad y cerró con demasiada fuerza el casillero; ahogue un jadeo de la impresión más no me quejé.

—Listo ahora si podemos ir a clases. —dijo poniéndome un brazo sobre los hombros, Ángela y Seth nos siguieron. Iba a ser un largo día de mierda, lo único bueno es que mis locos amigos estarían conmigo en todo momento.

.

.

.

Apreté las manos acoplando cualquier cantidad de paciencia aún presente en mi interior y aparté la sombría pulsación que daba mi corazón. No me lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, al contrario, esto era masoquismo, crueldad y una completa locura en su más retorcida condición.

—Ya estuvo bien Edward, esta mañana te dije que no las quería. —parpadeé para evitar que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición de nuevo; y volqué todas mis energías en mirarlo de mala forma aunque lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo.

—Pensamiento rosa. —murmuró, volviéndome a tender _otro_ pesado ramo de flores exóticas.

Eran las dos de la tarde, las clases recién habían terminado e iba de camino a los casilleros para encontrarme con los chicos; entre todos habíamos decido ir a lo de Seth para conocer a su primo que llegaba de vacaciones. Sonaba genial conocerlo al fin después de tanto escuchar sobre él.

Pero Edward se apareció delante de mí con su rostro desencajado y con las manos apretadas en el grueso ramo de flores como si se estuviese aferrando a un salva vidas. Se plantó entre mi casillero y yo, dejándome cero escapatoria.

—¡No las quiero! —le grité exasperada.

Él bajó la mirada, y mi corazón se estremeció al notarlo tan perdido, ansioso y vulnerable. Tan poco él. Por mi culpa. Hay mi Dios, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Ya bastante había soportado las dos últimas semanas como para que él lo hiciera más difícil.

Con este, eran siete ramos de flores los que me obsequiaba. ¡Siete! Uno cada condenada mañana sin falta. Y ya no quería más, mi habitación estaba repleta, ni que decir de la sala ¡Parecía cementerio con tanta flor! Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor era que cada vez que le aceptaba un ramo de flores, Edward se veía un poco más triste y desolado que antes, como si le lastimara el hecho de que las aceptara ¿Cómo podía entenderlo? Mal si lo hacía, peor sino, entonces ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de mi? No tenía cómo saber.

_Nomeolvides, prímula rosa, aro amarillo, lirio de los valles, dalia rosa, narciso amarillo y pensamiento rosa._ Al principio no sabía que significaba lo que me murmuraba al entregarme las flores… pero ahora sabía que se trataba del nombre de cada una de ellas; aún no comprendía que tramaba diciéndomelo, con su actitud cerrada y nostálgica, y tampoco tenía deseos de averiguarlo.

—Pensamiento rosa. —volvió a murmurar. Gruñí y él alzo la vista hacía mí.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto. —dije exhalando el aire que contenía sin percatarme.

Él sonrió con tristeza y de nuevo, volvió a tenderme el ramo de flores—Es lo único que me queda.

Arrugué el ceño, era la primera vez en días que me decía una frase completa, que no fuera referente a las flores.

—No voy a seguir torturándote. —susurré mirando sus pronunciadas ojeras, verlo era como ver una sombra envejecida delante de mí. Su cabello despeinado estaba peor que nunca, ojos hundidos y ojeras prominentes como si no hubiese dormido en días, labios resecos y duros haciendo una mueca mal dibujada; bajé la mirada por su vestimenta solo para encontrarme con una camiseta color plomo arrugada, unos jeans negros que lucían sucios y unos tennis viejos.

¿Dónde estaba mi Edward perfecto?

_No es tu problema, no lo es. _ Para de mirarlo así.

—Me lo merezco. —sentenció con amargura.

Guardamos silencio, mirándonos a los ojos por un largo momento.

—Acéptalas, son las últimas que te regalo. —_¿Las últimas? _Me mordí el labio. El soltó un jadeó y me sonrojé al percatarme de lo que hacía. Liberé el labio y lo miré apenada. _Solo yo puedo ponerme en la línea de fuego, sin siquiera pensarlo._

Edward sujetó el ramo de flores con todavía más fuerza, mientras me miraba.

_Lo hice sin querer._ Traté de decirle con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? —pregunté cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra. Me abracé al mirar el la opacidad de sus ojos, deteriorados y tristes. Estaba cansada de su juego, de sus tretas, de no tener tiempo ni espacio para sanar, ¡Yo necesitaba que se alejara! Que se diese por vencido y me dejara curar en paz; pero en vez de eso, él venía con todo ese aspecto destrozado, aniquilado cargando esas flores todos los días para mi…

Negué con la cabeza y una chica nos quedó viendo con interés. Oh, genial, empezábamos a llamar la atención.

Edward apretó los labios, abrió la boca pero dudo antes de responderme—Ya tú lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño.

Me pasé las manos por la cara, miré a otro lado que no fuese él en un intento por escapar. —Y ya tú sabes cuál es mi respuesta ¿No?

—Solo agarra las malditas flores y te juro que no te molestaré de nuevo. —me gruñó, a la vez que se acercaba a mí con determinación. Retrocedí y entonces él se adelantó presionando las flores contra mi pecho. Lo sostuve al fin, obligada, y nuestros dedos se rozaron con un chispoteo de electricidad. Fruncí el ceño mirando nuestras manos, la respiración se me atascó.

Subí lentamente los ojos, a los verdes de Edward y vi la misma impresión que sentí, reflejada en los suyos.

_No me había imaginado aquel cosquilleo, entonces._

El frío embravecido en mi sangre remitió totalmente bajo nuestro roce, enviando señales pesadas a todo lugar, sin excepción. Me sonrojé completa, de pies a cabeza, deseando que Edward no notara mis pezones erguidos ¿Cómo podía ser que un solo toque, me afectara de esta manera tan voraz?

Sus ojos adquirieron un tono oscuro, como la densa noche mientras me miraba. Apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus músculos faciales resaltaron confiriéndole a su rostro aprensión y deseo, mucho deseo. Tragué pesado y aplasté las flores contra mi pecho para evitar que notara mi estado lamentable.

—Si tan solo tú…

—Necesito que tomes distancia, Edward. —lo interrumpí con voz temblorosa, antes de que empezara otra vez. Tenía que acabar con esto, por el bien de los dos. Sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo, como si lo hubiese aplastado con esas cuatro palabras.

Se alejó un paso, con la cabeza agacha.

—Lo intenté, al menos. —dijo como si cargara una gran cruz en la espalda. Tomé una gran inspiración, más no dije nada. Maldije en mi interior cuando sofoqué un sollozo, no deseaba que me viera decaída de nuevo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? —la estruendosa voz de Emmett nos hizo virar. Él lucía como un toro enfurecido mientras se acercaba empujando a cualquiera que se opusiera en su camino. Rosalie venía tras él con cara amarga. —¿No te dije que te mantuvieras lejos?

Edward lo miró, como quien mira una cucaracha repulsiva. Fruncí el ceño, aunque aliviada de que nos interrumpieran.

—Tú no me das órdenes. —respondió al fin Edward, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Oh, no era bueno, Edward no poseía demasiada paciencia.

Abrí la boca con la intención de decirle a Emmett que no tenía por qué hacer esto, pero él se me adelantó.

—Claro que sí—lo amenazó poniéndose a su altura. Resopló y cuadró los hombros—Rosalie, lleva a Bella afuera.

_¿Qué? _

_¿Qué pretendía hacer Emmett? _Miré a los tres, alternativamente. Emmett con su actitud airosa, Edward matándolo con la mirada y Rosalie viéndome con hastío. _¿Por qué tenían que meterse al medio? ¡Yo podía manejarlo!_

—Emmett no es necesario, yo sé protegerme sola. —dije poniendo una mano en su gran hombro, para llamar su atención. La tensión era palpable en su músculo. Edward miró donde puse mi mano, rabioso.

—Rosalie—murmuró Emmett sin dejar de mirar a Edward un segundo, de manera amenazante. Rosalie alzó una ceja devolviéndole la mirada aburrida, y gracias a Dios no se movió ni un centímetro porque no pensaba dejar a esos dos solos para que se cagaran a golpes.

Justo en ese momento, vi todo como si pasara en cámara lenta. Emmett gritó una maldición antes de empujar a Edward, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo siguiente que sucedió me terminó de aniquilar el corazón. Ellos se estaban golpeando, lanzándose puños y patadas en medio del pasillo, como si quisieran demostrar un punto que en parte no entendía. Di un paso para…_ no sé en realidad_ pero tenía que detener esto ya, antes de que se lastimaran más. Edward le propinó a Emmett un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, y yo grité de la impresión. Rosalie me cogió del codo, deteniéndome; me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y negó con la cabeza, sin demostrar ninguna emoción más que fastidio.

—Te lo advertí imbécil ¡Si te veía de nuevo con ella yo…!

—¡No es tu puto asunto! — Emmett se abalanzó contra Edward con más fuerza y le asestó un gancho en la mandíbula. Contuve la respiración, al ver como Edward caía al piso, sangrando por un corte en su labio inferior debido al fuerte golpe. Me solté del agarre de la rubia y fui hasta él. _No más, ellos no debían pelear y menos debido a mi culpa._

—¡Ya basta! —grité, arrodillándome al lado de Edward—No quiero que se peleen más, por favor.

Emmett me miró con el ceño fruncido, luego de unos segundos asintió con reticencia, dando un paso hacia atrás, respirando de forma agitada. Escuché a Edward gemir y retiré la mirada de su primo, para observarlo mientras se sentaba. Él tenía un hilo de sangre manchando su cuadrada mandíbula pero no le pareció importar demasiado cuando se pasó la mano con brusquedad, y así retirar la sangre.

—¿Ya han terminado con el espectáculo? —los cuatro alzamos la mirada, encontrándonos de frente al rector Larry, quien nos miraba retador. El rector estaba de brazos cruzados y su cabeza calva brillaba debido al sudor. _Oh-oh. _Había además un montón de gente rodeándonos, observándonos divertidos._ ¿Cómo no los noté antes?_

—Señorita Hale, señorita Swan, señores Cullen: a mi oficina ¡Ahora!

_Solo… genial._

* * *

Hola preciosas! Gracias por seguirme en esta locura, muaxxx ;) gracias también por leerme y por tenerme paciencia a mí y a las fallas ortográficas :(

Bueno, en fin ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, quiero matar a Edward. Este capi y el anterior me han dejado tan agotada, no solo porque son largos (más de lo que suelo escribir) sino porque tienen demasiadas emociones encontradas, porque entiendo a Bella, pero también entiendo a Edward y es terrible tomar un lado o el otro. "Suspiro de incomprensión" Bueno… debido a esto, me tuve que tomar un tiempo para desligarme así que…. Ummm estoy soloenlatercerahojadelsiguientecapi ¡Me quiero morír!

Ummmm…

Saludo especial para las chicas a las que no pude devolverles el mensaje:

Paz: Hola muñeca, gracias por el mensaje :) . A ninguna le gustaría ver a quien te gusta con otra, es terrible; sin embargo para ese momento la confusión todavía dominaba a Bella, ella sabía que sentía algo, pero no tanto como para sentirse ofendida de algún modo… ya luego cuando se da cuenta de las cosas, es que empieza a sentirse mal al respecto… pero ¿Ella tenía el derecho de sentirse mal? … yo estando en sus zapatos, me sentiría muy mal; pero al mismo tiempo tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que no éramos nada, en lo absoluto… entonces… ¿Quién tiene la razón? Es muy complicado y doloroso por los sentimientos involucrados. Bueno en el sexto…. Se viene algo. Me van a querer matar, pero que puedo decir…. Edward también tiene sus tácticas ;) Besos.

Michelle: Gracias por dejarme un mensaje muaxxxx :* . Bueno, apartando el hecho de que Edward es un cabrón, él es la perfección masculina para Bella, en todos los sentidos. Entonces ver una faceta de él tan desinhibida, poderosa fue un gran descubrimiento para ella. Yo la comprendo "alzo las cejas como pervertida" ummm ;) lo odio por lo que hizo, pero Bella es la que posee la última palabra aquí. así que ya veremos como resulta todo. Besos.

Mirgru: Gracias por tus palabras muaxxxx, besos.


	6. Una vez al año

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

* * *

**.**

"And I know that I can't survive  
I walked through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one"

Sia.

**.**

* * *

**Perception.**

By MarieElizabeth

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una vez al año.**

**.**

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el tejado, se sentía como una refrescante sinfonía que amenizaba el cuarto de baño. No había nadie más en casa esta mañana, por lo que el sonido cadencioso era totalmente bienvenido; ahuyentaba los pesares de la soledad, la estorbosa introspección y más importante aún: no me juzgaba, no me acorralaba ni me hacía sentir lástima propia.

_Al menos por unos contados minutos de hecho me funcionó._

Suspiré viéndome al espejo empañado debido al vapor de la ducha.

¿Cuándo pararía esto? ¿El dolor, la nostalgia, la guerra contra mí misma; se acabaría algún día?

_Debo pensar que sí. _Que lo que sentía justo ahora, desaparecería con el pasar del tiempo, y que esta angustia que tenía palpitando en el corazón, se iría también.

La necesidad de desahogarme estaba empujándome fuera de mis límites de mierda, por más que intentaba mantenerla al margen de mi rutina diaria. Ya no quería llorar más, hacerlo me estaba desgastando, hundiéndome más y más.

_Debía controlarme._

Pero de pie, frente al espejo me percaté de algo que me hizo trastornar un poco más. Aunque era mi propio reflejo el que observaba, de alguna forma me sentí como si mirara por vez primera a un extraño; esta persona que me devolvía la mirada, era un conjunto de trozos sostenidos por un hilo descubierto y maltrecho.

Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás.

_Esto que me había pasado y que me perseguía cada que me levantaba en la mañana no acabaría conmigo. No lo permitiría jamás._ Juré apretando las manos. _Solo es un amor adolescente, nada más que eso. Toda chica pasaba por esto mismo al menos una vez en su vida, era normal… el desamor era normal._

Al menos ahora Edward me ayudaba… pensé cerrando los ojos. Una mueca de aflicción se incrusto en mi rostro al pensar en los últimos siete días durante los cuales, él ya no había insistido más. Todos sus intentos por arreglar las cosas se extinguieron de forma abrupta, como él mismo dijo que haría aquel día en el pasillo. Lo cumplió a cabalidad. Él no insistió más y eso era… ¿bueno? ¿Confuso? No lo sabía en realidad, pero la amargura que sobrevino con ello, tampoco me había dejado en paz por estos días.

_¿Quién carajo me podía entender? _

Se alejó tal como se lo pedí, no me había dicho nada más, guardando su distancia.

Sin embargo, ahora me sentía… de nuevo vacía. La paz que pensé, tendría con su lejanía jamás la llegué a sentir. Todo lo contrario, ya que ahora me sentía quebrada, y con un afilado cuchillo atascado en medio de mi tórax que no me permitía respirar. Odiaba sentirme de ese modo, porque era estúpido, insensato y a la vez devastador.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y di media vuelta para salir del baño. Gracias a la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera, el silencio ensordecedor era llevadero, menos pesado de lo que en realidad era. Charlie no estaba, se había ido a la jefatura desde las siete de la mañana, a pesar de que no le tocaba turno este sábado. Él prefería ir al trabajo antes que verme en este estado. Lo comprendía, Charlie me lo advirtió y yo… ciegamente me dejé arrastrar por mis viejos sentimientos escondidos.

Además, él estaba enojado conmigo debido a lo sucedido en la escuela hacía casi dos semanas atrás.

Suspiré al entrar a mi habitación.

Después de que el rector Larry nos llevó a su oficina, a Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y a mí, como si fuéramos unos delincuentes, nos encerró por más de una hora interrogándonos sobre lo sucedido. Tras cada pregunta que nos hizo, su cara se volvió más y más roja. Pero por más que insistió y amenazó ninguno abrió la boca. Así que pues, luego de meditarlo tres minutos más decidió que todos estábamos suspendidos de la escuela durante una semana completa y que todos los exámenes, trabajos y proyectos que tuviésemos durante esos días, serían calificados todos con un redondo cero.

Charlie estaba furioso cuando me fue a buscar ese día a la escuela por orden del rector. Todavía, semanas después, se encontraba de mal genio por ello. Pero no me sorprendía su actitud, Big Swan era así, no lo culpaba; yo también estaría de malas en su lugar. Quizás se había pasado con el castigo que me impuso, pero a pesar de ello sabía que tenía merecido cualquier cosa que él quisiera porque de alguna forma le había fallado, muy profundamente, al meterme en semejante lío y para rematar, con dos Cullen incluidos.

Me lancé sobre la cama aun sin hacer y me dediqué a mirar el techo blanco de mi recamara por un buen tiempo.

_Edward._

Cerré los ojos, y saqué sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas de mi cabeza antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No quería volver otra vez, a lo que se hubo convertido en mí día a día: torturarme con cualquier cosa de Edward. Sus ojos incomparables y pícaros, su nariz perfilada, su boca tentadora, los suaves músculos de sus brazos, la tensión de su abdomen ¡Me estaba enloqueciendo! era como si lo tuviese anclado en cada fibra de mi ¡No lo podía desprender de mis pensamientos! ; todo él estaba haciendo que me sintiera miserable, hostigada por desear verlo, hablarle y volver a sentir su suave voz acariciándome la piel.

_Yo era un caso perdido._ Me acurruqué y abracé mis rodillas, esto de intentar olvidar a Edward Cullen me sabia a derrota anticipada.

El timbre sonó y yo me pregunté quién podría ser. Gemí al levantarme de la cómoda cama, para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, y de nuevo el timbre sonó con insistencia. Me detuve en seco al llegar al último escalón, por la sensación de deja vú que me asaltó de repente y que me hizo recordar aquella primera ocasión en la que Edward vino a mi casa, solo para insultarme. Temblé de solo imaginarme a Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Bella! Sé que estas hay, ábreme ¿Quieres? Traigo cosas muy pesadas y hace frío. —solté el aire con fuerza. Escuchar la voz de Jess me hizo recobrar la compostura… y en gran medida, mi tranquilidad. Sonreí y abrí la puerta principal.

—Hola Jessica ¿Cómo estás? —la saludé mientras la hacía pasar dentro. Ella lucía radiante y fresca como siempre, vestía unos shorts blancos y una camiseta amarilla, demasiado ligeros para el frío clima de este pueblo; pero definitivamente se veía hermosa. Tenía dos bolsas enormes en cada mano por lo que me apresuré en ayudarla.

—Hola Bella, ¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos a tu cuarto, no tenemos tiempo que perder—la miré confundida, y ella se encogió de hombros. Tanta efusividad era extraña en ella.

—Está bien… Pero antes ¿Quieres explicarme que te sucede? —le pregunté, siguiéndola por las escaleras.

—¡No te imaginas Bella!

Fruncí el ceño.

—No tengo poderes mentales para leer tus pensamientos. —ella se giró a verme con una sonrisa enigmática, que provocó una sensación fría detrás, en mi nuca. Esa sonrisa… no podía ser por nada bueno.

—Hoy tienes una visita especial. —canturreó como si poseyera un gran secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —inquirí preocupada.

Gemí internamente. No estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie.

Jessica se mordió el labio y lanzó un chillido entusiasta; saltó y llegó corriendo a la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Jacob Black quiere conocerte ¡Hoy! —dijo volviendo a chillar.

_Jacob Black._ Pensé por unos segundos, sin ubicarlo.

—¿El primo de Seth?

—Dirás: El atractivo, seductor y viril primo de Seth, que mostró gran interés en conocerte cuando le mostré tu foto.

La manera en que dijo aquello hizo que las alarmas en mi cabeza se inquietaran.

—¡Hay por el amor de dios! No puede ser que te pongas de celestina. —rodeé los ojos y dejé la pesada bolsa al pie de mi cama. Puse las manos en jarras y le lancé una mirada de advertencia de mi amiga—No estoy para esas estupideces Jessica.

—¡Pero Bella! Él en verdad desea conocerte, eres la única a la que no ha visto… en persona—dijo obviando lo de actuar como la celestina; arrugué el ceño—Escucha, solo quiere conocerte, ser tu amigo, ya verás que te va caer mejor que el niñato de Seth.

—Eso no fue educado de tu parte. —le siseé; odiaba cuando hablaba mal de mi amigo.

Hizo un mohín con la boca—Esos dos no deberían ser familiares. ¡Es sacrilegio! Aparte del apellido no tienen nada más en común.

—Si tanto te gusta deberías decírselo—dije quitándole importancia al asunto; no quería conocer a nadie ni pretender que no sabía las intenciones tras ello.

—¿Cómo me puedes sugerir algo así? Estoy saliendo con Ben ¿Recuerdas? —ella se acercó y me tomó de la mano —Tú eres la que necesitas conocer gente nueva, salir, disfrutar…mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que te dejen salir de casa? ¿Dos semanas?; no importa, en cuanto se levante el castigo de Big Swan podrás hacerlo todo sin inconvenientes.

Como olvidar la razón de mi encierro y del por qué aun no conocía al famoso Jacob Black; Charlie me había prohibido salir de la casa por tres eternas semanas; solo podía salir para la escuela y de la escuela a la casa, nada más. El fin de semana me la tenía que pasar encerrada en casa, sin excepción. Quería llorar de solo recordar la reprimenda, y el posterior castigo que me dio Charlie por lo de la suspensión escolar.

—Me falta una semana de castigo; pero aunque no estuviese castigada, tampoco tendría ganas de hacer nada de eso, al menos no por un tiempo. —Jessica rodó los ojos, recogió la bolsa del piso y las lanzo sobre mi cama—No es un buen momento para mí, lo sabes, acabo de saber que estuve enamorada del mismo idiota durante más de cuatro años ¿Es suficiente eso para que dejes de presionarme? —le pregunté con algo de ira, a pesar de que no era esa mi intención. Maldije y me pasé las manos por la cara.

Toda en lo que podía pensar era en Edward, en mí, en lo que hubo pasado, en lo que _deseaba_ que hubiese pasado y eso me estaba empezando a amargar por dentro, tanto que ya no podía controlarme cuando Jessica hacía comentarios como este. Sabía muy bien que Jessica solo deseaba que saliera de mi burbuja… pero no era tan fácil como ella suponía, no era como chasquear los dedos y por arte de magia, dejar de sentir todo esto que tenía insertado en mi psique y mi médula.

Jess dejó ir un suspiro y se acercó a mí—Hay Bella lo siento, no quise presionarte, es solo que me siento muy preocupada por ti y a veces no me doy cuenta que empeoro las cosas con lo que digo… —ella me abrazó—Tú sueles ser fuerte todo el tiempo, pero desde que Edward Cullen apareció es como si…

—¿Me hubiese vuelto frágil y tonta? —rezongué con ironía.

—¡No! Jamás podría pensar de ti de esa forma. —me contradijo con vehemencia— Lo que iba a decir era que todo lo sucedido me ha hecho conocerte mejor; tu pasado, lo que escondes detrás de esa mirada impasible… es casi como si te estuviese conociendo de nuevo, como descubrir una nueva y tierna faceta que antes no había visto en ti.

En esa oportunidad, yo rodé los ojos ¿Tierna? ¿Así era como me veían mis amigos ahora? No le creí ni por un segundo, quizás solo trataba hacerme sentir mejor, es decir, yo no era la persona más radiante los últimos días, aún me torturaba a mí misma todo el tiempo con lo que Edward había hecho, y no quería que Seth, Jess ni Ángela se preocuparan demasiado por mí cuando ellos también tenían una vida con la que lidiar. Ella quería verme mejor, obviamente había fallado en lo sutil; más sin embargo decidí que no deseaba contradecirla, por ahora. Solo tenía buenas intenciones.

Dejó de abrazarme pero me sostuvo de los hombros—Eres una caja de sorpresas Bella Swan. —me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, sonando seria—Y tienes demasiado para dar todavía; sé que lo sucedido es bastante fuerte y que las cosas tardarán un buen rato para que vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes, pero tú eres fuerte, más allá de todo, tienes un mundo de posibilidades afuera de esta casa. No renuncies a ello amiga, no por un patán que no valoró jamás lo que sentiste por él.

Tragué pesado y sentí que me desmoronaba en pedazos, otra vez —Tienes demasiada fe en mí. —dije cogiendo mucho aire, mientras contenía las ganas de volver a llorar._ Que tonta era, siempre llorando._ Sonreí de manera incómoda, apretando los labios en un miserable intento por mantenerme en una sola pieza. Jessica apretó más fuerte de mis hombros—Estoy tan rota Jess, no creo volver a ser la de antes—termine de decir con un suspiro tembloroso, que por poco me traiciona.

—Yo tengo mucha fe en ti; fe en que sabrás encontrar la salida de este bache sin importar ninguna otra mierda más que tu propia felicidad, que no te rendirás y que lograrás sacar esa espina que tanto te hace sufrir, fuera de tu vida.

Asentí impresionada por todo lo que dijo, de una sola vez, sin respirar. Parpadeé para alejar las molestas gotas saladas que irrumpían mi visión.

—Siempre sabes que decirme—le dije después de un momento.

—Para eso me tienes cerca ¿No? —se encogió de hombros y en sus labios se fue formando una bella sonrisa —Ahora, no sé tú, pero yo tengo ganas de interactuar con alguien más que no sea tu… padre, no por nada malo… tu sabes.

Gemí por lo bajo.

—No vas a cancelar a Jacob ¿Verdad?. —pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Ummm nope—dijo acentuando lo último, como una pequeña traviesa.

—¿Ni aunque te lo rogara? —pedí.

—Mi "nope" es definitivo, ¿No me conoces acaso? Nunca me retracto por nada, siempre tengo la razón.

Bufé —Jess, quiero tomar todo esto de volver _a disfrutar la vida_ con calma ¿Por favor? —rogué, pero ella en vez de contestarme, empezó a abrir las bolsas –terriblemente sospechosas- toda entusiasmada—Podría ser la otra semana, tal vez ya me siente mejor y… ¡Jessica, escucha lo que te digo!

Pero ella continúo sacando lo que parecía ser maquillaje, una secadora para el cabello y una plancha, colocándolo todo en orden.

—¿Todavía tienes el vestido que te envió Reneé en navidad? —me preguntó con interés, y yo gruñí exasperada—Oh no lo tomes a mal Bella, tranquilízate, Jacob solo es el primo de Seth, que va a venir a conocerte en tres horas. Solo eso. No inventes películas en tu cabeza. —me dijo con calma, pero yo sabía bien cuáles eran las intenciones tras toda esa parafernalia. Ella quería que mágicamente me enamorara de otro hombre para así dejar de pensar en Edward.

—Sé que haz tramado todo esto para que me fije en alguien más que no sea… ya tú sabes quién; y te agradezco que quieras hacer que me siente mejor, pero esta no es la manera.

Jessica me observó al fin y sonrió.

—Patrañas. No sé de qué me hablas—me guiñó el ojo y yo miré al techo gimiendo ¿Tendría paz algún día cercano?—¿Lo tienes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El vestido Bella. —me urgió.

—Ah eso, creo que lo quemé. —dije con tranquilidad.

Jess dejó caer la bolsa de sus manos, estrepitosamente produciendo un ruido fuerte.

—¡No, tu no harías eso! —afirmó espantada.

Entrecerré los ojos —Patrañas. Claro que lo haría, sabes que odio cualquier cosa que Reneé pueda darme. —le devolví, con saña mientras contenía las ganas de reírme de su expresión cómica.

—Olvida lo que dije sobre esa nueva y tierna faceta ¡Eres toda una tirana! ¿Cómo puedes quemar un vestido de Chanel? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? —me reclamó furiosa.

—¿Crees que una marca haría alguna diferencia? —inquirí sonriendo.

—¡Era un vestido Chanel! ¡Original! ¿Cuándo en la vida vamos a tener la oportunidad de ver uno tan cerca, de nuevo? ¡Nunca más gracias a ti!

_Estaba rabiosa, en serio._

—Cielos, ¿puedes calmarte? Lunática de la ropa—dije alzando las manos. Caminé por mi habitación y abrí el closet que estaba en la esquina. Escuche a Jess suspirar de alivio, alegre de que no lo hubiese chamuscado como fue mi primer deseo en cuento lo vi, ¿Tan importante era para ella? Dios… Me agaché y removí un montón de ropa que se había caído de los percheros, tratando de encontrar el vestido en medio del tornado de ropa —Y aquí está, sano y salvo; te lo regalo—saqué la bola de tela atizada en lo más profundo de mi armario, tirando de el con fuerza y se lo lancé a Jessica quien lo atrapó sorprendida.

Jessica abrió la boca, como un pez ahogándose en la arena.

—Te juro que si no fueras mi mejor amiga yo… tendría que matarte en este instante. —me dijo entre dientes, mientras veía la bola de tela color plomo toda arrugada entre sus manos. Me encogí de hombros.

—Como dije, todo tuyo. —volví a decirle. No quería esa cosa en mi casa.

—Probablemente lo arruinaste. —me recriminó.

—Esa era mi intención.

—Eres una maliciosa, pequeña y morena perra sin sentimientos. —Estiró el vestido para estudiarlo con atención—Pero si creíste que esta muestra de rebeldía insufrible haría que cambiara de opinión, entonces no me conoces ni un poco.

Me sonrió con astucia y me jaló de la mano —Ahora, ¿Lo quieres todo liso o quieres bucles en las puntas? —me hizo sentar en la cama y empezó a peinarme con un cepillo, que había traído también, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ouch.

—¿Para qué quieres arreglarme tanto? Así como lo tengo está más que bien. —le gruñí.

—Todavía estoy molesta contigo, no me hagas enojar más. —dijo en un tono suavemente amenazador que me hizo encogerme un poco.

—Liso estará bien. —respondí en un susurro.

—Eso quería escuchar. —me dijo más feliz.

Después de cuarenta minutos de jalones, cremas con olores fuertes y bastante calor sobre mi cabello, Jessica grito un ¡Listo! Que me llenó de alivio. No quería volver a pasar por esa tortura otra vez… lo que me restaba de vida. Aunque lo único bueno de toda la sesión, fue la charla ligera en la que nos enfrascamos sobre lo mucho que le estaba empezando a gustar Ben; al parecer era un chico muy gentil, amable y caballeroso, cosa que la tenía deslumbrada y muy feliz. No era de sorprenderse que se sintiera tan dichosa, Jessica solía elegir mal a los tipos con los que se enredaba; por eso me alegraba demasiado que encontrara a alguien que en verdad la apreciara como era debido y no un patán aprovechado.

Eran buenas noticias, para variar.

—Ahora solo nos falta el maquillaje y estarás hermosa esta noche.

Hice un puchero, pero la mirada retadora que me regaló me hizo cerrar la boca en seguida.

—Lo que tú digas. —dije mirando a otro lado.

Ella empezó a esparcir una especie de crema alrededor de mis ojos con una pequeña mota de algodón, de manera suave.

—Eres la anti tesis de cualquier chica, deberías ir a la peluquería más seguido y ponerte más hermosa. Solo digo eh, no estaría mal que una vez al año...

—No necesito cortes caros ni que me jalen el cabello por una hora para sentirme bien. —le dije antes de que inventara alguna sesión semanal o algo por el estilo.

Jessica se burló de mí y se rió en mi cara, como si hubiese dicho un chiste fantástico —Lo que dices es absurdo, toda mujer necesita arreglarse, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Jessica terminó su trabajo media hora después con una gran e inmaculada sonrisa en sus labios—Ahora sí, terminamos.

Me puse de pie para ir al cuarto de baño, allí tenía una diadema para recogerme el cabello; pero Jessica me atajó con el vestido en mano justo en la puerta—¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía no hemos terminado.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Terminamos el maquillaje, aún falta que te pongas el vestido. —dijo como si fuera algo de lo más obvio.

Hice una mueca molesta.

—No me pienso poner esa cosa y menos arrugada como está. —dije perdiendo mis estribos, por la sola idea de poner eso, sobre mi cuerpo.

—Claro que lo harás, pero primero lo vas a planchar, como es debido. —_¿Qué?_

—Estás loca. —me reí con ganas.

—Eso te enseñará a cuidar lo que te regalan.

Deseé estrangularla por un segundo, uno muy pequeño pero realmente vivido. No quería vestirme con ese vestido que Reneé había conseguido con el escandaloso dinero de su esposo millonario. Pero la expresión imponente de Jessica me provocó algo de nervios. Inhale llenándome de paciencia, y le arrebaté el bendito vestido.

—Con cuidado, no lo querrás quemar ¿Verdad? —me advirtió con sorna, cuando saqué la plancha del armario y la conecté al toma corriente.

—¿Quién querría ver un vestido Chanel quemado? —dije de forma irónica, empezando la tediosa tarea de quitarle las arrugas al vestido. _¡Era increíble que de verdad lo estuviese haciendo!_

—Tú posiblemente, pero no bajo mi supervisión.

—Estas siendo toda una perra—murmuré enseñándole mi dedo favorito. Ella se rió y con su natural coquetería me lanzó un beso con la mano.

Jessica fue a buscar algo en mi cómoda por un rato mientras yo hacía que el vestido se viera decente. Sacó algo de un cajón y lo examinó con cuidado —No puedo creer que tengas esto también allí escondido y no lo uses—arrancó el precio y me lo mostro—Un brasier Push-up de esta calidad no se encuentra ni en Port Angels; woao…. ¡Nena eres talla treinta y seis b! ¿Dónde escondes todo eso?

Me sonrojé entera como una fresa madura —No escondo nada y ya deja de revisar mis cosas ¿Quieres? — desconecte la plancha y me empecé a retirar el jean y la blusa de tirantes para poder colocarme el dichoso atuendo.

—Espera, espera, quítate esa cosa sin forma que tu llamas sostén y ponte esta belleza. —la observé con cuidado y alcé una ceja—El vestido se te va a ver mejor.

Hice lo que me pidió gritando por más paciencia, y me puse el vestido encima—No seas tan bruta que lo rompes.

—Recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto. —esto ya estaba rayando con lo ridículo.

Jess chilló y me acomodo el cabello que caía libre y espeso sobre mi pecho hasta la cintura —Porque te quieres ver espléndidamente hermosa, como cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad.

Le iba a decir que ella era la que quería deslumbrar a Jacob Black, pero entonces me hizo dar una vuelta y el vestido de gaza voló a mi alrededor, provocando que me riera divertida. El vestido en sí podría llamarse ¿Bonito? ¿Adecuado? No tenía idea alguna sobre moda o tendencias, pero era cómodo y me tapaba lo necesario, así que no se sentía tan mal usarlo, como pensé. Me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenía un ligero escote en forma de v bordeado por un intrincado tejido negro que también adornaba la parte inferior de mi busto delicadamente. Era ajustado en el pecho, pero caía libremente sobre mis caderas.

—No te muevas, ni un centímetro. —Jessica cogió de nuevo la bolsa y sacó una caja—Estas bellezas deben quedar divinas con ese vestido.

Temblé un poco y en menos de nada me vi arriba en un par de tacones negros de terciopelo negro, amarrados al lateral por una hebilla pequeña y dorada.

—No sé cómo he aceptado todo esto.

—Eso es porque muy en el fondo, también quieres lucir como una princesa esta noche especial. —me giré a verla con cuidado, temiendo caerme desde los peligrosos diez centímetros de tacón—Ahora, ya puedes salir. —me instó con una sonrisa enorme y contagiosa. Fruncí el ceño y asentí, aun sin entenderle por completo su actitud.

Salí tambaleando por la puerta, sujetándome de las paredes y dando pasos pequeños logré llegar a la puerta del baño, sin embargo antes de entrar, me pareció escuchar unas pisadas en la planta baja que llamaron mi atención ¿Charlie había llegado? Me asomé por las escaleras para ver si era mi imaginación o no.

—¿Papá? —lo llamé.

—¡Sorpresa! —el coro de gritos me hizo saltar, sobre mis tacones y por poco me caigo por las escaleras. Mi acelerado corazón tronó rabioso pulsando por mis venas con fuerza. Por un momento solo parpadeé al notar en sí, a las personas que se hallaban en el living. Seth fue el primero que identifiqué, sostenía unos globos rojos metalizados en su mano a la vez que me sonreía. A su lado estaba una chica baja de cabello en extremo largo y negro como la noche, ella sonreía tímidamente.

Ángela también estaba dando pequeños saltos alegres al lado de un gran chico de contextura musculosa y robusta, de piel canela; por alguna razón me lo quedé mirando aunque sabía que era algo mal educado de mi parte.

Él era a grandes rasgos, un hombre exorbitantemente guapo. Sus facciones eran fuertes y masculinas, tenía el cabello corto, negro y brillante, ojos de color carbón y una pícara sonrisa a medias que lo delataba por si solo; lucía ¿Engreído? ¿Suspicaz? O ¿Seductor? No lo sabía, pero de que era cautivador, lo era sin lugar a dudas.

Él extraño –que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era el primo de Seth, Jacob- se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus grandes bíceps se abultaran bajo la camisa roja que vestía; me miró de pies a cabeza, recorriéndome con su mirada, tal como lo había hecho yo. Me paralicé por un instante debido a su escrutinio.

La sensación que me traspaso, no fue lo que esperé.

Escuché un carraspeo y enfoqué la mirada en mi padre que también estaba presente a un lado de Billy, me miró con los ojos desbordantes de alegría—Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa Bella—me felicitó con cariño, mientras alzaba una mano para que bajara las escaleras, como una invitación.

_¿Había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños?_

—¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? —pregunté en un grito confuso, provocando que todos se miraran la caras por un instante, antes de empezar a reírse.

—No estuviésemos todos aquí de no ser así. —dijo Seth, con una sonrisa tierna.

—Y tampoco te hubiese distraído tanto hoy—me dijo Jessica apareciendo de repente a mi lado para después abrazarme —Ni me hubiese comportado como una… ¿Cómo me dijiste antes? ¿Toda una perra? —me dijo al oído entre risas, para que no nos escucharan.

Me reí un poco, aunque me sentí traicionada—Tú lo planeaste todo. —la acusé.

Ella se rió separándose de mi abrazo, se colgó de mi codo y empezamos a bajar las escaleras juntas, lo cual agradecí ya que no me sentía segura desde mi actual altura—Digamos que soy la mente maestra tras el escenario. —me besó en la mejilla —Y Bella…Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias… ya después me vengare de esta trampa. —la amenacé al llegar junto a Big Swan, quien me tomó de la mano.

—Estaré esperándolo con ansias— me guiñó el ojo, y se fue junto con Seth, mientras Charlie me apretaba en un abrazo y me llenaba la cara de besos. Su bigote me hizo reír un montón, por las cosquillas que me hacía.

—Felicitaciones mi vida—me plantó un último beso en la coronilla y me dejo ir; aunque quise que siguiera haciéndolo por unos minutos más, sabía que era todo lo que obtendría de papá hasta el siguiente año.

—¡Que mujer más reluciente y hermosa tienes Charlie! —sonreí al escuchar a Billy vociferando como siempre; me sonrojé y me acerqué a su silla de ruedas—Felicitaciones Bella, ya eres toda una dama de sociedad. —me agarró de la mano dándome un apretón.

—Gracias. —le respondí tímida.

Seth me agarró en un abrazo así como Ángela llenándome de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Me sentí tan feliz en esos momentos, como si todo de alguna forma tuviese más sentido ahora que tenía a mis seres queridos, todos conmigo.

—Recordaras a Bree, de la escuela—me dijo Seth poniendo un brazo encima de los hombros, refiriéndose a la chica bonita que estaba con él. Ella me sonrió y se acercó más al grupo.

—Claro Bree, por cierto, gracias por invitarnos el otro día a tu…—me detuve un segundo, arrugué el ceño al recordar que había sucedido exactamente en esa fiesta. Suspiré y me recompuse tratando de olvidar aquel terrible encuentro con Edward, Lauren y Tanya—A tu fiesta.

Ángela y Seth callaron, incomodos; sin embargo Bree no se percató de ello—Oh, sí, no fue nada en realidad. —me miro con simpatía y luego extendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo en mi dirección—Feliz cumpleaños.

Miré la bolsa que extendía en mi dirección como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa a punto de morderme. No me gustaban los regalos, ni las sorpresas… ni nada que no pudiese controlar. Estaba resentida porque todos se confabularon en mi contra para esta reunión, lo que menos deseaba era que también me dieran detalles.

—Te dije que tenía problemas con los regalos. —le dijo Seth a Bree—Pero estoy seguro que ella lo recibirá gustosa ¿Verdad? —me siseó. Seth me siseó. Mi Seth tierno, lindo y amoroso me siseó ¡Por una chica! Entrecerré los ojos y acepté el regalo, por cortesía.

—Te lo agradezco, es muy amable de tu parte Bree. —dije entre dientes.

Ella miró a Seth y luego a mí, con claro desconcierto por nuestro intercambio de miradas.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —me giré al escuchar aquella voz gruesa y poco familiar, y cuando lo hice, vi al desconocido justo detrás de mi. Era alto, más de lo que me fijé al inicio, tenía una sonrisa amable colgando de sus labios al observarme.

—Bella, él es Jacob Black, mi primo—me dijo Seth, con sorna mientras rodaba los ojos. —Jacob… ya tú sabes quién es ella.

_Vaya presentación_, pensé por dentro. ¿Qué pasaba con Seth? Estaba de malas pulgas, quizá… tendría que hablar con él, no era normal que estuviese actuando de esa forma.

—Umm, sí, mucho gusto—dije turbada por la extraña actitud de Seth. —Gracias por venir.

—El gusto es completamente mío—me guiñó un ojo para después sonreír todo galante;_ ok vaquero, no estoy interesada_. Extendió una mano hacía mí y yo lo imité, el tacto de su gran mano era cálido y suave, tenía que aceptar que era afable, a pesar de que su manera de mirarme difería mucho del término "afable"

Más bien se acercaba al término "devorador"

—Sí, yo… umm voy a la cocina un segundo. —me disculpé con mis amigos antes de caminar a la cocina. Necesitaba aire, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos.

Me recargué sobre el mesón para apoyarme en algo firme. ¿Qué era esta opresión en mi pecho? Lo había sentido desde que Jacob había fijado su mirada de lleno en mí. Tomé aire profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme. ¡Era una boba! ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Un click me hizo levantar la mirada del fregadero, apreté los labios cuando noté a Jacob en la entrada de la cocina, sosteniendo entre las manos una cámara fotográfica. Me cruce de brazos, de mal humor—¿Qué haces?.

Jacob sonrió y me mostró la cámara—Tomándote una fotografía—se encogió de hombros—Seth me pidió que tomara algunas.

Asentí, y miré alrededor, con parsimonia.

—Así que…—empezó él después de un minuto de silencio—El clima aquí en verdad apesta—dijo en tono de burla y sin querer sonreí con su comentario ¿En verdad estaba hablándome sobre el clima? Eso era un tópico bastante usado, a mi parecer.

—Siempre es frío y húmedo—comenté, solo para no quedarme en silencio. Jacob se rió fuerte, haciendo que su pecho se expandiera bajo su camisa.

—¿Cómo lo soportan?, he estado aquí medio mes y aun no me acostumbro—inquirió divertido.

—Se llama resignación, además, no tengo con que compararlo. Siempre he vivido en este pueblo toda la vida. —afirmé, dándole poca importancia al tema.

—Eso suena… increíblemente triste.

_Solo tuvo que terminar la oración para que cualquier pizca de simpatía que sintiera por él se esfumara._

—¿Ah sí? —logró picarme un poco. No era la fan número uno de Forks, pero tampoco me agradaba que un forastero hablara mal del lugar donde nací.

—Quiero decir, he vivido quince años en California, ya sabes: sol, brisa y mar en cada esquina; y ahora estoy aquí, en el pueblo más lluvioso de Norte América. Y pensar que nunca has visto nada de más que este pueblo verde, es lamentable —alardeó seguro de sí mismo, riéndose entre dientes. Apreté la mandíbula y esperé que la molestia pasajera, bajara a niveles controlables.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? Digo, si extrañas a tu ciudad, entonces no deberías estar aquí.

La sonrisa de Jacob no disminuyo ni un poco, a pesar de la agresividad en mi tono de voz—No puedo irme hasta que no termine lo que vine hacer.

Cogió la cámara y en menos de nada, enfocó el lente en mi dirección y volvió a tomarme fotos.

Puse las manos sobre mi cara, ya que el flash me estaba irritando los ojos—¿Puedes parar un segundo?

—No, no quiero. —rió pero sin dejar de presionar el botón de la cámara.

Gruñí y lo alcancé para quitarle el aparato de las manos—¡Ya fue suficiente! —lo empujé un poco poniendo mi mano sobre su gran pectoral. En seguida retiré mi mano, avergonzada de mi impertinencia. ¡Pero él se lo había buscado! —¿Cuántos años tienes, siete? —lo empujé de nuevo, sin importarme que yo fuese la que actuase como una niña… de nuevo. No se me daba bien interactuar con hombres testarudos.

Él me quedó viendo divertido, pasó un dedo por su labio inferior, mirándome como algo comestible —Creo que acabo de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. —me dijo, y yo me quedé atontada por su desfachatez, pero me recompuse luego de un momento.

_Fanfarrón._

—¿Crees que me interesa? —le lancé la cámara, que atrapó sin vacilar—Casi me dejas ciega, idiota.

Caminé a la sala, dejándolo solo en la cocina. ¡Qué tipo tan raro y mal educado! Estaba que escupía fuego por los ojos de la irritación.

Jess venía en mi dirección, con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

—Hey ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando para el postre—Jessica ni siquiera me dejo hablar y me llevó al comedor, todos estaban allí conversando y bebiendo cerveza, light, sin alcohol. Umm Big Swan siempre cuidando a los menores de edad… rodeé los ojos y me uní a ellos el resto de la noche.

Seth, Bree, Ángela, Jessica y yo empezamos a hablar sobre cosas de la escuela, profesores, materias, exámenes, pero a la vez evitando conscientemente el asunto del "chisme del What**", no era mega divertido, pero si entretenido comentar los sucesos cotidianos que acontecían en la escuela. Del otro lado de la habitación Charlie, Billy y Jacob se entretenían hablando de equipos de fútbol americano, de estadísticas y trofeos perdidos, como era de esperarse de un grupo de hombres aficionados al deporte. Algunas veces, pude sentir la mirada de Jacob sobre mí, y eso me fastidió un tanto, sin embargo lo ignoré todo lo que pude. Era definitivo, _Jacob Black no me caía bien._

Jess me envió una de sus miradas interrogantes cuando hice una mueca cansina. Negué y miré a Ángela quien estaba relatando una historia sobre el profesor MacCallister.

Después de comer el postre acaramelado que había traído Ángela, que por cierto estaba delicioso, Seth me pidió que fuéramos al porche, ya que tenía que decirme algo de suma importancia. Lo seguí muy intrigada, tal vez podría preguntarle porque estaba comportándose tan chocante.

—Bree tiene novio. —lamentó, sentándose en las escaleras, viéndose dolorosamente abatido. _Hay no pobre Seth. _

Me sentí muy mal por él porque sabía que le encantaba Bree, se veía tan feliz y protector alrededor de ella, a cada instante, como si Bree fuera lo más delicado que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás y tuviese la necesidad de resguardarla de todos. Suspiré, me senté junto a él, rozando nuestros hombros.

—Se llama Gail, va a la universidad de Nueva York. —recargó la cabeza sobre mi hombro, en silencio.

El cielo nublado de Forks nos acompañó por un extenso momento plagado de comprensión. Además de querer darle algo de paz, mi falta de palabras también obedecía al hecho que no sabía que decirle; no tenía la mejor de la experiencias, si es que ser engañada por Edward, dos veces, antes de tener la oportunidad de ser realmente su novia _o lo que sea_, contaba como eso. Sacudí la cabeza, _piensa._

—Lo único que puedo decirte, es que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier locura que quieras realizar. —le susurré, pegando mi cabeza con la suya—Siempre.

Seth murmuró algo bajo su aliento presionando más su cabeza contra mí.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas transcurrieron con lentitud, tranquilas y sin inconvenientes ajenos a nuestra vida escolar. Al menos, durante los últimos días, poco había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de encontrar a Edward en los pasillos de la escuela; había amainado lo suficiente, pero no del todo; y estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca podría olvidarlo por completo. Aun dolía como el primer día, pulsante y constante, como una astilla envenenada, que se niega a salir.

—Puedes decirle a tu primo que no quiero. —respondí en tono frío.

—Tendrás que decírselo tú misma. —me farfulló de nuevo.

—Pero él te dijo que me preguntaras. Así que tú mismo, le dirás mi respuesta. —le hice notar, metiendo algunos libros en mi casillero.

—No soy ningún mensajero con el que puedas enviar recados.

—Entonces no debiste preguntarme en primer lugar. —me encogí de hombros.

Sin esperarlo, Seth me agarró, me hizo girar entre sus brazos y me lanzó contra su pecho, apretándome delicadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me abrazaba de repente? Sin entenderlo todavía, desorientada, le devolví el abrazo poco convencida. Su olor a madera que me inundó como un bálsamo dulce y sentimental, fue bienvenido para mis sentidos.

_¿Qué tienes Seth?_ Deseé preguntarle, pero en vez de eso no dije nada.

Desde que él se enteró sobre Gail, el novio de Bree, había estado actuando extraño a mi alrededor, siempre flotando como una luna, como si me rodeara, aún sin proponérselo.

—Le diré que no quieres ser su modelo para el photo shoot. —me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió desenfadado y se fue, caminando hacía la salida. Cada vez lo entendía menos.

Negué y terminé de introducir los libros al casillero.

Resultó ser que Jacob Black era fotógrafo profesional, graduado de la universidad de Stanford hacían dos meses atrás. Todo bien hasta allí. El inconveniente era que ahora me estaba presionando, a través de Seth y Billy, para que me integrara a una idea absurda, como lo era ser su nueva modelo, su nueva _musa_, en su más legendario trabajo. Palabras textuales de Billy.

_¿Cuán patético sonaba aquello?_

Tendría que pasar por el infierno cien veces antes de caer en semejante estrategia fatalista. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¿Yo prestándome para eso? Me reí por dentro; Jaco Black, me considero una ingenua, ¿Pero tanto como para no ver tus intenciones? No.

_Y para que conste, no estoy interesada._

Me encontré con las chicas en el parqueadero, cerca del enrejado; ellas conversaban sobre una prueba reciente, preocupadas por el resultado que sacarían. Mientras tanto yo, me quedé pensando en silencio, era poco lo que en realidad faltaba para terminar el año escolar. Solo un mes nos quedaba para rendir los exámenes de admisión. Con suerte, podríamos ingresar a alguna universidad decente donde acoplarnos a una carrera productiva.

Suspiré. Eso sonaba bien, mejor que bien. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que no lo era todo? ¿Qué me faltaba un gran pedazo para completar aquel final?

Entonces lo comprendí.

_Edward…_

¿Sería siempre, mi tema sin resolver?

¿Lo que me ataría?

Jess me preguntó algo, haciéndome regresar a la realidad; le sonreí y avergonzada por mi despiste, le pregunté de que me hablaba. Mis amigas solo se rieron.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde al anochecer, Charlie me llamó para decirme que iba a doblar el turno en la comisaria; tenían un caso importante sin resolver y los estaban presionando para que encontraran al responsable lo antes posible. En ningún momento me quiso decir de qué se trataba, debía ser muy malo.

—No sería la primera noche que paso sola papá. Además, sé cuidarme mejor que cualquier chica de este pueblo. —Big Swan se rió al otro lado de la línea, y yo lo imité—Es en serio. Me enseñaron un buen par de técnicas de defensa.

—El pueblo ya no es tan seguro, Bella.

—Lo sé.

Suspiró contrariado, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Ya no era una niña pequeña. Me sabía defender a la perfección.

—Estaré bien. —recité de nuevo, de forma segura.

—Solo… no salgas de casa ¿Estamos? — me pidió con autoridad;_ hay papá…._ crucé los dedos al responder:

—No saldré de casa. —mentí.

Nos despedimos luego de eso, como siempre sin demasiadas palabras. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, él era el hombre que me crío, que me cuidó y me dio todo lo que alguna vez necesité; incluyendo el consuelo del que me aferré, cuando Reneé se largó del pueblo para siempre. Pero a veces no entendía que a mi edad, las cosas ya no eran tan simples. Que tenía mi manera de controlar las cosas en mi vida.

Acomodé todo antes de tomar mi chaqueta y salir a la fría noche de viernes, en busca de unos cigarrillos al mini market de la señora Springs que quedaba a cinco cuadras de mi casa. Temblé por el frío viento que azotaba las calles desiertas del pueblo, subí la corredera de la chaqueta hasta arriba y me crucé de brazos para concentrar algo de calor.

Necesitaba sentir otra vez la nicotina calmándome los nervios; era eso o pagarle a alguien más para que me comprara un six pack de cervezas. No era bueno que me estuviese adhiriendo a ello, pero que más daba, si era lo único que parecía menguar mi estado de ánimo, entonces lo haría sin remordimientos. Durante quince minutos de caminata, solo divisé dos personas rondando por las calles paseando a sus mascotas; nada fuera de lo común como era de esperarse.

Al llegar a lo del señora Spring, sentí que las manos las tenía heladas. Las luces altas del negocio iluminaban el espacioso parqueadero, donde había un solitario auto estacionado bajo el gran aviso rojo del comercio. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, la soledad que se veía, que se percibía, era cosa habitual en el pueblo.

Al acercarme a la tienda, noté que alguien descendía del auto por la puerta del conductor. Introduje las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, al tiempo que detenía mis pasos.

Solo tuve que echarle un vistazo para saber quién era. Me asusté, todo en mi interior empezó a revolotear como el vuelo de un colibrí aterrado. Tragué pesado y carraspeé, sintiendo el helaje de mis manos viajar a todo mi cuerpo, sin perdón.

—¿Edward? —pregunté petrificada. Él levantó la cabeza, cerró la puerta del auto y dio unos pasos desiguales sobre el asfalto.

—Oh vaya… ¿Aún recuerdas como me llamo? —algo en su tono de voz, el reproche y la frialdad cruda, me sacudieron como un maremoto. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Claro que recuerdo tu nombre—pienso en ti cada día, cada minuto. ¿Cómo en nombre de dios, podría olvidarte? Si te llevo dentro, conmigo, adonde quiera que vaya.

Suspiré.

_Él no merecía saberlo._

—Te olvidas fácilmente de todos—se encogió de hombros y yo entrecerré los ojos, estudiando su apariencia. Parecían años desde la última vez que me permití hacerlo. Traía puestos unos jeans claros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero; como siempre, se veía guapo, intrigante y hermoso, sin proponérselo. —Eso es un don que quisiera tener.

Noté un extraño patrón en su forma de hablar, como si se le trabara la lengua en algunas palabras, pero lo que dijo, de alguna manera me hizo reaccionar.

—Mejor me voy. —anuncié con acritud, el corazón me latió estridente en mi tórax. Sin embargo no me moví de mi lugar, ni siquiera cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza, mirándome con atención. Él me inspiraba un aura distinta a la habitual, se notaba… perdido o liado por algo muy grande.

Lo miré, grabándome su imagen como toda una campeona del masoquismo que era y luego me giré, para dejarlo atrás. Me felicité por dentro cuando alcancé a dar mi quinta zancada, _me estaba apartando,_ eso tenía que ser una señal de que lo estaba al menos, intentando superar. Bien por mí.

Pero un quejido acompañado por una fuerte maldición me hizo mirarlo de nuevo. Edward se encontraba ahora de rodillas en el piso, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón no podía. Deslicé la mirada entre él y el mini market, sin saber qué hacer.

Ahogué un gemido contrariado.

—Estás borracho hasta los calzones Edward Cullen—lo reprendí mientras me acercaba a él ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? era obvio. Decidí mentalmente que lo ayudaría primero y que luego iría a comprar lo que necesitaba más luego.

Me llené de paciencia, aparté la desgarradora sensación que siempre me invadía ante su presencia y canalicé la debilidad lo más lejos de mí en cuanto me agaché a su lado. Al sentirme cerca de él, Edward levantó la mirada esmeralda a mi cara, para recorrer mis facciones, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos faroles brillantes; casi gemí al ver el cambio tan rotundo en su cara, al verme de nuevo.

—Solo tomé… —empezó a decirme con voz ronca, su aliento a cigarrillos y menta tintineó sobre mis rostro; pero se detuvo cerrando los ojos—No tengo idea cuantas tomé. —terminó de decir confundido.

Luche contra la necesidad de abrazarlo, que tan fuerte sentí en ese instante.

—No importa, ven—trague saliva de forma compulsiva, contuve la respiración y me di fuerzas para tocarlo. _ Solo es una obra de buena voluntad. _Pequeñas burbujas reventaron en mis dedos en cuanto lo tomé del brazo, cosquilleando al tacto y provocando que un jadeo se atascara en mi garganta. El sentimiento era tan fuerte e insuperable, que por un instante me sentí rebasada, acorralada.

Pasé su brazo sobre mis hombros y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie con cuidado. Edward no dijo nada, ni me miró mientras lo estabilicé sobre sus pies. Era pesado, pero no tanto como supuse que sería. —¿Qué demonios harías sin mí? —farfullé, más rabiosa conmigo misma por hallarme en esta situación, que por la irresponsabilidad de Edward.

—Morir— me respondió con voz estrangulada, pero certera y clara. Lo miré y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca ya que aún tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros. Se me escapó un gemido ridículo en tanto bajaba la mirada al suelo.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso. —pedí, también bajando mis defensas al subsuelo. No podía pretender ser insensible tras un comentario así, tenía que decirle al menos algo ¿No?

_Bah, ¿Para qué justificarme?_ ¡Me dolía en lo más profundo que dijera algo así!

—¿Por qué? Si es… es la verdad. Cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada segundo sin ti es una tortura que no voy a superar nunca.

_No lo escuches, está borracho._

Lo llevé hacia el auto, arrecostándolo contra la puerta trasera. Él se quejó un poco. Me hice la de oídos sordos y desvié la mirada hacía cualquier otro lado.

—¿Tienes tu celular? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para llamar a Emmett o a Alice y pedirles que te vengan a buscar ¿Para qué más? —le contesté incómoda. Él lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo nuboso con una expresión indescifrable. Se veía fascinante de esa forma mientras contemplaba la oscura noche.

—No necesito que nadie me venga a buscar— me respondió, testarudo y bufando al final. Chasqué la lengua, Edward era un tozudo sin remedio—Puedo llegar a casa solo, tal como llegué aquí.

_¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Chocando con cada buzón apostado en los jardines?_

Temblé de solo pensar, en todo lo malo que le pudo ocurrir de camino aquí. Él pudo haberse salido del camino, atropellar a alguien o herirse en cualquier forma.

—No te voy a dejar ir solo. —expresé preocupada por su seguridad. —Dame el celular.

Él bajo la cara lentamente y la luz roja del anuncio sobre nosotros, me permitió curiosear su mandíbula cuadrada, que estaba ensombrecida por un rastro de barba cobriza, haciéndolo ver mayor y más… deseable. Le quedaba mejor que bien.

_Ajústate las bragas, niña impresionable._

Carraspeé, pasándome las manos por la cara; _tienes que ubicarte._

—No lo tengo conmigo, lo dejé en casa. —me respondió con parsimonia. Levanto la mano y antes de poder retroceder, Edward acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja suavemente, rozándome la piel en el proceso. El chispoteo posterior no se hizo esperar, el vendaval de sentimientos calurosos, fríos, hirvientes y gélidos se agolparon en el centro de mi pecho, en medio de una estruendosa composición, produciendo que me destartalara frente a él, como una desesperada por su toque.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta… —suspiró adolorido y vi como su garganta se movía al tragar—¿Cómo no te vi antes cariño? Las cosas serían tan diferentes ahora… quizás seríamos felices, el uno para el otro.

_¿Se había golpeado la cabeza?_

La sien me palpitó brutalmente y la boca me tembló apenas me confesó aquello. De repente otra vez estaba en el punto de partida, donde todo dio inicio. El dolor se volcó de nuevo en mi contra arremetiendo con sus astas en lo poco que había podido conseguir, entender, comprender durante este tiempo…. Ahora ya no había nada. Todo en mí se sacudió debido al fuerte sollozo que me embargó.

_Esas pocas palabras, me hicieron caer. ¡Solo unas cuantas palabras y todo se derrumbaba de nuevo!_

Me sostuve de lo primero que encontré, y eso fue la camisa de Edward, cerré las manos con fuerza, sosteniendo y apretando la tela como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Estas acabando conmigo—susurré desgarrada con el corazón martillando en la base de mi garganta; de inmediato los brazos de Edward me envolvieron, estrechándome contra él, imposiblemente más cerca que nunca y yo me dejé acunar por su olor, por su calor, por todo él, dejando caer mi peso contra su duro cuerpo, de alguna manera rindiendo mis sentidos a él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más como un acuerdo silencioso entre nosotros y por varios minutos todo lo que pude escuchar fue mi propio llanto de mierda y el corazón acelerado de Edward golpeando contra mi frente. Permití que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro y su camisa por más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta admitir. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente hubiese estallado.

La calma fue volviendo dentro de mi cabeza a paso lento, pero no por ello me retiré, _al parecer era cierto que soy una campeona del masoquismo._

—Pero míranos…Todo lo que sé hacer, es lastimarte—dijo rompiendo el silencio, su voz era pequeña, contenida mientras me besaba el cabello, una y otra vez sin descanso, como si quisiera darme todo de él —Lo siento Bella, lo siento tanto —alcé la mirada, y al ver el dolor en sus orbes, la desesperanza y la culpa, me hicieron gemir, porque lo que percibía en sus ojos atormentados, era el reflejo de todo lo que sentía dentro de mí; todo lo que me asfixiaba… también lo asfixiaba a él; saberlo fue mil veces peor, ser testigo de su dolor otra vez, era insoportable.

—¡Ya detente! —le rogué despedazada por todo lo que sentía y por lo que veía en él. Negué moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—No hables más.

Me removí entre sus brazos, queriendo desesperadamente alejarme de él; de repente el calor se hizo angustiante en su entorno. Y todo lo que sabía era que el daño se iba a volver irreparable sino me alejaba de él lo antes posible._ ¡No podría alejarme luego!_

Lo escuché gemir, antes de soltarme de su fiero y reticente abrazo.

Caminé, dando tumbos hacía atrás y por poco me caí de bruces. Mi mirada conectada a la suya, era una conexión inclemente, dañada. A Edward le dolía, justo como a mí esta situación.

—No digas nada. —le exigí mientras me sorbía la nariz de la forma más silenciosa posible. El frío regresó a mis venas lentamente haciendo que me sintiera más segura de mi misma; alejada de su calor, libre para respirar aire limpio sin su aroma, logré pensar al margen de su embrujo. Me incliné apoyando las manos sobre mis rodillas y empecé a tomar respiraciones profundas, empeñada en recuperar algo de mí misma.

_¿Cuánto más podría resistir?_

¡¿Cuándo mierda se iba a acabar este infierno?! Sintiéndome morir por su culpa, por mi propia debilidad, por las tremendas ganas que tenía de que volviera a abrazarme ¡Mierda, ya nada tenía sentido! Me agarré el cabello de manera apremiante, sintiendo que me ahogaba.

En ese punto, ya no supe lo que quería y eso me estaba enfermando, porque alejarme de él era bálsamo ardiente y corrosivo, pero estar a su lado era como caer en un abismo tempestuoso y desconocido.

_¿Qué era peor entonces?_

—Necesitas ir a casa, ya—murmuré viéndolo a los ojos. Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas, mientras me erguía con mucha dificultad. El peso que cargaba en mi alma, se estaba volviendo insostenible. —Tenemos que terminar con este drama de mierda. —exhalé aire, angustiada por lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

Edward frunció el ceño y se apartó del auto, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo con una voz controlada, pero a la vez intrigada.

Deje escapar un sonido tembloroso de mi garganta. En mi mente circundaron muchos pensamientos, en su mayoría, insultos, maldiciones y discrepancias en contra mía; pero a pesar de ello, también había otros que en menor medida, se volcaban hacia lo que me había enseñado mi padre toda la vida: _hacer lo correcto, por encima de todo._

—Dame las llaves del volvo. Te llevaré a tu casa. —le respondí, dejando ir un gran suspiro temeroso. Quería correr a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta que los ojos me ardieran irritados, poder desahogarme en la intimidad de mi recamara; deseé alejarme de él. Pero no podía dejarlo allí solo y borracho. Era una idiota sin sentido de supervivencia, pero no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y abandonarlo a su suerte ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si colisionaba con algún poste? Sería toda mi culpa, por no hacer lo correcto. Y jamás podría perdonarme si algo como eso le llegara a suceder.

—Puedo irme solo. —su voz decidida y aterciopelada resonó por todo el parqueadero.

—No, por lo menos no en tu estado —carraspeé de nuevo limpiándome la cara, las molestas lágrimas no se detenían por más que las intentara borrar. Edward pellizco su nariz, en un claro síntoma de inconformismo, se balanceó de vuelta al auto.

—Bella….

—No me lo hagas más difícil ¿Quieres? Lo último que deseo es pasar un solo minuto más contigo—le dije con los nervios crispados, caminando hacia él. Su cara se llenó de contrición por lo que dije—Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo—miré sus ojos verdes más cerca, conteniendo la respiración—Así que deja de ponérmelo más complicado y por una vez en tu vida escucha lo que te digo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, pero a mí me valió un cojonudo pepino si le jodía la forma en que le hablé. Ya estaba harta de que todo fuese un condenado enigma a su alrededor, que absolutamente todo conllevara a discusiones entre nosotros.

_¡Sin mencionar que estaba a nada de quebrarme por completo delante de la persona que más daño me había hecho en mi vida! _

_Me estaba costando esta vida y la otra no tirarme en el suelo a llorar._

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del jean, sacó el juego de llaves y me las extendió para que las tomara de su mano.

—Gracias—murmuré al coger las llaves del auto, teniendo cuidado de no rozarlo. Edward miró al suelo un instante, antes de rodear el auto e ingresar por la puerta del pasajero.

Me tomé un minuto, solo para analizar lo que estaba haciendo o estaba a punto de hacer. Todo me decía que diera media vuelta y me fuera a casa, a mi lugar seguro. Pero contrario a eso, abrí la puerta del conductor y me introduje dentro rápidamente para no retractarme. Como era de esperarse todo el jodido auto tenía su aroma impregnado en cada rincón; menta y colonia masculina revoloteando alrededor de nosotros como un afrodisiaco.

—No hables—quería que tuviera claro que esto que hacía solo era por su seguridad, no debido a segundas intenciones. Inserté la llave y encendí el auto con un suave sonido. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir la hora en que Charlie me obligó a hacer el curso de manejo dos años atrás. Apreté el volante con todas mis fuerzas mientras sacaba el lujoso auto del parqueadero. Sabía que Edward tenía la cara girada hacia mí, viéndome en silencio. Pero por más que quiso llamar mi atención, no sucumbí a la fuerza de sus ojos.

Durante diez eternos minutos, lo único que hice fue manejar hacía la casa de Edward, en completo silencio. La noche era tan oscura, que por momentos tuve que reducir la velocidad al mínimo, por miedo a no poder maniobrar bien en las curvas. Había obtenido el pase de conducción, pero no era una experta en la carretera y menos lo era durante de noche. Además, mis ojos no habían parado de lagrimear en ningún momento.

El camino a la casa de Edward lo conocía de memoria, incluso a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, lo tenía todo grabado en mi cabeza.

Viré a la derecha por inercia, hacía el camino de piedras que estaba iluminado tenuemente gracias a los faroles en los costados. Pinos altos, arbustos de diferentes geometrías también bordeaban la gran propiedad de los Cullen; era hermoso y bien cuidado como siempre; de alguna forma, me hizo sentir bienvenida.

Estacioné el auto cerca a la gran casa blanca de columnas victorianas, apagué el motor y luego me dejé caer sobre el asiento como si hubiese arrastrado un gran cargamento todo el camino. Lo escuché respirar con pesadez, pero no me moví.

—Necesito llamar a alguien para que me vengan a buscar. —murmuré, retirando las llaves del encendido del auto, se las ofrecí a Edward, pero él no las tomó.

Un escalofrío repasó mi cuerpo cuando giré a verlo. Él me miraba con intensidad, dejando claro mediante sus ojos que no estaba de acuerdo con que lo trajera a su casa. Rodee los ojos y limpié mis ojos acuosos—No quiero tus quejas.

—Es muy tarde, literalmente hablando. —me respondió, con la misma expresión tallando su rostro. Desvié la mirada hacia atrás, al asiento trasero del auto, fingiendo interés en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Fruncí el ceño, parpadeé varias veces al notar once botellas de cervezas, cerradas y nuevas en el asiento posterior del vehí í la mirada a Edward.

—¿Cuántas cervezas te tomaste? —le pregunté entre dientes, con la cólera empezando a regurgitar por mis arterias como ponzoña letal.

Edward frunció el ceño, notando la creciente ira dentro de mi cuerpo. —¿Once? No lo recuerdo. —me dijo con poca convicción.

—Ah ¿Si? Qué curioso… once cervezas, tal y como las que están atrás de nosotros, aún cerradas.

—¿Qué? —me devolvió, temeroso; de pronto viéndose intranquilo.

—¿No serán acaso esas once cervezas que tienes allí atrás, aún sin abrir? —le pregunté entre dientes, con un nudo inquebrantable en la garganta. Edward bajó la mirada una fracción de segundo, y eso fue la toda confirmación que necesité para dejar que la furia me rigiera; sentí el pulso aumentar en mi cuello y el calor cepillarme las mejillas—No estás borracho, tú… bastardo ¡Me mentiste, Dios! ¿Cómo pude caer en tu trampa tan fácilmente? — apreté las manos, porque sabía que de no hacerlo probablemente le hubiese atizado un golpe en la cara en ese mismo momento. Había sido una estúpida, idiota al creerle.

_¡Carajo!_ La puta mierda.

—Bella espera, yo…

—¿Querías hacerme quedar como una tonta? ¿Es eso? O ¿fue alguna una especie de apuesta que hiciste con tu ex para humillarme más? —lo acusé, temiendo que fuera la última opción. Un escalofrío poderoso me atravesó, golpeando todos mis sentidos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? — Me preguntó perplejo, girándose por completo para encararme.

—Se me ocurre porque no sería la primera vez que esa perra te manipula a ti, para joderme a mí. —le recordé, con furia; mientras contenía las ganas de abofetearlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Tanya no tiene nada que ver en esto—me agarró de la mano, desesperado por bajar mi cólera, pero falló en el intento—Acepto que lo fingí todo, pero Bella lo hice porque necesitaba desesperadamente estar contigo, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. ¡Por eso lo hice! Tienes que creerme.

—¿Creerte? ¿A ti? —negué iracunda e indignada por la forma que Edward tenía siempre de hacerme quedar como idiota—Ya me harté de que me vieran la cara de estúpida, Edward. —le quité el seguro a la puerta pero Edward me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo—Suéltame en este preciso instante.

—Por favor, escúchame. —me suplicó, como un niño perdido en su propio juego, pero yo ya me encontraba más allá de sus palabras, de sus mentiras. Quería desaparecer ¡Ya!

—¡No! Ya déjame ir. —demandé otra vez, forcejeando para que alejara su agarre de mi piel.

—No hasta que te explique; no voy a permitir que se creen malos entendidos de nuevo entre nosotros. —_¿Crear malos entendidos?_ Que no veía lo que había hecho, me había mentido de nuevo, en mi cara, sin ninguna razón justificable. ¿Cómo esperaba que lo escuchara después de eso?. El coraje que sentí, fue indescriptible.

Superada, hostigada y lastimada por caer en la trampa de Edward. Algo hizo click en mi mente. Un segundo después lo golpeé en el abdomen con mi mano libre utilizando toda mi fuerza, desfogando un porcentaje de mi cabreo en dañarlo. Edward soltó un gruñido, y yo me quedé perturbada por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Por tres segundos, me dediqué a mirar su rostro sorprendido, tal y como debía lucir el mío. _Yo no soy así._ Me dije contrariada.

Sin embargo, la descarga de adrenalina bailando por todas mis viseras de repente se sintió liberadora, atractiva e inmanejable.

—Debí dejar que Emmett te rompiera la cara a golpes—le dije, volviendo a atacarlo, en esta ocasión, pegándole en el brazo que me sujetaba —Es la última vez que te lo digo, déjame ir.

—No lo voy a hacer, primero me escucharás—me jaloneó con fuerza, y yo me vi vencida antes de poder oponerme a su arranque. Edward era más fuerte que yo, por lo que en cuestión de nada me tuvo sobre sus rodillas en una posición incómoda, con la caja de cambios pinchándome la pierna y mi espalda apoyada contra su pecho duro. Lo volví a golpear, una y otra vez usando mis codos, arremetiendo contra él, sin detenerme. —No fue mi plan encontrarte esta noche Bella, pero me alegra que así fuera…

Me retorcí sobre su regazo y él gimió de manera gutural, asustándome un poco.

—Bu-bueno, ya te divertiste bastante engañándome así que déjame ir antes de que empiece a gritar. —le di el ultimátum, golpeándolo descontroladamente, en cualquier zona de su cuerpo que estuviese a mi alcance. Entonces Edward se quejó, en voz alta. Me abrazó fuertemente, inmovilizándome por completo. Solté un chillido al intentar desvanecer su fiero agarre; y él siseó detrás de mí oreja.

—¿Sabes lo terrible que han sido estas últimas semanas para mí? Sin poder hablarte, ni acercarme a ti. ¡Ah sido el infierno! ¿Cómo podía desaprovechar esta coincidencia y no tomarla? . —soltó un suspiró, llenándome con su aliento fresco—Podrás no creerme ahora, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mirarte a los ojos y hablarte, aunque fuese por última vez.

—¿Haciéndote el borracho? ¿Cómo puede ser eso bueno? Pudiste haberte acercado como una persona normal ¡En vez de aprovecharte de mis buenas intenciones! —le siseé, aún sin mirarlo, pero sabía que le había afectado lo que le dije debido a la tensión de sus músculos.

—Solo quería tenerte de nuevo cerca, para hablar y hacerte entender que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice, por no ser lo que tú esperabas de mí. —carraspeó, y se trabó un poco antes de continuar poniéndome más ansiosa—Tú eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, la única mujer por la que he querido luchar alguna vez. Eres tú Bella, tan solo déjame explicarte que yo…

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciéndolo callar. Escucharlo no era buena idea, menos cuando la ira aún no se desvanecía por completo.

— Nada de esto estuviese sucediendo si tú no te hubieses ido follar con la arpía de Tanya, justo después de confesarme lo que sentías por mí —le dije con todo el resentimiento que le tenía por lo que hizo. Ya estaba, lo había dicho, esa gran espina que tenía por dentro ahora estaba liberada. Tomé una respiración profunda, mientras todo se volvía quietud de repente. Edward pareció petrificado ante mi acusación explosiva; era solo la verdad.

Su agarre no disminuyo en lo absoluto, aunque ya no me estuviese moviendo para nada. No me sentí mal por hablarle de esa forma, al contrario fue como apartar un gran obstáculo en mi camino.

—De verdad tengo que irme. —susurré, esperando que me soltara, pero él no lo hizo—Edward….

—Fue un estúpido error Bella, ¡Me arrepiento cada segundo de lo que hice…!

Suspiré agotada, iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, y en verdad no deseaba hacerlo sentada encima de Edward. Debía volver a mi lugar seguro, lejos de él.

—Paremos esto de una vez por todas, Edward. —dije con voz temblorosa_, _extenuada por luchar aún en contra de mi propia voluntad—No quiero seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

—Hablemos—Edward dejó de sujetarme en el cerrado abrazo, pasando sus manos lentamente por mis brazos, provocando que me removiera ante su toque, era casi como si la calma fuera inyectada en mi sistema—Si después de que hablemos, deseas alejarte de mí, entonces no me interpondré en el camino. Nunca más. Pero si no es así, si por algún milagro deseas quedarte después, entonces yo… estaré aquí y no te dejaré ir jamás de mi lado.

Giré mi rostro en su dirección. Vi sus mejillas húmedas; la consternación me invadió a medida que elevaba la mirada a sus ojos verdes. Él tenía los ojos enrojecidos, manchados con lágrimas. Tragué pesado, Edward estaba llorando. Él lloraba en silencio, de manera controlada. Nunca había visto a Edward llorando. Ni siquiera cuando Gold, su perro de cinco años, murió. Y eso logró impactarme demasiado.

Fruncí el ceño, al mirarnos fijamente sin parpadear.

—No quiero que vualvas a dañarme. —confesé, temiendo por mí misma. Él me tenía, aunque hubiese luchado contra ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Edward aún me tenía.

—Te prometo que no lo haré nunca más. —me respondió con severidad en su tono de voz, como una promesa solemne.

Baje la mirada, instalándola en los dos botones desabrochados de su camisa. Un poco de bello se le veía a través de la apertura. Contuve la necesidad de acariciarle apretando las manos. _Oh demonios, lo amaba; de eso no tenía ninguna clase de escapatoria._

—Ya no puedo creer nada de lo que me digas. —musité con la mirada extraviada en su pecho.

—Lo sé. —dijo con pesadez, cercando mi cintura con sus manos frías. Apoyó su nariz en mi sien, descolocando mi respiración y mi pulso—Déjame al menos… al menos…—tomó una bocanada de aire, apretó su agarre en mi cintura e inspiró contra mi piel—Tratar de explicarte, lo que sucedió ese día.

Apreté los labios y dudando, acomodé mis manos sobre las de él para retirarlas de mi cuerpo. Edward se alejó un poco y me observó como si estudiara todo dentro y fuera de mí. Como si me leyera antes de poder conjeturar algo específico en mi cabeza.

—Por favor. —me volvió a pedir sin aliento.

Me mordí el labio inferior al bajar de nuevo la mirada, lo que me pedía Edward era algo tan simple pero tan complicado a la vez, como querer escapar de lo inevitable, de la verdad. Lo escuché gemir suavemente.

_Lo que sucedió aquel sábado… ¿En verdad quería saberlo?_

* * *

Bueno mis niñas, gracias por el apoyo y sus buenos deseos muaxxxx, las adoro.

Habían cosas que decir, aclarar en este capi y en el que viene. Me tomó 32 hojas poder plasmar lo que querría, un nuevo record para mi Yeah! ;)

Como vieron, el dolor todavía está allí, para los dos… será cuestión de Bella, decidir lo mejor. Por otro lado Jacob is here! Y es tooooooodoooooo un idiota. Lo sé, lo sé, yo también me decepcioné bastante con su actitud, pero hay que darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre ¿no?

¿Qué piensan que hará Bella? Darle a Edward la bofetada que se merece desde el día uno. O accederá a escuchar, al menos…. Lo que sucedió.

La verdad mis amores, es que tengo otra historia vagando por mi cabeza… pero tranquis, voy a empezar con ella, solo cuando culmine esta; que será dentro de dos capis más (aproximadamente). ;) no voy a extenderla demasiado, no es muy mi estilo hacerlo.

Algo caliente se avecina. Solo digo.

Att: MarieLiz.


	7. La belleza del desastre

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

**_Aviso: Este capi se encuentra sin revisión._**

* * *

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Alanis Morissette.

* * *

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_._

**La belleza del desastre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuché en alguna ocasión la frase "el amor no suele tocar a tu puerta completamente solo" que venía acompañado además del éxtasis pasional, de alegrías incontrolables, pero también, de profundas tristezas aleccionadoras. Ugh, cuanta maldita razón tenía, ¡Solo bastaba con que alguien me echara un vistazo! me encontraba en el peor escenario posible, casi que palpando los trozos de mi corazón entre los dedos.

Debía ser fuerte, aprender y dar vuelta a la página. Ese era el condenado mensaje aquí, tenía que tomar las riendas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo mi tormento personal, el que respiraba cerca de mí oído hacía que la tarea de olvidarlo fuera una misión imposible de completar.

Su aroma, la calidez de su exhalación, el tacto de sus manos en la cintura, de alguna forma habían rebosado mi resistencia.

Podría ser debido a mi cansancio mental. O quizás porque era inevitable no sentirme a gusto cuando él estaba presente. Por muy detestable que este fuera, Edward tenía un magnetismo que conseguía envolverme.

Me acomodé mejor sobre el regazo de Edward, de tal forma que la palanca de cambios ya no me lastimara. El alivió que me recorrió fue magnifico y me faltó poco para ronronear de gusto. En seguida sentí el pecho de Edward expandirse a mi espalda, sin embargo no emitió ninguna palabra que me señalara lo que se hallaba pensando.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos en este silencio? ¿Quizás una hora? Ninguno de los dos habíamos querido irrumpir la torpe quietud que nos rodeaba después de todo lo que nos dijimos. Pero sabía que debíamos empezar a hablar de nuevo tarde o temprano, por muy reconfortante que se sintiera el silencio, teníamos que acabar con esta conversación.

_¿Y si saber, empeoraba más el lío entre nosotros?_

_¿No sería mejor ignorar lo que sea que Edward quería decirme entonces?_

En ese momento, Edward dejó de ver la fría noche a través del parabrisas para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

Dejé ir un suspiro, ya era hora de concluir esta charla interminable.

—¿Crees que cambiaría en algo esto? —le pregunté en voz baja, temerosa de su respuesta. —¿Si me explicas lo que paso?

—Creo que al menos debo intentar aclarar lo que sucedió. —alzó la mano y acarició mi mejilla con ternura. Suspiré por el roce de su piel contra la mía—Quiero decírtelo todo.

Bajé la mirada, su intensidad traspasaba más allá de mi coraza, tal como lo haría un tiro directo en la sien. Él siempre había tenido esa capacidad, lo odiaba un poco por ello; por ver y olfatear debajo de mis defensas a pesar de mi esfuerzo por cubrirme. Incluso de niños él solía… él solía saberlo todo de mí; con tan solo mirarme a los ojos, Edward siempre lograba deslizarse en mi mente. Fruncí el ceño, por un pequeño pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza de repente.

—¿Decías la verdad ese día? ¿Aquel sábado cuando me dijiste que te gustaba? ¿Era cierto? — pregunté limpiándome las mejillas con el dorso de las manos; la sola pregunta me transportó a aquel pequeño instante perfecto —aunque no lo supiera en ese entonces— sus palabras, el fuego que barrió entre nosotros y la cándida sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Todo empezó justo en ese momento, cuando el me confesó lo que sentía por mí.

Saber si fue en verdad cierto, era una duda que aún me picaba durante las noches.

Edward ladeó el rostro, buscó mis manos con las suyas sin dejar de verme y entre cruzó sus dedos con los míos, en un gesto que me desarmó.

—Cada palabra que te dije, es cierta. Cada una. Te quiero tanto Bella, tanto que a veces creo que me voy a volver loco sino te tengo conmigo; eres… todo. —un escalofrío me atravesó debido a la potencia de sus palabras, sin embargo lo miré con cautela todo el tiempo, por muy embriagadoras que sonaran sus palabras, debía mantenerme firme—Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, Bella.

Me jaló contra su pecho y yo caí sobre él emitiendo un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa—Sé que tienes toda la razón para desconfiar de mí, que he hecho las cosas putamente mal ¡Y me maldigo cada día por lo que hice! Por lastimarte, por ser un cobarde de mierda que no supo enfrentar las circunstancias. —me acunó entre sus brazos y me besó la frente tres veces; en tanto me abrazaba con fuerza, dejándonos tan cerca que nuestros alientos parecían uno solo. Cerré los ojos, Edward hablaba con odio al referirse a lo que hizo y me aturdió que se expresara de esa manera —Pero… a pesar de eso, jamás dudes sobre lo que siento por ti, porque eso es lo más real, lo único puro y valioso que poseo.

Edward pegó su frente con la mía cuando terminó de hablar, logrando que abriera los ojos y lo detallara. _Él era tan hermoso, cada parte de Edward es descorazonadamente perfecta._ La emoción acompañada del brillo cegador de sus ojos, me hizo titubear.

Le gustaba, no me había mentido al respecto, sin embargo eso no me reconfortó de ninguna forma.

_¿Si siente todo eso por mí, entonces cómo pudo hacer lo que hizo después?_

Sollocé sin contenerme, _¿Qué iba mal con Edward? _

Puse mis manos en su suave cabellera cobriza para luego jalarlo un poco más cerca de mi rostro.

—Pero tú… —me mordí el labio con rabia—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si dices que me quieres ¿Por qué te fuiste con ella? No tiene sentido —le pregunté inundada de lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro y cuello. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía jalé más fuerte de su cabello; deseando supurar mi frustración.

Edward no se inmutó por mis manos engarzadas que tiraban de su cuero cabelludo, en vez de eso, me miró de una manera lúgubre y atormentada.

Entendí que me diría todo, solo con notar aquel cambio abrupto en sus ojos.

Entendí que lo escucharía todo.

Contuve el aliento, esperando a que comenzara.

—Lo hice porque fui un idiota acojonado que no supo cómo lidiar con un no. —me dijo atormentado, apretándome más contra él. —Lo sé, soy un completo desastre. Ese día cuando te bese pensé que tal vez lo reconsiderarías, que me dirías que yo también te gustaba de ese modo; porque Dios, quise creer que todo lo que sentí, toda esa calidez sobrecogedora que me recorrió con simplemente presionar nuestros labios, también la habías sentido tú… pero me equivoqué o eso pensé.

Lo miré impactada, elevando las cejas.

Lo había sentido, todo eso y más sin lugar a dudas. Solo que en ese momento, no tenía idea que él también me gustaba.

Edward me hizo girar más hacia él y me obligó a recostarme sobre su hombro derecho sin dejar de abrazarme, quizás atemorizado de que me fuera antes de que terminara de contarme. Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo en tensión, por la bruma de ira que empezó a recorrerme entera.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste con Tanya, por qué te rechacé? —pregunté algo histérica. _Oh por Dios, esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba._ Intenté alejarme, pero su agarre era demasiado para mi debilidad.

—No, no fue por eso. —me respondió a toda prisa, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos— Estaba enojado, demasiado confundido y no quería que vieras esa parte de mí; así que me obligué a silenciar todo, aunque lo único que quería era hablar contigo— Edward suspiró—De haber aclarado ciertas cosas, no estaríamos en medio de este puto infierno ahora.

Recordé haberme sentido pasmada por el acúmulo de sensaciones que desató el inocente beso que nos dimos. No creí acertado perseguirlo cuando salió de mi casa, todo enfurecido. —Estaba asustada.

—Lo sé, yo también lo estaba. —se aclaró la garganta—Fue un duro golpe, estaba absurdamente molesto conmigo mismo, porque no solo había cruzado una línea entre nosotros, sino que también me había dado cuenta de la gran obsesión que tenía de ti. Me hiciste sentir débil, necesitado, deseoso y yo no solía ser así; estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo con un chasquido de mis dedos, a ser quien rechazaba, a joder a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino…no a ser un pendejo ignorado.

Solté su cabello, con mi mano en su mandíbula hice que inclinara su rostro hacía mí. —Me odiaste ¿No es así? Me odiaste de nuevo —logré ver como se incomodaba a pesar de su quietud estoica. _No sería la primera vez, él mismo me lo había dicho._

—Sí. —admitió bajando la mirada y luciendo avergonzado.

—Eso pensé. —murmuré lastimada.

_Mierda Edward. _Esto no tiene arreglo, estamos hundidos hasta el cuello. La dinámica entre los dos, no era sana, era terriblemente nauseabunda; podrida, porque no hacíamos más que rompernos unos al otro como un par de monstruos.

Pasé la mano por mi cabello enmarañado.

Comprendí de qué iba todo; porque se había ido con Tanya justo después, lo que pasó después en la fiesta de Bree. Siempre estuvo ante mis ojos, pero yo, como la gran despistada que era lo había pasado por alto.

—¿Querías lastimarme? ¿En eso estabas pensando cuando te follaste a Tanya y a Lauren, en joderme a mí? ¿Querías que sintiera dolor?—me impulsé fuera de su regazo, pero Edward se las arregló para volverme a sujetar. _¡Carajo! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

—No, Bella, jamás te podría hacer algo así ¿Herirte de esa forma a propósito? ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy esa clase de imbécil. —lo negó en rotundo, pero tío ¡Esto era evidente! Todo se trató siempre de una venganza, esa fue su forma de castigarme—Debes creerme, estoy siendo sincero; no lo planeé ni lo hice con la intención de perjudicarte— ¿Lo había hecho por esa razón? Reflexioné al mirarlo atentamente, tratando de recomponerme. ¿Era Edward capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como eso y mirarme a los ojos y mentirme?

—Puedes decir lo que quieras pero igual me jodiste, como nadie jamás lo hizo Edward.

Edward suspiró, vi su garganta moverse al tragar.

—Y no sabes lo horrible que me siento por eso. —susurró adolorido—Lo que quiero decir es que no se trató de ti. A pesar de que odié la facilidad con la que me apartaste y fingiste que no había sido nada importante; lo último que deseaba era que esto te afectara.

—¡Pero lo hizo! ¿Lo ves? Estoy quebrada—me señalé a mí misma haciendo que su expresión se volviera sombría—¿Cómo puedes pensar que te voy a creer que no lo hiciste con esa intención?

Edward negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a refutar lo que para mí se mostraba obvio. Él lo había hecho para demostrar un punto, y yo lo había escuchado fuerte y claro. Quería que yo sintiera lo poco que valía al lado de ellas. _Anotado Edward._ Pensé sollozando en silencio.

Vaya que había logrado hacerme sentir peor conmigo misma; destruyó mi autoestima en el proceso.

—Lo hice porque necesitaba tener el control de vuelta—me dijo con voz rasposa, decidida. Limpió mi rostro mojado, aunque fuera una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no podía parar de llorar—No espero que comprendas, pero es la verdad. Creí que recuperaría la seguridad en mí mismo, volviendo de nuevo a lo que conocía, a lo que me salía mejor—me dijo una cosa tras otra, y entre más hablaba, menos podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía tener eso lógica? ¿Irse a la cama con esas arpías, fue la solución? ¿Coger con las zorras de la escuela lo hizo sentir mejor?

Él bajó la mirada un segundo a mis labios antes de volver a mis ojos—Tu lo descontrolaste todo en mi vida, ya ni sabía que quería, ni a donde iba; te metiste en mi sistema, solo para luego darme cuenta que no me pertenecías más, porque me habías superado al fin.

—Eso no es excusa. —temblé y Edward bajó sus labios para recorrer mi mejilla con ellos. Cerré los ojos—No, Edward.

Pero él me inmovilizó con una mano, usando algo de fuerza —¿Crees que de haber sabido lo que sentías por mí, lo hubiese hecho? —me preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios. Un cosquilleó estalló en mi panza—Hubiese besado el suelo por donde caminas, de haberlo sabido. —dijo con tanta pasión, vitalidad y urgencia, que le creí cada palabra pronunciada sobre mi piel. Pero ni en un millón de años eso podía recompensar todo lo que en verdad aconteció.

Moví mi cabeza, un segundo antes de que él plantara sus labios apetecibles sobre los míos. Él gimió decepcionado y yo lo miré consternada, no era justo que intentara si quiera besarme.

—No Edward. —él volcó todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, poniéndome nerviosa por cada sensación que leí en ellos.

Dejó caer de nuevo sus labios sobre mí, esta vez besando mi frente—Sé que tengo que apartarme—puso ambas manos en mi cintura y apretó—Pero si lo hago, tal vez nunca más pueda volver a tocarte.

—Si no te detienes en este mismo instante, me voy a bajar del auto y me iré a mi casa. —le amenacé, sin vacilación en mi voz a pesar de tener la garganta irritada.

Él gruñó retirando las manos de mi cintura al fin, pero no aplacó en nada el ambiente cargado entre los dos.

—Lo siento —tomó aire profundo, recostando su cabeza contra el asiento, apartando la vista. En el extraño silencio que prosiguió, me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que habíamos hablado hasta el momento. Edward me había descrito su lado de la historia, básicamente, él no sabía que me lastimaría al volver a coger con Tanya. Me crispé de solo aceptar aquello. _ Imaginarlo tan abiertamente en esa situación, era como si al cuchillo enterrado en mi pecho le dieran vuelta y lo enterraran aún más profundo. _Me removí sobre él y Edward me observó.

_Necesitaba distancia, ahora._

—Voy a salir—dije quitando el seguro, para luego descender del auto. Las piernas las tenía acalambradas y adoloridas por la posición en la que permanecimos tanto tiempo. Edward se bajó después de mí, se apoyó en la puerta y me quedó viendo atento.

El aire frío azotó mi cabello, tirándomelo en la cara de manera fastidiosa una y otra vez.

—Dime una cosa Edward—empecé, cruzándome de brazos. —¿Por qué Tanya? Es decir, entiendo que te hayas acostado con Lauren; pero ¿Tanya? Ella te engañó, te humilló y te hizo sentir mal por semanas.

Me limpié la cara e hipé, mirándolo todo el tiempo.

—No fue más que un impulso—respondió cerrando la puerta—Ella estaba en el momento y lugar incorrecto, tal como yo. —no parpadeó ni una sola vez al responder.

—Fue un impulso…—repetí sus palabras en voz baja. ¿No hubo nada planeado detrás de todo esto? ¿Me estaba diciendo que todo fue al azar?. Empezaba a creer que Edward tenía serios problemas.

—Así es. Ese día conduje hasta Port Angels, tratando de hallar un bar abierto. Fue cuestión de mala suerte cuando la vi, saliendo de una tienda de joyas. —caminó logrando acercarse más—Siempre fue una compradora desquiciada y ególatra.

Me abracé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —la confusión fue evidente en su expresión—¿Qué pasó cuando la viste?

Me observó por un segundo, sorprendido de que le preguntara. Pero yo no tenía marcha atrás, tenía que saberlo todo, si quería terminar con esta sucesión de malos entendidos.

—Pues… yo no estaba pensando claramente, todavía me sentía aturdido por todo—me agarró las manos suavemente—Detuve el auto y la llamé para que se acercara. Tanya no dudó un segundo cuando le dije que… quería estar con ella.

¿Así de simple? ¿Él le dijo eso y ella se bajó las bragas?

¿Cuán retorcido era eso?

Edward necesitaba buscar problemas aquel día y vaya que los encontró, en forma de una bimbo lagartona de rodillas abiertas de par en par.

Me sentí alterada, rabiosa, decepcionada… de Edward, porque él no luchó lo suficiente, se guardó todo eso que lo consumía y para colmo lo descargó en las personas equivocadas. De alguna forma, pensó que se ayudaría a sí mismo haciéndolo, pero lo único que hizo fue joderlo más.

Los ojos me palpitaron con fuerza, pero fue una sorpresa percatarme que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. _Esta noche había llorado más que los dos últimos meses._

_Ya debía detenernos._

—Me quiero ir a casa. —susurré, soltando su agarre. Estaba cansada, vuelta un desastre y de verdad ya no quería seguir estando de pie, frente a una persona que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Edward palideció y en un movimiento ligero me tomó del rostro.

—No te vayas Bella —pidió entre asustado y sorprendido, encorvándose a mi altura.

Pasé el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—Ya escuché lo que tenías para decirme.

—Pero… tu y yo.

—Edward… Me acabas de decir que te acostaste con esas dos, solo porque necesitabas volver a ser tú mismo...—inspiré cogiendo fortaleza para seguir. Noté su intención de interrumpirme por lo que me apresuré en continuar—Déjame terminar ¿está bien?

Él asintió, parpadeando rápido, pero inconforme.

—Te creo, Edward. Creo en todo lo que me dices; que todo fue producto de malas decisiones, lo entiendo. Pero no esperes que lo olvide todo solo porque ahora sé que te acostaste con ellas, siguiendo un afán ególatra. —quise sonar calmada, pero al parecer a Edward no le agradó en nada la forma en que se lo dije—¿Es o no es así?

Edward apretó los labios, resistiéndose a responder por unos segundos.

—No te culpo, pero entiende que es mucho que procesar y en este instante, lo que más deseo es estar sola —puse mis manos sobre la suyas que todavía permanecían en mi rostro y las acaricié —Llévame a casa, por favor.

Retiré la mirada, dejé caer mis manos de las suyas y me subí al auto de nuevo, pero esta vez del lado del copiloto. No pasó mucho antes de que Edward me imitara. Se subió, me observó de reojo y negó frustrado.

—No quiero perderte para siempre—pronunció en un susurró quebrado. Él estaba sufriendo, era obvio.

Bajé la mirada, tratando de aferrarme al prudente silencio, pero en vez de eso dije: —Yo tampoco lo quiero.

Estiró el brazo delante de mí como si me fuera a tocar, pero en vez de eso, alcanzó el cinturón de seguridad—Lo siento en verdad Bella, por todo. —murmuró apenado. Ajustó el cinturón y se alejó acomodándose en su asiento haciendo lo propio, dándome espacio para volver a respirar.

Giré mi rostro para mirar hacia la ventana, a la oscuridad de la noche; la casa de los Cullen, moderna, enorme y perfecta lucía como un castillo de cristal, sostenido por columnas blancas y macizas.

De camino a mi casa, no dejé de pensar en lo difícil que era nuestra situación; en la forma que Edward actuó, en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, en todo lo que nos dijimos. Pero también medité sobre lo que acabábamos de aclarar, era muy importante, pues ahora sabía que Tanya era una arpía además de ser una perra; porque ella me hizo creer que Edward había ido con ella, porque yo no era suficiente para él… hablando en un sentido netamente sexual; y eso me había atormentado desde entonces, provocando que me sintiera menos que cualquiera.

Me sonroje estúpidamente de solo imaginarme a mí y a Edward bajo esas circunstancias.

Lo miré de reojo, di gracias de que estuviese mirando al frente tan concentrado.

—Tanya me hizo sentir como una inservible. —Edward apretó el volante con fuerza, volviendo sus nudillos más blancos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar la oscura carretera.

Fue mi turno para que se me crisparan los dedos ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios tuve que llevar la conversación hacía allí? ¿No había tenido ya suficiente de charla?

Me mordí la mejilla.

—Ella me dijo que yo nunca podría satisfacerte—carraspeé, y miré por la ventana de nuevo, avergonzada. Era una idiota, lo sabía. Sin embargo, dentro de mi algo me incitaba a ser sincera, tal como lo había sido él conmigo.

Edward gruñó como un animal, haciendo que lo mirara sobresaltada. _No estoy sintiendo nada_ me dije, a pesar de que las mariposas no paraban de danzar por toda mi piel, traté de convencerme de lo contrario.

—Eso es ridículo, Bella. —me dijo con vehemencia.

Alcé una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Sabes lo que daría por…? —se interrumpió en el último segundo, como si hubiese estado a punto de revelar información demasiado profunda—¿Tocarte de esa forma? —bufó, e hizo una mueca, y me miró de reojo—Siento que me quemo cada vez que nos rozamos, es como si me prendieras fuego... posees tanto poder en mí y no lo sabes.

—Oh. —dije anonadada. Me intimidó un poco su declaración, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí un poco como… ¿Feliz? ¿Más tranquila? De una manera retorcida.

Uhg, no podía ser, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Edward me dijo hace menos de quince minutos que estuvo con Tanya por un arranque de ¿Control?

_Enfermo, lo sé._

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, aparcó el auto cruzando la calle. Apagó el motor y retiró la llave.

—Gracias por traerme. —le dije, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

—De nada—respondió, mirándome con una sonrisa triste en sus labios—Bella, ¿Tú me quieres?

Dejé el cinturón a un lado, para girarme.

—Quieres decir ¿Si aún te quiero después de todo esto? —inquirí moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa, refiriéndome a todo lo sucedido. Edward asintió, sin dejar de sonreírme de aquella forma—Sí Edward, todavía sigo queriéndote. Pero…

Edward negó—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

No deseaba darle esperanzas a Edward, era lo último que deseaba en este punto sin retorno, sin embargo él no parecía querer rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Nos vemos—me despedí, mientras él se pasaba las manos por el cabello como solo él lo podía hacer: descontrolado y caliente.

—Adiós.

Bajé del auto, y crucé el tramo que me quedaba para llegar a casa. Introduje las manos en mis pantalones y giré a verlo. Edward aún no se iba y todavía me observaba desde se auto. Con un suspiro entré a mi casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. _¿Dónde estábamos ahora Edward? _Pensé llena de incertidumbre. ¿Qué carajos era lo que íbamos a hacer?

.

.

.

.

—Hola Bella. —pegué un respingo al sentir que me llamaban.

Cerré el casillero, me giré para encontrarme con una gran figura.

—Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás? —él me sonrió como un pequeño niño travieso, con sus hoyuelos lindos y pronunciados a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Edward el que me saludaba, así que disimulé un tanto la desilusión en mi cara y le sonreí de vuelta. _Tienes que olvidar,_ me dije reprochándome aquel impulso.

Emmett no había venido solo, detrás de él estaba Rosalie Hale y Alice, perfectamente arregladas con jeans ajustados a la cadera y blusas sueltas, muy llamativas. Las dos se veían rabiosas, pero Alice más que todo, no dejaba de retarme como la mirada ni un segundo.

Le rodé los ojos y volví a ver a Emmett.

—Bien, ¿Y tú como estás pequeña? — dudé en responder. Apreté los libros de biología sobre mi pecho, bastante incómoda a decir verdad. Habían pasado seis días desde la "gran conversación" que tuve con Edward y nada había cambiado. A pesar de que ahora lo veía más seguido por los pasillos y nos saludábamos de pasada; era como si fuéramos un par de recién conocidos que se han visto por primera vez en una fiesta. Incómodo, raro, tenso y distante.

—Genial. —respondí con una sonrisa agotada en los labios, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no delatarme. Emmett arrugó la cara y Alice detrás de él hizo lo mismo, mientras que Rosalie me quedó viendo sin expresión —Todo se encuentra bien. —hice un gesto desentendido, para que lo dejara pasar.

—Ujumm. —murmuró Emm.

—Nunca has sabido mentir—me dijo Alice, hablando entre dientes.

Parpadeé ¿Ella me estaba hablando? ¿Sin una grosería mal intencionada de por medio? Umm. —Alice…—le advirtió Emmett de mala forma.

—No importa Emm—interferí antes de que empezaran a discutir por mi culpa.

—Lo siento Alice es… Alice—susurró molesto echándole una mirada aprensiva sobre su gran hombro, pero fue obvio que ella escuchó.

—Bah, no voy a perder más mí tiempo con esa—Alice dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, bastante enojada. _De verdad le debo caer como un grano en la entrepierna_, pensé mirando cómo se alejaba rápidamente, a pesar de los tacones que traía puestos.

Rosalie se paró al lado de Emmett y lo cogió del brazo, haciéndose notar de manera sutil.

—Amor voy a ir por ella—le beso la mejilla con ternura—Te espero en el salón de literatura. —Emmett sonrió de manera dulce, y la besó en los labios, con mordisco incluido. Ellos hacían una bonita pareja. Más bien una perfecta, como Ken —súper musculoso— y Barbie rubia, o alguna historia de princesas y disney.

Aparté la mirada al sentirme fuera de lugar a cualquier otro lado mientras ellos se despedían cariñosamente en su burbuja de amantes. Verlos de ese modo me hizo preguntar, ¿Alguna vez podría encontrar a alguien que me aprecie de esa manera tan ferviente? No lo sabía, pero lo dudé seriamente.

_Creí haberlo encontrado, dos veces, y las dos veces me había equivocado._

Rosalie se fue, con un andar que podía denominarse como provocativo y/o orgulloso, por el pasillo.

—No sé cuál es el problema de Alice, se pone irritable sin razón—Refunfuñó Emm. Lo miré culpable, porque estaba segura que yo tenía que ver en su forma de comportarse, aún sin saber bien la razón de su malestar. Emmett me miró sin entender mi expresión—Ya se le pasará.

Se encogió de hombros, como si nada malo ocurriera. Pero el hecho era que sí ocurría algo. Negué y me dije a mi misma, que ya había tardado demasiado en hablar seriamente con Alice, que debía arreglar las cosas con ella o al menos escucharla, saber qué era lo que la molestaba tanto de mi. No sería tan fácil como con Emm, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su mala actitud hacía mi era explosiva, como si me odiara.

—Sí.

Vi a Seth venir por el pasillo, charlando muy animado con Bree. Parecían bastante entretenidos, haciendo señas y riendo sobre algún tema. Él todavía estaba muy aferrado a ella, aún después de enterarse de que tenía novio.

_Dios, tengo que hablar con él también. _Desde mi cumpleaños no tocábamos el tema "Bree", porque deseaba darle su espacio, además de que el tema "Edward" me habían tenido apática y desconcentrada todo el tiempo.

_Ok, mi amigo me necesita así que deja de pensar en Edward, al menos por unas horas._

—Esme quiere verte. Me pidió que te invitara a casa mañana. — _¿Umm? _me concentré en Emm de nuevo y lo miré confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Es que ella como que se enteró…. por qué nos suspendieron a Edward y a mí la otra vez—se rascó la nuca, cuando entre cerré los ojos. _¿Qué. Hiciste. Emmett?_—Ugh, en fin; ella quiere verte—

_Por todo lo santo…_

—¡Emmett! —no quería que Esme se esterara de nada de esto. _Qué vergüenza, _¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? ¿Qué hacía pelear a su hijo y a su sobrino a propósito?

Dios, ya suficiente era el hecho de arrastrar eso en mi consciencia.

—No te hagas películas en la cabeza, Esme no se molestó —_mierda_, ¿Por qué sonaba incómodo? Y ¡¿Cómo no se iba a molestar luego de aquella suspensión?! Bajé la mirada, abochornada por la sola idea de que Esme se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido. —Quiere que vayas a casa.

¿Y quería que fuera a su casa?

_¿Aun sabiendo lo que provoqué entre su hijo y sobrino?_

Gemí por dentro.

Esme…

¿Por qué me sorprendía?

No había mujer más dulce, atenta y maternal sobre la tierra, que Esme Cullen. Nada nunca la ponía de mal genio, al parecer tampoco que una chica hiciera pelear a sus pequeños.

Esme era especial, mucho si lo pensaba con sinceridad; ella estuvo pendiente de mí y de Charlie por una larga temporada, sobre todo después de que Reneé se largó del pueblo.

Fue nuestro ángel de la guarda justo en esos momentos tan complicados; de hecho, por cuatro meses ella nos hizo la cena cada día e incluso pasaba por mi casa todos los días para llevarme a la escuela siempre con una sonrisa bondadosa. Además, surtió mi guarda ropas por más que Charlie y yo insistiéramos en lo innecesario que eso era. Básicamente ella nos tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitábamos aunque no fuera su obligación.

Y sí, se sentía como la mierda porque yo era una mal agradecida; también había apartado a Esme de mi vida.

—Umm, yo… yo te aviso si puedo ir. —empecé a andar hacia mi clase, sin esperar su respuesta. No pensaba ir, no por ahora al menos. _¡Qué vergüenza!_

—Me llamas. —se escuchaba sonriente, a pesar de que no lo vi, muy confiado de que lo haría._ Oh Emm, eso no sucederá_.

Le hice una seña de despedida y me fui al aula de biología, donde tenía mi primera clase del día. Todo el trayecto me la pasé pensando en Esme y su invitación.

_No creo que sea buena idea._

Ángela estaba sentada en nuestra mesa cuando entré. Le sonreí y ella me saludó mientras me acercaba. Aún no había sonado el timbre y todavía era temprano, lo que explicaba el poco personal.

—¿Cómo amaneces? —le pregunté dejando los pesados libros sobre el mesón.

—Supongo que bien—me contestó apagada, sentí en su tono algo parecido a preocupación.

La miré esperando a que dijera algo más al respecto, pero no fue así. _¿Qué le sucedía?. _

Si lo pensaba bien, ella había estado un poco rara y distraída últimamente, es decir más de lo usual.

No sé porque dije lo siguiente, fue un arranque estúpido, pero voló tan rápido de mi boca que me atraganté.

—Hablé con Edward el viernes. —Ángela pegó un respingo sobre su asiento y volteó a verme impactada.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —graznó.

Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con las hojas del libro en la mesa.

—Nos encontramos por accidente en la tienda de la señora Springs—dejé en paz el libro y retiré un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, totalmente nerviosa—Pero no me arrepiento, creo que fue lo mejor. Nos debíamos esa conversación de todas maneras.

Ángela me tomó de la mano, en silencio y sin cuestionarme sobre lo que Edward y yo hablamos esa noche; sabía que Ángela no me presionaría al respecto. Amaba eso de ella, no le gustaba acorralar a las personas, aunque me había jurado que lo iba a hacer cuando recién empezó mi pesadilla con Edward, esa no era su naturaleza. Era estupendo, si me preguntaban.

—Aclaramos un par de cosas—le comenté indecisa, aunque sin detalles.

—Me parece bien Bella, quizás era el momento —asentí respirando más tranquila; Ángela tenía toda la razón, hablar con Edward esa noche y por fin terminar ese ciclo, era algo que me debía o que nos debía y no tenía por qué sentirme mal por ello, o avergonzada como me sentí por varios días. A Jess, ni a Seth o a Emmett les iba a gustar, pero no importaba.

Hice lo correcto.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? —Ángela se giró por completo, e inclinó la cabeza viéndome con cuidado.

—No lo sé. —hice una mueca—Es raro ¿Sabes?; siento que la carga que soporté los últimos meses, es más ligera desde que conversamos, pero todavía sigue siendo increíblemente doloroso. —el sabor amargo en mi boca me hizo estremecer; seguía siendo realmente duro mantenerme firme y no sucumbir a la oscuridad. Me acerqué a ella para que no nos escucharan hablar los que empezaban a entrar al aula—Tengo la sensación de que puedo empezar a dejarlo atrás.

Ángela me soltó y acomodó sus lentes oscuros, un tic nervioso que hacía cuando no quería meterse en los asuntos de otros. —¿Qué sucede Angie?

Las mejillas se le volvieron rojo sangre, al verse atrapada—Es -es que Bella, yo… ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿A dejarlo ir?

Sonreí incómoda y moví la cabeza haciendo una mueca de la impresión.—¿Qué?

Ella carraspeó, como intentado hacer tiempo antes de hablar pero yo me encontraba de los putos nervios. Tomó una respiración profunda—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿No crees que exista, aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de que lo perdones?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —le inquirí anonadada.

—No quiero que te arrepientas más delante de no haberlo intentado. — la miré con expresión desencajada.

—Hey Ángela, ¿Olvidaste lo que me hizo Edward? —ella se removió sobre el taburete de madera —Él me partió el corazón, ¡Dos veces! ¿Cómo crees que puedo perdonarlo? —alcé más la voz sin percatarme, Ángela pareció empequeñecerse en su sitio toda indefensa y frágil por mi tono de voz. Maldije pasando las manos por mi cabello. —Lo siento Ángela, no quise gritarte.

—No te preocupes, supongo que no debí… olvidémoslo ¿sí? —habló tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido, haciendo que me sintiera peor.

—Soy una idiota.

—No, no lo eres. —el profesor Banner ingresó al aula en ese momento, llevando en una mano su maleta de cuero y en la otra una libreta que reconocí como la de asistencia— Creo que debí saber lo mal que te caería mi pregunta, lo siento.

Ángela sonrió, se volteó y abrió su libreta de apuntes.

—Tengo que dejarlo atrás, por mi bien. —le susurré a la vez que el profesor empezaba a escribir algo en el pizarrón. Ella no se giró al asentir.

—Entiendo.

Ángela en ocasiones era un enigma imposible de entender, como justo ahora ¿De dónde había venido eso? Era la primera que me decía algo parecido; los demás no hacían más que aconsejarme que lo olvidara…_eso es lo normal ¿cierto?_ Sanar, olvidar y seguir con tu camino. Se supone que es el protocolo a seguir ¿No? Entonces por qué Ángela me diría aquello.

—Los epitelios protegen las superficies libres del daño mecánico, la entrada de microorganismos….— Mientras escuchaba al señor Banner dictar la clase, no pude evitar pensar hondamente en lo que dijo Angie…_perdonar a Edward, dejarlo ir, no arrepentimientos…_ no sé porque pero me sentí vacía de solo pensarlo como una realidad.

_No._

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Edward no merecía nada, ni siquiera mi perdón. Los dos estábamos en una telaraña de supuestos, infelicidad, traición y dolor. ¿Cómo se podía desenredar algo como eso?

_No se podía._

Apoyé el mentón en mi mano y miré la pizarra, por el momento alejando el tema de mi mente.

.

.

.

.

.

El pasillo principal se hallaba atiborrado de alumnos caminando en todas direcciones debido al cambio de clases. Gemí temerosa de cruzar aquel río de personas, así que me deslicé a un lado cerca a las paredes, intentando esquivar a la manada desorganizada. Sin embargo, un tío robusto que pasaba por mi lado, me empujó por el hombro haciendo que tropezara ridículamente.

—¿Estás bien? — Mike me agarró del brazo, estabilizándome de nuevo.

—Sí, si… gracias—le agradecí por la inesperada ayuda, le sonreí y de forma sutil jalé mi brazo para que me soltara, luego de que él no lo hiciera.

—De nada, es un placer—miré fijamente sus ojos azules, por un segundo disgustada por el tono que utilizó al decir "placer". Ugh, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por mí, me parecía que todo lo que me decía poseía un segundo sentido.

—Bueno… umm te veo luego.

—Bella, espera. —me detuvo cogiéndome de la mano y me fijé de nuevo en él, gimiendo por dentro—Me preguntaba si tú… ¿Quieres ir un rato al restaurante de mamá después de clases? —_Oh, Dios no._ Entré en pánico sin saber que decirle, no quería rechazarlo de forma tan despiadada pero tampoco quería que se hiciera a ilusiones falsas.

Solté su agarre de mi mano y haciendo tiempo para hallar una evasiva, acomodé mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello.

—Gracias Mike, pero papá va a pasar por mí después de la escuela para ir a hacer las compras. Tal vez en otra ocasión… —le sonreí apenada, deseando que se creyera mi mentira y que no siguiera insistiendo.

Mike reacomodó su maleta y se rascó la sien con el pulgar—Está bien, será para otro día entonces—asentí y nos despedimos con la mano. Caminé rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea más, pero teniendo más cuidado en esta ocasión.

Me sentí algo culpable, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? nunca podría sentir algo más que amistad por él, así de sencillo. Además, ¡Por un carajo! Yo tenía esta opresión que apenas me dejaba funcionar cuerdamente justo en el medio de mi pecho.

Todo lo que podía manejar en estos momentos era la una rutina vana de cada día y pretender que mi vida no era tan mala como lo percibía.

Alcé la mirada al frente y me detuve en seco.

Edward estaba viniendo en mi dirección, con una expresión irascible en su rostro masculino y una mirada tan gélida que me dejó clavada en mi lugar. Los latidos de mi corazón empezaron una competencia contra la extrema rapidez de mis pulmones al respirar. _¿Qué es lo que pasaba?_ Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de girar mi rostro y ver si había alguien detrás de mí; pero en el fondo sabía que él venía por mí no por alguien más.

Llegó en menos de cinco segundos dando severas zancadas sin importarle el gentío que se le interpuso en el camino.

—¿Edward?

—Ven. —su aterciopelada voz me ordenó en un gruñido. Se acercó más obligándome a mirar hacia arriba y yo temblé aunque no de miedo, sino de absurda ansiedad debido a su comportamiento.

_Él se veía molesto y frío._

Me miró con sus ojos oscurecidos como el carbón y me cogió de la mano, empezó a jalarme detrás suyo, mientras yo solo boqueaba confundida por lo que sucedía. Miré su gran espalda cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra y su cabello cobrizo disparado en todas direcciones, mientras avanzábamos empujando a los demás.

_¿Qué demonios? _Pensé una y otra vez tentada a gritarle que se detuviera, pero Dios… me sentí intrigada y el tacto férreo en mi muñeca tampoco ayudaba; me estaba pasando descargas continuas por todo el brazo aturdiéndome sin compasión.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le pregunté al fin, cuando los demás empezaron a quedar atrás en tanto Edward nos llevaba por un pasillo alterno y más desocupado.

Pero él no contestó mi pregunta y en su lugar nos hizo girar al lado opuesto a la cafetería, hacía los baños.

Edward empujó la puerta del servicio de chicas arrastrándome consigo —¡Largo todas! —gritó, haciendo que un par de chicas saltaran asustadas. _Mierda ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward?_ ¿Ganarse más líos con el director? Me mordí el labio y me escondí detrás suyo incómoda.

—¿Quién te crees? —lo retó una de ellas, señalándolo con el lápiz labial que recién se aplicaba frente al espejo—¡Piérdete! Este es el baño de chicas.

—Dije, ¡fuera de aquí! —bramó de forma espeluznante y amenazadora; incluso pude ver como su espalda se tensionó. En otra vida diferente, mi instinto de supervivencia me habría dominado justo en ese momento, me soltaría de su agarre y huiría despavorida lejos de él.

Pero esta era mi realidad, mi presente; y al parecer era una idiota atontada a la que no le funcionaba bien el cerebro porque nada de eso fue lo que hice, al quedarme de pie, sin decir nada.

Otra chica salió de uno de los cubículos y nos miró contrariada.

—¡Ya!

Las tres salieron disparadas fuera del baño como si tuvieran cohetes en el trasero. Ninguna me miró si quiera, salieron con los ojos clavados en el azulejo del baño, quizás por miedo a que Edward les volviera a rugir.

De un portazo nos dejaron solos.

Edward me jaló y yo grité por el movimiento inesperado, —¿Qué jodidos te sucede Edward?

Usé toda mi fuerza, y con un par de tirones me logré zafar del agarre soberbio de su mano.

Caminé hacia los lavabos dando tumbos, agrandando la distancia entre los dos. Aun en ese momento no sentí miedo, a pesar de la mirada extraña en sus ojos, la postura agresiva y sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose constantemente, no me sentí para nada asustada de su presencia.

—¡¿Por qué Newton te tenía agarrada?! —me ladró caminando de nuevo hacía mí con toda su altura erguida. En medio de mi desconcierto me quedé callada en tanto lo veía acercárseme como un toro embravecido; parpadeé sin tener idea de qué diablos hablaba.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. _¿Escuché bien?_

—¡Te vi con él en el pasillo! —me acusó en rotundo como si hubiese pecado de la forma más infame posible.

Llevé una mano a la boca, sintiéndome extremadamente indignada, como si me hubieran abofeteado ¿Qué fue lo que vio según él? y ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita y descarado al mismo tiempo? ¡Sin pestañear!

—Estas siendo un ridículo prepotente—le hice ver con obviedad. _Esto. Es. El. Colmo._ Puse las manos en las caderas, plantándome en mi posición mientras que Edward entrecerraba los ojos, más rabioso.

Entonces, él hizo algo que no logré prever. Colocó una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabello, para luego empujarme con fuerza contra la pared detrás de mí. Chillé sorprendida por su arranque, y esperé a que el dolor por el impacto tan fuerte apareciera, pero en su lugar todo lo que sentí fue el pecho de Edward adherido al mío, aplastándome los senos, provocando que me atragantara con el calor que reverbó entre los dos en una incontrolable explosión de sensaciones placenteras. Jadeé por aire.

De pronto todo se sacudió en una onda expansiva a nuestro alrededor; la piel me empezó a picar, las mejillas se me recalentaron, empecé a transpirar de excitación y lo único que pude procesar fue la necesidad tan agobiante que sentí por Edward. Tan fuerte como nunca.

Los dos temblamos como un par de hojas en invierno.

Edward gimió y me jaló del cabello haciendo que mirara hacia arriba. Jadeé de nuevo y él se pegó más a mí, intentando meter sus piernas entre las mías.

—No quiero verlo cerca de ti de nuevo—me siseó apretando la mandíbula, mientras me apretujaba más contra la pared. —Mike Newton es un cerdo asqueroso. —dijo cabreado, antes de apretar su agarre en mi cintura. _Oh, dulce pequeño Jesús. _Mi corazón dio un vuelco exaltado cuando lo sentí tan ardosamente pegado a mi vientre. Edward blasfemó en contra de los demonios sin dejar de mirarme insondable a los ojos, como si esperara algo de mí.

No obstante, el calor que se entrelazaba en nuestros cuerpos me dejó aturdida, enajenada y expectante. Fuera de mis cabales.

_¿Por qué no le grito que me suelte?_ Me pregunté, sorprendida.

—No tienes ningún derecho Edward. Te recuerdo que no hay nada entre tú y….—susurré tragando saliva a montones. —Y yo.

—Él es un perdedor de porquería y créeme que no te conviene. —me regañó, utilizando un tono más calmo y menos agresivo; obviando lo que le dije. Sin embargo no me gustó como se expresó, porque… bueno yo ¿Umm? Él… ni yo…¿_Se te fundieron las neuronas acaso?_ Parpadeé diez veces, tratando de hilar algo distinto a lo estupendo que se sentía estar atrapada entre sus brazos fuertes, sintiéndolo por completo

¡Concéntrate!

Era tan difícil con todo él arrastrándome a su mentolada esencia; sin mencionar que el bulto que trataba de encajarse en mi piel a toda costa, era imposible de ignorar.

Gemí en voz alta, y mis bragas empezaron a sentirse más cálidas.

_En ese momento supe que me encontraba atada a su hechizo._

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Umm? —inquirí casi sin voz. Lo empujé un poco, _más para concentrarme que otra cosa;_ era de esperarse que no podría hacer nada ante su dura forma inamovible—Porque esta escenita de…de celos esta fuera de lugar ¡en muchos niveles distintos! —apenas terminé hablar, Edward me jaló más el cabello lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás; haciéndome doler la cabeza_. _Pero en vez de retarle, como cualquier persona sana lo haría, me empujé contra él, dejándolo hacer sin oponerme _¿Estaba demente?_

—¡No es una estúpida escena de celos! Se llama preocupación, pero eres tan terca y novata que no sabes lo peligroso que es ese tipo—bajó su rostro, consiguiendo que se rozara mi nariz contra la suya, y acabando cualquier espacio en el proceso.

—Mike no me ha hecho nada, ¡él es mi amigo! Por Dios…—trate de hacerle ver lo insensato de este show.

—No lo conoces bien entonces.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Conozco los de su clase.

Vi en ese momento, que Edward estaba realmente celoso por una razón estúpida y sin sentido. Jumm ¿Edward—Perfecto, arrogante y orgulloso —Cullen se encontraba celoso de Mike?.

Sonreí bastante pagada de mi misma.

El solo pensarlo logró hacerme sentir poderosa y segura.

Edward frunció el ceño sin entenderme. Se sentía bien que sufriera un poco y que se carcomieran por dentro, pese a que no era algo justificable en sí mismo.

_¿Por qué tendría que darle celos?_ No había nada entre Mike y yo; mucho menos algo entre Edward y yo. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

_Pero hay sentimientos de por medio, niña inteligente._

Entonces plantó un suave beso cerca a la comisura de mis labios, ocasionando que se desvaneciera mi sonrisa. Dejó ir su agarre de mi cintura, para deslizar su mano más y más abajo hacía mi cadera, sinuosamente sobre la ropa, atascando mi respiración a medida que avanzaba, milímetro a milímetro.

Tragué saliva.

Como si fuera poco al mismo tiempo, inició un descenso pernicioso también con sus labios, acariciando a su paso mi mejilla, la piel sensible de mi mandíbula, cayendo cuidadosamente después en mi cuello. Alcé las manos y me sostuve de sus hombros, arañándolo en mi sujeción.

_¿Todavía dudas sobre los sentimientos?_

No. Me respondí a regañadientes.

—Oh, carajo. —susurré, al sentir su lengua cálida y húmeda recorriendo el mismo sendero una y otra vez sin compasión, saboreando cada porción de piel que encontraba; ultra sensibilizando la zona y generando un fuerte estremecimiento en mi panza.

Le di más espacio para que hiciera su magia, él ronroneó en respuesta y mi piel se puso de gallina de inmediato. _¡Oh por Dios, hasta eso le salía sexy!_

Me mordí el labio para contenerme y así evitar saltarle encima. En ese momento sentí su respiración golpearme a un ritmo desigual sobre toda la zona humedecida. Otra sacudida me azotó entera.

—¿Lo vas a alejar? —me preguntó, con voz ronca.

—¿Umm? —_¿Qué cosa?_

—¿Le dejaras en claro que no quieres nada con él? —dijo presionando sus labios contra mi piel. Él tampoco se quería alejar de mí, lo cual era malo, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse y alguien definitivamente debía detenerse.

—Él sabe que no lo quiero de esa forma —respondí segura, aunque temblando de calor, el efecto de dejaba cada caricia que me propinaba con sus labios perversos. Subió y bajó dando lametones por encima de la arteria que palpitaba de manera violenta, empujando enardecida.

—No me gusta que este tan cerca de nuevo—masculló alejando sus labios de mi piel. Suspiré triste y el movimiento de mi tórax nos unió un poco más—Hay cosas jodidas de él que no sabes…

_¿De qué me hablaba?_

Pero eso perdió sentido en mi mente. Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y pude ver que el deseo aun bailaba en los suyos, igual o incluso más que antes. Lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas, parpadeando sutilmente, esperando a que algo más sucediera. _Oh si, _el control había sido removido de mi lóbulo frontal.

Él desvió la vista a mis labios una centésima de segundo, para luego volver a clavarlos en mis ojos.

—Deberíamos hablar. —me dijo a modo de recomendación pero su tono de voz sonó compungida, contradictoria y agitada.

—¿De Mike? —inquirí bajando las manos de sus hombros rígidos, dejándolas descansar en sus antebrazos esculpidos.

—¡No! —me gritó bajo sobre los labios, entrecerrando los ojos—De esto que estoy haciendo contigo.

—¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo conmigo? —incliné la cabeza, confundida.

—Lo sabes muy bien—me siseó y dio un pequeño empujón de caderas, señalando lo evidente. Me sonrojé al entender de qué hablaba, pero no por eso perdí de vista su mirada. Edward pareció agobiado, como si luchara contra un demonio invencible.

—No es todo tu culpa, yo tampoco me opuse demasiado, creo. —hice una mueca, mientras intentaba calmar todo lo que sentí por dentro. El calor, el aturdimiento, las ganas imperiosas de agarrar su cabello y jalarlo para que me besara en los labios… ¡Bah! Todo eso era imposible de controlar y menos con este espécimen de hombre tan hermoso estrujándose contra mi.

Suspiré.

_¿Tanto lo deseaba?_

_¿A pesar de todo?_

Mierda, sí.

Mil veces sí.

Estaba. En. Serios. Problemas.

Ok, suficiente; me obligué a tomar varias respiraciones profundas y conté del uno al cincuenta para calmarme un poco, aunque fuera de forma superficial.

—Bueno umm… mejor lo dejamos aquí. —sugerí poniendo las manos en sus pectorales, para que diera un paso atrás—Sí, ugh. —asentí en repetidas ocasiones más que todo para convencerme a mí misma; mientras me mordía el labio.

—Bella…

Su cercanía hacia picarme la piel, incluso su sola respiración me hacía perder el sentido común.

Edward alzó la mano y liberó el labio de mis dientes. Lo delineo suavemente con el pulgar—Siento que me estoy traicionando a mi misma. —le confesé mi remordimiento más interno, sacándolo del medio—Pero la cosa es… que estoy agotada y siendo miserable todo el tiempo, porque no podemos estar juntos.

Ya estaba, no tenía nada más que esconder, ¡Y por todo lo sagrado! Se sintió muy bien decirlo. Porque si era sincera conmigo misma, todos estos días lo único que había estado haciendo era "sobrevivir", en vez de "vivir", sintiéndome desolada y triste, esperando que la cura para mí corazón roto llegara del cielo.

—Sí podemos Bella. —me contradijo con pasión.

Negué sin apartar la mirada—Yo… no confío en ti. —Edward se encorvó, acercando de nuevo su rostro al mío.

—Déjame arreglarlo.

Cerré los ojos, negándome a mirarlo. No quería su conjuro de nuevo dominándome; ¡Era terrible! Soñar despierta para luego ser lanzada a los leones, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡Y no era justo probar lo prohibido y luego ser catapultada a la realidad!

Mi corazón estaba hecho trizas.

—No es algo que tú puedas…—me interrumpió de forma súbita, utilizando el tacto cálido y tempestuoso de su piel presionando mis labios tentativamente. Todo volvió a dispararse por las nubes, el pulso se me enloqueció al igual que los pulmones, aunado a la descarga de adrenalina que me azotó, todo fue placer y caos combinado, enviándome a una villa muy lejana, pero al mismo tiempo tan imperiosamente cerca de él como nunca. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión de opresión en su rostro de ángel.

Gemí y él se separó por un segundo exhalando aire turbulento en mí.

En seguida volvió a estrellar nuestros labios, pero esta vez con más decisión. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó fuerte, provocando que me destartalara bajo el calor y el placer. Edward soltó un alarido y me agarró la cara con las manos a la vez que me empujaba de nuevo a la pared, de nuevo succionó mi labio entre los suyos, y yo me arqueé contra él en respuesta a su ataque.

Entonces su lengua apareció uniéndose a sus labios, repasó cada parte de mi boca con ella humedeciéndome en el recorrido resbaloso y candente. Suspiré contra él y fue magnifica la manera en que Edward tembló a cambio.

El corazón me vibraba descontrolado, como si le dieran cuerda.

_Cielos_, _me va a doler tanto dentro de unas horas._

Abrí los labios, actuando por primera vez, y los dos gemimos al juntar nuestros alientos, se me doblaron las rodillas; _iba a morir de gozo. _

Al notar que perdía fuerzas, Edward dejó caer su peso sobre mí, de esa forma ajustándome a la pared.

—Quieta…—susurró sin aliento, para volver a atosigarme con su ataque, en una secuencia que me mareó. Succión, lamida, succión, lamida…. _¡Me quema!_ Junté las piernas tratando apaciguar el anhelo que crecía y crecía allí a pasos agigantados.

Saqué mi lengua, necesitando hacer algo también y de repente, todo se volvió una lucha entre nosotros. Su lengua atacó la mía y el beso se tornó más agresivo, a medida que intentábamos calmar las ansias con el otro.

Humedad, suavidad, calidez, electricidad… chocando sin descanso.

Coloqué las manos detrás de su nuca y lo atraje más cerca, sin poder contenerme. Su sabor a menta bañada con un toque de canela, bombardeó cada uno de mis sentidos ocasionando que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio, de mi misma.

Edward fue él que se alejó, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos. Se veía turbado, respirando por la boca de forma veloz. Mi instinto natural, fue buscar sus labios adictivos de nuevo, pero entonces él me esquivó, frunciendo el ceño. —Pertenecemos juntos Bella—pegó su frente a la mía y rozó mis labios hinchados al hablar—No existe nadie más que tú.

Parpadeé, demorando en entender lo que me decía.

—¿Lo sentiste? —me preguntó, al ver que no le respondí nada.

Pasé saliva y miré sus ojos atormentados, vacilante.

_Aún me quemaba por dentro y no solo de excitación_, era una sensación que me llenaba y me hacía sentir más viva que nunca, que me hacía creer que aún quedaban cosas buenas para mí.

Y Edward era él que tenía semejante poder en mí.

_Porque lo amas._

—Sí—dije con un suspiro de rendición.

Sonrió de una manera hermosa y luego me alzó cogiéndome de la cintura. Grité del susto y atiné a agarrarme de sus hombros cuando empezó a girar.

—Edward no es tan sencillo…

—Podemos hacer que funcione—me aseguró, bajándome al suelo de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan esperanzada.

—¿Cómo crees que podamos llegar a eso, con todo lo que nos ha pasado? Es imposible.

La pesada realidad hizo su aparición desmoronando el ambiente por completo.

De repente Edward era de nuevo ese sujeto que se había acostado con esas dos por un arranque insano; mientras que yo, volvía a ser la chica perdida entre escombros, de la que todos sentían lástima.

Suspiré y me deshice de su agarre.

—Todo es muy confuso ahora. —dije mirándolo directo a los ojos—Y tengo mucho miedo de que no poder superar lo que hiciste. —estaba entrando en pánico, al recordar que precisamente él, era el artífice de todo mi sufrimiento era devastador. _Porque también era la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra._

Edward me volvió a coger en un abrazo fuerte, dejando que mi nariz rozara su pecho, dándome consuelo a su manera. Tomé aire y olisqueé su chaqueta, como un pequeño animalito que ha sido golpeado por el destino sin compasión, indefenso y lleno de temores.

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Edward! ¿Esta hay?

Edward y yo nos miramos al escuchar las voces de afuera, estupefactos.

—¡Déjame entrar!

—Yo voy primero.

—¿Así? ¿Eres la dueña del lugar o qué?

—No te dejaría estudiar aquí de serlo—luego de eso todo fue un hervidero de gruñidos e insultos de lado y lado, que aumentaban de nivel cada vez más.

—T-tenemos que salir. —le dije a Edward preocupada, mientras me despegaba de su cuerpo por fin. El frío fue intenso en el baño. Él asintió manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Apretó los labios y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla tan suave como el roce de un algodón.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Jess y Alice aparecieron tropezando hacia adelante en medio de un griterío espantoso; en tanto se pegaban una a la otra a empujones y tirones, en una pelea ridícula.

_¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!_

—Alice ¿Qué jodidos te pasa? —reprendió a su hermana con voz grave. Las dos se detuvieron por un segundo, para mirarnos asombradas. Luego la ira gobernó en ambos rostros

—¡¿Qué haces con esa?!

—¡¿Por qué estás con este imbécil?!

Me mordí el labio y guardé silencio mientras ellas nos miraban con malas caras y ceños fruncidos, evidentemente inconformes con lo que veían. Miré de reojo a Edward y él tenía la mandíbula comprimida, luciendo bastante enojado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se van a quedar callados todo el día o qué? —nos preguntó mi amiga, con ironía.

—No es tu maldito problema—le siseó Edward a Jess y yo le pegué en el brazo por hablarle de ese modo a mi amiga. No se inmutó ni un poco, al contrario, siguió lanzándole esa mirada de odio explosivo.

—¡Claro que lo es! ella es como mi hermana ¡No voy a dejar que las lastimes más! —ella se adelantó y me agarró de la mano para apartarme de él. Edward gruñó y trató de alcanzarme pero Jess se la arregló para ponerse en su camino haciendo que él se detuviera en seco—No te atrevas. —lo amenazó, plantándose delante de él, muy retadora.

—Jess por favor, no es necesario. Yo quise venir aquí con él, fue mi decisión—le susurré deseando terminar este enfrentamiento. Jess se giró para encarame con una ceja alzada, de seguro con una buena reprimenda en mente; pero entonces se quedó bastante quieta, viéndome pasmada con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes en el cuello?! —chilló espantada, llevando las manos a su boca.

_¿Qué cosa?_ Me toqué la zona que ella veía con terror.

La risotada de Alice resonó estridente y macabra en todo el baño—De mojigata, no tienes nada. —me dijo con desdén, ocasionando que me sonrojara avergonzada.

Jess arrugó la cara y se giró.

—¡Cállate bruja! —le gritó Jess, saliendo de su estado, volviendo ser la fiera defensiva.

—¿Cómo me llamaste perra? —Alice colocó las manos en sus caderas.

Y sobrevino de nuevo la gritería, los señalamientos y los insultos como una ola que no paraba de crecer y crecer. Rodeé los ojos.

De no ser porque estaba sobresaltada por lo que tenía o no en el cuello, las hubiese mandado a la mierda a las dos. Miré a Edward por inercia y fruncí al ceño al ver que también me miraba, sonriendo de medio lado a pesar del desastre lleno de improperios que era la situación.

_¿Qué…?_

Me volví a palpar el cuello, lo sentí algo adolorido esta vez.

Y como un zarpazo, por fin comprendí de la reacción de Jess.

_Tú maldito._

* * *

Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por dejarme mensajes de apoyo y por leerme en cada nueva entrega.

Lamento la tardanza… ya saben: "las responsabilidades" siempre se interponen.

¿Qué les pareció? Bella y Edward…. Son un par de calenturientos. Y la cosa iba a peor, pero decidí que, todavía deben sanar antes de cualquier cosa.

Ella tiene muchos conflictos internos, pero ¿Qué harían ustedes en su lugar? ¿Dejar ir al amor de su vida o tomarse una tercera oportunidad?

Complicado, lo sé.

Amo mis personajes, y por eso no quiero darles un final triste, pero eso no quiere decir que sea insensata e ilógica con respecto a la situación.

Bueno…. Todavía hay muuuchas cosas que aclarar y que cerrar —más de las que pensé al inicio— así que creo se extenderá un tanto más. Hay un misterio que tendrá relevancia al final, ¿Quién envió el mensaje de Whatssap? ;)

Lamento no haber podido responder sus mensajitos, pero en verdad he estado corta de tiempo. Prometo hacerlo esta misma noche.

Besos.

Att: MarieLiz.


	8. Redención

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

_Holas! ya saben, el capi va sin beteo :(_

* * *

_**.**_

I dream on, dream about you  
¿What can I do to make you feel all right?  
Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no  
I want to see you smile

R5

* * *

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_**.**_

**Redención.**

**.**

Me crucé de brazos negándome a hacerle caso a los gestos que Edward me hacía con tanta insistencia y volví la mirada nuevamente a Jess y Alice.

¿No se cansaban acaso de gritar? Siendo sincera conmigo misma, de solo escucharlas, el estrés empezaba a rayar en lo intolerable.

Estaban fuera de sí mismas atacándose una a la otra sin consideración, entre gritos y trapos al aire que nada tenían que ver con ellas por supuesto, todo lo que argumentaban tenía que ver con los errores cometidos por Edward y por mí, sobre lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer o los sentimientos involucrados.

Suspiré con pesadez. Debía pensar tanto que no tenía idea por donde iniciar y ellas no eran de mucha ayuda haciendo el tonto.

_Y es que, sin proponérmelo si quiera, me había dejado llevar por él y sus impulsos, entregándome a lo peligroso una vez más simplemente porque lo amaba, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba en mi vida como una sedienta. Arriesgando mí magullado corazón. Dejando que mi orgullo se hundiera en la cañería junto con mi juicio._

El corazón me palpitó deprisa al sentir la presión.

Lo busqué con la mirada e instantáneamente mis sentidos, mi mente y alma estuvieron centrados en él. Y Edward me devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillosos y tranquilos, casi como si estuviese en su propia burbuja personal, mientras estudiaba cada trozo de mi cara.

Repaso con más lentitud mis labios, como si de hecho me acariciara desde la pequeña distancia que nos separaba. Sonrió de medio lado con picardía y al fin levanto la mirada a los míos. Al hacerlo, me recorrió una sensación sinuosa a través del estómago, tan adictiva que me tuve que contener para no correr a sus brazos de nuevo.

_Estoy tan jodida._ Lo sé.

Hizo una seña con los dedos, como si supiera del afán que tenía por dentro, pero le dije un "No" silencioso. Eso solo empeoraría la tensión en el baño.

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿No le preocupaba en nada lo que pasaba acaso?_

Él estaba de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado en el lavabo de porcelana con una sonrisa ladeada clavada en su bello rostro estaba mi tormento personal haciéndose el desentendido, realizándome señas en silencio para que regresara con él —sabrá Dios para que cosa— como si solo los dos estuviésemos en el baño.

_Es tan sin vergüenza _que no le importaba para nada la presencia de su hermana, ni lo que vociferaba. Lo miré de mala manera ya que no era el mejor condenado momento para que me tentara de esa forma; con Alice y mi mejor amiga estando a punto de cagarse a golpes enfrente de ambos. Sino hacíamos algo para detenerlas, la situación iba a terminar muy mal; conocía lo suficiente a ambas para saber que habría más que uñas rotas y jalones de cabello, _oh, eso sería solamente la guinda del pastel_, ninguna de las dos pararía hasta lastimarse de consideración.

—Ella es una bruja asquerosa que jamás ha merecido a mi hermano ¡No era buena antes y no lo es ahora! —Alice le gritó a Jess, echándome una mirada ulterior por el rabillo del ojo. Edward a cambio, siseó volcando también la mirada a ellas después de tanto tiempo ignorándolas, su ceño se frunció y supe que iba a intervenir.

Oh - oh, hubiese sido mejor que siguiera desinteresado.

Sin embargo Jessica abrió la boca más rápido y continúo con la pelea sin darle oportunidad.

—¡No hables de Bella en ese tono, gusano! Además, estas muy equivocada ¿Quién te dijo que ella quiere volver con ese traidor inútil? Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Él es el que la acosa a cada momento!

Alice bufó, medio sonriendo, sin abandonar la postura defensiva.

—Si claro, como si Edward lo tuviera tan difícil ¡O como si ella no lo amara todavía! —chilló con fuerza, empuñando las manos. _Cielos. _De pronto el silencio fue generalizado, lo que dijo Alice simplemente nos paralizó.

Hasta ella misma se quedó estática después de decir lo que dijo.

_Gracias Alice. En verdad, muchas gracias por hacerme sentir como una fácil de mierda y también como una perdedora._

_¿Se podía quedar más en ridículo en la vida?_

No lo creía posible. Alice había dado justo en el blanco, Edward era mi debilidad más grande y yo era la tonta de siempre que se dejaba someter sin luchar. _Carajo. ¡Mierda!_ No quería ser esa chica otra vez, la odiaba, detestaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Contuve el aliento mientras la vergüenza empezaba a dominarme junto con ferviente el sonrojo en mi cara. Bajé la mirada, ansiando que se abriera un agujero negro bajo mis pies y me succionara para estar sola toda la eternidad. Pero no sucedió, para mi pesar y la incomodidad de todos en el baño, permanecí intacta en mi lugar, viéndome terriblemente humillada.

—¡Discúlpate en este preciso instante con Bella!. —dijo Edward con tanta rabia, que me provocó un estremecimiento—¡Hazlo!. —levanté la mirada al escucharlo hablar tan fríamente a Alice. Me dio un poco de miedo escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

—P-pero es que ella…

—No lo voy a volver a repetir. —advirtió enseñándole la puerta sin vacilar. —Sino lo haces ya mismo, entonces largo de aquí. —terminó de hablar con un gruñido.

Alice observó a su hermano con una mirada bastante lastimada sin poder creer que la tratara de esa forma. La abrumadora tentación de intervenir por poco me domina, no deseaba que se pelearan entre ellos, menos por mi culpa. Edward no podía andarse peleando con cada integrante de su familia, por mí.

_¿Soy mala persona si siento que en parte ella se lo merece?_

Por miedo a empeorar las cosas decidí mantenerme en silencio. Alice no había sido muy amable tampoco, pensé cobardemente. Suspiré y bajé la mirada al suelo embaldosado, era increíblemente embarazoso lo último que había dicho Alice sobre mí. _¿Estoy siendo demasiado blanda con Edward?_ Quizás…. Y sí. Ugh. Tal vez en serio estoy quedando como una fácil al dejar que Edward me tocase y me besara de aquella forma tan íntima.

—Ya lo escuchaste zorra. —Jess sonó divertida.

—No te metas cucaracha—le siseó Alice de vuelta, pero en un tono más bajo.

—U-umm Jessica por favor. —le dije suavemente. No quería que continuaran con lo mismo.

—¡Si ella fue la que empezó! —se giró y luego colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—No importa quién lo empezó, lo que importa es que ninguna de las dos tiene derecho para hacer lo que están haciendo—fue entonces que la miré, seria—Escucha, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que todo lo que haces es para protegerme; me agrada tener alguien como tú cubriendo mis espaldas… pero Jess, venir aquí con Edward, fue mi decisión. Él no me obligó a quedarme, yo fui la que quise… la que quise permanecer aquí.

—Pero Bella… él no es bueno para ti, ¡Por Dios! ¿Sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para nosotros verte destrozada cada día por lo que él te hizo? ¡Ha sido el infierno también para nosotros! —me dijo con la angustia pintada en sus ojos azules; tragué pesado y me sentí terriblemente mal por haberlos hecho sentir de esa forma todo este tiempo sin saberlo, no era mi intención que se sintieran mal por mí, ni que preocuparan tanto.

_¿Así era como se sentían mis amigos todo este tiempo?_

—Esa no ha sido mi intención, lo siento. —balbuceé arrepentida por la aflicción que cargaba Jess.

Edward se nos acercó en silencio mientras me miraba cuidadoso, con sus ojos verdes detenidos en los míos. Alice nos veía cruzada de brazos en el mismo sitio, portando un raro gesto en la cara parecido al de una niña rebelde y pretenciosa.

—¿Lo sientes? Hay Bella ¿Cuándo aprenderás que somos tus amigos? Solo queremos protegerte y verte feliz, es lo único que deseamos—me respondió, con tono calmo, lleno de ternura—Pero tengo que decírtelo Bella, porque se supone que ese es mi trabajo como tú amiga. Él no te conviene, ni es de fiar y puede que todo salga mal y te lastime peor que antes.

Edward se puso a mi lado y rápidamente me tomó de la mano, encajando nuestros dedos como dos piezas de puzle lo harían, hechas para estar juntas. La corriente que aparecía cuando nos tocábamos no se hizo esperar recorriéndome como una ráfaga poderosa —Bella es la que tiene que decidir eso, no tú. —acotó con acritud, pero a pesar de ello ninguna emoción se reflejó en su mirada.

Jessica lo miró fijamente, haciendo una mueca molesta en los labios, disponiéndose de seguro a iniciar otra discusión. Ella no se quedaría callada de ninguna forma; es más, ella anhelaba desde hacía tiempo la oportunidad de montarle lío a Edward.

_Y yo no quería seguir siendo la piedra que provocaba tanto malestar y malos encuentros._ ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que todo volviese a la normalidad? ¿Para que Edward estuviese bien con su familia? ¿Para que Jess, Seth y Ángela dejaran de preocuparse por mi bienestar todo el tiempo?

Me solté del agarre de Edward y me alejé unos pasos hacia atrás. Todos me miraron fijamente deteniendo las palabras no dichas dentro de sus bocas. Edward y Jess me dirigieron gestos preocupados—No quiero escuchar nada más de esto.

No más peleas, no más discusiones, no más de esto; ¡Dios! ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Arrugué el ceño y me centré en Edward —No deseo que pelees más con tu familia por mí. —le dije disgustada. Con una mueca me volví a Alice, ella elevó una ceja a cambio—No te caigo bien, eso lo sé y tengo bastante claro que es a causa de lo que pasó hace cuatro años. Entiendo que tengas todo este resentimiento contra mí; pero al fin y al cabo esto es un problema entre Edward y yo, lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer solo nos incumbe a nosotros.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos centellaron en mi dirección —¿Cómo te atreves? Edward es mi hermano, claro que me voy a preocupar por los ligues que tenga. Más si se trata de ti.

_¿Ligue? _¿Así me veía Alice? ¿El ligue del momento?

—Sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón de todo este… odio que me tienes. Se trata de algo más, no tienes por qué empezar a esconderte detrás de lo que sucede entre Edward y yo.

—Tú… no sabes nada. —me siseó. Edward dio un paso hacia mí, mientras punzaba sus ojos sobre Alice.

—No voy a ponerme a discutir por eso, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, así que ¿Qué más da? Lo único que quiero es que no jodas a Edward por mi culpa.

Caminó al frente, a pesar de la mirada glacial que le enviaba Edward, enfrentándome con orgullo—La única que lo jode aquí eres tú ¡¿Por qué no desapareces otra vez?! Todo sería maravilloso de nuevo ¡Sin ti en su vida! —abrí más los ojos sorprendida por el enojo con el que me habló.

Edward de inmediato la cogió del codo y la hizo girar, sus ojos estaban inyectados de rojo y las venas en su cuello eran visibles—Ya fue suficiente Alice. Discúlpate.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!, lo harás, le pedirás disculpas y luego vas a desaparecer de mi vista ¿Entiendes? —la amenazó de forma contundente.

Los dos se miraron fijamente en silencio. Alice trató sin éxito de soltarse de su agarre, mientras Edward la miraba como si quisiera matarla con sus propias manos. La sien me empezó a palpitar con fuerza, el malestar que me provocaba verlos retarse de aquella manera tan hostil y personal no tenía descripción.

_¿Cuánto habíamos cambiado?_ Pensé triste.

Los recuerdos de nuestra infancia juntos se agolparon en mi mente como una lluvia incesante. En cada uno de ellos, nuestros rostros estaban iluminados por un destello alegre e inocente, nos veíamos llenos de vida al margen de la dura realidad.

—¡Paren esto! ¿Quieren? —me pasé la mano por la cabeza cinco veces, hastiada de todo. —No quiero disculpas de nadie, ni peleas, tampoco discusiones… —me miraron aún en la misma posición—Suelta a Alice. —le pedí a Edward, tocándole la mano que tenía libre.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron como un par de imanes, atraídos sin compasión, comunicándonos sin palabras. _Renuencia, dolor, ternura se enmarcaban en sus ojos al mirarme._ Lo entendí todo a la perfección, todo lo que sentía él, solo con trabarme en sus esmeraldas.

Él tomó una gran respiración para después dejar ir a su hermana.

—No pienso seguir con esto. Me siento agotada de pelear contra todos, de ir en contra de la corriente y justificar todo lo que hago a cada momento —confesé con un suspiro tembloroso, _¿Por qué me molesto en luchar, si de nada vale tanto esfuerzo?_ Alice y Jess estaban allí de pie sin decir nada, como si por primera vez en toda esta media hora, se hubiesen quedado sin argumentos. —Es mucho con que lidiar.

Edward me cogió entre sus brazos y me sostuvo acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho amplio. Respiré sobre su camiseta y sentí que la tranquilidad se abría paso a través de su olor y tacto, opacando de momento la tormenta que me ahogaba por dentro. _Umm, olía tan bien._

—Lo siento hermosa, no quiero que te sientas abrumada ni presionada por mí o por otros. —él me susurró al oído, preocupado. Asentí y Edward me besó la cabeza. —¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—Por favor.

Me sostuvo de la cintura y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del baño, todo el tiempo manteniéndome lo más cerca posible de él. Todavía tenía la cara escondida en su pecho, cuando salimos al pasillo. Era la hora del almuerzo por lo que todo estaba silencioso.

—¿Jessica?

—Dime, Bella. —se posicionó a mi lado de inmediato. Retiré mi rostro un poco de Edward y vi en sus ojos azules la frustración que sentía.

—Quería darte las gracias por defenderme, aunque no era necesario.

Ella hizo una mueca aprensiva con los labios, miró a Edward y luego a mí de nuevo, dibutativa—Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca te voy a dejar sola y para que lo sepas, si era necesario que te defendiera. —ella miró sobre su hombro a Alice, que disimulaba mirar a todos lados menos a nosotros.

_¿Por qué no se iba?_ Ella no soportaba mi presencia.

—No le digas a los chicos nada de esto. —me preocupaba que Seth o tal vez Emmett se ofuscaran porque Edward y yo… bueno por lo que sea que aconteció en el baño.

A Jessica no le gustó mi petición, fue obvio por la manera en que entrecerró los ojos—Se van a enterar.

—Pero no ahora.

Negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Tendrás que decirles alguna vez.

—Lo sé, pero primero necesito entender muchas cosas que todavía no tengo claras.—Edward apretó el agarre en mi cintura, apoyándome en esto. Me volví a esconder en su pecho y me mordí el labio.

—Está bien— respondió a regañadientes—Nos vemos más tarde.

Pasó al frente de los dos, echándole una mirada asesina a Edward—Si le haces algo, te rompo los huevos.

—¡Jessica!

—Bueno ya. —me dijo antes de irse hacía la cafetería, observándonos cada tanto sobre el hombro, hasta que despareció por completo.

—Yo también me voy. —dijo Alice en tono aburrido—Y para que lo sepas ¡Jamás me voy a disculpar! —alardeó, como una niña mal criada en tanto se alejaba por el pasillo contrario.

Edward se tensionó, gruñó algo bajo su aliento y me apretó más fuerte contra él.

—No le hagas caso. —le susurré para calmarlo.

—Carrie se va a enterar de esto. —dijo mal humorado.

¿Umm? Parpadeé y alcé la cabeza para poder mirarlo —¿Quién es Carrie?

Él negó, para después bajar la cabeza. Sus ojos embravecidos, cambiaron al segundo, por una chispeante calidez.

—Nadie importante.

—Ajam. —respondí contrariada. No le creí en lo absoluto, puesto que era evidente lo que hacía—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor.

—¿El qué? —me cuestionó con confusión.

—Mentirme.

Puse las manos sobre las de él y las retiré de mi cuerpo, sin embargo Edward las reposicionó en menos de nada, otra vez en mi cintura con facilidad.

—No es nada del otro mundo Bella. —me dijo antes de besarme la frente—Carrie es la psicóloga de Alice.

_Oh._

¿Desde cuándo Alice visitaba un psicólogo? Me sentí avergonzada, por haberlo obligado a decirme esa información. _Entérate de una vez "Desconfiar de él, será todo lo que harás en tú vida"_ saqué el pensamiento de mi cabeza antes de que hiciera algún daño mayor.

—Ya veo.

—Bella. —¿Umm? Me apretó contra su pecho, adhiriendo nuestros cuerpos. Suspiré sintiéndome débil ante un poder enorme del que no podía ni deseaba escapar—Tenemos que ir a clases. —me dijo con tono remilgoso.

Coloqué las manos en su chaqueta y apreté—Sí.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y lo olisqueé un poco, absorbiendo el olor a menta que despedía de todo él. _Joder,_ podría pasar toda la vida de este modo, sin problemas. Era el paraíso de los sentidos.

—Entonces nos vemos a la salida.

Asentí, no queriendo que el momento terminara tan pronto. Edward se encorvó sobre mí y lo sentí respirar sobre mi cabello. Escondí una sonrisa al darme cuenta de que él también hacía lo mismo que yo, oliéndome como un cachorrito. _ Si todo con Edward fuera tan hermoso y tranquilo como ahora, la vida no sería tan mala._

Pero no lo era.

Suspiré.

—Te quiero. —susurró contra mi cabello, acunándome más fuerte contra él.

—Yo también te quiero Edward. —le contesté con el ritmo errático de mi corazón sonando en mis oídos, superada por un sonrojo que él no alcanzó a ver. Me era complicado decirlo en voz alta, y no creía acostumbrarme pronto a ello.

—Es todo lo que deseo de ti, que me quieras.

—Créeme que he intentado de todo para no hacerlo; pero ni los años, ni tampoco lo que… lo que pasó—me quedé callada, de repente abrumada. _¿Sería capaz de olvidarlo? _El dolor me estrujó de adentro hacia afuera, recordándome el sufrimiento que llevaba anidado en mi corazón. —Han podido sacar esto que siento por ti.

—Sé que tengo mucho que arreglar para que puedas volver a confiar en mí. —sonó totalmente convencido de que así sería, sin embargo yo poseía muchas dudas al respecto. Ciertamente tenía claro que lo amaba y lo adoraba demasiado con cada pulsación de mi corazón, sin embargo, yo Isabella Swan, no creía poder confiar otra vez en alguien, de esa manera.

Menos en él; no por completo.

—Umm, no nos adelantemos ¿Si? —le sugerí, incómoda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_Ugh._

—Edward… existe algo increíblemente maravilloso entre los dos, nos queremos, tenemos una conexión extraordinaria y para serte sincera, no creo que haya alguien más sobre la tierra, que pueda hacerme sentir todo lo que tú me provocas, tan solo con mirarme—él sonrió enseñándome sus dientes perfectos, en extremo feliz; y yo le acaricié los costados con suavidad—. Sin embargo, no es tan simple como juntarnos de la noche a la mañana, seguir con nuestra vida y pretender que nada sucedió.

Edward dejó de sonreí un tanto y cogió un mechón de mi cabello, acariciándolo entre sus largos dedos— ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que va a ser difícil pero no imposible—me dijo con seguridad —Y te lo voy a demostrar, tú eres lo más importante que tengo Bella; eres el ángel que me ha traído de vuelta.

Sonreí contagiada de sus palabras, pero a la vez sintiéndome extraña por cómo se refirió sobre mi ¿Un ángel?... no entendí la comparación por más que lo pensé.

Me besó en la frente, demorándose unos seis segundos en apartarse de mi piel. Cuando lo hizo, también retiró el agarre en mi cintura.

Contuve el quejido que subió por mi garganta, en protesta.

—Te espero en mi auto cuando terminen las clases. —me dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Allí estaré—le respondí dando un paso lejos de él. La distancia aunque poca, produjo resentimiento en mi piel y picor en mis manos. Me mordí el labio, e intenté ser sensata por esta vez y tratar de no extrañarlo tan fieramente como estaba sintiendo.

—Bella… ¿Quieres dejar de provocarme? —su voz fue ronca y amenazante, mirándome los labios con deseo explícito.

Le sonreí avergonzada, y me fui hacía la cafetería antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera meterme de nuevo en el baño con él.

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —le grité abriendo la puerta de acceso al final del pasillo.

—¡Eso solo lo hace todavía peor! —me respondió soltando una carcajada limpia, hermosa y tintineante.

Rodeé los ojos, _seguía siendo un pendejo._

.

.

.

.

—No voy a ilusionarme más con ella—Seth sonrió triste, y escondió la mirada de mí, viendo a los que nos sobrepasaban por el pasillo—Pero es doloroso tenerla cerca todo el tiempo.

_¿Cuánto desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes entre Seth y Bree?_ Me laceraba el corazón y me entristecía demasiado verlo así.

Hacían diez minutos había terminado mi clase de gimnasia. Mientras caminaba hacía la salida del bloque, escuché a Seth llamarme a unos pocos metros de donde estaba.

Cogí su mano e hice que nos detuviéramos un momento—Seth ¿Tú le has dicho cómo te sientes?

Él vaciló, abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si lo hubiese tomado desprevenido—¡No se lo has dicho! —le reclamé.

—Es más complicado que eso Bella. ¿Qué tal si no quiere ser más mi amiga? ¿Si quiere que me aleje por completo de ella? —dijo descontrolado por la posibilidad de que Bree lo alejara de su vida. Lo comprendí, el miedo y la desconfianza en sí mismo; me hizo recordar lo que hace algunos años viví yo también. En el tiempo en el que me avergonzaba decirle a Edward lo que sentía, por temor a perderlo del todo.

Lo abracé porque sabía lo que mi lindo amigo necesitaba. Apoyo y cariño —Bree te ha pegado duro en el corazón ¿Eh?

Seth se rió un poco, pero se trató de un sonido apagado—Demasiado diría yo.

—Oh Seth, te entiendo. Tener su amistad es mejor que nada. —él asintió y nos soltamos poco a poco del abrazo—Pero no puedes quedarte estancado para siempre, encasillado en la misma página sin avanzar. Porque algún día ella estará con su novio y tu…

—La amo, Bella y si esta es la forma en que puedo estar a su lado, entonces lo haré por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Lo observé preocupada, él estaba decidido a permanecer a su lado aunque eso supusiera sufrir en silencio. Chicos con tan buenos sentimientos como Seth, en definitiva ya no los había. Y lo peor del caso era que Bree ni enterada estaba.

Sonreí para darle ánimos y luego me colgué de su brazo para avanzar hacia la salida—¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti? Eres perfecto. —me pregunté en voz alta, sin querer.

Seth se carcajeó ruidosamente al escucharme y yo lo miré con una ceja alzada esperando que me dijera lo que era tan chistoso—¿Soy perfecto? —me preguntó entre burla e incredibilidad.

Me encogí de hombros y me recosté contra él—En cierta manera lo eres. Cualquier chica desearía tener una persona tan cálida y tierna como tú a su lado.

—Cualquier chica menos tú. —Acotó.

Asentí—Si no fueras como un hijo para mí, quizás….

—Tenemos casi la misma edad. ¿Estás loca?

Rodeé los ojos, ¿En serio? Si me la he pasado cuidándolo por años, alimentándolo y defendiéndolo de todos, incluso de Jess. ¡Sus niñerías me habían metido en graves problemas!

—Eres un idiota mal agradecido.

Volvió a reírse de esa forma estruendosa, durante todo el camino al parqueadero lo cual en parte me alegró; al menos lo había hecho reír y despejarse un poco de sus problemas.

Con cuidado miré hacia los autos aparcados, esperando encontrar al volvo plateado que manejaba Edward por algún lado. —Allí viene Bree.

Parpadeé volviendo mi atención en Seth. Efectivamente, Bree venía saliendo del edificio en ese momento—¿Vas ir con ella?

Seth asintió, y yo suspiré resignada—Entonces que te vaya bien; nos vemos mañana. —me puse de puntitas y lo besé en la mejilla como despedida.

—Está bien, cuídate. —me guiñó el ojo y luego se fue con Bree. Ella me saludó a la distancia y yo le devolví el gesto alzando la mano. _Aunque lo deseara de otra forma, Bree era una chica dulce a la que no podía detestar ni un poco, a pesar de todo lo que le hacía sufrir a mi amigo._

Era una buena persona.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia los autos, esperando encontrar pronto el de Edward.

De repente una mano se engarzó en mi codo y la piel se me erizó de inmediato. Umm, solo Edward podría afectarme de esta forma —¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —me preguntó en un murmullo seco, haciéndome girar delicadamente hacía él.

—Estaba hablando con Seth sobre algo importante.

Edward no dijo nada, pero a pesar de ello, supe que no le gustó mi respuesta—¿Qué? —inquirí empezando a molestarme su extraña actitud.

—Nada. —gruñó y sin decir nada más me jaló para que empezara a caminar junto a él.

_Hombre-cavernícola-egocéntrico._ Pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Seth es mi mejor amigo y teníamos cosas que hablar. —le dije tratando de seguirle el paso apresurado.

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa. _ Te conozco tan bien…_ y ese tonito condescendiente que usó, lo puso en evidencia.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y con un click retiró el seguro del auto que sonó a nuestra derecha. _Con que allí estaba_.

—Lo que tú digas. —bajó su mano a mi espalda baja y abrió la puerta de copiloto para que subiera. Me giré y lo encaré—No te comportes como un niño. —le pedí, alzando la mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Edward cerró los ojos inclinando su rostro a mi tacto, como un animalito indefenso. —¿Si?

—Lo voy a intentar. —murmuró relajando el ceño y yo retiré mi mano.

—Así me gustas más. —le hice saber con sinceridad. Abrió más los ojos y yo le sonreí antes de subirme al auto. Él tenía que entender que tenía más personas en mi vida que él y no podía ponerse de esa manera cada vez que pasara tiempo con mis amigos. Sería ilógico que se comportara así todo el tiempo.

_Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué perfume es ese?_ Umm. Inhalé profundo y me dejé caer contra el asiento, envuelta en aquel exquisito olor personal y único de Edward combinando con alguna fragancia masculina.

Escuché el motor encenderse en menos de nada—Colócate el cinturón. —Edward estaba al lado mío, acomodado y listo para partir ¿En qué momento había subido él también? Me pregunté sorprendida.

Parpadeé e hice lo que me pidió.

Con un ronroneo del motor al acelerar, salimos del parqueadero sin problemas, y tomamos la carretera principal.

—Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

Edward sonrió—A casa. —me respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Tu casa? —pregunté con un leve espasmo de pánico recorriéndome las vísceras.

—Así es. — me dijo sonriendo hacia la carretera.

—Esa es mala idea.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Hola? ¿Emmett y Alice viven en la misma casa contigo o no? Es obvio que nos verán llegar juntos.

Edward arrugó la cara en cuanto mencioné a Emmett. _¿Era tan grave la situación entre ellos dos?_ me moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre eso también.

—Subiremos a mi cuarto sin que se den cuenta. —se encogió de hombros dándome una excusa de solución y me miró de reojo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Era muy arriesgado e innecesario y ¿Por qué teníamos que ir a su casa habiendo tantos lugares a donde ir? rodeé los ojos enfurruñada por la falta de preocupación que mostraba al respecto.

_Esto. Era. Algo. Serio. _

—Eso es una peor idea. —le hice ver, volviéndome de un todo hacía él para así mirar su perfil masculino.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió sin entender. Ush. Elevé una ceja, todavía más molesta. Conté hasta veinte, sabiendo que me hallaba a punto de estallar.

_Era como hablar con una pared._ Ok, si quería que Emmett le diera una paliza, que Alice me atacara de nuevo y que además Esme… que Esme me reclamara por mi comportamiento distante de los últimos años, entonces que así fuera. Que todos se nos vinieran encima ¡¿A quién demonios le importaba!?

—Olvídalo. —le respondí después de un momento, exhalando con fuerza.

Edward se rió por lo bajo con un sonido tintineante saliendo de su garganta.

—Todavía conservas tu mal carácter—lo miré de muy mala forma, y negué con la cabeza. —Me gusta. —sonrió de medio lado, extasiado y viéndose bastante feliz.

—¿Disculpa? —¿Eran ideas mías o Edward estaba comportándose como un idiota? ¿Y por qué demonios se veía tan alegre al respecto? Yo no tenía mal carácter, era él quien sacaba lo peor de mí con tan solo abrir la boca.

—Siempre fuiste una niña osada y remilgosa. Incluso cuando no tenías la razón—Edward se relamió los labios e hizo una expresión que provocó una lindas arruguitas en sus parpados haciéndolo ver adorable y más joven. El corazón se me aceleró de un jalón al contemplarlo. Se veía tan guapo y tan parecido al Edward que conocí durante mi niñez; que mi rabia se esfumó en menos de un parpadeo.

Poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa empezó a aparecer débilmente en mis labios y me relajé de nuevo alargando un suspiro.

—Pues tú eras un niño bastante miedoso, que yo recuerde. —lo acusé, escondiendo una gran sonrisa.

—Eres una exagerada.

—¿Así? Entonces ¿Por qué tengo algo muy distinto en mi mente?—sonreí de solo pensar en aquel episodio vergonzoso para Edward. Carraspeé y le dije acercándome a su oído, dejando caer mi aliento en su piel—"Ellos están aquí" —imité la voz aniñada de Carol Anne, la niña de la película Poltergeist. Edward se removió en el asiento y me miró por un instante dejando de ver la carretera, casi juntando nuestros rostros de un todo.

—Esa mierda daba miedo, a ti también te aterrorizó esa película. —susurró antes de volver la mirada al frente. Me quedé viéndolo en la misma posición, apreciando su mandíbula angulada.

—Sí, pero tú mojaste la cama, no yo. —me burle de él, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Porque a Emmett se le ocurrió decir en el peor momento, que la actriz había muerto en la vida real por una clase de maldición. —se defendió riéndose. —Tenía diez años y tuve pesadillas toda la noche, era obvio que algo como eso pasaría.

A pesar de su ánimo desenfadado, logré captar una pizca de sonrojo manchando su mejilla. Oh Edward, había olvidado lo adorable que podía llegar a ser. No me contuve y enterré mis dedos en su melena cobriza, acariciándole distraídamente en tanto el conducía con ligereza a través del pueblo. Él tomó aire haciendo que su pecho se hinchara por momentos.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? Podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar. —murmuré unos minutos después, cuando vi que salíamos del pueblo en dirección a su casa.

—Alice llega tarde hoy y Emmett de seguro se encuentra con Rosalie—puso cara de asco, y giró hacía el camino de piedras que daba inicio a la propiedad de los Cullen. Siempre me sorprendía la hermosura del paisaje que bordeaba el camino empedrado. Era mágico y acogedor al mismo tiempo.

Aparcó el auto cerca a la entrada de la casa y apagó el motor—Llegamos.

—Ujum—Edward tomó mi mano, que aún lo acariciaba levemente, y la llevó a sus labios.

—Es hora de hablarlo todo.

Asentí, batallando con el miedo por primera vez. ¿Estaría todo bien al final del día? Me pregunté ansiosa. Edward se bajó del auto, lo rodeó y en menos de nada abrió mi puerta. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y tomé la mano que él me ofrecía.

¿Me estaba dejando llevar muy fácilmente? ¿Y si esto no era lo correcto? ¿Si Edward y yo no estábamos destinados a permanecer juntos?

—¿Sucede algo malo? —me preguntó Edward, preocupado. Me ayudo a salir del auto y yo negué, sin decirle nada—Puedes decírmelo Bella.

_¿Debería? _Edward cerró la puerta y entrelazó nuestros dedos infundiéndome confianza—Esta mañana, cuando desperté, lo único que deseaba era sobrevivir un día más—Edward me atrajo hacia él, y me apretó fuertemente—No imaginé que mi día se torcería de esta forma tan extraña y menos que considerara si quiera estar… contigo.

—Para mí ha sido como un milagro. —la felicidad desbordando cada palabra.

Me sorprendió que lo considerara así—¿Por qué?

Me condujo lentamente hacia la casa y subimos las escaleras de mármol—Porque después de lo que te hice, no creí que existiría alguna posibilidad para los dos. —abrió la puerta principal y me hizo pasar a delante—Es un milagro a todas luces.

El lobby era tan espacioso como recordaba, sin embargo las paredes color crema de antes, habían desaparecido dando lugar a un inmaculado blanco que contrastaba intensamente con las dos butacas negras ubicadas junto al gran ventanal por el que ingresaba la luz opaca de la tarde. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y soledad, pero sobretodo un ambiente acogedor. _Un toque de Esme en cada esquina._

Edward me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio antes de que me hiciera caminar hacia las escaleras—¿En serio? —le pregunté sin hacer ruido. Me sentía como una ladrona o como un invitado no deseado.

—Solo un momento. —me respondió de la misma manera, instándome a subir los escalones de madera pulidos.

Los nervios se me crisparon ante la posibilidad de que nos descubrieran entrando a hurtadillas como unos ladrones. _Que nadie nos vea, _ rogué mentalmente por los dos, ya que si alguien nos encontraban de esta forma, juntos y sospechosos sería todavía peor.

¿Por qué me sentía como si de hecho estuviésemos transgrediendo una línea?

_¡Para ya!_

_Deja de sobre analizarlo tanto, Dios._

Había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes inmaculadas que parecían ser de arte contemporáneo, nada de fotos familiares a la vista, lo que me extrañó puesto que Esme siempre las exponía en todos lados.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso, pude respirar de nuevo. La habitación de Edward era la única en ese nivel, por lo que estábamos a salvo, de momento. Nos habíamos salido con la nuestra—Contra todo pronóstico—

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. —se burló de mi angustia y poniendo su gran mano en mi espalda baja—Entra.

Lo miré de reojo, con unas cuantas palabras ataviadas en mi boca sobre la irresponsabilidad y osadía que era introducirnos en su casa de tal forma. Más sin embargo, me callé.

—No eres normal.

Edward se rió bajo, empujándome con más insistencia al cuarto. Refunfuñé y abrí la puerta de caoba que estaba a nuestra derecha.

Tal y como lo había supuesto, todo en su recamara era diferente a como lo recordaba. Paredes grises amenizando la habitación, cama tamaño King cubierta con sabanas negras que lucían suaves y caras, una biblioteca personal empotrada de una pared a otra y un televisor plasma de tamaño chocante colgado al otro lado de la cama.

Pero Edward no me dejó inspeccionar nada más. Cerró la puerta y me empujó contra ella, dejándome aprisionada al colocar las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, creando una cárcel de músculos y poder.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa, y por inercia puse las manos en su pecho para alejarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a que me tomara desprevenida, era extraño y desconcertante a la vez.

Todo me tronó en los oídos, como un estallido de grandes dimensiones a mí alrededor; volviéndome una nada de palpitaciones y hormigueo descontrolado. Lo miré directo a los ojos, esperando que me explicara lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué…?—empecé, pero me interrumpí al ver la oscuridad de sus esmeraldas refulgiendo sin control, con la que sí que me encontraba más familiarizada

_Deseo_.

_Puro._

Edward bajó con lentitud la cabeza, bañándome con su aliento mientras me miraba de aquella manera oscura.

_Oh Dios, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. ¿Qué va a hacer?_

Tragué saliva, no pudiendo hacer nada más que estar pasmada como tonta.

Entonces me besó, empujándome contra la madera. Gemimos por el delicioso contacto; dejó sus labios sobre los míos por varios segundos amoldándolos a la perfección mientras respirábamos uno sobre el otro. Se separó e inmediatamente él volvió al ataque con más fuerza, acariciando mi labio inferior usando su lengua cálida.

—Umm. —Ronroneó. ¿En verdad ronroneó? Pensé desorientada y a la vez extasiada con aquel sonido tan fiero.

Sonreí y abrí los labios para dejar que nuestras lenguas se juntaran de lleno. Tocándose, lamiéndose y batallando por el control que Edward no quería otorgarme. Cada toque era una descarga intensa que se desfogaba entre los dos. Las chispas inundaron en nuestra burbuja frágil, contrayéndose de un lado a otro.

Moví las manos a su nuca para darle un tierno tirón.

Él gruñó en respuesta, y en una ágil movimiento de los suyos, me cogió de las piernas, obligándome a subirme en sus caderas.

—¡Edward! —chillé sobre sus labios cuando dejé de tocar el piso por su culpa. Edward aprovechó eso y emprendió un nuevo ataque contra mi boca con todo lo que tenía, introduciendo su lengua en la mía, provocándome un jadeo agónico desde lo más profundo del pecho. _Por todos los dioses… Edward sabía lo que hacía._ No podía competir contra él.

Apreté las piernas a su alrededor por simple instinto, con el fin de sentirlo todavía más cerca. _Oh vaya…_pensé raspando su lengua con mis dientes. _Mierda, _ su falo estaba adhiriéndose a mi parte más íntima y se sentía tremendamente bien tenerlo allí.

El calor creció como una bola gigante de fuego desde mi vientre, disparando brasas por todos lados. Clavé los talones en su maravilloso trasero y él gruñó un: _justo así, hermosa_, que me hizo arquear contra la dureza de su pecho.

Un escalofrío me traspasó y me aparté para tomar aire. _Joder,_ tenía las bragas empapadas y cálidas.

Y mientras Edward me besaba las mejillas repetidas veces, no pude dejar de pensar en la magnífica sensación que era tenerlo entre mis brazos.

—¿No crees que nos estamos desviando el tema?. —murmuré con la respiración agitada e irregular, sin ánimos suficientes para dejarlo ir aún.

Edward dejó de repartir aquellos besos de mariposa tan dulces y me miró—Si no lo hacía ahora, después sería mucho peor. —dijo en tono oscuro antes de volver a llenarme de caricias, en tanto bajaba lentamente por mi cuello en un recorrido que me alteró de nuevo los nervios.

Me mordí el labio conteniendo el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de la garganta.

—¿Peor? —pregunté de forma estrangulada.

Edward succionó de mi piel, y justo en ese momento algo se desató fuera de mí.

Me removí contra él, ejerciendo más presión entre las piernas, de arriba abajo, resbalándome por toda su dureza, sintiéndolo entero. _Eso era todo lo que podía resistir_—Mierda. —gruñó alto.

_¡Oh carajo! ¿Qué me pasaba? _No podía controlar mi cuerpo por más que me gritara que parara. _Edward me había capturado, sin lugar a dudas._ Y lo peor de todo era que no lograba controlar nada en este momento. Con las sensaciones creciendo y palpitando en mi entrepierna, no pensaba claramente.

—Shh quieta. —murmuró contra mi piel, deteniendo el movimiento de mis caderas con las manos; hice un sonido de decepción y dejé caer mi frente sobre su hombro—No quieres quemarte ¿O sí?

Tomé aire para calmarme, aunque lucía como algo de lo más improbable. Solo deseaba seguir.

—Estoy en mi límite, Bella. No empujes más. —me pidió con voz rasgada, besándome la oreja. _¿Sus límites?_

—Tú empezaste. —lo acusé, como una niña. ¡Pero era la verdad! Edward era él de la experiencia aquí, él debería controlar lo que hacía conmigo, puesto que yo apenas empezaba a reconocer esta maraña de sensaciones y era muy fácil para mí, dejarme llevar.

Edward se rió, apretándome con cada movimiento que hizo su tórax—A veces olvido lo adictiva que eres para mí.

Levanté la cabeza y me centré en sus ojos esmeraldas—¿Quieres dejar de reírte? —todavía estaba afectada por el beso.

Edward negó con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios. Sin dejar de verme pasó las manos de mis caderas, más abajo, hacía mis glúteos con lentitud. Lo observé con extrañeza, _¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

—Vamos a la cama. —anunció en tono sensual y con eso me sujetó con fuerza haciéndome pegar un respingo. Enredé más las piernas entorno a él por miedo a caer, mientras me llevaba de esa forma a la gran cama en el centro de la habitación.

—Puedo caminar, no es necesario que me lleves así. —le dije incómoda.

—Lo sé. Pero no deseo alejarme de ti. —rodé los ojos.

—Tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer. —me besó la mejilla y con suavidad me depositó en medio de la cama, sobre algunos cojines mullidos. Me quitó los converse, y luego él se quitó sus zapatos también.

_Está bien, ya no más distracciones._

Se subió a la cama, sentándose frente a mí. Jugué con mis dedos, nerviosa, porque temía que arruináramos más lo que sucedía entre los dos.

—No sé por dónde empezar. —murmuré insegura. —Hay tanto que decir…

Edward estiró los brazos y me agarró las manos—Empieza por dónde creas más conveniente.

—¿Y si está mal, lo que hacemos?

Edward inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto de confusión—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo por lo que hemos pasado; las mentiras, los engaños, las terceras personas… ¿Y sí estamos equivocándonos al intentar hacer esto? —hablé a toda prisa, empezando a sentir la carga de lo que sucedía.

_Edward siempre fue mi imposible. Mi fuente de lágrimas. La persona que más amé. La persona que más detesté. Mi mejor amigo de años. La persona que me traicionó en repetidas ocasiones. _

—Vamos un paso a la vez ¿Quieres? —me dijo con tono afable y considerado.

Suspiré para luego asentir, aunque no muy convencida. Y cuando pensé que el silencio se iba a convertir en algo permanente; Edward empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando me di cuenta que te quería, deseé con todas mis fuerzas borrar aquel sentimiento de mí—Edward bajó la mirada, apretó su agarre llenándome de preocupación—De alguna manera supe que era tarde para nosotros y que eso que había descubierto, solo me hundiría más.

—¿Cuándo supiste que sentías eso por mí? —me parecía una curiosidad morbosa, pero tenía que saber.

Edward levantó la mirada, y sonrió quedadamente—A mediados de este año. —me confesó con una mirada iluminada—Aunque tú no me veías, yo siempre te vi a ti, Bella. Sobre todo en las clases que compartíamos. Al principio pensaba que solo disimulabas y hacías como si yo no estuviera presente… sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta que tú en realidad no me notabas. Era invisible para ti.

Abrí la boca, pero no supe que decirle. Me sonrojé furiosamente, sintiéndome avergonzada por semejante despiste. Era cierto, Edward estuvo en mi clase de gimnasia todo el año, cada semana; pero a pesar de eso, simplemente lo omití. Y solo después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos por lo del dichoso chisme, fue que caí en cuenta de que él siempre estuvo allí.

Y para rematar… ¿Desde mediados del año? Eso fue antes de que el mensaje del whatssap, se difundiera. _Entonces cuando él llegó a mi casa, furibundo, la otra noche… _

_¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_ Pensé desesperada.

Oh cierto… _Él aún estaba con la puta de Tanya._

—Yo… no sé qué decirte.

—Está bien Bella, no tienes que decirme nada. —me mordí el labio, apesadumbrada. —Además, todo era complicado en ese momento.

_¿Quién podría haberse imaginado tal cosa de Edward?_ El regocijó me golpeó como un tornado gigantesco. Me era incomprensible tal reacción eufórica, pero no me importó, solo me dediqué a disfrutarlo bajo mi paladar como un rico manjar de caramelo.

_Solo yo puedo alegrarme tanto por esa información._

—En cambio yo te quise desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. —susurré, poniéndome seria de nuevo.—Tú me veías solo como tu mejor amiga, pero yo… yo te veía como mi vida entera. No había nada que no pudiese hacer por ti. Estaba dispuesta a entregarte todo, de ser necesario.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—En verdad tienes problemas de atención Edward. Fui bastante obvia, a pesar de que no lo recuerdes ahora.

Edward me frunció el ceño—De todas formas tú no me querías como yo deseaba en aquel entonces—me encogí de hombros—Quizás no era nuestro tiempo después de todo.

Edward bufó en desacuerdo—Tal vez de habérmelo dicho….

—Habrías terminado por alejarme—lo interrumpí.—Hubiese cambiado las cosas entre los dos para siempre. —Entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante, como un brillo al final de un tenebroso túnel.

Si Edward hubiese leído la verdadera carta que le escribí hace cuatro años, de todas maneras nuestra amistad hubiese llegado a su fin.

_Él no me quería a mí, Edward quería a Tanya y creo que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella. _

_No hubiese importado que le confesara mis sentimientos, puesto que él ya había elegido estar con Tanya._ Mis conjeturas lastimaron otra vez a la niña que llevaba dentro y que lloraba por la cruda verdad.

_Ni la carta que le escribí con tanto amor, hubiese cambiado en algo lo que pasó._

Dolía saberlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso más que saber que Edward le había creído a Tanya antes que a mí. O que me dijera esa cantidad de palabras hirientes cuando me llamó para reclamarme.

Sentí a Edward entrelazando nuestros dedos, trayéndome de vuelta—Lo lamento mucho Bella. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me fijé en Tanya.

Hice una mueca, no era culpa de nadie. Simplemente sucedió así. Punto—La verdad es que Tanya ya te gustaba demasiado para cuando decidí que quería luchar por ti.

Suspiré tristemente, analizando la situación—Ella me deslumbró, y yo creí como un idiota, en la fachada que mostraba. Ese fue mi peor error. —estaba siendo sincero, lo veía en sus ojos transparentes y nostálgicos.

Era terrible hacerme a la idea de que nunca tuve una sola posibilidad con Edward antes, sin embargo, era entendible. Era tan poca cosa al lado de Tanya… ¿Cómo podría él tomarme en cuenta teniéndola a ella?

_Él de verdad la quiso mucho._

—Lamento que lo de ustedes terminara de esa forma—le hice saber, no porque lo sintiera por ella, sino por él. Edward amó a Tanya, a pesar de todo y no merecía que lo traicionara.

—No lo hagas. Lo de nosotros era una bomba a punto de estallar—sonrió un tanto, contrastando con lo que acababa de decir—Ella estaba diferente, los dos habíamos cambiado demasiado y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo superficial que resultó ser en verdad; sin mencionar que me estaba obsesionando más y más contigo, cada día que pasaba te quería y te deseaba todavía más; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me acerca.

Elevé las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

Asintió—Cuando fui esa primera noche a tu casa, estaba fuera de mí mismo, nunca me había pasado algo como eso. La ira me dominó y no lograba pensar con claridad. La sola idea me sacó de mis casillas, no podía creer que tú hubieses hecho algo tan bajo como meterte con Eric Yorkie —entrecerró los ojos, poniendo en su rostro una mueca de asco—Me sentí en extremo decepcionado, humillado y voluble; y lo único que hice fue tratarte mal, a pesar de que en realidad solo deseé abrazarte y llenarme de tu olor.

_Bum, bum, bum._ ¿Podía ser alguien tan feliz con esa extraña combinación de palabras?

Yo lo era.

_Porque ahora sabía que no le era indiferente, él me quería incluso antes de hablarnos de nuevo._

—Oh Edward, tú fuiste solo una víctima más. Comprendo a la perfección porque actuaste tan bruscamente—me apoyé sobre las rodillas y lo alcancé para darle un abrazo consolador. Él me rodeó de la cintura y me jaló para así acomodarme en su regazo—Yo también me sentí muy mal por todo eso que inventaron de mí.

No guardaba ningún rencor por ese episodio, es más, de alguna manera retorcida agradecí que las cosas sucedieran así; ya que Edward y yo volvimos a acercarnos luego de esos cuatro años de distanciamiento.

Le planté un beso en la mejilla y me separé aunque permaneciendo sobre sus piernas. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como una tonta enamorada. Edward además de enfurecerme con facilidad, también poseía la habilidad de sacar un lado tierno de mi personalidad que no conocía pero que me encantaba demostrarle.

Suspiré viéndolo sonreír también, de medio lado.

—Así que te gustaba… ¿Eh? —le dije volviendo al tema que me interesaba más—¿Fue por Tanya que te mantuviste lejos?

Por un segundo desvió la mirada, hacia alguna parte lejos de mis ojos y su sonrisa vaciló por mi pregunta, en apariencia inofensiva. Jum. Extraño. Me desanimé un poco al pensar que había dicho algo que lo molestó, a juzgar por el pequeño cambio que le noté.

—No fue solo por eso— apretó la mandíbula; entonces algo sí que lo había molestado para que se pusiera así de repente ¿Pero que era?

Pasé las manos por toda la extensión de su pecho, dándole a entender que podía contarme lo que fuera. A estas alturas, luego de todo lo que pasó, había aprendido algo muy valioso para toda la vida, y era _"Escupirlo todo para no crear malos entendidos"_—¿Qué no estás diciéndome?

Edward posicionó sus brazos a mi alrededor, e hizo que acomodara las piernas a cada lado de él.

—Mike se dio cuenta de que te… admiraba en la distancia; por así decirlo.—mi boca se abrió de la impresión, viendo como se le perlaba un poco la frente. _¿Mike? ¿Cómo jodidos ocurrió eso?_—Tuvimos una fuerte discusión dos semanas antes de salir a vacaciones… porque yo te estaba siguiendo, al salir de la escuela.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, sobrepasada con la nueva información. _¿Por qué él haría algo así? ¿Para qué?_

—No pienses nada raro. —se apresuró a decir, pegándome a su pecho.

—¿Me seguías hasta mi casa y quieres que no piense nada raro? —le pregunté ahogada.

—Sé cómo suena, pero no es nada malo, yo quería que estuvieses segura. Es todo.

_¿Hasta qué punto, debía preocuparme por sus acciones?_ Siempre fue impulsivo, posesivo y desconfiado para todo. Pero esto era otro nivel distinto. Me asustaban sus alcances, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía atractiva la idea de que me estuviese cuidando a su manera.

También era una tonta bipolar.

—Él me amenazó con decirle a tu padre lo que hacía, así que no te volví a seguir. —él se notaba incómodo, se veía cuanto le costaba decirme eso—No fui muy cuidadoso… porque Emmett también se percató de todo.

_Eso quizás explicaba algunas cosas sobre las rencillas que esos dos tenían._ Y él por qué Emmett había reaccionado de forma tan inflexible por lo que Edward me hizo después.

_Sin querer había provocado un lío enorme._

Era contradictorio también. Estaba agradecida por un lado, ya que Emmett tampoco se olvidó de mí, defendiéndome de su primo bajo esas circunstancias sospechosas; pero por otro lado, el que ellos dos pelearan, simplemente me abatía por dentro.

—Me dijo que él no permitiría que te volviera a dañar—dejé caer mi peso sobre el pecho de Edward y planté mi frente en su hombro. Él, sospechando lo preocupada que me sentí, me acarició la espalda sobre la ropa, haciendo que me estremeciera—Yo no lo comprendí en ese momento, claro está.

—Y luego empeoró todo cuando te metiste con Tanya y Lauren…—susurré con voz apagada. La punzada estaba todavía presente, por más que intentaba apaciguarla—Entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. _Esta es la parte dura_ pensé arrugándole la camiseta con las manos. Los ojos me picaron por las ganas de llorar que de repente me atizaron. _ No va a dejar de perseguirme, jamás._ Y tendría que decidir, si era esto lo que quería o no. Si quería sufrir cada vez que recordara lo que pasó.

_No creí poder soportar este sentimiento quebrado y oscuro por mucho tiempo sin volver a derrumbarme._

Estar con Edward me inestabilizaba solo con dar un chasquido.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerte sentir tan feliz y tan triste a la vez?

Podía ser la chica más feliz del mundo un segundo y al siguiente, la más desdichada. Y eso me mataba. Porque la realidad era, que nunca podría ser por completo feliz, si estaba junto a él.

—Me duele. —gemí en lamentosa agonía. —Duele mucho.

—Y no sabes cuánto lo siento. —me respondió con firmeza.

Asentí, tratando de tranquilizarme aunque fuera una pizca. Pero era más difícil que solo pensarlo. Yo estaba vuelta nada por dentro y apenas me podía contener.

—¿Edward? —los dos pegamos un salto por la sorpresa, al escuchar aquella voz, del otro lado de la puerta— Ya sé que Bella se encuentra contigo, voy a entrar. —el corazón se me paralizó, por tres segundos.

¡No!

Negué con la cabeza, asustada y me traté de bajar de su regazo. Sin embargo Edward no me lo permitió, afianzando su agarre—Suéltame.

—No. —lo miré incrédula.

—¡Va a entrar! —grité en desespero.

—No importa. —¡¿Qué?! Esto podría jodernos, literalmente. ¿Estaba loco?

_Ushh ¡Por un demonio!_ Me removí con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme.

El picaporte sonó provocando que los dos miráramos hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—¡Te digo que me sueltes! —_Pero ya era demasiado tarde_. Pensé al ver la persona que se asomaba por el resquicio de la puerta.

* * *

Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Me alegra mucho poder subir este nuevo capi.

Hay un mar de opiniones con respecto a la situación de Edward y Bella ¡Lo sé, soy muuuy mala! xD pero créanme cuando les digo que soy cien por ciento creyente del amor verdadero. Así que…. Muchas me van a crucificar por eso.

Pero está bien, supongo que tenemos distintas formas de tomar las cosas.

Sin embargo, hay algo tengo bastante claro; ¡Edward tiene que sufrir más! Por todo lo que hizo —aún sin saber— pero igual.

Son tiempos complicados para ellos, se quieren demasiado, pero no es suficiente. :(

"A veces hay que llorar por un largo tiempo, para poder alcanzar una felicidad completa" triste pero real.

Bueno quiero agradecer a las niñas de FFAD que siempre me alientan a seguir ¡Un beso lindas! Y también a mis niñas que me han seguido la pista desde que empecé a subir esta historia. A todas ustedes —incluso a las anónimas— un beso gigantesco. Gracias inmensas por escribirme esos mensajes tan lindos.

Al terminar esta historia , voy a empezar a escribir otra… que me tiene desconcentrada todo el bendito tiempo.

Creo que de esta quedan dos capis.

Bueno mis preciosas, me despido.

Besos y que disfruten el capi, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Att: MarieLiz


	9. ¿Cuidarme?

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Summary_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

* * *

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

Beyoncé.

**.**

**Perception.**

_By_

_MarieelizabethCS_

_**.**_

**¿Cuidarme?**

A pesar de haberlo escuchado tras la puerta hace solo dos segundos, nada, absolutamente nada me habría preparado para ver al hermoso hombre que aún era Carlisle Cullen, ingresando a la habitación, vestido de traje gris plomo, zapatos de cuero negro, corbata azul oscuro; portando una sonrisa brillosa tan parecida a la de Edward colgando de sus labios. _Que. Hombre. Tan. Hermoso._

Mis recuerdos de él no le hacían justicia.

Las mejillas se me encandilaron mientras lo veía —Entre espantada y aturdida por su presencia— bebiéndome la imagen del señor Cullen_._

_Está bien cálmate Bella, es s-solo el papá de Edward… _él siempre ha sido guapo y misterioso. Muy guapo a decir verdad. Edward lo era todavía más, sin embargo Carlisle poseía un aura de tranquilidad y madurez que atraía a todo el mundo.

_Sin mencionar que él, era quizás, la versión madura de Edward._

Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en seco en nosotros dos. Parpadeó un centenar de veces y cerró la puerta tras él.

¡Oh claro! Como olvidar la espantosa situación en la que nos había descubierto.

Me hallaba sobre el regazo de Edward, su hijo, componiendo una escena indecorosa. Penosa. E intima ¡Frente a su jodido papá!_ ¿Cómo me puede estar sucediendo esto? ¿Cómo?_ La vergüenza más profunda y visceral me envolvió como la lava, acorralándome y dejándome indefensa ante el escrutinio de sus ojos.

¡Y todo por culpa de Edward! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?! ¡¿Por qué no me soltaba?! ¿No veía que podíamos meternos en problemas? Carlisle nos iba a montar una bronca tremenda por esto ¿Por qué parecía no importarle de nada?

Edward me agarró con más fuerza de la cintura y enterró la cara en mi pecho, negándose a verme y de paso empeorándolo todo.

_Estas. Acabado. Idiota._ Lo sentencié con un grito interno de guerra.

Gruñí en un tono traído de no sé dónde, llena de ira explosiva, enterré las manos en la suave cabellera de Edward con el fin de jalarlo con toda mi fuerza, provocando que siseara adolorido y maldijera bajo su aliento, forzando su aliento en mis tetas.

Pero un aun así, él muy tonto no quiso separarse ni un milímetro de mí.

—Oh… ¿Cómo estas Bella? Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitabas a Edward— aunque la sonrisa blanquecina de Carlisle no flaqueó al saludarme, era evidente que la posición—_extremadamente indecente_— en la que nos encontró lo había incomodado. _Carajo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué no nos mandaba al carajo? ¿Por qué no se veía molesto?_

—Eh yo… si… umm. —balbuceé incómoda, jalando con más fuerza de sus mechones cobrizos—Edward y yo… es que nosotros…teníamos que…

—No molestes papá—la voz apagada de Edward, me interrumpió. Las vibraciones de su aliento me golpearon de lleno en el pecho, donde todavía se escondía. Me mantuve lo más serena posible, a pesar de que me enloqueció por dentro el calor que se desprendió de su voz—Se suponía que llegabas en la noche.

Carlisle nos miró de una forma extraña, como si una sombra de preocupación se posara en su mirada siempre calma.

Pero aquello desapareció en menos de nada, dejándome confundida.

—Hola también para ti hijo. —murmuró cansado—La conferencia terminó más pronto de lo esperado así que tomé el primer vuelo disponible.

Eso no había cambiado, deduje mientras recordaba. Carlisle era médico neurocirujano, uno de los mejores del país; a pesar de ya no laborar en clínicas ni hospitales, Carlisle había dedicado su vida a instruir a hospitales y facultades de medicina por todo el país, sobre sus conocimientos, trabajando como un consultor externo a las instituciones; nombrado así, como una eminencia de la salud y un profesor de cátedra de bastante importancia a nivel nacional.

Lo mismo, provocaba la usencia de Carlisle—casi permanente— en la casa de los Cullen. De niños, a Edward le fastidiaba el hecho de que Carlisle prefiriera su trabajo a estar con él y eso una que otra vez, terminó estallando en medio de rencillas y palabras hirientes. Incluso hoy podía recordar aquellos encuentros duros.

Jumm.

De repente Edward me alzó de su regazo con total ligereza para después, ponerme a su lado, haciéndome sentir como una muñeca de trapo, inútil, y sin voluntad. Aunque me alegré de que hubiese captado al fin lo evidente, también era enervante _¿Solo hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo inadecuado de nuestra cercanía? Cerdo egoísta._ Lo observé de mala gana y le asesté un buen golpe en la cabeza para que aprendiera.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

—Eres un estúpido, eso me pasa.

—¿Yo?

—Olvídalo. —dije entre dientes, sabiendo que su cabeza distraída no lo daba para tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —insistió.

—¡Que lo olvides te digo!

—Está bien. —aulló molesto.

—Me alegra que otra vez sean amigos. —_¿Qué? _Edward y yo giramos a ver a Carlisle con caras fruncidas ¡Él aún estaba aquí! Y nos veía con una sonrisa de las suyas, luciendo más relajado que hace un momento—En verdad que sí.

Edward bufó y retiró la mirada con hastío como si le molestara profundamente su papá.

—Eso estamos intentando—murmuré, para no quedarme en silencio—Edward y yo…

—Déjalo, no importa—dijo Edward, agarrándome la mano. ¿_Él no quería que hablara de nosotros o no quería que Carlisle se enterara?_ Me era difícil entender que pretendía.

Mi vista viajó de Carlisle a Edward, sin poder entender que pasaba entre ellos; a pesar de que nunca fue algo relevante para mí, ahora notaba que el resentimiento de Edward había crecido mucho a través de los años. Ya no se trataba de berrinches infantiles… era algo más que eso.

Carlisle me miró con disculpa, y yo, sin saber cómo reaccionar o sentirme con ello, bajé la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

_Nosotros éramos los que debíamos disculparnos; no estaba bien la manera en la que nos encontró._

El sonrojo se iba a volver permanente en mis mejillas de seguir así.

—Creo que mejor me voy a casa—le dije a Edward, provocando que sus ojos verdes e intrigantes se dirigieran a los míos. Sus labios adoptaron una línea recta, dejándome claro el inconformismo que sentía.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Es tarde. —me adelanté a sus objeciones.

—Pero aún no terminamos de hablar. —me reprochó usando un tono quejoso.

—Lo haremos en otro momento. —le respondí para calmarlo. —Y en otro lugar— agregué en advertencia; la llegada imprevista de Carlisle no era más que una señal del destino. En su lugar pudo haber sido, Emmett, Alice o Esme quien nos encontrara en aquella postura comprometedora. Había sido fatal de todos modos, pero incluso así, Carlisle no dijo una sola palabra al respecto, como tampoco nos regañó por nuestra imprudencia.

La situación hubiese sido realmente diferente de haberse tratado de otro Cullen.

Alcé la mirada a Carlisle, pero él ya no se encontraba en la habitación. _¿Cuándo se marchó?_

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué querías que nos encontrara así? —indagué, aprovechando que de nuevo estábamos solos. El hecho de que nos expusiera de esa forma, no podía ser simple coincidencia; Edward así lo había querido.

Se inclinó sobre mí, haciendo que mi corazón tronara más fuerte en mi tórax a medida que se acercaba. Escurrió sus labios tenuemente sobre los míos, repasándolos con su carne, envolviéndome en un estremecimiento que solo él podía producirme.

—Porque la opinión de Carlisle Cullen, no es relevante—respondió sin dejar de rozarme—Dejó de serlo, desde mucho tiempo atrás. —Edward sonó indiferente y frío, a pesar del fulgor que leí en sus ojos que contradecía sus propias palabras. Entre cerré los ojos. Edward podía ser muy convincente con las mentiras, tenía un don para ello; sin embargo, él no podía mentirme a mí, por más que lo intentara.

Me enloquecía que lo pensara si quiera, el muy imbécil creía que yo era como los demás.

Cogí su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí con fuerza.

Edward se retorció, y sin quejarse pasó sus manos a mi cintura de nuevo para apretarme los costados fieramente.

—Piénsalo dos veces antes de mentirme—le siseé luego de soltarlo. Edward se lamió el labio recién maltratado, lanzándome una mirada tan potente que me petrificó.

—¿Cómo carajos lo haces? —me preguntó iracundo, molesto con el hecho de que no podía ocultarme nada.

Sonreí de forma superior y alcé una ceja—¿Te jode?

—Es inquietante nada más—pareció aplacarse un poco, pero todavía se veía molesto. No pude evitar reírme por lo tonto que era y en respuesta él afianzó su agarre. —Dímelo.

Él quería una respuesta, a pesar de que él hacía lo mismo conmigo a cada momento, leyéndome los pensamientos sin mi permiso.

Lo besé en la mandíbula tomándome mi tiempo, lentamente mientras escuchaba como se le cortaba la respiración por momentos. Sonreí contra su piel, disfrutando de su reacción.

—Puedo leer tus sentimientos con facilidad, así como lo haces conmigo—él gruñó cuando me escuchó, pero no dijo palabra alguna—¿Satisfecho?

Se me abalanzó encima, empujándome contra la cama con el peso de su cuerpo presionándome por completo. Me reí sin razón en tanto Edward iniciaba un ataque de besos succionadores en mi cuello, ardosos e incitantes que lograron hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. _Mierda…_ de nuevo el calor hizo su aparición, como cada vez.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me sostuve de sus hombros para anclarme a la realidad.

—Te gusta retarme ¿Verdad?

—Le estoy tomando cariño—respondí riendo a carcajadas. Edward volvió a llenarme de besos vengativos por toda la cara y yo me retorcí con cada espasmo que me atravesó. _¿Hace cuánto tiempo no me divertía de esta forma?_ Con los chicos siempre había diversión, pero se trataba de otra clase de diversión. Pasábamos el rato hablando tonterías o jugando video juegos de Seth; era genial estar con ellos. Peo era distinto con Edward, la sensación era más intensa, más infantil, pero a la vez muy profunda —Detente…

—Tú empezaste. —me retó, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

—¡Pues yo lo termino! Me tengo que ir.

Edward resopló perdiendo el buen ánimo de repente, con resignación me besó la nariz y luego se dejó caer a mi lado. —Si te preocupa Carlisle, te aseguro que él no dirá nada.

_Me apenaba lo sucedido, pero no se trataba de eso._

Me recompuse y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mano, dejando caer mi peso sobre el costado—Lo sé, no creo que tenga esa intención, después de todo no nos reprendió —_aunque debió hacerlo, _ si lo pensaba bien, era extraño que no lo mencionara—Pero los demás no deben demorar en llegar y sí que sería un gran problema que me vieran aquí.

Edward observó el techo, en completo silencio.

—Todavía seguimos igual —susurró concentrado en lo que veía, dejando que una expresión sombría tomara su bello rostro—No hemos conseguido llegar a ninguna parte.

Me entristecí entendiendo lo que quería decir. Era frustrante sentir todo este acumulo de sensaciones, sin poder realmente disfrutar de ellos por completo; porque por más que tuviésemos esta increíble conexión, que nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaran de forma asombrosa o que los besos que nos dábamos fueran tan adictivos y genuinos… lo verdaderamente importante no estaba resuelto aún, era más complicado que solo a sincerarnos o dejarnos llevar por el fulgor del momento.

Suspiré, el vacío volvió a asomarse al borde de mi alma. _No se puede forzar algo dañado, ni pretender repararlo con solo usar la buena voluntad_.

Las palabras de Reneé vinieron a mi mente sin proponérmelo _"A veces no basta con solo amar, somos humanos y por lo tanto tenemos ambiciones que no podemos manejar u olvidar por más que queramos a una persona…"_

Sacudí la cabeza, silenciando el sonido de su voz.

Jodida Reneé. Como detestaba a la muy desvergonzada.

Para ella fue tan sencillo dejar a las personas que "amaba" por buscar un beneficio personal y superficial; así era ella en realidad, una mujer de vanidades y apariencias refinadas.

Pero yo no era así. Ni quería serlo y mucho menos prestaría atención a sus palabras de nuevo.

—¿Te rindes con esto? —pregunté en un murmullo; tenía que saberlo, me preocupaba que se diera por vencido tan pronto.

Edward giró la cara y solo con apreciar la expresión determinada en su rostro respiré más tranquila.

—Jamás haría algo como eso Bella. —sonreí dejando atrás la tensión que por poco me dominó—Si hay algo que deseo con ansias hacer en este mundo, es convertirme en alguien digno de ti, alguien en quien puedas confiar sin dudarlo. —el corazón me palpitó lleno de fuerza y vitalidad, solo con escucharlo. Las mejillas me dolieron debido al sonrojo que de seguro tenía iluminándome la cara.

La seguridad que transmitía a través de sus palabas, me hizo creer que podíamos luchar con lo que sea que se nos atravesara en el camino, aun cuando nuestra meta no fuese tan realista.

—Yo solo quiero que podamos superarlo algún día. —aparté la mirada, escondiéndome tras un mechón de cabello, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría no sería de su agrado —Sin importar que volvamos a ser solo amigos. Ante todo, quiero que estemos bien.

El silencio colapso sobre nosotros en cuanto dije aquello. Me mordí el labio, odiándome un poco por hacerlo sentir mal y terminar de arruinar la burbuja en la que estábamos inmersos; lo último que deseaba era eso. Lo amaba demasiado, pero no era ciega ni idiota como para ignorar los riesgos que corríamos el uno con el otro.

En mi corazón existía la esperanza de un "nosotros", entrelazado a un final feliz lleno de amor y éxtasis. Pero al lado de aquellos sentimientos, también se hallaba la espina venenosa que se negaba a salir de ese lugar tan delicado y frágil; esa espina que me lastimaba al hacerme consciente lo difícil que era nuestra situación actual.

¿Tendríamos lo que anhelábamos o no?

_Juntos._

_Separados._

_¿Cómo terminaríamos Edward y yo?_ Nada era seguro en este punto.

—Te quiero, más de lo que imaginas—le dije cuando noté que se ponía en pie. Lo miré por entre las hebras de mi cabello—Y eso jamás va a cambiar… suceda lo que suceda entre los dos.

Pude ver la seriedad ahondándose en sus ojos y como su mandíbula trituraba el aire dentro de su boca.

_No quiero que te sientas mal, tan solo deseo que entiendas lo importante que es para mí estar a tu lado._

Permanecer junto a ti, aunque solo seamos amigos, es más que suficiente. Deseé decirle eso, pero no me animé.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. —la forma en que habló, tuvo un efecto desolador que me negué a analizar. Esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, quizás que me quería de igual manera, más no fue así. Y lo entendía. De alguna manera solo había logrado poner una traba innecesaria en el camino ya complejo.

Asentí por inercia poniéndome en pie, reacomodé el mechón salvaje tras mi oreja y respiré profundamente.

—¿Estas molesto? —le cogí la mano y la ubiqué sobre mi cadera, haciendo que el espacio entre los dos, al menos el físico, disminuyera.

Edward volcó su mirada verdosa en mi endeble e inseguro cuerpo como una maquina demoledora de montañas. Tragué con dificultad, no teniendo otra opción que soportar la ferocidad de sus orbes esmeraldas.

—No.

Arrugué el ceño.

—Sí que lo estás—rebatí sin pensarlo dos veces. —Y no era eso lo que quería que pasara.

Nuestros sentimientos se volvieron evidentes con solo una mirada, los suyos pasaban a través de él tan claramente como el agua cristalina. Pude ver la rabia, la decepción y la angustia tomando control de Edward.

—Edward no me mal entiendas, lo que quise decir es que estaré contigo, aunque nos limitemos a ser amigos.

—¿Es eso lo único que quieres? ¿Nada más?

Rodeé los ojos, por el tono altivo que usó.

—Sabes que no. Lo quiero todo, lo bueno, lo malo; pero contigo, nadie más ¿Comprendes? —me puse de puntillas y lo observé más cerca, a quince centímetros separándome de sus ojos—Y si dado el caso, por terrible que suene, decidamos no tener nada…

—¿Por qué estas volviendo a sugerir algo como eso? —me interrumpió sonando molesto al fin, dejando surgir lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Porque puede pasar y no quiero perderte otra vez. —confesé intentando infructuosamente amarrarme el corazón dentro del pecho, no quería exponerlo al dolor, por más inadecuado que sonara. Porque ya lo tenía en peligro aunque me negara.

—Me dices que quieres estar conmigo pero después empiezas a decir que seamos amigos. No te entiendo. —cerró los ojos por un momento, abatido.

Había provocado su malestar y eso me puso los bellos de punta, _creo que debía callarme más a menudo_.

—Te quiero seamos lo que seamos. Punto. Ya deja de actuar como si yo fuera la mala aquí—me alejé de él por completo, encaminándome a la salida dando zancadas—Solo digo que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

Él se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, como extraviado de repente en sus pensamientos.

—No puedo entenderte—susurró, alcanzándome camino a la puerta—Por más que lo intento, no sé cómo funciona tu cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros, dándome por vencida ¿Era complicado lo que deseaba transmitirle?

No dijimos palabra en tanto recorríamos el mismo camino que realizamos al llegar a la casa; pasillos, escaleras, estancias, todo sucedió en un borrón amargo que no me detuve a mirar. Carlisle no estaba a la vista, así que me ahorré el incómodo momento de la despedida, al menos. Edward venía tras de mí con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada clavada en mi nuca. Lo sentía pulsar en mi piel tal como un aguijón de avispa lo haría en su lugar.

Carraspeé, insegura de lo que pasaría ahora.

Abrió la puerta de copiloto, instándome a subir al auto en silencio.

Suspiré empezando a sentirme realmente mal por lo que le dije antes.

—Voy a decir lo que pienso cada vez que sea necesario. —no iba a esconderle nada.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió confundido, observando siempre al frente.

—Como lo oyes.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —me preguntó de vuelta, exaltado.

Chasqueé la lengua, a un pelo de saltarle encima y largarme a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas—Mi jodido problema es que no sabes escuchar. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, que amaría tenerte conmigo para siempre y que renunciaría a lo que sea por ti, sin mirar atrás. ¡Pero tú no lo captas! —grité haciendo que el contorsionara sus de dedos en el volante—Aún si todo lo que obtengo de ti es tu amistad… aun si después de todo no te quedas conmigo… aun así sería dichosa ¡Porque estaría a tu lado incondicionalmente!

—Bella…—empezó a decir en tono impresionado.

—¡Cállate! Mira lo que me haces decir—bufé cruzándome de brazos y mirando a la ventana, llena de ira—No digas nada que estoy cabreada. —agregué en amenaza, más que todo por prevención. Estaba crispada hasta la mierda, de escuchar una tontería más por parte de él, no sería capaz de detenerme y acabaría arrancándole hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Pasamos el resto del camino en medio de un ambiente enmudecido y pensativo. Cada uno por su lado, sumergido en lo suyo.

Ugh, que hombre tan irritante y estúpido ¿No me pude enamorar de alguien como Seth? ¿O como Mike? Tenía que ser el más problemático, hermético, irracional, celoso, intolerante….

¡Ahh! Yo y mi radar para hombres bellos y sordos.

—Lo siento. —su voz fue baja y sinuosa, como si me quisiera reconfortar.

Disfruté de aquel sonido, solo porque el tono de voz aterciopelado que tenía, lograba hacerme sentir mejor.

Me dediqué a observar el pueblo, limitándome a mirar como el atardecer recaía sobre las casas y pequeños edificios ubicados en la vía principal. Se trataba de una vista nostálgica, pero también cálida. Por el momento, era la cosa más interesante de ver, aparte de Edward.

Cinco minutos después, me estaba bajando de su auto, adelantándome para llegar sola a mi casa.

—Bella, espera. —me llamó al cruzar la calle aledaña. Todavía me sentía molesta con él a pesar de saber que estaba exagerando con mi reacción. Estaba muy lejos de lo que usualmente solía hacer, me consideraba una mujer que enfrentaba lo que fuese con determinación. Pero justo ahora, lo único que deseaba era esconderme tras la seguridad de mi casa. Huir de él.

_Carajo._

Apuré mis pasos y conseguí llegar al porche sin mirarlo una sola vez.

_Edward me había hecho decir todo eso a gritos. _¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí? ¿Qué era una regalada? O ¿Tal vez que podía tenerme de por vida como segundo plato?

Apreté las manos, más furiosa conmigo misma que con él. _Le dije la verdad, no tengo por qué sentirme de esta forma tan nauseabunda. _Entonces ¿Qué demonios estaba mal? ¿El hecho de que él no entendiese mis sentimientos o el que me rebajara a ser solo una espectadora en su vida? _Por un demonio, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

_Soy una patética, mujer enamorada de un cabezota que solo comprende a los golpes y gritos._

—No tienes que decirme nada. —le dije cediendo a la presión que ejercía con su sola presencia y me giré a verlo por fin. Me encontré con su cara llena de preocupación y el cuerpo encorvado hacía delante. —Olvidemos lo que paso.

Edward se vio sorprendido por algún rato, con las cejas cobrizas levantadas al borde de su cabellera, antes de negar de un lado a otro—¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño? —murmuró con cansancio, largando un paso enorme para alcanzarme. Aunque me encontraba en lo alto del porche y él en el primer escalón, nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel debido a su gran estatura.

—¿Yo? —_¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme?_ De alguna forma era tranquilizante y exasperante al mismo tiempo que me preguntara por mi actuar y no por la verborrea que sufrí en su auto.

—Sí, estábamos bien y luego empezaste a decirme todo eso…—se rascó la nuca, tartamudeando al final. _Ugh._

_Edward tartamudeando. ¿Por qué me tentaba así? _ Se veía tan adorable…Me mordí el labio para contener la increíble necesidad de abrazarlo que brotaba de mi —Ya te dije que lo olvidaras.

—Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir. —replicó serio, dejando la inseguridad de lado—Sé que soy egoísta y que no tengo derecho sobre ti, mucho menos después de las estupideces que cometí; pero Bella, tú me perteneces tanto como yo a ti. Lo deseo todo a tu lado.

Los ojos le brillaron hermosamente, tentando mis sentidos al máximo. _¿Cómo lograba verse más guapo? ¿Cómo podía hacer bailar mi corazón solo con unas cuantas palabras?_

Viéndolo me percaté de lo estúpida que me había comportado todo este rato, ahogándome en un futuro del que me era imposible prever. Dejando que las palabras de Reneé me encerraran sin que me diese cuenta. Porque allí estaban, revoloteando a mi alrededor, por más barreras que impuse.

Bajé la mirada a la madera de los escalones, con la sensación de que me hacía pedazos, invadiéndome el corazón y los sentidos. Fue desgarrador el saber que ser amigos, nunca sería suficiente para mí. Que sufriría tremendamente verlo realizar su vida, deseando que estuviese conmigo a cada instante. Sería un infierno eterno. Moriría en vida.

_No podría soportarlo._

_No quería que sucediera._

_Edward y yo… Edward y yo no seríamos felices si nos convirtiéramos en solo amigos._

_Yo también era egoísta._

_Ya que lo deseaba todo. Todo o nada._

—Tengo mucho miedo, Edward. Miedo de que estemos tomando el camino incorrecto. ¿Y si no estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Si nuestro destino era permanecer lejos después de todo?

Edward me abrazó, adhiriendo mi frente a su pecho, dejándome reposar contra su dureza. Me tomó desprevenida, como era habitual, y sin embargo en esta ocasión le agradecí profundamente, el gesto acogedor. Lo necesitaba, tanto que me dolía.

—Te amo.

Me dejé llevar por la sorpresa, aferrando las manos a su camiseta dejando ir mi última gota de energía. El doloroso tronar de mi corazón, elevó su volumen al cielo, tan alto que Edward de seguro lo escuchó con suma facilidad. _Me amaba. Edward me amaba. _Y yo no podía sentirme más feliz y sublime, porque él en verdad me pertenecía. Su corazón era mío. Él en verdad me lo estaba cediendo.

—Deja de dudar, ya no tienes que sentir miedo. —me pidió en un tono cálido que golpeó tan fuerte en mi psiquis que me obligó a rendirme otra vez a él. Me besó el cabello, dejando sus labios más tiempo de lo que esperé. Era una sinfonía completa lo que resonaba en mi pecho y cabeza, una melodía bella y alegre que limpió a su paso el malestar anterior junto con el amargo sentimiento que me apresó debido a la inseguridad.

De repente, el problema que suponía el futuro, simplemente se minimizó. Pude sentir paz y la libertad tomándome por completo como una ráfaga de viento renovante. Sonreí y despegué mi piel de su contorno, para poder mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

No me cansaría de decirlo, ni en un millón de años, pero ese hombre en apariencia frío y egocéntrico, era el hombre más perfecto, dulce e impetuoso que alguna vez eh conocido. Por donde lo viera, Edward era mi ensueño. La hermosa gema que se atravesó en mi camino de rosas. Con su rostro angulado, sonrisa ladeada, ojos misteriosos y cabello rebelde… todo él, era mi más anhelado destino.

Lo entendí ahora.

Edward era el destino que yo había elegido, nadie me lo impuso, yo misma tomé la decisión de tenerle a mi lado.

Me puse de puntitas y alcancé sus labios con los míos, y lo besé con todo el intrincado sentimiento que circulaba por mis venas, mientras lo empujaba un tanto al presionar nuestras pieles con plenitud. La explosión de chispas a nuestro alrededor fue palpable, al menos para mí sí lo fue, un arcoíris repleto de felicidad atrayéndonos más, enredándose en torno a los dos.

Resbalé mi lengua sobre su labio hinchado con toda la intención de saborearlo a mi antojo, sin tapujos, carente de la timidez que siempre me embargaba cuando entrábamos en contacto. ¡Me amaba de vuelta!

Conseguí a cambio un abrasador sonido de él que por poco me hace retorcer.

Colocó una mano tras mi nuca, estrellando nuestras bocas con más urgencia, y yo introduje las manos bajo su camiseta, encandilada por tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo más, palparlo entero tal y como siempre quise.

—Te amo. —le confesé al inclinar la cabeza en otro ángulo. —Te amo Edward. —volví a besarlo, esta vez permitiendo a mi lengua envolverse con la suya, en medio de una lucha pecaminosa. Gimió alto, agónico, como si le dolieran y le exorbitaran mis palabras.

Su abdomen se contrajo bajo mi toque, haciendo que el deseo por tocarle se volviera errático.

—No sabes cuánto rogué por esas palabras cariño. Aunque sé que no las merezco de ninguna manera, y que no he hecho nada para habérmelas ganado; te prometo que dedicaré cada día de mi vida para hacerme merecedor de ellas y de tus sentimientos…

Lo volví a besar, con más calma, disfrutando de la suave fricción de nuestros labios. Todo fue más calmado e igual de intenso, sin embargo noté que algo era distinto, más sólido y tenaz entre los dos.

_Porque ya no teníamos nada más que ocultar._

Se sentía magnifico, pensé moviendo las manos a su espalda para sujetarlo más a mí, tenerlo por completo, sabiendo a la perfección lo que sentía por mí.

—Te amo tanto—volvió a decir, susurrándome entre besos. Sonreí contra su boca y me juré a mí misma jamás olvidar este momento; grabándome las sensaciones, los pequeños apretones de sus manos, el calor de su abrazo, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de su boca en la mía, y el bello atardecer que se fundía con la noche a su espalda.

Estando en ese instante así, con sus labios succionado los míos tiernamente en la soledad del porche, _las dudas se esfumaron, de mi vista_.

.

.

.

.

.

—Déjame decirte algo Seth, tú no tienes las capacidades para semejante profesión—Jess puso una mano en la cadera, preparada para doblegar a mi lindo Seth—¿Ingeniera mecatrónica? ¿Estas demente? Eso es para alumnos como Einstein o para algún nerd de ese nivel. —agregó con un movimiento de cabello engreído.

Rodeé los ojos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo tuvimos aquella conversación tan complicada, elocuente y al final, maravillosa. Tenía que admitir que desde ese día andaba sobre las nubes, feliz como nadie en el mundo y llena de vida. _Oh Edward, desearía que estuvieses aquí sosteniendo mi mano_. Suspiré largamente por su ausencia.

Nos veíamos todos los días entre semana, y también los fines de semana, sin que nadie más lo supiera. La pasábamos realmente genial en el prado que descubrimos juntos en la niñez, también en Port Angels, lejos de la vista entrometida de los demás, podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin que nos criticaran por ello.

Llegamos a un acuerdo después de dialogarlo por bastantes horas. Edward y yo decidimos seguir como estábamos, queriéndonos a nuestra manera, apartando títulos o nombres de lo que teníamos. _Él me amaba, yo lo amaba, deseábamos olvidar los malos momentos, y recuperarnos juntos de los errores que los dos habíamos cometido._

Sencillo no iba a ser, teníamos un millar de problemas, desconfianzas, obstáculos que superar; pero era lo que ambos queríamos, hacerlo todo de la mano, sin prisas ni presiones.

_Edward…._

Mi corazón lo extrañaba demasiado, por muy patética que me escuchara.

A pesar de que él se encontraba al otro lado de la cafetería acompañado de Alice, se sentía como si un mar entero se interpusiese entre los dos.

—¿Qué ganas desanimándolo de esa forma? —reprochó Emmett, saliendo en defensa de Seth. Me obligué a escuchar a los chicos que no perdían oportunidad para entablar un debate. Emmett chocó cinco con Seth, para después sacarle la lengua a Jess, como un dúo de idiotas sincronizados. _A veces me apetecía pegarles a palazos._

Emmett y Rose empezaron a sentarse con nosotros desde hace una semana, tan repentinamente que todos los demás nos quedamos petrificados con sus presencias. Un día normal, como cualquier otro, llegamos a la cafetería para comer algo rápido, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando los vimos a los dos, ocupando nuestra mesa; Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a Rose agarrándose de su brazo, incómoda por la situación.

Si lo pensaba bien, de algún modo ellos se habían robado nuestra mesa. Y nosotros éramos los invitados ahora.

—¡Porque es un burro! A duras penas se va a graduar.

—Jess no olvides que él saltó un año por ser buen estudiante—le recordé, aplastando mi mejilla contra mí mano al apoyar el codo en la mesa—Ha aflojado por el trabajo en el boliche, pero en realidad es más inteligente que todos aquí.

—¡No lo alientes! Esa carrera es un fiasco, además de ser sufrida hasta los cojones—me peleó, pero yo no le seguí el juego.

—Si es lo que Seth quiere estudiar…—opinó Ángela, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se enfrascaron en una disputa sobre el futuro incierto de Seth, incluso Mike se metió al medio diciendo que todo era posible si se lo proponía.

Aproveché el momento, para mirar furtivamente a la mesa en la que Edward se sentaba día tras día. Casi salté de la emoción al encontrarme con los ojos brillosos de él, devolviéndome la mirada con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en sus labios apetecibles. Umm, como quisiera poder tomarlos y acariciarlos lentamente… _¡Me tenía loca!_

—¿Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre? —leí en sus labios.

—Sí. —le respondí igual, sonriéndole tontamente.

Bajé la mirada y volví a sentarme derecha para no levantar sospechas, me ponía ansiosa el solo pensar en nuestro próximo encuentro en el laboratorio de química, lugar que habíamos decidido, sería nuestro punto secreto para reunirnos después de clases. Retorcí las manos sobre mi regazo, ¿Qué me pasaba? Sí ya lo habíamos hecho los últimos días, ¡No podía estarme siempre como una inmadura! Tenía que acostumbrarme a este ritmo, a la complicidad y la intimidad que surgía de los dos.

—Bella ¿Y tú qué carrera vas escoger al fin? —me preguntó Ángela recolocándose las gafas. Todos me observaron esperando mi respuesta, de repente en silencio.

—Bueno… hace algunos meses estaba segura de que literatura sería ideal para mí… sin embargo, me estoy interesando en la parte publicitaria, así que aún no me decido. —Emmett asintió entusiasmado, provocando que sonriera— Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo.

—Pero no lo tomes a la ligera. —me advirtió Jess—Tienes que mirar los programas universitarios, las ciudades, la calidad de las facultades…

—No todos tenemos las cosas resueltas como tú—me defendió, aunque innecesariamente, Mike. Lo miré por educación y asentí.

—Mike tiene razón, además, todavía faltan dos semanas para los exámenes de admisión de las universidades; Bella aún puede pensarlo. —Seth sonrió, viendo el ceño fruncido de Jess.

—Me exaspera la tranquilidad con la que se toman el futuro. —siseó mirando para otro lugar de brazos cruzados.

Ignoramos el berrinche de Jess y nos fundimos en una conversación sobre las universidades buenas y malas del país. Se percibía en el ambiente, lo entusiasmados que estábamos con la idea de poder dejar el pueblo y partir hacia otros lugares diferentes, a iniciar nuestras vidas por fin, abandonando las raíces que nos ataban a este pueblo verde. Entonces me di cuenta, que no vería a mis amigos por un largo tiempo, ya que lo más probable es que nos radicáramos en ciudades distintas. Me entristecí temiendo que nuestra amistad llegara a su fin.

Pero callé lo que pensé, me tragué el dolor y pretendí seguir con la conversación como sí no me importara.

_Crecer implicaba más que cumplir años, crecer… era también cortar los lazos que nos ataban._

Tendríamos que decirnos adiós tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

.

.

Me escabullí por los pasillos en cuanto se dio por terminada la última clase del día para encontrarme con Edward. Una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara, radiante, como las que Edward siempre sacaba de mí. Las personas que sobrepasaba parecían convertirse en un borrón ordinario, como objetos sin relevancia, desplegados arrítmicos e inconsistentes. Tenía en mente, las ganas y las ansias de estar con Edward de nuevo, solo en eso podía pensar.

Sentí alivio mientras caminaba hacía el salón desocupado, por fin podría estar con Edward toda la tarde sin que nadie nos molestara de por medio.

—Eres un canalla ¿Crees que esta vez podrás hacer algo para separarnos? —_¿Umm? _dejé la mano suspendida en el aire, apunto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, al escuchar a Edward hablar del otro lado.

—Se lo diré a todo el mundo, incluso su padre se va a enterar si siguen con esto—¿Mike?, ¿Qué demonios hacía él en nuestro lugar? Me preocupé por lo que sea que discutían, pero ¿Cómo es que Mike se había enterado de que Edward y yo nos estábamos viendo? Maldición. Eso no era bueno.

Me crispé al oír un forcejeó extraño, seguido de varios golpe secos—Eres un bastardo de mierda, ¡Atrévete a decir algo! Solo hazlo cobarde ¡Y sabrás de lo que un Cullen es capaz de hacer! Y en esta ocasión no me voy a contener ¡Escuchaste!

—¿Y qué va a hacer el bebe de papá? ¿Acusarme? ¿De qué exactamente? —Mike lo retó emitiendo una risa sarcástica que me puso los bellos de punta. ¿Mike siempre había sonado así? ¿Tan crudo y odioso? No. Al menos no frente a mí, por lo que fue una sorpresa el que le hablara de esa manera.

_¿Qué era lo que había tras esta discusión?_

La inquietud hizo mella en mí, provocándome dudas al respecto. Si bien era cierto que Edward no le caía en gracia a Mike, jamás pensé que estuviesen en este extremo. La escena que se desarrollaba en el salón me dio mala espina, no solo por el peligro al que Edward y yo nos enfrentaríamos si Mike decidía contarlo todo, sino porque había algo oculto tras las amenazas.

Tomé una cantidad excesiva de aire, y me preparé para entrar al salón; debía mantener a raya a los dos.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Alice apareció justo a mi lado y golpeó mi mano antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué…?—ella hizo una mueca hastiada, a las que ya me encontraba familiarizada, arrugando su rostro delicado. Negó con la cabeza y me agarró del codo, llevándome al final del pasillo, donde no podía escuchar lo que sucedía en el salón de química.

—Estoy ocupada, ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté soltándome de su agarre en cuanto nos detuvimos.

Alice me estudió de arriba abajo, desestimándome con la mirada.

—Veo que Edward no te ha puesto al tanto de lo que pasa. —dijo aburrida, mientras trababa sus ojos en los míos.

Apreté los labios, —No vas a lograr que tus comentarios perjudiquen a Edward. —le dejé claro, alzando una ceja.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres tan estúpida…

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección. _Te voy a cortar esa lengua venenosa, enana._ Apreté las manos, bloqueando las ganas que tenía de abofetearla. _¡Ya estaba bueno! ¿No? _ Había soportado de ella demasiado, y el que ahora quisiera meter cizaña para que desconfiara de Edward, me tenía a un pelo de cargármela a golpes.

—Y tú una oportunista ¡Ya déjanos en paz! —siseé dando media vuelta, dirigiéndome otra vez al salón; quizás Edward ya había terminado aquella discusión con Mike. ¡De la que no logré escuchar lo suficiente por culpa de Alice! O tal vez seguían adentro, dándose golpes. ¡Debía apresurarme!

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero Edward te ha defendido, incluso de quienes consideras tus amigos. —murmuró a mi espalda, llamando mi atención. Me detuve, dispuesta a cerrarle la boca de una puñetera vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la observé sobre el hombro, esperando a que explicara bien lo que quería decirme. —¿Qué pasa con mis amigos?

Alice se cruzó de brazos, luciendo nerviosa de repente. _Eso sí que era preocupante._ ¿Alice nerviosa? ¿Qué era lo que la afectaba tanto?

En menos de un santiamén, sus ojos tomaron la seguridad que siempre demostraba, y me observó cómo si quisiera traspasarme con ella.

—Tu amigo Newton te usó, para llegar a nosotros. —parpadeé varias veces, atónita. _¿De dónde había sacado eso?_ Estuve a punto de reírme, porque ¿Mike? ¿El mismo Mike Newton que estaba en el salón con Edward? ¿Usándome? ¿Alice estaba loca? Pero la expresión de ella no cambió ni un tanto.

Me reí por lo bajo, no pudiéndome contener más. ¿Tanto deseaba indisponerme con las personas que me rodeaban?

Es decir, ¡Mike! Él era un amigo… no, más bien un buen conocido, que siempre andaba cerca de nosotros y con el que compartíamos cada día. ¿Por qué alguien como él me usaría? ¿Y con qué propósito?

—Mike siempre ha tenido la intención de dañar a Edward, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. —ella me reprochó con rabia, pero tras su tono, también hubo dolor. Me puse seria de nuevo dejando atrás la risa. Alice estaba afectada por este tema, más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tendría Mike contra Edward? —aunque no veía posible, lo que ella decía, un resquicio de duda se coló por mi mente.

Alice bajó la mirada, atormentada y pálida. _Carajo, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?_ En serio me preocupe, nada tenía sentido. No podía creer que Mike tuviese algo en contra de Edward o de su familia, pero la actitud de Alice, no era normal tampoco. Se veía quebrada.

—Porque… porque Mike es el hijo bastardo de Carlisle; y no soporta que nosotros llevemos su apellido, cuando a él se lo negaron. —_bum, bum, bum_. Una pieza de mi cerebro salió disparado por los cielos.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿De qué jo-jodido estás hablando?—pregunté con la voz entre cortada, temblando como una hoja marchita. —Eso… eso no puede ser verdad. —no cabía en mi cabeza la idea de que ellos...

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!_ ¡¿Qué mierda!? Mike y Edward… ellos… eran ¿¡Hermanos!?

¡No! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ellos tenían la misma edad, Carlisle ya estaba casado con Esme cuando…

_Carajo._

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco, justo allí. La imagen paternal y cálida de Carlisle se distorsionó, dejándome un vacío en el pecho. No. Podía. Ser.

—Mike es nuestro medio hermano y creo que los detalles de su concepción sobran en este momento. —dijo apesadumbrada.

_Carlisle le fue infiel a Esme._

¿Era posible que Alice estuviese inventando todo esto?

Todavía impactada, observé el semblante decaído de ella. Fue evidente para mí la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, no lo había notada antes, pero ahora era bastante clara. Alice estaba sufriendo, mucho, lo había estado haciendo por demasiado tiempo.

Me pregunté, _¿Sería esta la razón por la que era así de arpía? ¿Tal vez por eso acudía a un psicólogo?_

De ser así, de ser verdad lo que me dijo, entonces las razones de su comportamiento eran comprensibles.

_Porque además de todo, yo, la que era su mejor amiga, me había vuelto amiga de Mike, cuando la aparté de mi vida._

Lo. Jodí.

—Alice…—susurré su nombre, pero no tenía nada que decirle. Me sentí muy mal por ella, porque tuvo que enfrentar esa situación desastrosa siendo una niña. ¡Y yo no estuve con ella para apoyarla! Se me aguaron los ojos, de la impotencia que me embargó.

Ella no me miró de vuelta. Empezó a caminar con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su cuerpo menudo, pareció achicarse más por la postura decaída que llevaba.

—Ahora pregúntate una sola cosa Bella ¿Quién fue la persona más perjudicada con el mensaje que enviaron a todos en la escuela? —susurró avanzando lejos de mí, dejándome atrás, después de tirarme esa bomba de porquería.

_¿La persona más perjudicada?_

La boca se me desencajó, y las pulsaciones estallaron en mi sien. La confusión sobrevino también, obligándome a apoyar la mano en la pared. Me sentí mal, muy mal de hecho, empecé a sudar frío, una gota tras otra resbalándose por mi cara.

_Ángela, Eric, Tanya, Edward y yo_ fuimos los afectados; pero incluso en medio de todo el embrollo de pensamientos que tenía, fue obvio que Edward y yo llevamos la peor parte.

Un zumbido desagradable se posicionó de mis oídos, y por un segundo pensé que me iba a desmayar. Todo empezó a darme vueltas, como si me lanzaran por los aires sin descanso.

Los recuerdos de los últimos dos meses, iniciaron una regresión que me fue imposible ignorar.

_Seth y Mike eran a los únicos a quienes les habíamos contado la verdad. En cuanto se lo explique, pareció quedarse en trance por unos segundos sin saber de qué le estaba hablando si quiera._

_._

_Todos teníamos los ánimos por el suelo. Mike fue el único que entró, diciendo que alguien debía tomar nota para los exámenes y las tareas que entregar. A nadie le importó su ausencia en verdad, ni si quiera a Jess. Eric había tenido la decencia de apartarse de nosotros por voluntad propia y no lo habíamos visto desde el viernes._

_._

_Mike no se apareció, pero por lo que me dio a entender entre líneas Jessica, Mike estaba haciéndole compañía a Eric en algún lugar del plantel. Bueno, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos. No lo culpaba._

_._

—_¿Cuándo supiste que sentías eso por mí? —me parecía una curiosidad morbosa, pero tenía que saber. _

_Edward levantó la mirada, y sonrió quedadamente—A mediados de este año. —me confesó con una mirada iluminada—Aunque tú no me veías, yo siempre te vi a ti, Bella. Sobre todo en las clases que compartíamos._

_._

—_Mike se dio cuenta de que te… admiraba en la distancia; por así decirlo.—mi boca se abrió de la impresión, viendo como se le perlaba un poco la frente. ¿Mike? ¿Cómo jodidos ocurrió eso?—Tuvimos una fuerte discusión dos semanas antes de salir a vacaciones… porque yo te estaba siguiendo, al salir de la escuela._

_._

_Suspiré y me deje relajar tres minutos con los ojos cerrados, tenía el apoyo incondicional de mis amigos y eso se sentía genial. ––Todavía me pregunto quién fue ––murmuré, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible?_

_. _

—_Gracias Mike, pero papá va a pasar por mí después de la escuela para ir a hacer las compras. Tal vez en otra ocasión… —le sonreí apenada, deseando que se creyera mi mentira y que no siguiera insistiendo._

_Mike reacomodó su maleta y se rascó la sien con el pulgar—Está bien, será para otro día entonces—asentí y nos despedimos con la mano. Caminé rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea más, pero teniendo más cuidado en esta ocasión._

_._

—_¡¿Por qué Newton te tenía agarrada?! —me ladró caminando de nuevo hacía mí con toda su altura erguida. En medio de mi desconcierto me quedé callada en tanto lo veía acercárseme como un toro embravecido; parpadeé sin tener idea de qué diablos hablaba. _

_. _

—_No quiero verlo cerca de ti de nuevo—me siseó apretando la mandíbula, mientras me apretujaba más contra la pared. —Mike Newton es un cerdo asqueroso. —dijo cabreado, antes de apretar su agarre en mi cintura. _

_._

—_¿Entonces por qué compraste el cd? —inquirió Edward confundido._

_Negué de un lado a otro—Mike me lo prestó hace meses y no se lo he devuelto._

_Juro que escuché la mandíbula de Edward cerrarse con un chasquido, lo miré asombrada por su reacción pero no me atreví a decir ni a preguntar nada al respecto; sentí que lo mejor era quedarme callada aunque no supe a ciencia cierta por qué._

—_Umm— pronunció apretando los labios mientras destrozaba dicho objeto con la mirada. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward? ¿No le gustaba la banda o simplemente no le gustaba Mike?_

_._

—_¿Qué tienes con Edward Cullen? —Mike me preguntó mientras se posicionaba al lado de Seth. Los últimos días, había vuelto a juntarse con nosotros ya que al parecer Eric no le prestaba atención debido a Tanya. _

_._

—_Para ser nada, te trata con demasiada familiaridad —dijo con desdén Mike, volví la mirada a él y sus ojos azules no denotaban nada más que molestia. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_._

—_No puede ser que seas tan mala —dijo Seth negando con la cabeza—. Es que, carajo, él esta tan enamorado de ti que ya no puede disimularlo._

No.

Estaba por completo equivocada.

Todo este tiempo lo estuve. Porque el centro de ese mensaje de whatssap*, no éramos ni Tanya, ni Ángela y mucho menos yo.

Me quedé sin aire, como si me hubiesen golpeado repetidas veces el abdomen. El fin de ese mensaje, todo el tiempo fue herir a Edward.

Tanya lo engañó con Eric, ¿Y quién más sino Mike podía saber sobre ello? ¡Hijo de puta!

Él sabía que Edward tenía sentimientos por mí, así que me metió en el chisme, inventando que yo también había estado con Eric; solo para darle la estocada final.

Su novia… y "yo" traicionándolo con el mismo hombre.

Un plan bastante elaborado.

_Edward. Edward… todo fue siempre por Edward._ La sensación de ahogo me tomó desprevenida, y el dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, engulléndome.

Mike lo odiaba, él odiaba a Edward.

—¿Cómo no lo vi? —susurré tosiendo convulsivamente, a punto de hiperventilar. Había sido estúpida y ciega al no percatarme antes. ¡Diablos! Todo este tiempo Mike nos había visto la cara de idiotas; por eso no le importó realmente cuando el mensaje fue difundido, por eso se apartó de nosotros cuando todo estuvo peor…

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te sucede? —levanté la vista, respirando con dificultad y los ojos irritados por el esfuerzo. Edward corrió a mi lado con el rostro angustiado por cómo me veía, de seguro pálida y enferma.

—Oh Edward…—murmuré al tiempo que me dejaba caer entre sus brazos —Lo siento tanto…

Edward me sostuvo, sin dejar de preguntarme que iba mal ni un segundo, pero yo simplemente me quedé muda, necesitando de su calor más que nunca. Me agarré a él con las uñas, para evitar que me soltara, a pesar de que él no tenía esas intenciones. Enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando de su aroma, esperando que me diese algo de paz.

Carlisle traicionó a Esme.

Mike era el hijo no reconocido de su padre.

Y yo fui utilizada para dañar a Edward y a Alice.

—No tenía idea Edward. —le juré perdiendo el control, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? Háblame por favor, me estas asustando. —colocó las manos en mi espalda, para después iniciar un suave masaje tranquilizador sobre la ropa.

_Yo debería consolarte a ti, no al revés._

El malestar comenzó a remitir con el pasar de los minutos, poco a poco, logré respirar con mayor facilidad; estar con Edward me hacía mucho bien, me llenaba de alivio en los peores momentos.

Pero por más que pretendí desechar las conjeturas enredadas de mi mente, los sentimientos encontrados no se iban a esfumar con tanta ligereza. Apreté la cara contra su pecho, negándome a mirarlo. La vergüenza era demasiado alta en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó al oído.

—Sí. —le respondí temerosa de que me apartara.

—¿No vas a decirme que te puso así?

Negué sin hacer sonido, esperando que me diera un momento más.

_Solo fui una ficha en el juego de Mike._

—Vámonos al auto ¿Quieres hermosa? —asentí y de algún modo me las arregle para pegarme a su brazo izquierdo, de esa forma evadir su mirada. Era una inmadura, lo sabía.

Caminamos a la salida, despacio, en silencio. Y mientras más lo pensaba, peor me sentía por dentro.

_Mike es su hermano._

La sola oración me provocó escalofríos; era anormal e incongruente desde mi punto de vista.

Ambos eran diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Mike era tan mala persona? ¿Perjudicarnos a todos los demás, pasar por encima de Ángela y de mí, para alcanzar a Edward?

Mi instinto me decía que Alice decía la verdad y que mi enemigo estuvo cerca sin que nos percatáramos de él.

Casi todos se habían ido de la escuela para cuando pasamos la entrada principal del instituto.

—Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea. —susurré en voz baja, prometiéndome a mi misma que esto no se iba a quedar así. La decepción fue eclipsada por la ira, la desazón y el orgullo herido. _Le voy a pegar tan fuerte en las bolas que deseara haber nacido mujer._

—¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó hace un momento? —preguntó, haciéndome saltar. Los nervios no se me habían calmado por completo, no obstante, me las ingenie para adormecerlos.

Me obligué a mirarlo, lo que requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo no supe que decirle cuando me vi reflejada en sus orbes.

Edward suspiré luego de un momento de más silencio—Cuando te encuentres lista, aquí estaré para escucharte.

Me sonrió, aunque no completamente debido a la preocupación, pero de todas maneras fue una sonrisa hermosa que me hizo sentir mejor conmigo misma.

_¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viera a ese gusano de Mike?_

_¿Cómo les diría los demás, lo que esa escoria había hecho?_

—Se los dije, yo no miento. —esa voz… algo crujió en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Me centré al frente, encontrándome con seis pares de ojos, viéndonos a Edward y a mí portando distintas emociones. Desde la neutralidad de Ángela y Rose, hasta la cólera exacerbada de Seth y Emmett.

_¿Tan bajo haz caído?_

—¿Ahora me creen? —Mike volvió a abrir la maldita boca, como todo una triunfador, sonriendo socarronamente. Él estaba detrás de todos ellos, por supuesto, como el gran manipulador que era, y había sido siempre.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto Bella? ¿Desde cuándo estas con Edward? —Seth de adelantó un paso, apretando las manos, listo para desatar una pelea. Me aferré al brazo de Edward, tratando de pensar en algo, para calmar las cosas.

Emmett gruñó posicionándose al lado de Seth, viendo fijo a Edward, acribillándolo con los ojos, _claramente diciéndole que no se iba a contener por mí_. Esto era precisamente lo que Mike deseaba, poner a mis amigos en contra de Edward, que lo humillaran a gritos y que lo lastimaran sin él ensuciarse las manos.

Sabía que Edward arruinó todo conmigo y con ellos desde el momento uno; que me hizo sufrir como nadie sobre la tierra. Entendía que ellos solo querían y deseaban lo mejor para mí, al menos Seth, Emmett, Ángela y Jess así lo deseaban. Comprendía la hostilidad, y las razones por las que ellos detestaban tanto a Edward.

Pero Mike no se los dijo porque estuviese preocupado por mi bienestar, él lo hizo por un motivo egoísta, narcisista y oscuro que nada tenía que ver con la amistad.

Porque lo único que quería, era la infelicidad de Edward.

Esa era su razón.

Una masa incontenible de furia se reunió en mi cabeza, nublándome el sentido común, dejando que las brasas del enojo y la indignación arrancaran cualquier trazo de civilización de mí. Entonces, todo fue un estallido que no me preocupé en acallar.

Edward alcanzó a emitir un par de palabras a mis amigos, suaves y pacientes, tratando la situación lo más delicadamente posible. Por esta vez, no me interesó en lo absoluto lo que Edward les dijo. Yo en lo único que podía pensar, era en el desperdicio de hombre que se escondía tras una mirada aprensiva muy mal actuada.

Caminé al frente, ignorando a todo el que no fuese Mike—Cadáver—Newton.

—¡Tú, gran hijo de puta! ¿Te crees tan hombrecito, no? —grité sin tapujos, señalando a Mike, que permanecía oculto detrás de las chicas; abrió los ojos azules con miedo y sorpresa. Rose, Ángela y Jess, se giraron sorprendidas y se apartaron de en medio—Tienes los cojones para decirles a ellos, lo que sucede entre Edward y yo ¿Verdad? ¡Pues bien! Es cierto, él y yo estamos intentando dejar todo atrás ¡¿Feliz?! Ahora todos lo saben— me reí sarcásticamente, y Edward me cogió del brazo, intentando hacerme entrar en razón. Seth y Emmett se mostraron disgustados con lo que escucharon, se notaba en sus semblantes que querían una discusión con Edward. Levanté la mano para que no metieran en mi condenado camino. _El karma es una perra que nadie quiere de regreso_—Ustedes dos, no se metan. Y tú sanguijuela— dije volviendo a centrarme en Mike—Si tienes los cojones para decirles eso, porque no también les dices lo que hiciste hace dos meses ¿Umm? O ¿Se los digo yo?

Edward me siguió jalando, hasta que consiguió abrazarme, inmovilizándome entre sus brazos—No lo hagas Bella. —me susurró al oído.

Objeté con una maldición, ¡Estaba muy lejos de mantener la boca cerrada!

Me removí para separarme de él, incluso lo pisé con todas mis fuerzas; pero infructuosamente ya que no aflojó el agarre ni un centímetro.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso Bella? Yo no he hecho nada. — dijo Mike, de forma inocente, con ese tono de niño bien portado que me sacaba de quicio. Empujé contra Edward pero este solo se balanceo, ¡Quise arrancarle los ojos con las uñas! Escoria inmunda del infierno.

—Lo sé todo Mike, ¡Esa careta te queda ridícula! Sé lo que hiciste, ¡Nos utilizaste, gran pendejo!

Jess al igual que los demás, me miraron confundidos. —Bella cálmate ¿Si?

—No Jess, es imposible que lo haga sabiendo que esta sabandija, fue el que mandó ese maldito mensaje, diciendo que yo me acosté con Eric. ¡Fue él! todo este tiempo nos vio las caras de idiotas. Nos usó a todos, a Ángela, a Tanya, a mí, solo por venganza ¿No es así, Mike? O ¿Cuál va a ser tu siguiente mentira? ¡Dilo! Te estamos esperando.

Todos volcaron sus ojos a él, de forma desagradable y hostil; viéndolo como el vil ser que en realidad era.

—¡Defiéndete ahora cobarde! Hazlo de frente ¡Deja el miedo! No tienes donde esconderte ahora —Le volví a gritar mientras que Edward, volvía a susurrarme palabras de calma—¡Me importa un comino! Todo esto lo hizo para dañar a Edward ¡Solo eso querías! ¿O me equivoco?

Mike tembló bajo el escrutinio de todos y mis palabras certeras, nos observó a todos con miedo. Su frente se perló y logré ver que lo atrapado que estaba.

—¿Es eso cierto, Mike? —preguntó Ángela, débil y a la vez rabiosa.

—¿Mike? —le urgió Jess, quien se notaba escéptica sobre lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Seth lo contempló a la espera, luciendo entre decepcionado y encabronado, pero moderándose más que yo.

Mike guardó silencio, súbitamente tembloroso bajó la mirada al suelo y apretó los puños; no se defendió, ni argumentó alguna excusa vaga como yo lo esperaba de él.

_Él había quedado al descubierto al fin._

Y cuando pensé que me iba a volver loca, porque Edward no me dejaba de sujetar impidiendo que le atizara un buen golpe en la cara a Mike, Jess lo hizo por mí, dos veces, abofeteándolo con suma potencia, provocando un sonido impresionante —¡¿En qué estabas pensando, imbécil?! ¿Cómo pudiste…?—si no hubiese sido porque Rose la detuvo, lo hubiese golpeado de nuevo. Ella peleó con el agarre de la rubia, deseando volverlo a golpear.

Nadie notó cuando Seth corrió hacia Mike, para propinarle un puño cerrado en el abdomen, desestabilizándolo. Mike grazno una maldición y se cogió el estómago con las manos—No vuelvas a cruzarte con nosotros, bastardo de mierda. —le siseó furioso, flexionando sus antebrazos, conteniéndose.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo tan horrible? —preguntó Ángela, con voz queda, soportando las ganas de llorar. Mike nos había dado una estocada afilada por la espalda, cuando nosotros lo considerábamos una buena persona.

—No les incumbe—le respondió, siseándole a Ángela. Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a Edward, lleno de irritación y coraje. Me dejé de mover, rindiéndome a la fuerza insuperable de Edward. No tenía caso pelear, si ya lo habían golpeado por mí. —Esto aún no termina. —nos amenazó, sin convicción.

Les echó una mirada superficial a los demás y luego dio media vuelta, para irse.

Así nada más.

Sin dar explicaciones.

_Ese cretino…_

—Cuidado con lo que vas hacer Mike, yo también conozco un montón de cosas sobre ti—le hice saber, aunque pareció no importarle; no se dignó a responder nada, en su lugar, desapareció fuera de la zona de parqueo.

Ángela se derrumbó en los brazos de Seth, llorando desconsolada, afectada por todo lo acontecido. Jess fue también a ella, para tranquilizarla. La miré con tristeza sin saber que hacer exactamente por ella. Porque aunque pocos lo supieran, Ángela fue fotografiada cuando perdió la virginidad con Eric y eso era… nefasto por dónde se viese; y que lo hubiese hecho alguien en quien confiaba, como lo era Mike, lo hacía mucho peor.

Emmett se volvió a nosotros y con el ceño fruncido miró la forma en que Edward me tenía agarrada.

—Emm, ahora no por favor. —le pedí, me había quedado una pequeña punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, por el estrés. Me sentí indispuesta y lo que menos necesitaba era a Emmett formando escándalo por lo nuestro. Hizo una mueca airosa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes Bells.

—Lo sé, debo explicarles mucho a todos, pero dame el día de hoy ¿Por favor? No me siento del todo bien. —Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas protectoramente, y el gruñido de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

—Un paso en falso con ella, Edward, y te olvidas que soy parte de tu familia. —me miró con cuidado, tentado a llevarme lejos de su primo. Asentí, agradeciendo su preocupación, sin embargo yo podía cuidarme sola. —¿Por qué te metes en tantos problemas?

Me encogí de hombros—Es mi naturaleza.

—Él no es el indicado—me dijo, obviando el hecho de que Edward estaba justo allí.

—Eso lo decido yo. —respondí segura de lo que hablaba.

Volvió a gruñirnos, cuadrando sus enormes hombros. —Estas advertido Edward.

—Entiendo. —habló Edward después de todo ese rato en silencio, de manera tranquila. Emmett se fue con los otros que habían logrado calmar a Ángela, ubicándose al lado de Rose, mirándonos de reojo cada medio segundo.

—Siento que Mike haya hecho todo esto.

—No es tu culpa Bella; no tiene sentido que te sientas mal por algo que no hiciste. —me dijo tremendamente calmo. _¿Por qué no reaccionaba todavía?_ Después de todo, Mike hizo todo con el fin de perjudicarlo.

—¡Pero es que él nos usó para lastimarte! Lo quiera o no, contribuimos hasta cierto punto.

—Dices tonterías, el responsable de lo ocurrido es Mike y solo él.

Negué sin aceptar lo que dijo; incluso en ese momento no quiso hablarme sobre el lazo sanguíneo que desató este tremendo fiasco—Sácame de aquí, me siento agotada.

Edward me besó la frente y acomodó mi cabello suelto, acariciándome de paso los hombros. Suspiré extasiada, aunque la ira que me provocó Mike todavía seguía viva, el tacto de Edward me despejó un poco.

—¿No deberíamos decirles lo que pasa entre tú y yo? — inquirió poniéndome la mano en la espalda, de esa forma pegándome a su pecho. Durante los últimos días, aprendí que esos gestos de Edward, por muy dulces y tiernos que parecían, en realidad eran una forma sutil de marcarme y recordarme que mi corazón le pertenecía tanto como el suyo a mí. Sonreí a pesar del malestar, Edward no dejaría de ser nunca el Edward—obseso, compulsivo— de siempre; y eso me encantaba.

—Creo que pueden esperar. —en verdad quería aclarar todos de una sola vez, pero anhelaba tener mi tiempo con Edward. En todo caso, eso era realmente lo que iba a hacer antes que nada.

Me jaló y empezamos a bajar las escaleras sin que los otros se percataran de nuestra ausencia.

Me recargué contra él y cerré los ojos.

—Te estas quedando dormida.

—Estoy descansando los ojos—dije con un bostezo. Edward se rió alegre, y yo traté de hacer lo mismo.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche, cogió mi cintura con firmeza y me metió dentro con extremo cuidado—¿Dónde quieres ir? —me ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Los parpados me pesaban, mirarlo era mucho esfuerzo.

—Lejos.

Él sonrió y cerró la puerta. Descansé la cabeza contra el sillón, y me rendí al cansancio.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste que golpeara a Mike? — susurré, cuando arrancó el auto.

—No quería que te lastimaras las manos—dijo riéndose, _¿Qué?_

—Sé cómo patearle el trasero a un hombre. —me ofendió que pensara que era débil.

—Lo sé. Pero no me iba a arriesgar a que terminaras en el hospital.

Volví a bostezar, _¿Por qué estaba tan agotada?_

—Sí lo que sea, hombre de poca fe—lo escuché reír a los lejos, burlándose de mí—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién era Mike en realidad?

Edward arrugó la nariz. —Porque tenía vergüenza; Carlisle le fue infiel a mi madre, con una mujer que veíamos cada poco. El muy cínico nos llevaba a desayunar al restaurante de la familia Newton cada vez que estaba en el pueblo ¿Puedes creerlo?. —Edward se rió con enojo, mostrándome lo mucho que le molestaba el tema.

Pensé que era debido a eso que Edward trataba a Carlisle de esa forma tan impersonal y mal educada, era debido al resentimiento que tenía por lo la infidelidad.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Edward—murmuré con dificultad—Ni tú ni Mike tienen la culpa de los errores que cometieron Carlisle y la señora Newton.

—Pero no deja de doler…

_Pasará…_ le iba a decir, pero el cansancio me ganó la partida.

.

.

.

.

Una sensación extraña en el cuerpo me despertó, abrí los ojos con pesadez, viendo borroso primero y preguntándome qué hora era. Poco a poco la neblina se disipó, permitiéndome ver a mi alrededor.

Estaba acostada sobre una cama doble, con altas columnas redondeadas sosteniendo el dosel de tela oscura, que me cobijaban en la semi oscuridad. No pude apreciar más allá de la cama, puesto que las extensas cortinas del dosel me lo impidieron.

—¿Edward?

—Aquí estoy Bella. —miré abajo, donde se suponía estaba mi panza, pero en su lugar estaba la cabellera cobriza de Edward, reposando sobre mi abdomen. _Eso fue lo que me despertó._ Tal vez se había aburrido de estar solo y lo hizo a propósito para despertarme.

Rodeé los ojos y enterré las manos en su cabello.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el hotel, Olympic Lodge.

—¿En Port Angels?

—Sí. —ronroneó por el masaje que le estaba dando. —¿Ya te sientes bien?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, en efecto, el cansancio y la punzada en la cabeza ya no las sentía.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por dejarme descansar, aunque no era necesario que me trajeras a un hotel tan caro. Pudiste llevarme a mi casa.

—¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de acostarme a tu lado? No lo creo. —volteó la cara y me besó la piel que dejaba descubierta mi blusa. Temblé al tacto de sus labios contra esa zona sensible, emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa.

_Mierda._

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Edward se irguió, colándose entre mis piernas, poniendo una expresión peligrosa en su cara. Mientras tanto yo me estuve allí, aplastada bajo la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Agarró los bordes de mi blusa y la subió lentamente, para descubrir más piel.

—¿Edward?

—Shh, tranquila. —su tono de voz, ronco y sinuoso, provocaron una sucesión de espasmos en mi vientre bajo.

Se inclinó y volvió a besarme el abdomen, esta vez con la boca abierta. Sus labios cálidos realizaron la misma acción besándome cerca al ombligo. _Oh, madre de Cristo, _encogí los dedos de los pies, debido al placer que me recorrió y gemí sin contenerme.

Edward no se detuvo, al contrario, siguió con su cometido robándome el aliento con cada beso que me propinó, bajando y subiendo por toda mi piel erizada. Me agarré de las sabanas, arrugándolas entre mis dedos engarzados, en tanto Edward seguía sin descansar. La respiración se me volvió irregular, el calor pulsó salvajemente en mi entrepierna cuando Edward deslizó su húmeda lengua, en el borde de mis jeans, como una serpiente.

—Edward…—lo llamé con la voz estrangulada—Umm.

Cerré los ojos, permitiendo que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Era tan erótico y gentil al mismo tiempo, que mi corazón a duras penas podía soportarlo. Me mordí el labio y volví a gemir más alto que antes, llenando el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Apreté las piernas, rodeándolo por completo, necesitándolo más cerca.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó sobre la piel. Un escalofrío me atrapó, al conjugar su aliento cálido con la humedad de la piel.

—S-sí…—murmuré un rato después, el calor me estaba sobrepasando para ese momento. Abrí los ojos un poco, al sentir que Edward se detuvo. Hice un puchero, cuando encontré sus ojos, trabados en los míos con deseo reprimido y miedo—¿Pasa algo malo?

Él no dijo nada primeramente, solo se quedó viéndome, como si luchara por dentro una batalla importante. Se colocó encima de mí, poniendo las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, con mis piernas aún enredadas entorno a él.

—Bella ¿Quieres que cuide de ti? —frunció el ceño, estudiando mi reacción, que no fue otra más que confusión _¿Cuidar de mí?_ Por alguna razón mi expresión lo hizo sonreír de lado. Llevó una mano hacia mi cadera, para después, posicionarla en el interior de mi muslo, cerca de mi entrepierna, dándome a entender que pretendía. Temblé entera al sentir el calor de su mano, próximo a "ese sitio" —Déjame cuidarte Bella. —pidió con un ronroneo rugoso.

_¿Umm?_

* * *

Hola preciosas, ¡Lo sé! Casi un mes :( sin actu. He estado tan ocupada que no he podido responder a sus lindos mensajes de apoyo tampoco. Los adoré todos por cierto. Bueno, lo cierto también es que he estado desanimada, mucho la verdad. Este es el último capi mis amores, ahora solo resta el epilogo.

Quería decirles lo mucho que amé escribir esto, aunque a muchas (os?) no les gustó la trama por diferencias de opinión, los entiendo por completo. Pero de todas maneras disfruté el espacio, y el hecho de que he alcanzado una meta personal gracias a esta historia.

Nos vemos en el epilogo y quizás… en otra historia.

Voy a seguir escribiendo, pero no sé si publicaré la siguiente. Todavía no me decido.

Besos, las quiero demasiado, gracias por la paciencia.

Att: MarieLiz


	10. Epilogo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

_**Summary**_: _Cuando el rumor de un triángulo amoroso estalla en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lo que menos se imaginó Bella era que ella también se encontraba incluida en aquel embrollo. —Dime que mi ex novia y mi ex amiga no están compartiendo la misma polla. ¡Dímelo! —rugió colérico provocando una ola de miedo en cada entraña de mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes me atravesaron cual guillotinas afiladas esperando una respuesta; y, sin embargo, no pude defenderme, porque eso sería aún peor._

* * *

Epilogo.

By

**MarieLizabethCS.**

**.**

**.**

**Seis meses después…**

El roce sugerente en mi mejilla me erizó la piel de inmediato y consiguió despertar mi cuerpo de un plumazo a pesar de tratarse de un tacto áspero e inconstante. Sonreí sintiéndome caprichosa esa mañana, con el olor mentolado de mi cavernícola favorito acunándome de pies a cabeza, la comodidad en la que me hallaba era completa.

Estaba espabilada, sin embargo no abrí los ojos y pretendí seguir dormida como hasta dos minutos atrás. Quería saber hasta dónde llegaría Edward por mi atención.

—¿Bella? —susurró, soplando aire cálido en mi oído, adrede. Temblé extasiada y superada por el tono ronco de su voz. Umm… Edward, ¿tan temprano? Apreté los muslos en sincronía con mis manos, soportando la tentación de girarme—. Sé que estás despierta, amor, no puedes engañarme. —Depositó su gran mano en mi espalda desnuda y masajeó la zona con ternura. Suspiré ante la caricia y él resopló a cambio—. Estoy muriendo aquí, nena… Te necesito —rogó con la voz esta vez desesperada.

Tragué saliva y abrí los ojos por fin.

—Dijiste que querías esperar. Fue tu idea, no la mía; así que no me achaques tus necesidades —le reproché.

Arrastró su tacto por todo mi contorno —de manera posesiva—, enterrando sus largos dedos sobre mi cintura, antes de adherir su pecho contra mi espalda, dejándome sentirlo… _Por todos los ángeles, Edward estaba totalmente desnudo_. Me arrancó un gemido con la dureza que empujaba en mi trasero.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Bella? Fue tu primera vez, te dolió como el infierno. Era obvio que no podíamos.

_Edward podía pasarse de tierno y controlador gran parte del tiempo, algo que aprendí con los tres meses de convivencia que llevábamos juntos._

Rodeé boca arriba, encontrándome de frente con sus ojos verdes ennegrecidos, chispeantes y sumidos en algo oscuro que reconocí como deseo contenido. Me mordí el labio, si bien era cierto que me dolió cuando me penetró con su duro y grueso falo la otra noche, ¡fue normal! Yo era pequeña, virgen, con cero nivel de experiencia; mientras que Edward era enorme, en todos los sentidos posibles. ¿Cómo no esperaba que me doliera?

—Se me pasó a los dos días, pero tú fuiste el que dijo que esperáramos al menos quince más —le recordé, enterrando las manos en su cabellera endiablada por el sueño anterior.

—Perdón por preocuparme tanto —dijo con la cara enterrada en mi cuello, olfateándome y regando besos mariposa por toda la piel a su alcance.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —Sonreí dando un suspiro al aire. Separé las piernas para que se ubicara mejor, ya que él estaba en cuatro encima de mí.

Descendió dejando un camino de besos hasta mi pecho derecho, ronroneando de placer.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —Empezó a decir distraído. Sacó la lengua y arremetió contra mi pezón, castigándolo con la rugosidad de su carne húmeda. Me arqueé buscando más, más de ese placentero dolor que me obsequió, pero Edward se separó para mirarme a los ojos, desatendiéndome. Hice mala cara por la lejanía—. Quería que estuvieras bien para este momento.

El subir y bajar de mi pecho era acelerado, en tanto miraba a través de él y sus intenciones.

—¿Este momento? —Fue lo único que logré conjeturar.

Hace quince días, decidí que no quería abstenerme ni un segundo más con Edward. ¡Y vaya que nos abstuvimos! Más por petición mía que por él, obviamente. Necesité de mucho tiempo para estar por completo segura de mi decisión. Después de todo lo ocurrido me fue en verdad difícil alejar de mi mente el miedo a ser lastimada, por tercera ocasión.

Mi amor no correspondido en la infancia, su traición al creerle a Tanya antes que a mí y, después todo, el absurdo drama cuando se acostó con Tanya…. Luego de todo eso mi confianza en Edward no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirme ese nivel físico elevado, tan importante y trascendental —por lo menos yo lo pensaba así—, así que fueron meses los que duramos sin tener en realidad un contacto íntimo; a pesar de las ganas que nos teníamos de meternos mano y aliviar el calor que bramaba con solo mirarnos de reojo.

Me sentí en extremo orgullosa de no caer como una chica fácil y sin valor propio a la primera oportunidad que tuvimos. Aunque me dolía rechazar sus avances, sabía que si nos dejábamos llevar por el momento sin aclarar lo que en realidad deseaba en mi corazón, traicionaría todo lo que era y en lo que creía, y nunca me lo perdonaría.

Entonces, cuando me decidí por fin, en el instante en el que asimilé el amor y el cariño que Edward me profesaba sin descanso, las buenas intenciones que tenía para mí, para un nosotros sólido y fuerte, solo entonces allí me percaté de lo mucho que él me había entregado pidiendo nada a cambio.

Edward luchó por mi confianza y, en cambio, yo solo me había limitado a sobreevaluar cada acción suya, esperando a que me lastimara de nuevo.

Fui una idiota.

Por eso, el día que le dije que estaba preparada para entregarle todo en cuerpo y alma, le permití tomar el control. Literalmente. Edward se hizo cargo de mí como nadie en el mundo logró hacerlo jamás.

Día, hora, lugar. No tuve que pensar en otra cosa más que relajarme y ponerme linda y sexy para el gran momento.

Y fue maravillosamente dulce, como se suponía debía ser para cada mujer. Un jueves, a las nueve de la noche en el Hotel Sheraton Palo Alto. En una suite llena de margaritas, velas perfumadas y una gran cama. Y, por supuesto, mi caballero rebelde auspiciando cada detalle para hacerme sentir hermosa, amada y apreciada, mientras me acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos y me hacía sentir lo mucho que me amaba con su propio cuerpo. Me tomó dulcemente, rodeándome siempre de caricias y palabras amorosas.

Un recuerdo cariñoso que difería demasiado con lo que sucedía ahora.

Edward se lamió el labio y, rastrillándome con una mirada hambrienta, recorrió mis senos.

—Siempre he deseado follarte…duro. —Pareció seductoramente siniestro, cernido sobre mí, apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mirándome de ese modo determinado—. Cogerte tan fuerte que me supliques porque me detenga —agregó en un susurro violento que me dejó sin aliento.

Varios espasmos revolotearon por mi vientre, aunándose al calor líquido que emanó de mí, mojándome las bragas.

—¿Fo-Follarme duro? —tartamudeé encandilada por su confesión, más no asustada; Edward lo era todo, y no habitaban en mi alma sentimientos de miedo hacia él, nunca. Pero sabía del lado caliente y depravado de Edward con las mujeres… De hecho, me había parecido extraño que nuestra primera vez juntos hubiese sido tan calmada, relajada y sin ese desvarío irracional que siempre nos tomaba prisioneros.

Edward sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

—Te excita, ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé sabiéndome atrapada, pero no lo negué. ¿Para qué, si él sabía cuánto me ponía solo con verme?

Bajó su cara a la mía y me arrebató un beso desenfrenadamente furioso, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza, más de la que alguna vez usó, haciéndome sangrar unas cuantas gotas. _¡Mierda!_ Toda la situación era un nuevo nivel para mí.

Lo abracé del cuello para poder devolverle el beso con la misma pasión desmedida con la que lamía y chupaba de mis labios, ignorando el ardor de mi labio, pero me fue imposible seguirle el ritmo con el pasar de los minutos.

Me quejé dándome por vencida en aquella lucha y solo me doblegué a su impulso, limitándome a lamerlo de vez en cuando, aprovechando cada oportunidad que me ofrecía.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo más, hermosa. Dime qué piensas. —Flexionó los brazos, apostando los codos donde antes tenía puestas las manos y permitió que gran parte de su peso corporal recayera sobre el mío. Sus caderas encajaron directo en mi entrepierna, propinándome un intenso hormigueo cuando las zonas más necesitadas de nuestros cuerpos conectaron—. Joder —masculló cerrando los ojos, con una expresión de agobio cruzándole la cara.

Abrí más las piernas y él se removió como una vil serpiente, presionándose en círculos sobre mi coño, desquebrajando mi consciencia a punta del sabroso placer que me atropelló. Jadeé por aire, mientras él me machacaba con su falo erguido sin descanso.

—Sí, sí… —balbuceé con cada retazo de placer que hirvió debido a nuestro arrebato.

—Tan caliente —dijo en un gruñido—. Necesito que me digas, Bella. Ya.

—¿Umm? —pregunté aturdida.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Edward se irguió de repente, apresurado, puso las manos en mis caderas para después bajarme las bragas de un tirón; la única prenda que nos separaba en realidad. Él ya estaba totalmente desnudo, todo su glorioso ser expuesto a mis ojos avariciosos y su hermoso miembro, deleitándome la vista al verlo por fin sin las sábanas de por medio. Me lamí los labios, al notar la gota espesa que se asomaba de su glande. Todo me hirvió por dentro, refulgiendo desde el pecho hasta mi entrepierna con brutalidad.

—Edward.

—Aquí estoy preciosa. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desesperado.

—Ven —le exigí, aunque sin saber para qué exactamente. Se me antojaban tantas cosas en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas realidad para él.

—Lo que desees. —Doblé las rodillas, dejando más espacio para que Edward se acomodara. Me agarró de las caderas y se posicionó en mi entrada, solo presionándome con su glande. Le acaricié el abdomen con las uñas, incitándolo a que continuara y me tomara como él más lo quería. Sus músculos se contrajeron bajo mi toque y vociferó una gran maldición al techo.

—Escurres miel, mi maldito ángel corrupto —susurró con deleite—. Tan lista y caliente como me gustas. —Y empujó con sus caderas, taladrándome con su carne dura, ingresando con lentitud en mí.

—Santo cielo —siseé entre adolorida y agradecida con la majestuosa sensación. Su falo me estiró al límite, llenándome con toda su potencia masculina a medida que me penetraba. Edward forzó más mis piernas e introdujo más con cada respiración entrecortada que emitía.

—Relájate —me pidió él con la voz estrangulada, a sabiendas de que no podía acogerlo por completo—. Vamos, Bella.

Asentí como pude, tenía la frente un tanto perlada con sudor y el cabello se me estaba empezando a pegar a la cara.

Me dejé llevar por la satisfactoria sensación de saberlo dentro mío, pulsándome con cada latir pernicioso de su polla. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire. El tronar escandalizado de mi corazón más el nudo de concreto en mi intimidad estaban por acabar con mi vida, sin mencionar la dureza de Edward ingresando más profundo en mi interior; todo se combinó y una ráfaga de febril desenfreno se desató desde mi centro.

_¡Mío! Edward es solo mío, solo yo puedo darle el placer que busca._

La mano de Edward abarcó uno de mis senos y, sin mayor miramiento, lo apretó con fuerza haciéndome gemir. Corrientasos fueron y vinieron pulverizándome las entrañas en contundentes latigazos._ Era demasiado placer._

—Eso es… —susurró con un dejo de éxtasis al empujar finalmente sus caderas de una estocada, dejándome sentirlo entero por fin.

_¡Dios!_

En nuestra primera vez, apenas pude acoger una parte de él. Así que sentirlo hasta la empuñadura, clavado por completo en mi interior era una sensación tan desconocida y sublime en partes iguales.

Él bramó algo inentendible y yo volví a abrir los ojos. Su torso estaba contraído desde sus atenuados pectorales hasta su abdomen cincelado; toda su piel nacarada también estaba cubierta con varias gotas de sudor que se deslizaban hasta desaparecer en la mata de cabello cobrizo en su pubis; aunque todavía no habíamos empezado a movernos, parecía que ambos hubiésemos corrido un maratón de mierda.

—Sostente de algo. —Me cogió de las caderas y retrocedió saliendo de mi centro casi por completo, solo dejando la punta de su falo en mi interior robándome un suspiro lastimero—. Esto va a ser tan bueno, amor —me prometió por lo bajo. ¿Mejor que la otra vez? Oh, Edward. Mordí mi labio y, antes de poder aferrarme a las sábanas o a cualquier cosa que me mantuviera en mi lugar, la dura y rápida embestida que me propinó Edward mandó a volar cualquier conjetura.

Una tras otra, entrando y saliendo fuera de mí rápidamente, soltándome y sujetándome al mismo tiempo, acrecentando el profundo calor de mis entrañas que empezaba a tornarse insoportable, voluble, desgarrador y fascinante. Como un volcán activo.

La humedad se escurría de nuestros cuerpos, empapándonos el uno al otro, permitiéndole deslizarse con una facilidad impresionante. Alcé las caderas encontrándome con las suyas, provocando un golpe certero en mi clítoris.

—¡Madre de Dios! —chillé dando grito ahogado, me arqueé temblando sin parar, exponiendo mis senos. Edward aprovechó eso y se lanzó a mis labios para besarme urgente, como si quisiera marcarme de todas las maneras posibles. Había demasiada energía concentrada entre los dos, pude notar cada vez se hacía más y más intenso; la unión de nuestros cuerpos, las pieles rozándose, la burbujeante atracción que teníamos por el otro, todo estaba bullendo con cada estocada, con cada lamida compartida y con cada gemido desahuciado que salía de nuestras bocas.

Edward dejó mis labios y empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas, obligándome a seguirle el paso juntando nuestras carnes más rápido.

—Quiero que dure por siempre… —jadeó pasando un brazo bajo mi espalda, para atraerme más hacia él, logrando otro ángulo de entrada.

Me concentré en mirarlo, no tenía aire suficiente para contestarle, así que me quedé viéndolo en toda su magnificencia, apreciando cada rasgo varonil de su rostro.

Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mandíbula atenazada, los labios fruncidos y resoplaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Era la vista más hermosa que jamás había presenciado. Alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla rasposa por la barba incipiente que le había crecido durante la noche.

—_Lo eres todo —_le dije con los labios. Él sonrió de lado, pareciendo pleno y seguro de sí mismo.

Me cogió la pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, otra vez cambiando de posición. El calor fue insoportable en mi centro, varios calambres me atravesaron como dagas de satisfacción, llenándome de palpitaciones irreales.

—Edward, Edward, Oh… —Cerré los ojos, colapsada por todo lo que me recorría, abatida sin un gramo más de fuerza.

—Vamos, amor, déjalo ir para mí. —Sentí su mano apretándome el hinchado nudo de nervios una, dos, tres veces… En tanto seguía entrando y saliendo de mi interior con más fuerza—. Necesito sentir cómo te corres alrededor de mí…

Entonces un gran espasmo me dobló y lo sentí apretar cada hilo dentro de mí; me arqueé contra él, tensionada al máximo, estrujándolo con el poder de mi orgasmo.

—¡Edward! —grité con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedaban, aprisionándolo dentro mío. Me agarré de su cuello y lo rasguñé sin poder contener mis ansias de posesión que me dominaron. Estaba fuera de mí misma, ciega por la estruendosa explosión de placer de la que me vi presa.

_Voy a morir de tanto gozo._

Y cuando saboreaba la hermosa tensión en mi paladar, esta se desvaneció dejándome caer en un extraordinario y placido ensueño que me arrastró de nuevo a la cama, donde colapsé jadeante, confusa, relajada como nunca antes. Las vibraciones estremeciéndome sin descanso, como pequeñas olas que se posaban en mi piel y que después se devolvían, envolviéndome. Pudieron pasar horas pero yo no lo hubiese notado nunca.

En medio de las luces fugaces, candidez y felicidad que me rodeaba, escuché de Edward dos maldiciones y un estrangulado gemido que brotaron hacia arriba antes de sentir cómo se venía dentro de mí.

El cálido estallido me llenó por dentro, haciéndome consciente del gran orgasmo que sufrió, tan avasallante como el mío. De solo percatarme cómo se vino, mi propio placer se duplicó, alargando mi liberación unos cuantos minutos más.

Se dejó caer sobre mí y yo lo recibí en un pacífico abrazo, lleno de plenitud y complacencia, acunándolo mientras realizaba aquel maravilloso viaje al nirvana. Con la cara metida contra mi cuello, noté su respiración agitada y los ligeros estremecimientos de su gran cuerpo, producto de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó contra la piel en tono cansado.

—Sí.

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó más preocupado.

—No.

Se las arregló para darnos vuelta, ubicándome encima de él, con nuestros pechos rozándose, nuestra piel húmeda pegándose y su miembro todavía enterrado en mí interior. Siseé un poco, tenía los pezones ultra sensibles y el roce que provocaba nuestra respiración me estorbaba. Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y luego las deslizó de arriba abajo por mis muslos separados.

—Hey —me saludó con ternura.

—Hey, extraño.

—¿Te gustó cómo follé tu coñito prieto? —dijo en tono cantarín, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo desigual. Rodeé los ojos y le golpeé el costado.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Y tú la mujer más perfecta que he conocido —afirmó rotundo, haciéndome estremecer.

—No refuto eso.

—Yo tampoco me atrevería —dijo con media sonrisa traviesa.

Me recosté hundiendo la cara en su pecho, acomodándome mejor para que mis pechos no sufrieran demasiado. Gemí feliz de tener a ese frío pervertido a mi lado, amándome tal y como yo lo amaba a él. Era mi lugar, este, entre sus perfilados brazos, bañados en sudor y fluidos, queriéndonos suave y duramente sin límites.

Había sido diferente esta vez, medité adormilándome sobre Edward. La primera vez había sido dolorosa y, en realidad, apenas pude disfrutar algo. Además, Edward se había contenido en gran medida, de seguro para no lastimarme más. No había comparación entre las dos experiencias; aunque fue perfecta aquella vez, en esta ocasión fue sublime. Los dos habíamos disfrutado en grande y eso era lo que más me satisfacía; el hecho de haberlo complacido a cabalidad.

—Amor, ¿te dormiste?

Bostecé y negué con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo por un descanso.

Puso la mano en mi espalda baja y presionó.

—Necesito más…

Elevé la cabeza para decirle que estaba loco de remate, pero al ver su expresión deseosa, detuve lo que pretendía decir. _En verdad había estado conteniéndose_, pensé viendo la profunda oscuridad gobernando sus ojos esmeraldas. Pasé saliva sorprendida por la fuerte emoción que me transmitía.

—¿Ahora? Pero si hace solo…

—Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti, Bella, eres mi adicción más grande. —Me mordí el labio cuando se movió unos centímetros fuera de mí. Umm,estaba duro, preparado y listo para empezar de nuevo.

Como pude me senté y apoyé las manos en su pecho, cosa que se hizo una tarea ardua.

—Oh, Bella, eso se siente realmente bien —gruñó bajo su aliento, viéndome a los ojos con infinita ansiedad.

—Vas a tener que arreglártelas tu solito, amor —le dije con cara de disculpas, al levantarme de su regazo con cuidado, sacándolo de mi interior. Los dos jadeamos por el roce.

Me tiré a su lado agotada y cerré los ojos para descansar un momento. Toda la piel me ardía a mares y la entrepierna me palpitaba por la intrusión de Edward. Y me sorprendió que aún con el leve malestar que me traspasaba en el vientre, también deseaba sentirlo entero, pero mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a realizar tanta "actividad física" seguida; el agotamiento me tomó entera.

Después de un quejido lastimero, la cama se movió y lo sentí posarse encima de mí. Su calor me irradiaba como una manta acolchada y suave.

—Estoy. Cansada —le dije sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Me giró boca abajo, tomándome desprevenida.

—¡Edward!

Aferró sus manos a mis caderas y me hizo apoyar sobre las rodillas, dejando que mi trasero quedara al aire, y convenientemente a su alcance.

—Voy a hacerlo yo solito, amor —anunció riéndose, dándome una severa palmada en el trasero que resonó en toda la habitación. Me encogí adolorida por semejante desmande de su mano.

—Serás imbécil, ya te dije que no. —Me reí, retorciéndome para escapar de su agarre y poderle atizar un buen jalón en los huevos. _¡Ay!_ Me ardía como el infierno la nalga derecha.

Forcejeamos unos minutos, jugando uno con el otro; él tratando de inmovilizarme con sus brazos en tanto yo intentaba golpearle el estómago para que me dejara.

—No me niegues el placer de enterrarme en tu calidez. —Se posicionó encima de mí, cubriéndome la espalda con su pecho, poseyéndome con su cuerpo largo y poderoso—. Nena… por favor, lo necesito —agregó susurrándome al oído. Gemí por el tono ronco y urgido que usó. Besó mi oreja y luego la lamió hasta que solté otro jadeo traidor.

_¿Cómo resistirme a ese mimo alucinante?_

Todo él me descolocaba con suma facilidad, me volcaba las ideas y pensamientos a límites fuera de mí.

Pasó una mano por mi abdomen para sujetarme firmemente a él e inició un balanceo sutil de adelante hacia atrás, apoyando su miembro erecto entre la hendidura de mi centro hinchado. _¡Carajo! _Edward poseía tanta vigorosidad fluyendo en sus venas que me arrastraba con simplicidad a hacer lo que me pedía, sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Suavidad contra dureza, así me rozaba, con lentitud al ritmo del balanceo al que me "obligaba" participar. Puso los labios en mi nuca y se prendió de la piel, succionándome sin detenerse. La combinación de sensaciones lograron hacerme perder la cabeza, dejé que el ardoso placer me tomara y me elevara lejos. Cada trozo de mí se hallaba híper estimulado debido a lo anterior y seguía empeorando con su toque apabullante. Un calambre recorrió mis entrañas y me arqueé contra él deseando que calmara el dolor que me provocaba.

—Solo hazlo… —murmuré rindiéndome con un quejido, mientras le seguía en cada movimiento sinuoso._ Iba a reventar sino hacía algo para que me tomara._

Despegó la boca de mí dejando la piel irritada y húmeda. Movió la mano de mi abdomen, recorriendo la piel de mi vientre bajo que emitió enormes contracciones a su paso. Deslizó sus dedos por mi pubis hasta alcanzar mis labios inflamados; empezó a mover un par dedos en círculos sobre mi clítoris, en un masaje que me cortó la respiración y me hizo acelerar el vaivén, llena de ansiedad.

—¿Me torturas ahora? —indagué y de inmediato me mordí el labio, acallando los gemidos deseosos por salir. El calor se empezaba acumular rápidamente por toda esa zona debido a sus caricias desenfrenadas—. ¿Edward?

Se movió ligeramente, aún acariciándome con determinación.

_Oh, oh, necesito… yo quiero… mierda, justo así…_ lloriqueé por dentro, empuñando las manos sobre las sábanas. Me empapé todavía más y Edward gruñó al sentirlo de primera mano, mis fluidos resbalándose encima de él.

—El doloroso placer de amar. —Insertó los dedos en mi interior arrancándome un grito desgarrador que debió escucharse por todo el campus universitario—. Shh, Bella, solo yo puedo escucharte gemir y pedir por mi polla. Nadie más —me ordenó en tono airoso.

Entró y salió docenas de veces con sus dedos, dilatándome y haciendo que me volviera loca de a poco. La gravedad dejó de existir y el sol se apagó de un soplo; la inmensidad de sensaciones rompió mis neuronas y todo lo que pude distinguir fueron llamas y rojo encerrándonos.

—Palpitas entorno a mí, hermosa. ¿Estás lista para recibir mi verga?

Creo que morí tres veces con sus susurro ardiente, soplado en mi oído aunado al mete y saca acelerado de sus dedos largos. Gemí contrayéndome fuertemente.

_¡Ush!_

—¡Te juro que si no…! —Se me escapó el aire de golpe. Edward cambió sus dedos por su miembro, insertándose en una sola estocada pétrea—. ¡Oh!

Dejé caer mi cara contra el colchón, abatida, llena hasta el tope por Edward, ensanchada y con el mayor placer del mundo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Mil pulsaciones salpicaron en mis entrañas, justo allí donde lo sentía invadirme con su carne tiesa, aliviando parcialmente el ardor.

—Solo tú… solo tú. —Edward me susurró, pasando sus manos por mis caderas y muslos—. Dios, me succionas, hermosa. Ugh —siseó como un animal, agarró fuerte mis caderas y lo sentí inclinarse sobre mí—. ¿Te lastimé?

Negué todavía con la cara aplastada contra el colchón, cogiendo aire por la boca.

—No, pero… pero necesito que te muevas —respondí con la respiración a mil, el esfuerzo que hacía al hablar de alguna manera provocaba que lo sintiera más empalado en mi interior—. Por favor…

Pasé saliva e inspiré intentando controlar los efectos que provocaba tenerle de esa forma, en lo más recóndito de mi cuerpo.

Edward me masajeó las caderas en un gesto que me hizo remover.

—Déjame disfrutar de tu calor, amor —me pidió con la voz ronca y gruesa pero al tiempo suplicante—. Solo unos segundos. —Gemí apretando las sábanas en total desacuerdo y alejé mis caderas de él, haciéndolo salir de mi interior unos centímetros.

Edward gruñó y con fuerza se volvió a introducir entero en mi interior. Lloriqueé como una nena, jadeé y maldije con los ojos llorosos.

—Muévete, me estás volviendo loca.

Sin embargo, él permaneció quieto, apretándome con sus manos grandes para impedir que me moviera otra vez. Palpité en resonancia a mi enorme excitación y Edward siseó adolorido.

—Este es mi lugar, Bella y es malditamente mío —proclamó fuera de sí.

—Y tú eres mío, me perteneces —exigí de vuelta en un grito ahogado.

—Sí, hermosa, no existe nadie más. —Entonces retrocedió al fin, saliendo poco a poco y alargando mi agonía durante una infinidad de tiempo. Grité azotada por el espasmo que me embargó por el simple roce—. Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir así, desquiciado, desesperado por tenerte… Joder, ¿escuchas, amor? —Se empujó de nuevo, logrando que un sonido pegajoso se juntara con los jadeos descontrolados de ambos. Me sentí escurrir líquido entre mis muslos, cálido y espeso—. Estás mojando la cama, nena. ¿Habías mojado antes así? ¿Umm? —Salió con parsimonia, torturándome con su control de mierda._ ¡Yo quería que se moviera rápido! ¿Cómo podía soportarlo él?_

—Eres el único… —Me mordí el labio y me forcé a erguirme con los brazos temblorosos sobre la cama. Giré la cabeza para verlo—. Eres quien lo provoca.

Me mordí el labio y Edward se inclinó con una mirada orgullosa en sus verdes gemas. Tomó mis labios con los suyos y me besó tiernamente, sin profundizarlo.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan.

Sonreí sobre los suyos, aún atenazada por todo lo que me estaba haciendo con su propia carne dura, disfruté del momento sublime de aquel beso y aquella declaración que me profesaba con tanto sentimiento.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen. Como nadie lo hará jamás —le prometí cien por cierto segura. El amor que sentía por ese hombre transgredía la cordura, me tenía flotando en un desvarío indescriptible.

Subió despacio sus manos, colándose a través de mi estómago donde irradió un calor arrebatador. Agarró mis senos erguidos y los amasó enérgicamente desatando un ronroneo lleno de satisfacción en mi pecho.

Abandonó mis labios y, sin molestarse en aplacar el masaje incesante en mis senos, reanudó las gloriosas embestidas.

—Umm.

Jadeamos como un par de animales y nos movimos en sincronía, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Temblores nos dominaron al tiempo, sacudiendo nuestras pieles al unísono.

—Juntos, amor —gimió sofocado.

—¡Sí! —Y de la nada todo volvió a estallar en contracciones placenteras, fuego y nieblas tras mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él tembló conmigo, emitiendo un rugido asombroso que me caló bajo los bellos de mi nuca. Posesión en su más nítida expresión, marcándonos en un nivel superior que no comprendí del todo pero que me impactó de lleno en el alma.

—Carajo… —Caímos a la cama, desmadejados y abrazados por todos lados sosteniéndonos unos al otro, todavía con las pulsaciones arrítmicas de nuestros corazones golpeando raudos.

Se estiró y plantó un beso en mi cabeza. Estábamos sudados, llenos de fluidos, acalorados y sin un gramo más de fuerza; y, sin embargo, no recordé un momento más perfecto que este en mi vida.

Sonreí enormemente, llena y plena de ese sentimiento.

Unos minutos después, el silencio aún reinaba en nuestra habitación, pero se trataba de un silencio bienvenido, colapsado sobre nosotros sin prisas.

—Bella… —murmuró luego de un momento, con voz sumisa.

—Oh, cállate, no hay poder… poder en el mundo que me haga mover de aquí. ¡Si aún tienes ganas después de eso, vamos a tener serios problemas! —le advertí.

_Apenas y podía hablar sin que se me entrecortara la respiración_. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo haríamos de nuevo.

Se rió en mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

—Calma, amor, solo te iba a decir lo bueno que estuvo. —Rodé los ojos sin creerle, y él se ajustó a mi espalda metiendo la frente en mi nuca.

—Me duele la entrepierna, si es lo que quieres saber. No voy a hacerlo más —sentencié.

Se volvió a reír, contagiándome con su desfachatez. Lo codeé, aunque eso no lo detuvo.

—Lo sé, no te estoy diciendo nada. —Pasó la lengua allí, donde antes me había mordido, como si me quisiera sanar con su caricia. Me removí al sentir un poco de ardor.

—¿Qué demonios me hiciste? —le pregunté resoplando. _No sabía ni por qué me molestaba en preguntar._

—Nada del otro mundo —susurró con orgullo, volviendo a lamer la zona irritada que de seguro era un chupón en toda su regla.

Acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada, y me dispuse a dormir un rato, ignorando sus avances.

_No creo poder llevarle el ritmo a mi calenturiento favorito._

.

.

.

.

—Amor, despierta. —Edward me movió del hombro dándome un beso en la frente. Estiré las piernas encogidas y me volví hacia él abriendo los ojos—. Charlie está por llegar.

_Oh, Charlie. _Cierto. Venía de visita y aterrizaba en la noche. ¿Tan tarde se nos hizo? _Demonios, _ni siquiera me había bañado en todo el día.

Asentí y me incorporé, o eso intenté antes de que Edward me empujara de nuevo a la cama. Me sostuvo allí y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? Necesito alistarme.

Edward sonrió de medio lado, alisó algunos mechones fuera de mi cara.

—No quiero que otros vean lo que solo nació para ser admirado por mí. —Besó mis labios, dejándome confundida y halagada a la vez—. Tenemos compañía.

Mi reacción oportuna fue agarrar más sabanas para taparme hasta la barbilla.

_¡¿Qué?!_

—Dejen el drama para la cena que ya vamos tarde. ¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que hicieron en este cuarto? Huele a sexo duro y sudor de monos. —La estruendosa risa de Emmett prosiguió al comentario mordaz de Alice.

—¿Cómo los dejaste seguir? —siseé a Edward, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

—Alice…

Gruñí y le modulé un "tu condenada culpa" por darle la bendita llave de repuesto a ese nomo escurridizo que irrespetaba espacios ajenos.

—Perdón, te juro que lo compensaré —me respondió volviendo a besar mis labios tiernamente y pidiéndome disculpas con sus ojos.

Emmett se volvió a reír y los tres lo miramos cerca a la puerta donde su gran figura acaparaba el espacio.

—Edward, lamento decirte esto…pero eres la perra de Bella.

Ahogué una risita al igual que Alice, en tanto Edward se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo? Vaya… —Chifló sorprendido y puso su gran cuerpo cerca a la cama. Edward de inmediato colocó su pecho contra el mío, impidiendo que viera cualquier cosa bajo la endeble sábana.

—Retrocede. —Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, a la defensiva. Edward era bastante… protector, incluso tratándose de Emmett; le jodía que otros pudiesen mirarme de cualquier forma, sin importar que fuera de manera amistosa.

Su primo levantó las manos y regresó a la posición de antes, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Ya terminaron ustedes, idiotas? Charlie llega en quince y creo que va a ser un problema que no te encuentre en nuestra habitación. —Alice me miró como siempre, cruzándose de brazos, regañona incansable. Suspiré triste porque tendría que dejar mi pequeño mundo de fantasía lleno de Edward los próximos cinco días.

La única condición que impuso Charlie en cuanto le comenté que deseaba entrar a la universidad de Stanford, en Palo Alto, California, era que me quedara en un dormitorio de chicas.

Edward, Emmett, Alice y a mí nos habían aceptado en la universidad, cosa que me alivió, ya que no tendría que separarme de Edward durante cinco años.

Pero Charlie no aprobaba mi relación con Edward… así que para asegurarse de tenerme controlada, tuvo la gran idea de inscribirme —personalmente— en una fraternidad femenina, en la que compartía habitación con Alice Cullen; quien a su vez era su chivo expiatorio.

_Claro que sí, Charlie._

Lo que mi padre no sabía era que en realidad vivía con Edward en un aparta estudio personal cerca al campus. Alice se encargaba de mentirle a mi favor de vez en cuando, solo para tener una coartada y así nosotros poder vivir tranquilos.

Edward se encargó de que lo hiciera, a pesar de rehusarse por varios días al final accedió, llegando a la conclusión de que no tendría que soportarme día y noche si nos ayudaba.

_Ella aún me odiaba._

Enredé bien las sábanas entorno a mí y me puse en pie de un salto.

—Será mejor que vayas a la fraternidad por si llega antes —le pedí a Alice, refunfuñando—. Deja de mirarme las tetas y largo de aquí. —Emmett pegó un respingo, _cómo si no me hubiese dado cuenta que me miraba._ Edward gruñó y se aventó contra él, haciéndome rodar los ojos. _Idiotas._ Lo sacó a patadas del cuarto junto con Alice, no sin antes propinarle un buen puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo doblar en el pasillo de afuera. Volvió a gruñir luego de cerrar la puerta en sus narices y me miró molesto.

Sonreí, enternecida por la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y dejé caer la sabana al piso, revelándole mi desnudez.

Lo vi tragar pesado, resbalando la mirada por todo mi cuerpo con hambre.

Caminé dos pasos apreciando también su pecho descubierto, tan amplio y cincelado por Dios.

_Se veía tan delicioso._

—Te ves caliente cuando marcas territorio. —Le acaricié las barbilla usando las uñas, viendo cómo se le tensaba todo.

—Pensé que te molestaba mi actitud. —Tomó mi mano y la giró para besarla, viéndome siempre con ojos agudos.

Me pegué a él, descansando mis pezones contra su pecho y separé las piernas para acomodar la suya entre las mías.

—Pensaste muy, muy mal. —Sonreí, cerniendo mi peso contra él. Dejó caer mi mano y me rodeó para acoger mis nalgas.

—¿Estás seduciéndome? —Masajeó, pegándome más a lo que parecía ser una gran erección bajo su interior.

—¿Lo logré? —pregunté restregándome contra él, sintiendo que lo necesitaba de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Me cogió llevándome cargada. Me reí enterrando la cara en su cuello, permitiendo que nos llevara al baño—. Ahorremos tiempo y agua, ¿te parece? —Asentí y me abracé a él con fuerza.

_Tal vez podría seguirle el ritmo algún día._

.

.

.

.

Terminé de acomodar la tira del vestido y me observé en el espejo del baño esperando no verme demasiado destapada. Fruncí el ceño, el vestido azul que Alice me había regalado —u obligado a recibir— me parecía muy revelador, mostraba mis senos, y el efecto de la tira al atravesar mi pecho los exaltaba aún más a la vista.

Salí al cuarto en el que Edward también se terminaba de vestir. En cuanto me vio aparecer, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con la lentitud de un predador consumado. Temblé por el poder de sus ojos recayendo en mi piel descubierta por el vestido de chifón.

—Te ves hermosa. —Me sonrojé por el seductor piropo y me encaminé a su encuentro—. Voy a vigilar a todo hombre que se te acerque. —Me agarró de la cintura y me miró intensamente, abriendo todos sus sentimientos en sus gemas.

—Tú eres quien te ves guapo —le dije empinándome, por más que utilizara tacones él siempre me superaría en altura—. ¿Qué voy a hacer para que las zorras no se te acerquen? —Lo besé en el cuello tomándome mi tiempo.

—Esas mujeres nunca me van a tener, como tú. —Ahogó un gemido de aprobación, con el fin de lograr mi propósito y llegar a lo que quiero.

—Sí, pero me siento en desventaja.

—¿Desventaja? —gimió apretando más su agarre.

—Me marcaste en el cuello en la mañana. Lo justo sería que yo también lo hiciera, ¿no?

Dejé la cuestión en el aire, Edward me pegó más a él y yo jadeé por el increíble calor que emanaba a través de su camisa gris.

—Tómame. Que todos sepan que tengo dueña —respondió seguro, colocando una mano en mi cuello instándome a que lo hiciera. Mi corazón bailó saltarín.

_Soy. Su. Dueña._

Tres palabras que me hicieron muy feliz. No lo pensé dos veces a esa invitación y me urgí a succionar la piel expuesta de su cuello, donde todos verían mi marca personal. Lamida, mordida, succión, lamida, mordida, succión…. Lo realicé por varios minutos, Edward empezó a mover sus caderas contra mí, embistiéndome con suavidad. _Oh, amor._ Me encontré restregándome bastante más ansiosa que Edward; no podíamos dejar de tocarnos un solo segundo.

Alguien entró al cuarto y murmuró una maldición. Me alejé de Edward en seguida, pero su agarre no me dejó ir muy lejos.

—La próxima vez toca la jodida puerta, Alice. —Edward me abrazó de la cintura con un brazo.

—Vengo porque Charlie ya está en el restaurante esperándonos. Y no vino solo. —Su cara se descompuso, mirando fijamente a Edward como si le doliera decirlo—. Vino con papá y un amigo más que no conozco.

Alcé la mirada preocupada por su reacción.

Edward no se hablaba con Carlisle desde que vinimos a la universidad y su relación seguía igual que antes: distante, congelada y llena de resentimiento.

—¿Amor? —lo llamé pero él siguió mirando a Alice en una conversación silenciosa de la que me sentí excluida. Entrelacé nuestras manos para llamar su atención, no obstante siguió mirando a su hermana.

—¿Sabías que venía? —preguntó a Alice, en tono frío como una témpano de hielo. Apreté el agarre y me coloqué frente a él, interponiéndome entre los dos.

—Ella no sabía nada. ¿Verdad Alice? Carlisle quería darles una sorpresa.

—Sabes que de haberlo sabido, te habría dicho sin pensarlo dos veces —respondió con voz neutra, pero en el fondo noté que le había dolido la desconfianza de Edward.

—¿Ves? Ella no podía saberlo. —Puse mi otra mano en su mejilla y por fin me miró de vuelta. La mirada que me dirigió primero fue una recelosa, tenía la clara intención de discutir más sobre el tema—. Por favor, Edward, no te descargues en Alice por culpa de Carlisle.

Él frunció el ceño, evaluando mis palabras.

—No te tomes la molestia de defenderme, él siempre se comporta como un inmaduro cuando se trata de papá. —Chasqueó y desapareció por la puerta con un azote.

Los dos nos miramos por un largo tiempo, no podía creer el odio que se avivaba en su mirada.

—Sé que es una situación dura e incómoda para ti, pero no puedes pretender lastimar a los demás por los problemas que tienes con Carlisle. —Apretó la mandíbula, enfurecido porque sabía que yo llevaba la razón—. No quiero que algo como eso te siga consumiendo, Edward… Me duele verte así. Tienes que sobrellevarlo mejor.

—Él destruyó mi familia, lastimó a mi madre y Alice por años…

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no me pidas que olvide las canalladas que nos hizo, porque no va a suceder.

Trató de alejar mi contacto de su cuerpo molesto por la conversación, más no lo permití.

—Escucha, sé que te duele y es comprensible el resentimiento que albergas en tu corazón… pero tienes que dejar de idealizar a tu padre de esta manera. Es enfermo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no idealizo a ese imbécil. ¿Cómo podría? —Se rió por lo bajo, viéndome de manera absurda y pedante. Contuve mi lengua afilada y me empujé a explicarle mejor.

—En el momento en que veas a tu padre como una persona, un ser humano normal que se puede equivocar como todos, como tú o como yo; entonces dejarás de sentirte tan mal.

Entrecerró los ojos y esta vez retiró con éxito mis manos.

—¡Carlisle lo jodió todo! Se acostó con esa perra sin pensar dos veces en el dolor que nos iba a provocar…y es tan maldito, tan sinvergüenza que se atrevió a llevarnos a ese basurero a comer por meses, Bella. ¡Meses!

Respiraba agitado, agarrándose el cabello con fuerza, luciendo perdido en medio de una gran devastación.

_Era como ver a mi niño pidiendo por ayuda._

—Shh, cariño, tranquilízate. No hagas eso, amor. —Retiré las manos de su cabellera y lo hice sentar en la cama—. Lo que pasó fue horrible y él erró en muchas cosas en el camino. No lo estoy justificando, porque odio también la forma en que pasaron las cosas por su culpa… pero no puedes dejar que te destruya. No puedes cargar con toda esa mierda por siempre.

Lo abracé de los hombros y él apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Me es complicado dejar de sentir esto por él. —Se presionó más contra mi pecho, acariciándome con su rostro—. No soy como tú, el perdón no existe en mi sistema, al menos no para Carlisle.

Suspiré y me doblé para besar sus cabellos suaves.

—Es tu padre y te ama.

Bufó y negó.

—Él dejó de serlo cuando decidió que una perra sucia, era mejor que mi madre —escupió con todo el asco que fue capaz de reunir. Su dolor era palpable e hizo que se me aguaran los ojos por su sufrimiento.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que tú y Alice hayan tenido que pasar por ese infierno. —Edward colocó las manos tras mis muslos de forma inconsciente—. Estuve lejos de ustedes todo ese tiempo, pero ya no es así. Estoy aquí, contigo, y te voy a ayudar en todo el camino, ¿sí?

Asintió y eso me permitió respirar más ligero. De alguna forma Edward tenía que dejar todo atrás. No ahora, ni mañana. Pero lo haría, por nuestro bien.

Alice ya lo soportaba más gracias a las terapias y, por lo que el mismo Edward me había dicho, Esme lo había perdonado hacía años. Las dos lo estaban intentando, querían seguir adelante, sin embargo, Edward no poseía ninguna intención de querer mejorar las cosas en el futuro.

—Prométeme que guardarás calma esta noche. —Hice que me mirara los ojos levantando su cabeza. Necesitaba leer a través de él, al darme su respuesta—. No dirás ironías, guardarás tus respuestas mordaces y, por sobre todo, te disculparás con Alice en cuanto la veas.

Edward asintió a todo, y sé en mi corazón que fue del todo sincero.

_Lo amaba aún con sus defectos. _

Lo besé fuertemente y él jadeó por lo brusco de mi acción. Introduje mi lengua en su cavidad y lo degusté a mi antojo, llenándome de menta y más menta.

Me alejé un momento después sin darle oportunidad a que batallara de vuelta como solía hacerlo.

—Tenemos una cena qué aniquilar. —Guiñé el ojo, apartándome de él.

—Sí, acabemos con esto. —Se puso en pie y me agarró de la mano, uniendo nuestros dedos firmemente.

Dejamos el aparta estudio y tomamos un taxi en la esquina. El restaurante quedaba cerca a pie, pero ya íbamos con una hora de retraso y no quería darle más razones a Charlie para importunar a Edward.

Diez minutos después llegamos al restaurante _Evvia_, lo detuve antes de entrar, cerca a las puertas de cristal.

—Si te sientes muy incómodo, me dices y nos vamos. —Me alcé en puntillas y le besé la mejilla. Él sonrió como me encantaba, deslumbrante y feliz, acentuando sin querer las arruguitas en sus párpados—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

Pasó la mano por mi cintura, transmitiendo con sus dedos la corriente de energía presente en cada uno de nuestros encuentros físicos. Al parecer no iba a desaparecer como pensé en un principio.

—Tengo muchos motivos para sonreír, ¿no te parece? —Se encogió de hombros martillándome con los ojos y sonriendo de ese modo varonil que me provocaba lanzarme encima de él y olvidar esa cena del demonio.

—¡No me distraigas!

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras me esforzaba por disimular lo mucho que me afectaba. Carraspeé y me di vuelta.

—Mejor vamos adentro antes de que Charlie salga con su escopeta y te dispare. —Me reí en voz alta por el gemido temeroso que soltó.

—Eres maligna —me acusó poniéndose a mi lado.

Me reí y tomé su mano.

—No seas bebé, Charlie no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Al menos no en público. —Lo jalé a través de las puertas previniendo su huida, y lo guié adentro entre los comensales. Apretó el agarre con firmeza y lo observé de reojo, preocupada—. Todo va ir bien.

Charlie era un ogro, pero no era para tanto, además yo no iba a permitir que hiciera alguna cosa para humillarlo. Ugh, Big Swan no nos la iba a dejar fácil pero de que sobreviviríamos a esta noche, lo haríamos.

El recinto era muy sofisticado, lleno de luces y adornado con toques barrocos en cada pared. El ambiente se sentía cálido, me gustaba. Alice había elegido bien, tenía que admitirlo.

—Allí están —me advirtió señalando la mesa que estaba al final, junto a la pared bajo una lámpara de cristal. Asentí y me cuadré de hombros. La gran espalda de Emmett se veía agitándose de arriba abajo, como si se estuviese riendo a carcajadas. Bueno, al menos alguien se encontraba disfrutando de la noche.

Suspiré con resignación.

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros en cuanto llegamos a la mesa. Dos se mostraron felices por nuestra llegada, otros dos estaban llenos de burla y simpatía… y el par restante de ojos me vio solo a mí, de forma asquerosa, como si yo fuera un bulto de carne gratis.

La animosidad de antes fue sustituida por la silenciosa inspección. Charlie carraspeó luego de un momento y se puso en pie, reaccionando antes que los demás.

—Hija, te ves hermosa —dijo emocionado por verme. Muy emocionado, considerando que era Charlie.

Me sonrojé avergonzada, ya que él no era de decirme esas cosas muy a menudo. Rodeó la mesa para abrazarme fuertemente, como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años. Fue una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa que logró conmoverme.

—Hola, Big Swan. ¿Cómo estás? —Le devolví el abrazo un tris incómoda, pero más que nada feliz. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos, a pesar de que nuestra despedida a principios de año fue tensa debido a mi relación con Edward. Charlie siempre sería una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, hiciera lo que hiciera por fastidiarnos.

Se separó y pude ver el movimiento de su bigote saltarín, como era de esperarse, incómodo.

—Mejor ahora que veo con mis propios ojos que te encuentras bien. —Sonreí y le besé la mejilla, cosa que lo puso colorado. Me reí de él y su hermetismo sentimental.

—Buenas noches, señor Swan. —Me recoloqué al lado de Edward y él me rodeó la cintura con su brazo por inercia. Charlie estudió el movimiento como un león rabioso.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a nuestros rostros y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hola, muchacho.

Y eso fue todo lo que le concedió a Edward. Rodé los ojos. Al menos ahora reconocía que existía, antes solo ignoraba su presencia.

Si alguien sabía cómo ser cruel con dos palabras, ese era mi padre.

Tomó asiento de nuevo, sin dejar que nos escapáramos de su mirada.

—¿Recuerdas a Jacob, el primo de Seth? —Ay, papá… ¿Todavía sigues insistiendo con lo mismo? Mi padre se las quería dar de celestina, incluso ahora.

Maldito Jacob que se prestaba para esa ridiculez. Ya lo había visto mirándome de ese modo tan asqueroso, pero le había negado la satisfacción de devolverle la mirada. Mierda era y mierda seguía siendo.

Me encontré deseando no haberme colocado este vestido.

Asentí, pues eso era lo único que iba a conseguir de mí.

—Hola, Bella, veo que el sol de mi tierra te ha hecho muy bien. —Sonrió como un perro y yo lo fulminé sin contestar nada a cambio.

—¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó Edward en tono bajo y tenso.

—Para mi desgracia —le respondí con repulsa.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Edward? —La voz de Carlisle irrumpió como una losa en un contenedor de cristales. Lo sentí tensar el agarre sobre mí.

—Bien —murmuró en respuesta. Carlisle sonrió de forma auténtica, muy diferente a las superficiales que de vez en cuando mostraba a los demás.

Edward lo había hecho feliz sin proponérselo.

Tomamos los asientos libres, uno al lado de otro. En ningún momento dejamos de tocarnos, era puro instinto.

—Pensé que ya no venían —dijo Alice dirigiéndole una mirada superior a su hermano, obviamente molesta por lo que pasó.

Edward bajó la mirada y la enterró en la vajilla brillante frente a él esquivando a Alice.

—Había tráfico y no logramos llegar antes. —Alice asintió y Emm bufó estridente. Lo miré mal—. Pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. —Le sonreí a Carlisle y él me brindó una de vuelta llena de cariño, observó de reojo a su hijo y su sonrisa se ensanchó e iluminó todo el lugar. Se me removió el corazón y me alegré tanto por él. El simple hecho de compartir espacio con Edward era un regalo inmenso para Carlisle.

Me di cuenta que él también había sufrido durante años.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Esme? —inquirí apretando la mano de Edward. Carlisle recompuso su postura, mirándome de esa manera familiar que me recordaba a mi Edward.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Bella. Ha estado ocupada con algunas remodelaciones en Seattle y por eso no pudo venir con nosotros, pero les manda saludos a todos —dijo pasando la vista por todos.

Por instinto acaricié la mano de Edward con el pulgar, haciendo círculos lentos por su piel para que se relajara. Edward levantó la mirada a la mía y me sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, apasionados y prometedores, a pesar de que no nos encontrábamos en absoluto solos.

Me sonrojé por la pecaminosa intención tras los suyos y alguien carraspeó interrumpiéndonos en plena conversación visual. Emmett. Levantó una copa llena de agua, la agitó con ironía, y señaló hacia mi padre usando la barbilla. Oh, oh.

—Me alegra que esté bien, tenemos mucho tiempo que no hablamos. En verdad es una lástima que no haya podido venir. —La mirada inquisitiva de Charlie logró crisparme los nervios solo con echarme una mirada.

Para colmo, Jacob no dejaba de sonreír de esa forma lagarta, como si disfrutara del ambiente tenso.

—Umm, ¿Seth aún sigue en el pueblo? —Charlie movió su bigote de modo frenético cuando le pregunté.

—Hasta el verano —respondió seco y todos –a excepción de Jacob- nos removimos nerviosos por su tono duro. Tragué pesado. Tenía la leve impresión de que Charlie estaba por saltarle encima a Edward.

Dejé de preocuparme tanto y me centré en su respuesta. Seth había decidido trabajar un semestre más en los boliches para reunir más dinero para la universidad. Jessica y Ángela se decidieron al fin por la universidad de Washington para estudiar sus respectivas carreras; los recursos de sus padres tampoco les permitieron aspirar a más que la mejor universidad del estado.

Cosa contraria con Rose que terminó yéndose al otro lado del mundo, a Oxford. Tenía el dinero y las conexiones necesarias para llegar allí sin mayores complicaciones.

Para sorpresa de todos, Emmett y Rose terminaron su relación antes de su partida. Por lo que sabía, ninguno quiso continuar con una relación a distancia. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo habían dejado, incluso Edward también pareció impactado por la decisión, más no se inmiscuyó.

Cuando le pregunté a Emm sobre ello unas semanas después, lo único que me dijo fue: _Tranquila Bells, solo yo puedo aguantarle el voltaje a esa tigresa._

Ególatra.

—…Bien, nos hemos adecuado al cambio de clima mejor de lo que esperábamos. Hay días muy calurosos. —Alice respondía una pregunta al aire. La conversación siguió su curso y me enteré de un par de cosas extras. Carlisle había dejado los viajes por el país y ahora se encontraba trabajando tiempo parcial en el hospital del pueblo como neurocirujano. Además, Jacob iba a hacerse cargo del cuidado del viejo Billy desde agosto, mientras Seth estudiaba en Phoenix ingeniería mecatrónica. Saber que aún conservaba las ganas de estudiar esa carrera me calentó el alma. Mi pequeño niño ya había crecido.

—Y, Bella, ¿cómo te va con tus estudios? —Charlie me preguntó con voz más suave.

Sonreí al pensar en todo lo que ha rodeado mi elección final.

—Genial, definitivamente estudiar literatura es casi la mejor decisión que he tomado en años. —De reojo noté a Edward sonriendo como un nene engreído. La primera había sido darle a Edward una segunda oportunidad; él lo sabía, por supuesto. Se lo había dicho un montón de veces—. El segundo corte finaliza en unas cuantas semanas y me ha ido realmente bien hasta ahora. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Me alegra mucho, cariño. —Sonrió un poquito y tosió para otro lado, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Oh, papá.

—Buenas noches, soy Leslie, su anfitriona de hoy. ¿Están listos para ordenar? —Ella tenía una sonrisa gentil y el uniforme era distinto al que portaban los demás meseros del restaurante, su gafete decía que era la gerente. ¿Trato especial? Jumm.

Pedí ñoquis de papa con salsa de espinaca, mi platillo favorito, junto con una ración de espárragos al horno. La comida transcurrió en silencio, alguna que otra mirada de Carlisle y Charlie sobre Edward, burlas de Jacob en compañía de Emm hacía Alice que por alguna razón le enviaba miradas de odio al primero a través de la mesa.

—Con permiso, ya regreso. —Edward me besó la frente y se puso en pie, camino al baño. Él se había comportado muy bien durante toda la velada, viéndose fuerte y maduro, haciéndose de oídos sordos al tono seco de Charlie y los intentos de conversación de Carlisle.

Suspiré viendo su espalda desaparecer en la esquina.

Edward se estaba conteniendo.

Hubo un movimiento de sillas y de repente Carlisle también se encontraba de pie. Arrugué el ceño.

—Yo también debo ir al baño, con permiso.

—Carlisle… —lo llamé asustada por lo que se proponía. Edward no iba a soportar un diálogo frente a frente sin nadie más de por medio con su papá. Iba a mandarlo a la mierda.

Me coloqué de pie al igual que él y todos nos quedaron mirando por el jaleo.

—Él no está listo aún —le dije, a sabiendas de lo que pretendía hacer. Quería hablar con Edward de su infidelidad. Y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, por lo menos no ahora cuando apenas Edward había empezado a soportar más la ira que lo domina en su presencia—. Necesita su espacio.

Carlisle abrió los ojos al máximo, estupefacto.

—Solo voy al baño, Bella. No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Entonces sonrió dulcemente y me guiñó el ojo. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Le iba a hablar sobre eso? ¿O en serio iba permanecer callado?

—No me hagas odiarte, Carlisle —le advertí mientras pasaba por mi lado.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué son esas maneras de hablarle al señor Cullen? —Charlie me reprendió, sin embargo eso fue lo de menos. Carlisle levantó la mano para que se detuviera, cosa que hizo pero todavía refunfuñando se cruzó de brazos.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos por un momento, sopesando en el otro profundamente.

Luego de un momento de estudiarnos, él volvió a sonreír, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Gracias por cuidarlo.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

¿Debía confiar en él?

Lo vi desaparecer también por la misma esquina por la que desapareció Edward antes.

—No va a pasar nada malo, Bells, tranquilízate. —Emm lo hacía sonar tan fácil, pero yo sabía mejor que nadie lo que albergaba el corazón de Edward… y sinceramente, era mala idea que esos dos estuviesen solos en el mismo recinto.

Me senté con pesadez, la comida en el plato ya no me pareció deliciosa como antes; se veía simple y escuálida.

—Eso espero, Emm.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Charlie preguntó en general, preocupado por lo que ocurría.

—Carlisle y Edward tienen problemas sin resolver —le explicó Alice sin ganas, moviendo la ensalada de su plato.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —murmuró Jacob, agarró su copa de vino y tomó del contenido. Lo miré mal y Charlie me secundó pero con más moderación. Lo dijo en tono de saña.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —pregunté con ironía.

—No empieces una discusión, no es el momento ni el lugar para eso. —Me trató de contener mi padre, pero el solo hecho de verlo así, disfrutando de la situación, me daban ganas de arrancarle cada diente con el tenedor.

—Sobras aquí —le refregué en la cara.

—Tranquila, Bella, tu hombre va a estar bien. No tienes necesidad de desahogarte conmigo. —Lo. Mato.

¡Perro sarnoso!

Me giré hacia mi padre.

—¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste? Él no tiene nada que ver con esta reunión.

Charlie arrugó la cara cuando mencioné la palabra demonios, y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

—Él es mi invitado, Billy me pidió que lo trajera a ver a su madre ahora que puede. —Jacob sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura—. Después va a ser muy complicado que venga porque tiene que cuidar de Billy por un largo tiempo, en ausencia de Seth…

Tomé aire profundamente. No caigas en su juego estúpido, Bella.

No ganaba nada con pelear. Todavía me sonaba a excusa inventada, pero le resté importancia.

—Como sea. —Dejé el tema y me eché hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez minutos?

No debí dejarlo ir, lo jodí.

Los demás continuaron hablando como si nada malo pasara, Charlie me observaba preocupado al igual que Alice. Las manos las tenía crispadas, el estómago revuelto y con severas ganas de ir a buscar a Edward

—¿Puedo retirar los platos, señorita? —La anfitriona apareció de la nada, sonriendo de forma amable.

Asentí, tenía cero ganas de seguir comiendo; de pasar un bocado más por la garganta vomitaría en menos de un segundo de la angustia.

Otros quince minutos sucedieron en medio de la incertidumbre que no hacía sino crecer y crecer con el paso del tiempo. Ni Edward ni Carlisle regresaban todavía del baño. ¿Y si se estaban diciendo cosas hirientes? O peor, ¡tal vez Edward lo golpeó, perdiendo los estribos!

Si transgredían esa línea, su relación no tendrá arreglo jamás y Edward viviría con ese trauma toda la vida. De pensarlo seriamente, se me apretó el corazón por él.

¡Al carajo!

Me puse en pie no soportando un segundo más de lo mismo, el instinto me decía que debía ir con ellos de inmediato.

—¿A dónde vas, hija? —Charlie también se puso en pie, sus ojos me miraron desaprobadores antes de saber lo que me proponía. Me desesperó que él no supiera la profundidad del asunto y lo viera como cualquier insignificancia sin importancia entre padre e hijo. Pero yo sí que tenía conocimiento y sería irresponsable de mi parte quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.

—Voy a buscar a Edward.

—No debes interferir en un asunto familiar. —Apreté la mandíbula, era cierto y me enfurecía la verdad de sus palabras… ¡Pero joder! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados tampoco, sabiendo que podía hacer algo más por Edward que solo permanecer estática en una silla.

—Tengo que ir —aseveré sin amilanarme. Dejé la mesa, decidida a encontrar a Edward de una vez por todas.

Los baños se hallaban en un ala diferente, más hacia el este, el pasillo que conducía a ellos estaba iluminado más tenuemente que el resto del restaurante. Había una repisa que abarcaba de una pared a otra con pequeñas piedras blancas y piezas de bambú en tres floreros de cristal ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo de todo el pasillo; el estilo feng shui estaba destinado a ser relajante, sin embargo eso era lo último que yo podía hacer.

—Ya te escuché. Cumplí mi parte, ahora si eres tan amable, déjame en paz… —Detuve mi mano en el aire. Ese había sido Edward y, como lo pensé, se encontraba tan enfurecido que se le cortó la voz. Lo conocía a la perfección.

—Solo… piénsalo. ¿Por favor? Al menos concédeme eso, necesito que lo intentes. —Carlisle suspiró con cansancio, lleno de pesadumbre. Me preocupé, un triz, solo un triz por Carlisle; más sin embargo recordé todo lo que hizo y el sentimiento desapareció sin inconvenientes.

¿De qué hablaron? ¿A qué se refería?

Mordí mi uña y esperé tras la puerta con el corazón en la mano. Tenía la impresión de que se trataba de algo importante, definitivo entre los dos.

—Está bien. —Edward le respondió unos minutos luego, no muy convencido.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó, proveniente de su padre y luego silencio de nuevo. ¿Estaba todo en orden ahora?

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, me encontré de frente con Carlisle y salté de la impresión.

—¿Edward está allí? Vine a buscarlo porque se estaba demorando mucho. —Él se veía neutro, ni sonrisas ni tristeza en su cara… solo neutro. Y eso era más inquietante y hasta escalofriante teniendo en cuenta que Carlisle era siempre una persona que demostraba toda emoción en su rostro.

—Siento haberlo retrasado, pero tenía que decirle algunas cosas. —Inclinó la cabeza y yo me crucé de brazos al tanto de su mirada inquisitiva—. Espero que no me odies por intentar ser un mejor padre. —La boca se me abrió un poco. ¿Eso era sarcasmo o lo decía en serio? Una vez más, Carlisle me había dejado confundida y con muchas incógnitas en la mente.

—Podría odiarlo, solo si lo vuelve a lastimar. —No sé cómo me atreví a decirle eso, segura y amenazante a la vez, defendiendo a Edward de su propio padre.

Me sentí mal de hecho, era…raro… porque se suponía que debía respetarlo mucho al ser amigo de mi padre, sin mencionar que era el padre de mi novio.

Carlisle sonrió de lado, guardándose un sin número de sustanciosos pensamientos para él tras ese gesto.

—Eres perfecta para él. —Puso la mano en mi cabello, sorprendiéndome—. Y me gusta tu actitud.

Parpadeé, me dejó en blanco.

Atiné a decir un "¿Gracias?"

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, incómoda.

Edward apareció detrás de Carlisle, en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en nosotros dos, poco a poco su ceño se frunció al notar su mano sobre mi cabello. Su padre se retiró para concederle el paso, todo tranquilo como si Edward no estuviese mal humorado por encontrarnos así.

—Los esperamos en la mesa —dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Nos echó una mirada sabedora y se fue. Observé el pasillo hasta que su espalda, algo encorvada, se esfumó de un todo.

Los inconfundibles brazos de Edward me rodearon por la cintura. Me sentí reconfortada y feliz con su toque tierno.

—¿Tengo que cuidarte de Carlisle también?

Rodeé los ojos, pero sonreí al darme cuenta que bromeaba. Creo.

—No digas tonterías. Estábamos hablando nada más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué? —Besó mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Digamos que le di a entender lo peligroso que es meterse con lo mío. —Para mi descontento, se rió a todo pulmón, adhiriéndome más él—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Mi chica amenazó los huevos de Carlisle. ¡Eso es muy chistoso, si me lo preguntas! —Se carcajeó demasiado feliz para mi gusto. Coloqué las manos sobre las suyas y las pellizqué.

Idiota.

—¡Ouch! Bella…

—Deberías tomarme más en serio. —Me giré todavía bajo su agarre mortal y pasé las manos por su cuello, apresándolo del mismo modo que él—. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Nos engarzamos en una mirada penetrante, de esas que develaban lo más profundo de nuestros pensamientos. Luego de unos segundos de mirarnos, frunció el ceño y noté que la confusión batallaba dentro de él.

—Tiendo a ser muy agresiva cuando lastiman a los míos. —Él no musitó una sola palabra, en su lugar, me siguió viendo de esa forma tan intensa que lograba distorsionar mi valentía, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarme a apartar la vista. Me puse en puntas y besé su mandíbula—. No me importa que se trate de tu padre. Sí él vuelve a hacer alguna tontería, cualquier equivocación por muy pequeña que sea, te juro que lo va a lamentar. —Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas por Edward, en ocasiones me daba miedo el alcance de mis acciones.

Me alzó y así como no vi venir el movimiento, Edward estrelló su boca con la mía con pasión electrizante, ahogué un gemido sobre sus labios y su lengua penetró en mi cavidad esculcando todo el espacio, reclamándome. El corazón me tronó enjaulado en el pecho, bombeando sangre y más calor por cada arteria y vena en mi cuerpo. Me dejé llevar por su ritmo, olvidando todo lo que nos rodeaba, lo que nos preocupaba o nos oprimía. Solo fuimos Edward, Bella, amor, calentura, hierba buena y más amor rodeándonos y haciéndonos chocar cuerpo a cuerpo, tan ferviente y vivaz como la primera vez que me besó, en esa ocasión en mi cuarto.

¿En qué momento dejé que Edward se me metiera tan dentro?

Sorbí de su labio inferior, saboreé su esencia con gusto emitiendo un jadeo necesitado. Edward gruñó y me mordió el labio provocando que me removiera.

—Deberíamos parar —le susurré con la respiración desbordada, luchando por respirar de nuevo—. Charlie podría venir o Carlisle…

—Que se jodan, nosotros estamos ocupados. —Escurrió los labios por mi cuello, lamió y besó abriendo la boca, calentando y humedeciendo mi piel, poniéndola erizada y sensible—. Sabes a miel, amor.

—Umm, no, no otro chupón… ¡Edward! —Insertó los dientes en mi piel y succionó con ahínco. Un calambre pulsó desde ese lugar hasta mi centro como una línea directa. Mieerda…—. Eso se siente realmente bien… —Dejé caer la cabeza atrás y me arqueé entregándome a él.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del placer que me proporcionó, gemí alto y descontrolada.

—Sí… carajo…

Me removí tanto como pude, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de calma el dolor húmedo que se expandía desde mi vientre contraído.

Se separó de mi piel irritada, sopló haciéndome estremecer y luego lamió una y otra vez, mermando el ardor. Hizo eso hasta que se le dio la gana. Me recompuse y me agarré de sus hombros. Abrí los ojos, los párpados los sentí pesados cuando me enfoqué en la cabellera cobriza de Edward. Mierda, creo que estuve a punto de correrme.

Él siguió lamiendo tiernamente en el mismo lugar, en tanto yo calmaba mi respiración lo suficiente como para volver a hablar.

—¿Piensas marcarme todo el cuello? —inquirí, mientras mis manos se hundían en su cabello.

—No tienes que disimular conmigo, Bella, sé que te mueres de placer cada vez que lo hago. —Lamió de nuevo y ronroneó como un gatito cuando lo hizo—. Y lo seguiré haciendo porque tu placer es mi propio placer. Así de simple.

Me ericé de nuevo y besé su cabellera una decena de veces.

—Te amo, pero no quiero marcas en mi piel.

Edward se rió y pasó la barbilla encima de mi piel sensible, se sintió rasposo pero igual fue extraordinario el escalofrío que me recorrió.

—Lo siento, hermosa, voy a tratar de controlarme más. —Me dejó sobre el suelo, aún sosteniéndonos uno al otro, pegados al máximo. Edward pasó la lengua por sus labios mirándome de ese modo oscuro que me fascinaba; e hizo un mohín después. Alcé la ceja, sin entenderlo—. Quiero irme de aquí —me rogó acunando mi espalda contra su cuerpo. Sentí algo punzante clavado en mi muslo y supe que no era la única con ganas de estar en la cama justo ahora. Soy una calenturienta, bueno, Edward me había convertido en una, con bastante facilidad.

Sonreí y fue mi turno para provocarlo, bajé un brazo y con tremenda lentitud recorrí su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre bajo. Contrajo su carne inconscientemente y rocé el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones, de arriba abajo y en círculos incompletos. Edward siseó entre aliviado y adolorido, pero no impidió que siguiera con los –esperaba- sensuales movimientos de mi mano. Lo apreté, gentil y tentativamente sobre la ropa.

Sus piernas cedieron un poco y esa fue mi señal para detenerme. Gruñó en respuesta y me miró de muy mala forma.

—Cariño, yo también me quiero ir a casa. —Continuó mirándome mal durante un buen rato por haberlo cortado de esa forma—. No podemos seguir haciendo eso aquí —le recordé, sonriendo con picardía—. Pero te prometo que podemos seguir con esto en casa.

Eso pareció apaciguarlo, en apariencia. Bueno, al menos ya no me observaba tan airoso.

—Vámonos —masculló entre dientes, me soltó y cogió mi mano llevándome al final del pasillo—. ¿Salida de emergencia?

Más nos valía que Charlie no se diera cuenta de que nos íbamos, sabía de los alcances de mi padre y hacer una escena de celos en medio del restaurante sería para él tan simple como pestañear.

El frío viento nos recibió tras atravesar la puerta al final del pasillo, la noche era hermosa y la negrura que la cubría solo era opacada por una docena de estrellas brillantes.

Edward detuvo un taxi que apenas se había desocupado y nos subimos.

—Al campus universitario. —El conductor nos observó por el retrovisor y asintió en silencio.

Me subí en el regazo de Edward y descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tomé una gran respiración, cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo. —Sonreí y elevé la cabeza para acariciarle con la nariz.

—Lo sé, gracias —respondí mimosa, con el corazón enternecido. No me cansaría de escucharlo decirme que me amaba.

Permanecimos en silencio incluso después de que el auto se detuvo frente a la universidad. Caminamos tomados de las manos, disfrutando del cálido ambiente y la brisa fría que azotaba nuestros cabellos. La tranquilidad que se respiraba era inigualable, no había nadie a la vista, solo éramos Edward y yo contemplando la noche.

—Carlisle le va a dar el apellido a Mike —murmuró, me detuve y lo miré con toda la sorpresa del mundo pintada en mi rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Interpuso una demanda contra la señora Newton para eso. —La confusión me obligó a detener mis pasos. Él me observó y entendió lo que pensaba—. Fue ella quien le negó el derecho a Mike de tener el apellido, no Carlisle. —Arrugó la cara y apartó la mirada—. Todo este tiempo pensé que el bastardo de Carlisle se lo había negado, quizás para mantener el secreto de su existencia… pero en realidad no fue su culpa. —Se rió por lo bajo y yo me entristecí por el dolor que había bajo ese sonido—. Esta vez.

Hice que me mirara poniendo la mano en su mandíbula.

—Lo hiciste bien, amor, durante toda la noche te controlaste y dejaste que él te hablara. —Lo acaricié, mis ojos delataban el orgullo que sentía por él—. Y sé lo difícil que es para ti todo lo que involucra a Carlisle.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Te prometí que me comportaría esta noche. —Lo abracé completamente feliz. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Olisqueé su pecho y me llené de su aroma masculino y refrescante.

Asentí.

—Es un buen comienzo, y sé que con el tiempo va a mejorar —lo animé, consciente que el camino hacia el perdón iba a ser bastante extenso, pero no imposible de sentir.

Creía en Edward y su gran corazón, aunque él mismo no fuese consciente de esa cualidad, tenía fé en su criterio y en que haría lo correcto tarde o temprano.

Padre era padre. Madre era madre. Por más que Carlisle lo hubiese jodido, él siempre seguiría siendo la persona que le dio la vida y eso era inquebrantable.

—Espero que estés presente durante todo ese tiempo. —Asentí y miré hacia arriba—. Y más.

Toda la eternidad, amor.

—Siempre, Edward.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

* * *

Oky estoy lagrimeando justo ahora.

Mis niñas, ha sido una gran aventura esta historia. Saben que todo esto inicio porque necesitaba desahogarme de cierta manera por una experiencia personal. ¡Y miren todo lo que salió! Jejejejejejejeje y lo mejor es que las conocí a ustedes, a muchas chicas en el FFAD que también me apoyaron. Conseguí que mi linda Beta Manuela Peralta se reintegrara a esta locura, y me ayudara a mejorar los—temibles— errores y por supuesto la redacción de la historia.

Solo puedo darles LAS GRACIAS a todas ustedes por tenerme tanta paciencia y acompañarme hasta este día.

Pero no me voy a ir del todo nenas, estoy escribiendo mi nueva historia: Missing Queen. Estaré por aquí molestándolas de nuevo.

Mil besos hermosas.

Att: MarieLiz.


End file.
